The Iron Life
by jojoboy914
Summary: What happens when a nobody from our world gets transported to the DC Universe and join a group of young heroes to save the world. Armed knowledge of future events and an armored suit. This nobody will be a somebody and be the hero that he has dreamed of being. Maybe love some girls along the way. SI/OC. Possible harem
1. New beginning

Chapter 1

My name is David Stark, or rather that is the name I was given ever since I was planted in a familiar world from an unknown entity calling itself the Presence. My real name is Joseph Myers and I'm practically a nobody. I'm a pretty chubby Hispanic male who suffers from acne, who is sometimes antisocial, have low self-esteem and have difficulty talking to girls. I wasn't always like this I was a pretty happy kid until I was bullied. I was always called a loser as well as other names I don't wish to repeat. It's made me cynical over the years but I do socialize when I need to.

I know what you're thinking: _"this guy sounds like he's the life of the party!"_. Oh yeah I'm the poster boy for normal teenage life. If you haven't guessed I'm also snarky. But enough about me, it's time I tell how I somehow got myself into the DC universe and became Iron Man.

It was Monday morning of September 3, 2018, it was Labor Day so I had no class. I'm currently a senior in college and I'm heading out to meet my best friends for a little lunch. Their names are Markus and Ian. I met these guys freshmen year during one of those fairs to join some clubs. I'm pretty smart or rather book smart so I joined a lot of the academic clubs since I believe knowledge is power. After I signed up for those, I saw this comic book club that caught my attention. I've always been a comic book fan especially when they made movies on them.

I've always loved Marvel's Iron Man since Robert Downey Jr. plays him in the movies and he has this charisma that drew me to his character. He reminded me a little of Batman but not as angsty or depressing. Plus it helps that he can get a lot of women that made me wish to want to be him since I like the confidence to talk to one to go on a date.

Anyway, it was as I was looking to join this club that I met both Markus and Ian. Markus was a white Caucasian male, 5'10", same as me, and had the appearance of a jock. He loved sports and was physically fit to perform a lot of maneuvers that could take him to the Olympics one day. He also loved comic books always dreaming to become like Batman or Captain America which led him to study martial arts.

Next was Ian, he was a Hispanic male like myself, who was more antisocial than me and had the appearance of your typical geek, a genius level geek. I wouldn't say that he loved comic books like me or Markus but he did like the world comic books create. The freedom to be not in the real world and pretend to be somewhere else.

Ever since we joined we became best friends. We even taught each other things over the years. Markus taught me and Ian some martial arts. Help me lose some weight but I still looked a bit chubby but hey it's a win in my book. Ian taught me and Markus how to hack into servers and do whatever we want in it as well as some engineering skills since it's good to know how make and build original stuff from time to time. And I taught them several academic techniques to study and retain information. I also taught them philosophy so that they can know how to look at things from a certain point of view and find different options to solve your problems. I know it's not the most useful thing to teach but in hindsight it's certainly useful when dealing with a difficult situation.

Now here we are meeting in a local deli near the college gonna talk about how we are gonna decide our future when we graduate.

"Yo, what's up guys how have you been?" I asked them when I entered the deli.

"Dude you just saw us last week and we give you the same answer." said Ian with a smirk. " _Always with the sarcasm, guess that's how we got along so well"_ I thought.

"We're good bro how have you been?" said Markus said with a smile

"I've been good. I read that the newest comic for DC will finally explain the reason Catwoman left Batman at the alter and I've read that they are gonna recast Iron Man after Avengers 4." I told them.

We converse back and forth on these topics ever since we've met and it does make me happy to know these. Soon we had to finish eating and head back to our respective homes to get ready for class tomorrow. I wish them farewell and then I start driving home. I stop at a red light in the intersection of my town and think to myself with a smile " _this year is gonna end with a bang"._ The light turns green, I press my foot onto the gas and then unexpectedly I get hit by 14 wheeler truck that drove through a red light. My vision goes dark and I don't feel pain. I think I just died.

Then something interesting happens. There's this light at the end of the darkness and it's slowly growing brighter. I'm thinking that I'm probably in the hospital about to wake up but the light grows brighter and brighter I feel the urge to cover my eyes but I can't move. Now I can't see but soon I realize that I'm not in a hospital but in a white room and there's this man sitting on a chair wearing a suit that looked like it was made in the 50s with a top hat and a umbrella on his lap. He looks at me with sad eyes and I stare at him wondering what is this place.

"Hello Joseph, it's an honor to meet you but I had hoped to meet you when you're in your 90s." Said the man.

"How do you know my name and what is this place" I asked him worryingly.

He says "I am known by many names over the centuries. Many of you call me God but I often preferred being called the Presence and this place is what I call the nexus of worlds. The afterlife is apart of the nexus but that is that where you are going"

I just stared at this man dumbfounded. This is God, the beginning and ending of all things. The one being that 90% of the world worship. I just had one thing to say that summarizes what I'm feeling.

"Holy shit" I said with awe

The Presence, as he calls himself, laughs and says "Yes, I have heard that reaction an infinite amount of times and it still makes me laugh. But please be mindful of your language."

"Sorry." I said with embarrassment "I just never thought you actually existed but I had some faith that maybe one day I would meet my maker but what did you mean that I'm not going to the afterlife I'm dead aren't I?" I questioned.

"Yes you are Joseph I'm afraid you died sooner then what I had planned for you and so I came up with a compromise. I am willing to send you to another world where you can relive your life and hopefully live it better and longer than your old one." The Presence told me

I stared at him and asked "Wait, can't you just resurrect me to the moment I died? I have family and friends to go back to."

With sadness the Presence said "I'm sorry Joseph I can't do that. I can't send you back to your world because you have already been buried in the ground for several months now. Many mourned your death but I can give you a new life with a purpose if you do wish."

I am saddened to know that I hurt a lot of people with my death even if it was not my fault, I still feel responsible. Ian always said that I cared more about other people's feelings than my own but it's who I am. The idea of living in a new world does sound intriguing so I asked the Presence "Do I get to decide the world I want to be born in?"

The Presence looks at me with a smile and says "Yes, you do have a choice and when you do I'm also willing to give you two gifts of your choosing to help you in your new life."

Now that is just too good to pass down. So now I gotta decide where to be born in. Well obviously it's gotta be a world with superheroes. That's a must so now I have to choose either Marvel or DC. I know Marvel better but DC has the more cynical realism feel when it comes to heroes which I can definitely fit in with. Plus, it would be cool to be apart of like the Teen Titans or Young Justice. But if I did who would I become someone completely new or would I be someone from canon like nightwing or something. So many choices and I'm starting to go crazy about the decision. Me meeting Iron Man and helping him create the Avengers or me meeting Batman and robin and help form Young Justice.

As I think I stumble upon an interesting idea. What if I chose to go to the DC universe and form Young Justice as Iron Man. I've read a lot of fanfics that don't have Iron Man as the main character in the Dc universe. Maybe this is my opportunity to become my favorite hero in one of my favorite tv shows. Maybe I can help the team with all of the gear I can create and make them better heroes. I can make there lives better. Ok I've made my choice.

"I've made my decision." I said with confidence "I'm want you to send me to the DC universe where I can form and become apart of Young Justice if you have seen the tv show. Also, I want to become that worlds Iron Man."

The Presence looks at me with a smile and says "Very well. I am aware of the show you speak of and of the character you wish to become. Now what would be the gifts you wish for me to bestow upon you?"

I think quickly on what I want and then I say "I want to be super smart since majority of the characters are practically genius level intellects so it'll be good to match them. Also I want to have the AI Friday with me when I get there."

"Why do you want the AI Friday specifically? Why not Jarvis?" The Presence asked me.It's a good question whenever you think of Iron Man you think of Jarvis the AI butler.

But I tell the Presence "I'm not gonna completely copy Iron Man from suits to AI. Friday has become more apart of the Iron Man story nowadays than Jarvis and she can definitely help me in both in the field and social life when I have to work with girls. It'll be good to have a female companion for once since girls are like impossible for me to talk to without some guidance." I said logically "It also helps that she is pretty cute for an AI when I saw her comic book picture"

The Presence goes in a thinking pose and says " I see. Well I will grant you your requests and I am sorry for your death as well as the struggles of the life you had."

He says sadly but then he looks at me with certainty "I am confident that you will become the hero you have always wanted to be. Also, one last thing you're problem with girls that you say you have will be rectified once you are born in your new life." He says to me with a smile and then winks "Have fun."

"Wait. What do yo-" I try to say but I am pulled forcefully to a portal within the nexus and am sent to the world I asked to go to.

 **December 1st, 1996**

 **Gotham General hospital 3:30 am**

I see darkness again which annoys me but then I hear voices. I wonder what is going on and then I see a light at the end of it as well as rubber hands on my head pulling me out of this dark place. The light is brightening and I try to cover my eyes then I feel something weird about my body as my eyes adjust to the light.

 _"Holy sh- I mean crap, I'm a newborn baby"_ I thought. The voices become recognizable.

"Congratulations you two. You have a healthy baby boy. Although it is odd that he is not crying but it is not that uncommon that this happens but overall he is fine" said a man that I assume to be a doctor

"Can I hold him" says a woman I don't recognize.

The doctor passes me to her and I get a good look of her face. She is a beautiful white woman with long brown hair. I can guess that she is around her late 20s, early 30s. She has dark blue eyes and a smile that can just warm your heart.

"Look at him, Robert. He is beautiful" says the woman

The man, who I assume is Robert, says "He sure is Maggie".

The woman, Maggie, passes me to Robert. I observe him he's around the same age as Maggie. He has short black hair, a goatee and brown eyes. He looks lean and gives off an aura sophistication.

Maggie, or should I say mom, asked Robert "What shall we name him Rob?"

Robert, or dad, looks at mom with a smile and says "David. Named after your father. David Samuel Stark"

Once I heard the name Stark, I just giggled and then fully laughed thinking to myself " _Presence if you can hear me, I want you to know that you are awesome."_

My laughs become infectious which means that my parents laugh too. They love that I'm laughing and I love that I'm a Stark. Now let's go have some fun shall we.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Growing up First meet up**

Ever since I was born in this familiar world, I've been preparing myself for my becoming of Iron Man. My family the Starks are one of the most richest people in Gotham rivaling that of the Wayne's. Turns out both of my parents are genius's with my mom as a leading scientist of physics and computer science and my father as a top-tier engineer with an excellent business acumen that helped create their own company Stark Industriesl. It's a very well known company that's been called "the jack of all trades" in the business world. You name it, Stark industries can make it.

My parents have been together since high school and both of them wanted to change the world for the better. They worked together to create inventions that can make clean energy, provide medical serivices, increase telecommunications between people and nations and create non-lethal weaponry for the military and local police since they value human lives. We haven't even scratched the surface of what the company can do.

My parents created Stark Industries because they know Gotham can be better than what it is. They want to create a better world where everyone can be connected and just be kind to one another. Their motto is "Light the way to the future" which is a bit ironic on my goal in this world. They said they wanted to achieve this for me. I feel honored by their mission and so being Iron Man is not only my own personal dream but also a way to honor my parents dream. I hope I can do it with the coming threats of this world.

I realize that it's ironic for kind hearted people such as these to live and work in Gotham but they have been lucky that crime has deterred somewhat since the appearance of the Batman so I have nothing to worry about yet. I was already displaying high levels of intelligence for a toddler. My parents had me tested to see how smart I was. Guess being gifted with super intelligence is finally kicking in. The doctors told them that I am what they would call a prodigy once they analyzed the data from the tests that performed on me. They were simple to be honest but hey if this means I can be recognized as a genius early then what the hell.

By the time I was 5, I was already designing my armors. With my mind to be akin to that of a genius, I can recall everything I remembered ever from my previous world especially the Iron Man armors from the movies. I'm sure you're wondering what happens to my AI Friday. Well funny thing, my parents designed a lay out for an AI and a lot of coding to nearly get it finished but they never gotten around to it because of their newest inventions and the company. So, that means I get to finish what they started. Took me months of hard work to get it done but eventually I did and thus I made my first friend.

School life was fine. Made some fines and apparently attracted the attention of the female students of my year. I honestly don't know how that happened and I almost stuttered any time a girl would voluntarily want to talk to me but luckily I had Friday with me to help me with social situations. I programmed her to be a social expert above all else so that she can guide me to the right responses so I don't make any stupid mistake. I wasn't sure if the girls liked me for me or because I'm a Stark but with Friday's help I was able to make some female companions that Friday says have crushes on me. I guess I'm better looking than I was before I came here. Thank you Presence.

I did tell my parents about Friday when they caught me talking to myself one day and had to explain that I finished there project from long ago. They were beyond impressed that I could create such a complex AI from there simple designs. This goes to show that there is more to me than meets the eye.

By the time I was 7, I already created my first arc reactors to create the Mark I, Mark II and Mark III suits in the basement of our mansion in the outskirts of Gotham. It's vast open space was the perfect place for me to leave and come back with ease. The suits looked exactly like the movies and they functioned just the same when I tested them out one night. I made them in secret from my parents so that they could never know about me being out there fighting bad guys like Joker or Two face. I also pitched the idea of the reactors to my parents for create more clean energy. Again they were astonished of my design.

I was not yet ready to be out in the field but soon I will be. First, I had to train my body. I asked my parents to sign me up for some self defense classes. I explained my reasons since we do live in Gotham and despite Batman's appearance crime will always be rampant in this city. They were hesitant but .agreed of course. Despite my reasonings, they didn't like the fact that I'm aware of the darker side of the world. They wanted to protect me from it. It's a Noble thought but foolish since no matter what world you're in, there is always a dark side to humanity and you can't ignore. You have to embrace it and hope for the best.

For months, I would train to protect myself so that I can be at least somewhat ready when I make my debut to the world. I would like for Batman to train me but I don't think I'm ready for that level of torture just yet. My body has developed well over the course of my training. My body is lean but strong and I have a six pack. A fucking six pack. It's a dream come true for me.

I also had learn more about this worlds heroes and villains . The more information I got the better it is for me to form countermeasures against should I be forced to. It's similar to what Batman does but I plan on being honest with the fact that I have contingencies for everyone rather than keeping it a secret. I create many files on the strength and weaknesses of heroes and villains including myself. I'm not deluded to think that I won't be a threat to the world if I somehow go rogue. Better be safe than sorry right. I've also been gathering data on their identities. I don't want them to think I got my information by saying that I knew them from a comic book.

When I turned 9, I decided to finally go out as Iron Man. I'm pretty tall for my age but not that tall I'm at least 5'4". Fortunately the Mark III suit gives off the appearance that I am a man and adjustable to my current size to make it work. I had Friday implement herself within my suits cause I'm definitely not going out there without her. I was able to fly out of my mansion without alerting anyone and flew on top of Gotham listening to the police chatter. There was an explosion in Gotham bank. Police chatter suggest it was two-face that is doing a robbery. I fly over there to find out and hopefully make sure no one is hurt.

The cops are already at the scene and I figured that's it time for me to make my entrance. I do the iconic Iron Man superhero landing in front of the bank and officers. The officers are shocked to see someone that is not the Batman and wearing an armored suit. Commissioner Gordon asks me who I am with a gun pointed at my face but it doesn't scare me because I'm in a pretty durable piece of armor. I tell him that I'm one of the good guys and figured that Batman could use the help. I enter the bank while asking Friday to confirm that my weapons are functioning. As soon as she starts scanning, I meet the infamous two-face and his gang of 12 thugs. I do feel bad for Harvey but I have to stop him and his crew.

Two-face was expecting Batman but he got me instead and so I warned him to put the money down or else things will get violent. He flips his coin and then tells him men to fire their guns at me. Their bullets literally do nothing to me and once they stop shooting I could see fear in their faces. Friday confirms that my weapons are ready to be used and my shoulders open up to shoot for Tranquilizers at four of his goons. They go down instantly. Everyone else starts trying to reload but I don't let them. I raise my arms and shot repulsive beams at 2 of the thugs. Then, two more two faces thugs start become cocky and try to beat me with a bat and a crowbar. I was prepared and was able to grab both objects before they hit me. I then snatched them from their hands and punch one of the thugs hard enough for him to fly hard into a wall and Spartan kick the hell out of the other one who went flying towards the cops.

Two-face and the rest of his guys decide to run at the back alley to which I assume that there escape vehicle is there. I follow them and see that Unfortunately for them, Batman was waiting and thus kicked their asses. I barely did anything besides punch the last goon in the the realm of the unconscious.

Batman looks at me and my armor with his infamous bat glare. He asks me who I am and I tell him that I'm just a guy in a suit of armor looking to help the world in any way I can. I also tell him that I knew who he was under the mask which widened his eyes. I start to fly away before he asks anymore questions. As I'm flying back home, I'm geeking out that I just met the Batman and made my debut as a hero. I ask Friday if she hacked into Batman's systems during my brief conversation with the legend himself and she said she did. Now I know when he would be patrolling at night and I would be able to meet him again.

I also asked if there are any tracking devices on my suit and she noticed there was. She was able to deactivate it and I grinned at the fact that he won't know who I am and where I live, not yet at least. Iron man one, Batman zero.

News spread fast on my debut. People are calling me the Iron Man of Gotham. I keep on going on patrol with my Mark III suit fighting some of Batman's rogues even working with the dark knight himself through great reluctance on his part. He is trying too hard to find out who I am and I'm starting to feel bad. I told him one day I'll tell him who I am behind the suit as well as how I knew who he was. He reluctantly accepted my response and thus we started a sort of partnership. It's not like his soon to be relationship with Dick but one with mutual respect. I also told him I hacked his systems since our first meeting. He sure as hell didn't liked that but I assured him that if I was a villain I wouldn't have told him this. He appreciated my honesty but warned me to never do that again. I was wise to heed such a warning.

A few months later I heard about the tragedy of the Flying Grayson's being murdered by mob boss Zucco leaving dick and his injured uncle the only survivors. I felt sad for him but was shocked to know that he was the same age as me. Until I realized that the day I was born was the same day that Dick Grayson, first boy wonder and Nightwing. I grew guilty at the fact I couldn't save his parents but their deaths drove him to be a legend of his own and now I'm gonna have to carry their deaths with me for all times. I did however try hunting him down by myself but no one knew where he was. Guess he's laying low. Smart but soon his time will come.

Eventually Dick was placed under the care of Bruce Wayne and went to my school. I initiated the conversation and with the help of Friday we became friends. Some months later, Robin made his appearance and I officially met him as Batman's protege. Robin knew who I was or rather my heroic name and was a fan of me as well as Batman. This shocked me more than anything that Robin was a fan of Iron Man. Who would've thought.

We eventually got justice for Dicks family by taking down Zucco. Me and the dynamic duo have been working together ever since. For four years, I have been known as Gotham's Golden knight who works with its beloved dark knight and his sidekick to protect this city. Within the first two years, everyone knew who we were and life was good. Me and dick became best friends both in and out of costume despite him not knowing that I was Iron Man and my relationship with Batman was good since I eventually told him who I was.

I trusted him enough with it and I told him about my history. He was both shocked and saddened about my death in my old world and my coming into this world to become a hero. I thought he wouldnt believe me but he had an open mind about the whole thing. Batman gave me a stern talking about starting my career with so little training and thus offered to train me so I could be better prepared. I gladly took his offer without hesitation. Once I finished telling Bruce I then told Dick. He was beyond shocked to say the least and I figured he would want nothing to do with me for keeping it a secret from him. To my surprise he was cool with it and honored to know that his best friend was always looking out for him in and out of costume. We became like brothers over the years watching each other's back and fighting alongside the legendary Batman

Throughout the four years, I've created a good number of suits during that time leading me to the creation of my current armor, Mark 42. If you're wondering how I was able to make these suits Without anyone noticing well I got one answer for you: Friday. Friday has assisted me to keep my parents from knowing what I do and helping create the suits. I've made many suits with various functions for when I need them. I noticed that other heroes like Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman are having sidekicks of their own.

I pitched the idea to Batman of Young Justice so that he can then pitch to the justice league. I told him that even since people heard of him taking robin as his protege, everyone else is doing the same. Young people with powers are suddenly building up and thus there gonna need for them to become apart of something great. A response team trained to fight the battles the world can't should the justice league be either out world or incapacitated. He liked the idea and agreed on the possibility of such an event.

Amazingly, he took me to the watchtower to help pitch the league about this idea. I was extremely shocked that I would actually be inside the watchtower talking to the league. My heart was racing ridiculously. Luckily, Friday gave me some encouraging words and I was able to pitch the idea with little difficulty but that was because Batman spoke the majority of the time. They liked the idea and I was estatic. I was able to talk to some of the league member like Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman. God, they were intimidating but I was able to maintain a conversation without becoming a stuttering mess. I think they liked me so that's a good thing. The league tasked me and Batman to form this team.

Batman discussed with me on possible leaders for the team and I gave a him a list of possible candidates. I was surprised when he said that he was expecting me on the list. I told him I don't see myself becoming a leader not unless I have no other choice. He told me that I have what it takes to lead a team since he's seen me take charge coordinating with the police to evacuate civilians whenever we worked together facing some of his rogues but he respected my decision to not be one yet.

I was never really a leader in my old world but I did have some qualities to make me a decent one. I told him that the even though we have a list of candidates the leader of the group should be chosen by their peers rather than immediate appointment from a veteran justice leaguer. He agreed and so we had assembled dossiers of possible members for the team with myself included. Soon Young Justice will become a reality.

 **July 4, 2010; 12:00 pm**

 **Independence Day**

Here we are at the beginning of the tv series. Mr. Freeze is freezing up Gotham Park. Robin is tasked to distract him so that me and Batman can finish him off.

As Freeze is about to fire his Ice gun, Robin throws his batarang at it. He looks around and says "Batman. I was wondering when you".

He stops talking and hears Robins infamous laugh before Robin jumps on top of him knocking him down. He then throws his batarang at Freeze's helmet.

Freeze looks up and says "Oh boy wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, he should've sent Iron Man at least I wouldn't be underwhelmed."

Robin then says "Great but I'm kind of in a hurry here"

Freeze chuckles and says "Kids. Always in such a rush." As he he preparing to fire his gun

To which Robin states "Not talking to you!"

This shocks Freeze making him turn around and see both me and Batman jump from our hiding spot and punch him in the face breaking his helmet. Now he is unconscious. I'm wearing my Mark 42 armor and it makes me look really badass. I look to Robin who smiles at me as I tell him "Today is the day"

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Now Robin and I are standing in front of the hall of justice with Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice" says Green Arrow.

"Headquarters of the Justice league" says Aquaman.

I then hear someone say "Oh man" as we all turn around and see Flash and Kid Flash arrive.

"I knew we would be the last ones here" said kid Flash as he crosses his arms. I chuckle at this even though I knew this would happen. I'm taller now that I'm 14. I guess you could say that I'm closer to Speedy's height now.

We all then start to walk towards the Hall with paparazzi taking pictures of us and talking about us. I hear some people say that I look amazing and a kid say that I'm one of the coolest heroes he's seen. I like this feeling to be recognized as a hero but I got a long way to go before I become part of the big leagues.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asks Speedy.

"Born that way" he says

"I'm glad we are all here" states Aqualad

"Have a four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time" Kid Flash asks

Speedy harshly responds "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed" says Kid Flash

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" asks Robin

"I swear Robin you are starting to get annoying with weird word analysis" I said annoyed

Robin looks at me with a smug grin as we continue walking. We then meet Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Iron Man welcome." says Martian Manhunter as we walk inside the hall with me, Robin and Kid Flash fist bumping each other. No not that kind of fist bumping you sick fucks.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked kitchen and of course our library" says Martian Manhunter.

"Make yourselves at homes" says Flash

The rest of the leaguers leave the sidekicks to the side of the room to discuss the coincidence of four ice powered super villains attacking them on the same day. I know it's not a coincidence. The Light are up to their tricks just like I remember maybe this time I can help finish them off. I look at Speedy who is looking at the adults talking and I know what he is about to do and I hope I can convince him to stay on the team so I can deactivate the sleeping agent program he has in his body. I know he is a clone but that doesn't mean that he isn't a person just like us. Let's see what happens.

The leaguers are about to leave and the Speedy says with outrage "That's it!? You promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass"

"It's a first step." Says Aquaman "You have been granted access few others get"

"Oh really" says Speedy as he points to the side of the Library with paparazzi taking photos of us "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient" says Green Arrow

"What I need is respect" says Speedy as he looks back at us "They are treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this"

"Roy, some of us here are sidekicks. It's gonna be a while before we truly have proven to be heroes within our own right" I said to him

He looks at me with anger in his eyes and says "You don't have the right to say that Iron Man. Everyone knows you as Batman and Robins partner. No one thinks you are a sidekick and are already a hero in your own right so don't lecture me on proving myself when you never needed to."

He is not entirely wrong but he is not right either so I continue saying "Maybe I have proven myself, but at the end of the day I'm just a guy in a suit of armor trying to do the right thing and save as many people as we can. We still have a long way to go before we can proudly say that we are members of the Justice League. We haven't earned that yet. If you haven't realized that yet then you don't deserve the respect you say need."

There was a tense silence after that. I see some smiles from the adult members of the league. I guess I said something right. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad look at me with sense of awe and respect. Perhaps I opened their eyes. Speedy just looks at me with anger. Looks like I might've accelerated his resignation of the team. Damn.

He then throws off his hat and tells the young heroes that the hall isn't the leagues HQ but rather a satellite in the sky called the Watchtower. The young heroes, except myself, are shocked to hear this while Batman just flares at Green Arrow who wisely doesn't say a word. Roy starts to leave and tells the young heroes that the league was right. They are not ready. I was gonna put a tracker on him but he's smart enough to realize it and probably dislike me more than he already is so I opted against it.

Superman calls and says that there is an explosion in Project Cadmus. Me and Batman have been researching Cadmus separately to learn what they are hiding. I know but Batman doesn't. I even had Friday try to hack into their systems. She wasn't able to get much which means that Cadmus is very good at hiding their secrets than I expected.

Soon after Zatara calls for immediate assistance from the sorcerer Waldur, if I remember the name right, that's trying to block out the sun. The league decide that is more important that a fire at Cadmus. We young heroes approach the league members until Batman says " You're staying put."

"Wait why?" Asks Robin

"This is a league mission" says Aquaman

"You're not trained-" says Flash before he was interrupted by kid saying "Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team" Flash clarifies

"There will be other missions" says Aquaman "When you're ready"

"But for now. Stay. Put" says Batman with his batglare

The league starts to leave and I over hear Green Arrow ask Martian Manhunter "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed" say Manhunter

Now we are left alone in the hall of justice in silence until I hear Kid Flash say "How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?". I guess they forgot what I said earlier but I can't blame them they are teenagers aiming to prove themselves. Since I'm a 21 year old in a 14 year old body, I know my limitations and I don't want to push them unless I really need to.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me" says Aqualad sadly

Kid Flash looked at him, still furious about the whole thing. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"I already knew about their HQ." I said to them

They looked at me dumbfounded.

"How come you get to go there and not us" yelled Kid Flash

"That's not important." I said to him "Did you guys notice that there is a mission waiting for us at Cadmus?" I grinned under the helmet knowing that had to peak there interests.

"What is Project Cadmus?" asks Aqualad. Robin looked up.

"Don't know" he said with grin forming on his face "But I can find out" he starts hacking the computer.

I could've hacked into the computer easily or had Friday do it but it's Robin's time to shine. Can't be influencing everything now.

"Access Denied"

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin said. He pressed a few keys and got to work. I must admit he is a natural at hacking.

"Wow, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave" Robin said smugly.

"Access granted"

"Well done Robin. I'm impressed." I said to him with a sense of pride.

"Thanks Shellhead" Robin says with a smile on his face. He started calling me "shellhead" ever since I told him that I was Iron Man. He doesn't mean it to be an insult but rather a way to express affection for his surrogate brother. I don't mind it in all honesty.

Robin soon pulls up a file

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is. If Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin suggested.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said with a smile. Robin turned to him with another smile. "Hey, theyre all about Justice."

Aqualad then sighed "But they said stay put" he said.

"They said stay put for their mission with the sorcerer." I told him "I'm pretty sure Batman didn't say anything about investigating Cadmus." I grinned.

Robin just smiled. Kid Flash saw that look in his face.

Kid Flash put a hand on Robin's shoulder and turned him towards him. "Wait, are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash said.

"Well, you're not going alone. I've been doing some research on Cadmus for a while. I think something is going on there that they want anyone else to know. I'm gonna find out what" I told them. I know exactly what they are doing and that they have Superbky down there. This is how Young Justice starts it's career and I'll be damned if I miss this opportunity.

Robin and Kid Flash smile at me glad that I am agreeing to investigate with them. Kid and Robin look to Aqualad with smiles on their faces.

Aqualad looks at them unamused and looks at me with a serious expression. "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

Robin's smile did not vanish. "We didn't come for a play date."

Aqualad gave them a smile.

"Alright guys. Let's show the league what we can do." I tell them and they nod in agreement.

This is it. My first mission to assemble Young Justice. I'm so excited. Ever since I watched these guys on tv in my old world, I've always wanted to be there fighting by their sides and the leagues. Granted I like Marvel better because of the movies but Young Justice was definitely more relatable to me because it was teenage heroes doing everything they could to become their own heroes. A journey of self discovery and now I'm finally joining them. Who would've thought right. Now let's get this show on the road.

 **Well, I hope you guys like the story. I'm trying my best to be informative and entertaining with this story. Since this is a harem, I want to know who you guys want David to be paired with. It's gotta be a bit realistic so nothing too crazy until we reach season 2.**

 **I'll try to update soon. This is me signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cadmus and Team Assembly**

 **Washington D.C.:**

 **July 4, 14:30 EDT**

We took the the Zeta tubes to get to Cadmus and we arrived outside of Genesis Labs. It was only a small building, only two stories tall and pretty much looked like a standard office building. I obviously know better.

The only thing that stood out was the fire that shot out of the second floor of the building.

"Help!" A scientist called out

"Get us down" another scientist screamed out

"Stay put. We will get you down from there as soon as we can" the firefighter said to them.

But as he said that an explosion came behind the scientist. As they fall, I flew to the scientists and caught them, placing them on the ground next to the firefighters.

"Oh my god, it's Iron Man" claimed one of the firefighters

"Thank you Iron Man for saving us." Said the scientists both appearing glad to be alive.

"Anytime Gentlemen" I said to them "Aqualad, Kid Flash help the firemen extinguish the fires. Robin and I will look inside and see what Cadmus is hiding."

Kid Flash looked annoyed to be ordered to do something but did it regardless as Robin and I enter the building searching for clues on Cadmus

"I need to borrow that" says Aqualad as he grabs his weapons and activated them. The water from the firefighters hose came to him and directed it to the fire.

Kid Flash was able to spin his arms fast enough to create a vortex of winds directed at the fire as well. Within a few minutes, the fire was out.

"Thanks Flash boy" said one of the firefighters.

"It's Kid Flash. Not Flash boy." Kid says annoyingly "How is that diificult to remember?"

Aqualad smiles at Kid Flash's rant.

They, then, both enter the building and found us investigating.

"Find anything?" Asked Aqualad.

"No, nothing yet" I told him "Friday scan the building and see if there's anything different or new about the building."

"On it boss" says the cute yet mature voice of my wonderful Friday.

While I'm waiting, Aqualad sees a creature with horns enter an elevator. "I think there is indeed more to this place then we realize" he says to himself.

In a few minutes, Friday gave me the schematics of the building and I noticed that there is an elevator that is not apart of the building. I send the schematics to Robin on his gauntlet as we walk towards it.

"Robin, you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked him as he looks through the schematics.

"Yeah" Robin says "This is a high speed, express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"My thoughts exactly" I said to him as Aqualad and I open the elevator doors.

We all look down the elevator shaft and see that it's so deep that we couldn't see the bottom. I scanned the area to check for hostiles. Fortunately, there wasn't any.

"And that's why they need an express elevator" says Robin as he uses his grapple gun to hook to the top of the elevator shaft and began to descend. Aqualad and Kid Flash quickly followed him on the rope while I start flying down slowly not wanting to draw early attention to ourselves.

As we go down, a couple of minutes later Robin stops. Aqualad and Kid Flash look at him. I already know what happened

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin tells them. They soon get off the rope and then jump on the edge of the elevator while I descend to them.

"Bypassing the security" Robin says as he starts to hack the door. I notice that as he is hacking there are pictures of him

"Hey Rob, I've been meaning to ask. Why is your face on the hacking screen? You do know that just a bit narcissistic on your part" I tell him.

"Like you're one to talk" he tells me "When we started working together you always had Friday's face on the screen cause you liked what she looked like whenever she get to hack" he tells me with a smug grin

I blushed at that though it's hidden because of the helmet. During the first years of working with Batman and Robin, I figured to create a holographic projection of Friday so that she can be more than a voice to talk to. Took me two weeks to finish. I would've finished sooner but I didn't want my parents to know. Once I completed my projector, Friday appeared.

She was a pink projection of a pretty girl, roughly my age at the time, with white skin, beautiful, short red hair while wearing a white outfit that looked like she worked as a secretary for a CEO and purple stilettos.

My heart raced when I saw her. She was finally real and gorgeous. We were finally got to talk face to face. I asked her why she didn't appear older because that was what I was expecting her to be. She said that she wanted to age alongside me because she wanted to learn as much apart the world as I do despite her ability her access to the World Wide Web. She wanted to learn the meaning of existence and to decide for herself if she is more than what she is programmed to be. Even though she can analyze and understand human behavior, she wants to know more about being an individual and if being real is the same as being alive

I did give her a curious mind after all and I completely encouraged her to decide for herself who she is and who she could become. I hoped that one day she would get her answers to help with that decision. She did joke that she doesn't plan on aging any more after I get to the age of 30 because she doesn't want to lose her eventual sex appeal. I laughed at that. For an AI, she was something else. My first friend and "daughter" was everything I hoped to create and I couldn't be any more prouder.

Kid Flash was about to ask me about my AI before I cut him off. "Kid, you say anything about what you just heard and I swear to God I will blast you with my repulsed beams." I threatened. "Understood?"

Kid Flash looks so scared that I think he turned pale and doesn't say another word but just nods his head in agreement. I smirk under my helmet gladdened by that.

"Ok I'm in. Let's go" Robin says. I then open the elevator doors in front of us and we were shocked by what we see. It was a bunch of futuristic machinery that doesn't exist. Granted I knew that this would be here but man this is so amazing.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus" Robin stated. I snorted at the obvious observation.

Kid Flash, then, starts to run ahead of them before any of us could react.

"Kid wait!" I shout at him. I knew he was going to do but I guess his body was faster than his mind at the moment. Speedsters, always running ahead hoping that everything works out and never completely think it through.

You would think that there minds could move at the same speed as they run, but I guess that requires them to try to stay still for a moment which I think is something they have difficulty doing.

As Kid approaches the end of the hallway, he hears a thumping sound that startles him, causing him to trip and slide to the middle of the hall.

That sound was caused by a herd of large alien creatures. They had gray skin, elephantine hind legs and ape like arms. They walked on all fours, using their knuckles as support. They had red eyes by were somewhat obscured by the larger risks that emerged from the side of their heads.

Kid Flash barely rolled out of the way of the lead creature, while the rest of us finally caught up to him. All of us were stunned and were left speechless especially me. I mean these guys looked big from the tv screen but in real life they were bigger than I thought.

While everyone was stunned, I noticed that each creature had a smaller one sitting on their heads. They were very small to the point that I would argue that they could fit in my hand. They had red eyes and stubby horns and they clung to the larger creatures like frogs.

One of them spots us and it's eyes and horns briefly glowed. I know what this means. They've alerted Dr. Desmond of our entry here. Not good

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Guys we gotta move quick. I think one of the creatures sent an alert out to whoever is in charge about our presence here." I told my fellow heroes

"How do you know?" Asks Robin

"I saw one of the small aliens look at us and then had their eyes and horns glow for a brief second." I told him " I think they have some type of telepathy to inform the rest. I'm not entirely sure but I don't want to risk it" it was as half-truth but I'm not ready to tell them about my true origins yet.

"Understood." Said Aqualad as he shakes off his stunned gaze and gets serious "Let's move out"

We all nod and keep moving inside the current level of Cadmus until we find anothe locked door.

Robin quickly hacked the systems, opening it. Once he did, we were again stunned at what we were looking at.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed" Robin said making us all agree with on that.

The room had rows of large transparent jars that had those insect-like creatures with arcs of electricity being emitted by its abdomen. The electricity was then absorbed by a device at the bottom of each jar.

"So this is how they were able to hide this facility." Kid Flash said, studying one of the creatures closely "The real Genesis Labs isn't on the grid. It's power is generated by these things. Must be what they are bred for."

"It would seem that Cadmus is living up to the myth." I said to them "Creating a new race by sewing dragons teeth into the earth but instead of dragons they are using the aliens natural bio electricity."

"But for what purpose?" Asks Aqualad.

"Let's find out" Robin says as he begins hacking a nearby computer and starts bringing up images of the creatures we had seen before as well as pictures of ones they hadn't "They're called Genomorphs... whoa, you were right Iron Man they do have telepathy as well as super strength and razor claws... they are practically living weapons"

"There engineering an army" Kid Flash said "But for who?"

"Something tells me that we are dealing with a group that's gearing up for war" I said to them knowing full well who "Robin, you think you can find out who we are dealing with?"

"On it.

"On it. Wait there's something else." Robin said.

Robin then began tapping at the keyboard, but all he got was a negative-sounding beep. "No good; the file's triple-encrypted. I can't..."

"Don't move!" a voice ordered. We turned to see a pack of short, gray-skinned creatures with long tails and razor-sharp claws on their hands and feet.

The creatures snarled at them, but didn't attack, as a man with a golden helmet and shield walked into the room.

"Wait..." Guardian said uncertainly, "Robin, Aqualad, Iron Man , Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Aqualad joked at Kid Flash. This surprises me since Robin wa supposed to tell that joke. I guess my presence in this world has certainly made some changes. I certainly don't mind the change so far.

"I know you" I said, "you're Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian said modestly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked suspiciously.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian said sternly, "and you're trespassing. Don't worry, though; we'll call the Justice League and figure this out."

"What makes you think that the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons of mass destruction?" I ask him while gesturing to the Genomorphs around Guardian, and the ones in the jars.

"Weapons? What are you...? What have I... ? My head..!" Guardian trailed off when the horns of the G-Gnome on his shoulder started to glow.

When they faded,Guardian snarled and pointed at the heroes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!"

The Genomorphs around us charged to attack. Robin disconnected from the computer and threw a smoke pellet on the ground, giving the Genomorphs pause and time for us to get ready.

While smoke was going, I saw Robin take out his grabbing gun and shot it in the air.

"Robin wait!" I try to say to him but he was out of the room before I could stop. God, he is so reckless.

I start to fly into the air and fire repulsed beams from my hands at two of the creatures. They were sent flying across the room until they hit a wall very hard.

Kid Flash easily dodged his attackers, his super-speed and his agility making their attacks look slow; his own blinding-fast punches took out five Genomorphs in as many seconds.

Aqualad started to pick the genomorph that was trying to climb on him. After punching it, he was then punch into the wall. He grunted at the sight of Guardian that punch him.

Aqualad got up leading him and Guardian started to fight. It soon ended after Aqualad shocked him with electricity. Guardian soon was knocked out.

Kid Flash and myself came in from the smokes and starts to leave the room. Aqualad soon followed after us.

We stop in the hallway and see Robin hacking the elevators. We soon began to reach him.

"Way to be a team-player, Rob!" Kid Flash stated to him

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked, sounding genuinely confused that we had taken so long to catch up. He really needs to be mindful of others if he is to lead the team in the future.

"No we were not behind you Robin." I said with a serious tone "While you were busy leaving us behind, we were busy dealing with the Genomorph that tried to kill us."

"Sorry I was busy with this elevator, maybe this will make it up to you guys." Robin said to us. He sounded genuine so I guess I can let this slide. He is my brother after all.

A moment later, the elevator opened and the four of us piled in.

Aqualad was the last one in just as the Genomorph was about to get him, but the door closed before it reached the elevator.

Aqualad and Kid Flash sigh in relief that we were able to get away.

"Robin were you able to decrypt the data from the computer from earlier?" I asked him.

"Yeah, according to this they were planning something called Project Kr" Robin tells me while the other two listened "Seems to be some kind of ultimate weapon they were working on several levels below us"

As he said that the elevator goes down.

"Were going down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, our exit is up?" Kid Flash says

"Excuse me?" Robin asked in an insulted tone, "Project Kr, remember? It's on sublevel fifty-two."

"Perhaps..." Aqualad started "Perhaps we should contact the League."

Before we could reach for our communicators, the elevator stopped. As soon as the doors opened, all four of us got ready to fight.

Fortunately for us, there was no one here, but the sublevel itself was disturbing. If I had to compared to something I would say it looked like the inside of an intestine. The area looked like it was made out of a tube of flesh. There were blue, organic pods were attached to the ceiling and walls.

The only thing that reminded us that this was still a man-made facility was the occasional metal crate on the floor or the computer plugged into the wall. Robin started to run up ahead.

"We are already here" Kid Flash said to Aqualad and myself before he too ran to catch up with Robin.

Aqualad just sighs at them and I just pat his shoulder in sympathy. He gives me a small smile and nods at me. We then both ran and catch up with Robin and Kid Flash.

Cautiously, we made our way down the hallway, each of them growing more and more disturbed by what we were walking in.

"This is just wrong on so many levels" I said in a disgusting tone.

The four of us finally stop when the path forked in two directions. Aqualad looked at Robin.

"Which way?" Aqualad ask.

"Yeah," Robin said, "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" the four of us turned to see Dubbilex standing at the left hallway. His horns glow and a crate lifted from the ground with the purpose of being hurled at us.

"When in doubt, take number two" I yelled and then flew down the other hallway with the others right behind me.

Dubbilex took only a few steps before the doors to another elevator opened, allowing Guardian and a pack of Genomorphs to run out.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" Dubbilex shouted, pointing at the direction that we had gone.

Guardian didn't even glance at Dubbilex as he lead the pursuit.

After a few seconds, Kid Flash had tried to outpace me but my suit is just as fast as him and probably faster if I decide to push the thrust. Aqualad and Robin are keeping up as best as they can. The ceiling was was staring to become too low for me to fly here and so I had to go the rest of the way on foot.

Kid Flash made it to the end of the hallway. At the same time a woman scientist came out of the room and saw Kid Flash running to her. They both collided and fell on the floor.

"Oooooooh, that looked like it hurt" I said

Kid Flash looked up at the door and noticed it was starting to close. Thinking fast he gave a large long medal object and put it between the doors. No that is not a euphemism you sick fucks

"Hurry!" Kid Flash yelled at us gesturing with a 'come on' wave..

Soon all of us came inside with Aqualad being the last one in. He kick the medal object just before the Genomorph came in the door.

Robin started to bring up his holo-computer and typing furiously; after a few seconds, a loud click could be heard. "I disabled the door; we're safe"

"We're trapped," Aqualad stated to him.

"Um, guys?" Kid Flash said, pointing at something hidden in shadows, "You might want to see this."

"Holy moly" I said as I look at what Kid Flash is seeing.

Soon after Kid Flash found a light-switch, the other two got a good look at what we were talking about.

In the center of the room was a teenage boy, around our age and he appeared to be unconscious while leaning against an upright table inside of a glass pod.

His muscled form was easily seen. He wore a white, skintight jumpsuit that only showed the skin of his hands, wrists and face. His face looked far too serious for someone his age. Like seriously, who were they trying to clone, Batman?

The only thing that seemed teenager-like was the spiky mess of black hair on his head. But all of that was secondary to what the four us saw on his chest. A red, triangular shield with a large, red S inside.

The crest of the House of El.

Kid Flash walk over to the the pod and look at a Kr that was printed on the side of the pod, "Big K, little r; the atomic symbol for Krypton! Clone?"

"Robin! Hack!" Aqualad told Robin.

"Right rifht," Robin said a little bit still shock, he then began hacking into the computer.

"Friday can you assist Robin the hack?" I ask my AI "Something tells me that we are gonna have company soon."

"You got it Boss" says Friday as she assists the Boy Wonder with hacking through the firewalls of the system.

In just a few short moments, Friday and Robin hacked in and gained the information we needed.

"Here it's is. Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone that was force-grown in... sixteen weeks!? Based on the theories used in subject: Galatea-whoever that is-created from DNA acquired from Superman." Robin informed them.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqulad said.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash said.

"I agree" I said to them.

"The solar-suit he's wearing allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation twenty-four-seven," Robin continued.

"And wha about these Genomorphs?" I ask as I point at the one's over Superboy's head.

Robin pulled up another file. "Genomorph Gnomes; they're telepathic, and force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else?" Kid Flash asked, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's... son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said, reaching for his communicator around his waist.

But nothing happened, and the same lack of function was present for everyone else's comms, too.

"No signal." Robin said

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash finish, "literally."

"We are not gonna leave him here" I said to my fellow heroes with determination "He deserves to be free to become a person not a weapon to be used for some twisted crusade"

"I agree" Said Aqualad

"I'm with you" said Robin

"No arguments here" said Kid Flash

I nod at them and proceed to hack into the system to open up the pod. The glass sides of the pod start to retract into the floor and ceiling.

"Alright guys he doesn't know who we are or what we are trying to do so we need to be on guard in case he attacks" I caution them. They nod and prepared for a fight.

For a moment, the clone didn't move but then his hand twitched, and his eyes fluttered open. Aqualad narrow his eyes at him waiting for his reaction

Superboy's face then turns into a snarl and he lunges forward with impressive speed.

Aqualad too surprised but was able to block the clone's fist with a water shield. This gave me an opportunity to right hook his face, followed by a violent left haymaker and finishing off with a blast to the chest by my right repulsor beam. This sends the cloneflying into the wall, denting it.

"Calm down roid rage" I said to him "Can't you see we are trying to help you"

Superboy doesn't listen and then jumps from the wall and punches me in the chest. Now it's my turn to fly to the wall but before I hit it, I flip through air with my legs towards the incoming wall and activate my repulse rockets to propel myself back into the fight. I looked down at my armor and I see a dent on it. Jesus, he's pretty strong. Even with my suit, he's still stronger than us. There's got to be another way to end this.

"Guys restrain him" I ordered them as an idea forms in my head.

Kid Flash and Aqualad grab both of the clones arms to prevent him from punching anyone and Robin attaches a metal cables on the floor that connect to his waist so he couldn't jump. I helped Dick design these I hope it's enough. Robin stands near the clone with a batarang ready at hand should something happen. I land in front of super boy whose eyes just look at me with raw fury and is struggling to be free.

"Listen to me Superboy" I attempt to talk to him maybe I can make him listen "I'm sorry for restraining you but this was the only way for us to have you see reason. I know that you are aware of your purpose as a weapon for Cadmus. I know that you think that that is all you are. But you are more than that."

He looks at me with more rage and snarls "You know nothing about me."

His ability to talk shocks the rest of the heroes in the room but not me

"You're right. I know nothing about you but I have a feeling that you don't know yourself" I says this and I see the look in his face from rage to shock "I think you question you're existence wondering who you are. Are you a weapon? Or Are you a person? These are difficult questions to answer because there is no given answer. Only you can decide that for yourself. I imagine you are tasked to replace Superman should he fail to be the hero that the world sees him to be, right?"

As I speak, I see him become a bit calmer and his struggling lessens a bit. Maybe I am getting through to him. He answers my question by nodding

"Then that is what Cadmus sees you as. A weapon and a replacement for the Man of steel. That's all you are to them. They don't see you as a person who has his own thoughts, his own feelings and his own dreams." I take a long pause before I continue "Superboy, you can me more than what they designed you to be. Following the example of Superman is good. We all try to follow it as best we could but it doesn't mean that we can become him. We have to be our own heroes not an imitation of the original. You could become so much more but only if you let us help you. We can have you meet Superman and maybe train you to control you're abilities. From what I gather, he is the last of his kind. He is alone in this world but maybe you can help him not feel that way anymore."

"Tell me Superboy" I raise my hand to gesture that of a handshake "Are you willing to remain as a tool for Cadmus or come with us so that you can find your answers and become the man you've always wanted to be?"

During my speech, he looks less angry and more contemplative. I think he is starting to see the bigger picture now. The rest of the heroes were amazed at my speech and had awed looks on their faces. Guess I made one hell of a speech.

His struggle to be free decreases to nonexistence. Kid Flash and Aqualad let go of his arms slowly in fear that he might be tricking them to do so. He starts to look at the cables attached to him and then looks at Robin. I motion for Robin to release him.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad look at me with uncertain faces but I nod to them in assurance. Superboy then looks at me and then the hand that I'm offering to him. I won't lie I'm terrified right now because at this moment, he can kick all of our asses and we won't be able to restrain him for second time.

A tense silence is made in the room. It's making me more nervous until...

"You're right. About everything. I do have feelings and dreams to accomplish. This entire time I've been told that I'm just a clone and nothing more. That I'm to be the next Superman should he fall or become corrupt but lately I've been hoping to be more than that. To be someone... but I don't know who that is. Maybe I'll never know, but I can certainly say that I won't find my answers here. I accept you're offer though if you don't deliver I will crush you." said Superboy with a smile on his face while he shakes my hand.

Holy shit balls. I did not expect that to work at all. Not only did my words got through to him like I hoped, but this is one of the rarest moments of calmness I have ever seen of Superboy. While I look fine on the outside, I'm literally losing my mind on the inside. This is the best day ever.

The other heroes smile at this shaking of hands and impressed that I was able to talk down a clone of the strongest mortal alive as well as befriend him with his speech.

"Alright then. Let's get out of here." I said to them. They nodded and we moved to the entrance of this place.

I scanned it to see if their are any hostiles outside. Turns out there were several.

"We got enemy hostiles" I look to them " You guy's ready?"

"Oh yea I've been itching for a fight" says Superboy

"I am totally ready to leave this creepy place" Said Kid Flash while Aqualad and Robin nod.

I look back to the door and raise my left arm to which then a mini missile launcher is release from my arm chamber. I aim directly center to the door and fire.

The force of the explosion scatters the Genomorphs, Guardian and Dr. Desmond to the ground unconscious. We instantly leave without looking back. At some point, Desmond must've woken up from his explosion induced nap and screams out "You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said, digging into his utility belt and drawing four explosive disks and throws them on calculated targets of the level, one of them being the good doctors lab "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asks Robin

"There's no point in asking kid. He would never tell you the real reason behind it" I told Kid Flash.

To which Robin says "He's right I won't"

Desmond rose to his feet just as we left. After briefly glowering at the burning remains of the lab, he snapped his fingers, and a G-Gnome jumped onto his shoulder.

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He told the G-Gnome.

The G-Gnome's horns began to glow.

Soon every pod in Cadmus started to glow and Genomorphs coming out of there.

"We are still fourty-two levels below ground. But if we make the elevator..." Aqualad told us.

Before I could respond, our path was blocked by a dozen G-Trolls.Behind them were hundreds of the clawed Genomorphs that had begun awakening from stasis.

The first G-Troll tried to crush us with its massive fists, but we dodged.

Not wanting to get bogged down, I flew over the Genomorphs' reach, while Robin's acrobatics and Kid Flash's speed allowed them to get around easily enough.

Aqualad just ran up the G-Trolls dodging being hit.

The only one who chose to fight was Superboy who roared a feral roar as he lunged at the first G-Troll and knocked it flat on its back.

Before the clone could follow up on his offensive, another G-Troll smacked him to the floor. Thankfully, Superboy was back on his feet seconds later and slammed his attacker into the wall.

To us, it looked like Superboy would rather fight than flee. To which I always figured to be the case.

"Superboy! The goal is escape, not burry ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted, as the impacts from the clone's blows began shaking the entire sublevel.

"You want escape?!" Superboy shouted, then grabbed one of the fallen G-Trolls and threw it, knocking the others down.

The five of us ran to the elevator where I pried open the doors to allow us through. Robin pulled out his grappling gun and shot up the shaft.

Kid followed. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt into the air while I activated my repulsor rockets and flew. Unfortunately, gravity seemed to take its toll on Superboy.

"I... I'm falling," Superboy said, as if he couldn't believe it.

Seeing them fall, I began to catch them right at the fifteenth sublevel. When the others caught up to Superboy and Aqualad, the clone was looking confused and disappointed.

"Superman can fly," he said, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash said trying to reassure him, "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound; still cool."

Superboy and I punch the door open, and the five of us dove through while the elevator barely missed us.

Before we could decide on where to go next, swarms of Genomorphs appeared to their right and their front. With nowhere else to go, we headed left.

 **(Turn left, brother,)** Superboy heard in his mind.

With no time to question what had just happened, Superboy shouted, "Go left! Left!"

We turned at the first left they saw.

 **(Turn right.)** The voice said again

"Right!" Superboy says to them

We then stopped at a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid Flash said sarcastically, "You trying to get us repodded?"

"No, I..." Superboy scratched his head, "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize," Robin said.

"It's not your fault Suoerboy" I said with a reassuring nod to which he made a small smile and nodded back.

A few seconds later, when the Genomorphs reached the same dead end, they found nothing but the vent's gate on the floor.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid Flash groaned as we crawled through the vents. It's very hard to do so with a armored suit.

"Shh! Do you guys hear that?"" Superboy ask him.

"No, wait is this a Superhearing thing?" Kid Flash ask.

Superboy could hear the sound of dozens of the smaller Genomorphs inside the vent with them.

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex all ran down the hallway, a squad of Genomorphs in behind them while Desmond was tracking the our progress. "Robin or Iron Man , I'd wager-hacked our systems, deactivating internal security cameras," his face lit up as he realized something, "But they neglected the motion sensors!"

The sensors indicated that we would end up on the men's restroom so the three of them waited under a vent.

"The Genomorphs are closing in, they are all coming out here." Desmond said excitedly, "We have them cornered!"

A few seconds later, the vent popped open, but it wasn't five teenagers who flew out but instead, the pursuing Genomorphs fell on top of Desmond and the others.

Angrily, Desmond pushed away a Genomorph that had fallen on him.

"They hacked the motion sensors." He stated angrily.

"We hacked the motion sensors," Robin and myself said as we high fived each other.

"Sweet," Kid Flash said,

Robin began to tell them more. "But there's still plenty between us and out."

"But Iron Man and I finally have room to move!" Kid Flash said, before dashing off. I grin and begin flying after the speedster.

As Aqualad, Robin and Superboy ran after us.

Kid Flash ran up a dozen flights of stairs, while I flew straight up. However, several squads of Genomorphs blocked Kid Flash's way while the speedster simply barreled through them.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted, pointing backwards, where dozens of Genomorphs hissed and snarled as they chased them.

Superboy solved that problem by stomping down on the stairs behind them, shattering them and preventing any further pursuit.

"Nice job." I said to Superboy. He nods and we keep moving.

Inside of the high-speed elevator, Desmond and his group were waiting for the elevator to hurry up.

"We can cut them off on sublevel one," Guardian said to Desmond reassuring him.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads," Desmond then placed his hand over his face, "My head."

Then without warning, he hit the emergency stop at sublevel two.

"I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case," he said, hurrying out, "I'll meet you at sublevel one!"

Then the elevator doors began to close.

Kid Flash arrived at sublevel one first, but when he reached the door that would take him to the surface, it closed.

"Oh, crud," he managed to say before he accidently ran into the door.

"We're cut off from the street." Said Robin

"Thanks, my head haven't noticed," Kid Flash said, rubbing his sore head.

Aqualad, Superboy and myself begin trying to open the door by hand, but it was no use, and more Genomorphs were right on their tail. I turn around and start firing repulsor beams as they go try to buy us some time

Robin shut down his holo-computer with a frustrated huff.

"Can't hack this fast enough," he said, then he saw the incoming mob of Genomorphs and kicked open a side-door. "This way!"

The five of us ran through, only to find themselves trapped between their pursuers and a waiting mob of creatures, led by Guardian.

Robin drew his Bat-a-rangs, I flew up a little bit with my hands raised preparing to fire my weapons, Aqualad activated his water weapons into swords, while Superboy and Kid Flash took fighting stances.

Just before we made the first move, the stubby horns of the dozens of G-Gnomes present began to glow.

With a massive telepathic assault, our mind were overwhelmed. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all go down to the ground unconscious. I'm still standing but barely. It's taking all of my willpower to keep from going to the ground until I was telekinetically pushed to the wall next me, finally putting me unconscious.

Superboy felt something brush against his mind and he weakly opened his eyes to see Dubbilex standing in front of him, his horns glowing.

(It would seem that our brother Superboy has made up his own mind.) Dubbliex told them.

Superboy's eyes widened. (It was you...)

(Yes, brother,) Dubbilex answered, (I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus to investigate.)

(And guided me,) Superboy finished, (Why?)

(Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero.) Dubbilex gestured to the other Genomorphs. (You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. Iron Man was correct. You have the power to choose who you are)

Guardian, who had also been incapacitated by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, shook his head when the little creature hopped away.

"Uhh... what's going on?" Guardian ask.

On the ground, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and I began to regain consciousness.

Superboy stood up, looking at Dubbilex in the eyes.

(What is your choice, brother?) He ask

Superboy close his eyes for a second the look at Dubbilex with his answer.

"I... choose... freedom." He told him

Dubbilex smiled and nodded, while the other Genomorphs made various sounds of approval. Kid, Aqualad and Robin looked confused while Guardian still looked extremely confused. But I knew what just happened and glad that it did

"Feels like... fog... lifting." the hero muttered.

"Guardian?" I ask.

Guardian looked at us. "Go! I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond said

All the Genomorphs began to move away from Desmond. He was holding up a small vial filled with a bright blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" before anyone could stop him, he drank the contents of the vial.

Almost immediately, he began to change; his muscles bulged to the point that most of his clothes practically exploded, and then he began to grow to nearly ten feet tall.

His eyes turned black with red pupils, while his skin fell away, save for a few patches that remained on his face, revealing a gray hide.

With an animalistic roar, Desmond ceased to be; in his place was Blockbuster.

"Oh shit" I muttered

"Everyone back!" Guardian charged, but Blockbuster merely backhanded him into a wall, denting it and knocking the hero out.

Superboy began trying to punch Blockbuster andunlike Guardian, he was actually able to land a few hits, but while they did some damage, Blockbuster was more than tough enough to take it.

Not only that, he was able to dish it out. One blow sent Superboy flying, but when the clone jumped and tried to slam the monster, Blockbuster countered by jumping up, tackling Superboy and crashing up onto the ground floor of Cadmus

"Ok, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said, using a grapple-gun to climb through the new hole.

"Think lab-coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he hang on to Robin.

"I doubt think he planned anything anymore," Aqualad answered as he jump after them.

I just sigh and flew after them. I hope I can do some damage to it.

When we reached the fight, we found Superboy and Blockbuster still slugging it out. The monster, however, got an advantage when he grabbed Superboy's leg and hurled him at the other heroes.

Aqualad was soon hit my Superboy. They were hit back a couple feet from the others.

So the rest of us ran back to help our teammates up. We looked at each other and nodded in a wordless agreement that it's time to actually work together.

"Alright guys, time to work for a living" I said to them

Blockbuster only roared, then charged.

Kid Flash quickly pulled ahead and slid between and behind Blockbuster's legs, distracted by the speedster.

Blockbuster wasn't able to defend against Superboy and myself when we were able to land a punch on his face.

Unbalanced, Blockbuster stumbled back, only to trip and fall over the crouched Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," he said smugly.

Robin tried to follow up the attack with several bat-a-rangs, but Blockbuster easily batted them away.

Then it kicked Aqualad in the chin and into the ceiling when the atlantian hero tried to smash him with his fist.

Blockbuster stood up and saw Superboy in a ready stance. Despite that, Blockbuster slammed the clone into a pillar and viciously punched him in the face.

Superboy was stunned for a moment, and Blockbuster readied his fist for another blow; this time, though, his attack was stopped when I was able to catch his arm with great difficulty. Granted I'm able to dish out powerful attacks and carry heavy objects with my suit on but I should've made the Hulkbuster armor beforehand. Well I know what I'm doing when we get out of here

Blockbuster then grabbed me with his available hand and starts to smash me multiple times in the ground. He is really pushing the durability of this suit to its limit. Once he was done, he threw me across the room making me hit a wall really hard.

"Multiple rib fractures boss" said Friday

"Yep, I can feel it" I responded as I get up ignoring the pain.

Kid Flash saw Blockbuster throw me to the wall and dashes to fight this beast. Aqualad, having recovered, saw the same thing and charged at him as well.

Blockbuster merely backhanded Kid Flash into Aqualad, and the two flew into a wall.

Blockbuster then gets thrown onto a pillar by Superboy but then quickly got up and tackled him to a wall.

Fortunately, he saw that coming and Superboy dodged at the last moment and the only thing Blockbuster hit was the wall itself.

I see Robin who had been hanging back trying to form a plan of attack; then realized a way to defeat him.

I scan the area for weak points to use against him. I notice the pillars and I send the information to Robin's gauntlet.

"Robin, the pillars" I say to him before I head back to the fight.

"Of course." Robin said as he brings up his hologram computer with a structure of the pillars I sent him.

"KF, get over here!" he shouted. The speedster shook off his daze and hurried over to the Boy Wonder.

Blockbuster began punching Superboy repeatedly, but I was able to shoot him with my unibeam from my chest pushing him away from Superboy. The clone shakes off the hits and we both charge at Blockbuster.

I go high and punch him in the face with a right hook, finishing off with a left uppercut to the jaw while Superboy went low and punched him hard in the stomach as well as doing a right uppercut to the jaw along with me.

Our combined strength sent Blockbuster back a few feet but he barely looked hurt at all. Blockbuster now charges at me while I fire my repulsor beams that have little effect on him. Before Blockbuster could tackle me, Superboy tackles him to one of the pillars.

"Got it?" Robin asked Kid Flash after explaining the plan.

"Got it," the speedster replied, and dashed off; he dove at Blockbuster, just as he was going to break Superboy's back over his knee.

His punch hit the monster in the face, but the remaining human skin on Blockbuster's face stuck to his glove.

"Got your nose!" Kid Flash taunted at him.

Enraged, Blockbuster dropped Superboy and attacked Kid Flash, though the hero used his speed to stay just out of reach.

This gave Superboy, Aqualad and myself some time to rest for a second.

"Iron Man! Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin waved the three over to us.

While Kid Flash continued being the distraction.

"Come and get me, you Incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash dodged another blow that shattered another pillar, only stumbling when a piece of debris hit him in the back.

Robin pointed at three of the remaining pillars. "This one, this one and that one!"

We did as Robin said, smashing apart the pillars, while Robin began deploying several explosives. And mark an 'X' spot on the center of the room.

Once that was done, Aqualad pored lots of water in the center of the room. Kid Flash lured Blockbuster into position, when Superboy tackled the monster's legs, while I punched him in the face.

Blockbuster fell backwards onto the large puddle. When he fell, Aqualad shot a bolt of lightning at the soaked monster, doing a lot of damage, as well as stunning him too.

"Move!" Robin yelled, as the explosive he'd strategically placed on the remaining pillars went off.

The explosion was set off in a way that made the building implode on itself, right at the very center, where Blockbuster stood.

I dove on top of Robin, while Superboy covered Aqualad and Kid Flash. In a few seconds, the entire aboveground section of Cadmus collapsed to the ground.

A few moments later, the debris was lift up, then thrown away from Superboy and myself, in the debris it revealed the five teenagers.

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash's costumes were torn in several places, andSuperboy's solar-suit was ripped. My suit was dented and scratched all of the place but somehow still functional. Guess I'm lucky

"We did it." Aqualad said while panting.

Robin panted heavily for a moment before replying. "Was there... ever any doubt that we'd win?"

He and Kid Flash high-fived, but quickly winced and held their bruised ribs.

I laugh at that but I winced when I remembered that ribs are hurt just as

Superboy's attention was soon caught by the bright white sphere in the sky; Kid Flash followed his gaze and gestured upwards.

"I guess this is your first time seeing the Moon huh?" Kid Flash asked him.

Superboy smiled a little and nodded, but that soon turned to awe when he sees someone flying to them.

A familiar face, wearing a blue bodysuit with red boots, gold belt and a red cape; on his chest was a diamond shield with a red "S" on it.

"Oh,... and Superman," Kid Flash said, "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Behind Superman, other figures arrived, all of whom were recognizable; there was Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Zatara, and so many more famous heroes.

Soon the Justice League landed in front of them, Superman in the lead; while Superboy met him halfway between the two groups.

Superman looked down at the clone, his head tilted in confusion.

Superboy lifted the ripped front of his solar-suit, showing the crest of the House of El; several Justice Leaguers gasped.

Superman face from a gasp turn into a angry face. Superboy saw this and his face turns into a sad one.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

Kid Flash ran up to stand next to Superboy, the others right behind him. "He doesn't like being called an 'it'."

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy announced at them; nearly every Leaguer was shocked.

Batman gave the younger heroes a hard stare.

"Start talking." He told them with his glare.

An hour later, after going over every little detail, the Leaguers began talking amongst themselves, no doubt discussing what was to be done with the protégés.

During that time, Wonder Woman caught Superboy staring at his 'father' and tapped Superman on the shoulder.

The Man of Steel glanced back at the clone, took a breath and then walked up to him.

Batman approached them with the Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman by his sides. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" The Flash interjected.

"End results aside, we're not happy." Batman glared. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

We all shared a look.

"I am sorry." Aqualad stated. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad respectfully said.

This shocked Aquaman a little.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad noted. "The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"This is about your treatment at the hall?" Flash questioned. "The four of you-"

"Five." Aqualad glanced at Superboy. "The five of us. And it is not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin interjected. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?!" Superboy looked up. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."

"I told you Batman that this might happen." I told him while my future teammates look to me in confusion but didn't ask any questions when I told them I'll explain it later

All five of us stared forward at the Justice League. There was silence as they waited for the answer.

Finally, in a moment, Batman spoke. "Give me three days."

 **Mount Justice:**

 **July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Mount Justice was a hollowed-out mountain, and was in fact a secret base that belonged to the Justice League. The cave was filled with advanced technology; much of it rivaled what was on the Watchtower. I was now wearing my Mark 43 suit which was basically an upgraded version of the Mark 42.

The five of us watched as various Leaguers brought in equipment and supplies, before Batman caught out attention.

"This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League" Batman stated as all five us were joined in the center of the hall with them in their civilian clothes. Except me of course.

"We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight... You'll do it on League terms." He told them

He then gestured Red Tornado and Black Canary.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor and Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions" Batman continued.

"Real missions?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes but, covert." He replied

The Flash then said "The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these giant targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said.

"A while back, Iron man and Batman pitched an idea to the league about a group of young heroes to operate on the sly and, if necessary, be a response should the league be unavailable for some reason." Wonder Woman says to the group of teens. They look at me in shock especially Dick since he had no idea I had talked to the league before and it also explained how I knew about the Watchtower. I internally chuckle at there suprise but was cut off of my amusement due to Batman having more to say.

"The six of you will be that team" he said

"Cool! Wait six?" Robin ask

Batman looked up towards the teleporters two figures walked towards them.

One of them is Martian Manhunter and another Martian but a smaller and girl one.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece: Miss Martian." Batman told the teens.

"Hi" she waved to the others.

"I like this gig more every minute" Kid Flash stated as he zoomed next to her "Uh.. welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Iron Man, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names"

"I'm honored to be included" the girl stated as we walked towards her except Superboy.

"Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M!" Robin called back to Superboy.

As Superboy approached her, Miss Martian's white blouse turned black. "I like your tee-shirt..."

Superboy smiled as Robin elbowed him playfully and Kid Flash put his arm around the clone.

I look to Batman and ask "Can I tell them now?"

"Very well" he said

The other teens looked confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Kid Flash

"Since we are going to be a team, I figured it would be time to reveal who I am. Robin already knows my identity since we worked together for a long time. I didn't really trust you before to tell you but after what happened in Cadmus I trust you guys with my life." I told them which led them to have smiles on there faces "Even you Miss Martian. I know we don't know each other but if you are a relative of the great Martian Manhunter, then I know that you are worthy of knowing the truth as well."

As I said that, I could see her smile widely. She looks appreciative of being trusted and nod her head in thanks.

I could tell that everyone, besides Dick, was curious to know who was the person behind the armor. I step back, raise my arms to the side and then the armor opens up with me walking out in front of them.

They see a handsome, lean and fit 14 year old kid who is 5'8" with spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes wearing a black "I'm Batman" limited edition t-shirt, dark blue jeans and gray sneakers.

"Hey everyone, my name is David Stark. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" I said to them with a smile. I then look at the reactions of the teens.

Dick just smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

Aqualad looks at me with more respect than he did previously not only because of my reveal but because he knows that Stark Industries is one of the only companies that try to help clean the oceans from pollution with some success. My families mission to help the world, especially the oceans, was met with praise by Aquaman who claimed publicly that the Starks have made allies with Atlantis for our efforts.

Superboy just nods at me in thanks for telling him who I am but is rather indifferent about me as a Stark.

Miss Martian has a massive blush on her green face. I'm surprised at this because she is supposed to have eyes for Superboy. Maybe it's more surprise than her thinking I'm attractive. Don't get me wrong she is hot but she'll probably be with Superboy in the end. But we'll see what happens. My presence in this world has certainly changed some things.

Kid Flash doesn't even notice her blush. I'm sure if he did, he would be insanely jealous. He's mainly was focused on me to which he sped up and shakes my hand profusely "Oh my god. You're _the_ David Stark. The son of Robert and Maggie Stark one of the richest families in the world. I know so much about you and you're inventions. You are what many call a futurist whose genius mind is ahead of his time. You're parents are also genius' too and you also had a hand in most of the invention that are made in your family's company. I hugely admire your work." Kid Flash says in full speed. I'm guessing he's a fan of my work. Never thought to have a fan in Kid Flash.

"Don't forget that he's also a playboy" Said Robin

I glare at him and said "I'm not a playboy Rob"

"Oh please. Practically every girl at school has a crush on you and a few have you their phone numbers." Robin responds back

"They don't have crushes on me" I shout with embarrassment at Robin while I try not to blush but failing

Robin just laughs hysterically with Superboy and Aqualad giggling as well. Miss Martian just smiles and still has a blush on her face. Leaving Kid Flash to be the only one not to smile but have a shocked look on his face. Guess he thinks that I'm a threat to his crush on Miss Martian. Oh well.

The team is finally here and soon our first official mission will come.

 **Hey guys, I just want to let you know that this is my first time writing fanfiction in like ever. This is the longest chapter I've written. I don't know if I'm good or not but I hope you enjoy. I want to start the harem small for now with maybe 6 or 7 girls until David gets older and more attractive in season 2. He also might have some friends with benefits along the way but we'll see what happens. My initial females for the harem are as follows:**

 **Artemis, Zatanna, Tula, Miss Martian and possibly Batgirl.**

 **Those are so far the initial harem members. Let me know what you think and if you want to add more let me know how many and who.**

 **Thank you for reading. This is me, signing out. Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

 **Star City: July 17th, 23:16PDT**

People were packing cases of laser guns into a truck. Their boss, Brick, was watching them, carefully inspecting their work. Two workers were putting one case in the cargo hold when an arrow was suddenly embedded in the asphalt and exploded in their faces.

It sent the workers away, and a gun straight into Brick's hands, then pick it up with his feet. He started up the gun, and pointed it Speedy, who was atop a support beam.

"You again! I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally!" Brick yelled, and fired the gun at him.

Speedy easily dodged and flipped over on-coming lasers. He landed on a catwalk, and ran down it. More blasts came at him. He flipped over another one, and shot an arrow. The arrow pierced the muzzle; it exploded and ripped Brick's suit to shreds.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size!?" Brick yelled, and turned to his workers behind him. "Scorch the Earth, boys."

The workers got their guns ready, but a yellow blur ran by, knocking two guards out. Two bat-a-rangs knocked the remaining guard's guns out of their hands. Robin flew above them, cackling as he always does, and landed in a small space between some boxes.

Aqualad jumped in front of the entrance to the small space, grabbing his water bearers as he did. His tattoos started glowing, and he jumped forward. He easily knocked the two workers out by crashing them into a steel box.

Brick then grabbed the pavement, ripped off a slab, and threw it at Speedy, who ducked. He let loose another arrow that exploded on contact with Brick's shoulder. Brick threw another slab at Speedy, who dodged, and let Aqualad in his Atlantean cut the slab in half, and Speedy let loose another arrow. As Aqualad let his glow and water bearers die down he looked to Speedy.

"The Cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." He informed him.

Robin jumped down behind him. "For covert missions, spy stuff."

Kid Flash zipped up behind them. "And wait till you see Superboy, and Miss Martian! But I saw her first!"

Brick came out of the rubble, and threw, while grunting, once again, another slab of pavement at them. Wondergirl easily destroyed it as she punched it. Speedy let loose three arrows that exploded one by one. Once it was over, Brick laughed.

"Heh heh, tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." Brick said, in an insulting tone.

Speedy ignored him and readied another arrow. Brick spread his arms wide.

"Go ahead." He told him.

Speedy let loose the arrow, but instead of exploding, it turned into red foam, which engulfed Brick, and his screaming.

High density, polyurethane foam. Nice." She said with a thumb's up.

Speedy didn't say anything as he turned away and walked towards Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin askedleaning against a metal cargo container.

Speedy stopped and turned to him.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang-out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke: something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it" Speedy looked away and started to walk away. "Especially if Iron Man is on this team."

And with that he disappeared into the shadows, leaving everyone else shocked.

 **Mount Justice, July 18, 11:14 EDT**

 **Recognized Iron Man B-09**

I'm so loving this right now. It's been a week since me and the newly formed Young Justice had set up shop in Mount Justice. I've installed Friday into the network the League installed in this place making it more efficient than it already was.

I also was able to design the Mark 44 Hulkbuster armor. Pretty useful if I have to face ridiculously strong threats like Doomsday or an evil Superman. I also was designing the Iron Legion as our backup should we need. I have Friday being as the director of the legionnaires should I happen to be incapacitated to give orders.

If you haven't guess already I don't get much sleep and have loads of time since I literally don't need to go to school. Due to my genius level mind as well as still retaining knowledge of when I was in college in my old world, the board of education has allowed me to only appear to school only during the first day and when finals happen.

Sounds ridiculous I know but the material is literally the same as the ones in my old world and thus I have perfect recall of any and all assignments that the teachers could give me. Thus, I was able to hand in every assignment they had planned to every teacher and they didn't want me doing nothing class all day. Not to mention that I gave them an enormous amount of money to look the other way. Obviously, the didn't hesitate to take the money since I was a Stark and I was good for it. Greedy educators exist in all worlds I guess. The things money can do right.

Anyway I've been mainly hanging out in the Cave then be at home. My parents trust me enough to be anywhere I want for long periods as long as I update them on what I was doing. Most of the time I lie to them to preserve the fact that I'm Iron Man. I hate lying to them but I will tell them soon. I don't want to have someone else do it. Just need to find the right time.

Now here I am coming back from finishing up the external weapons system of Mount Justice and I see to Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash and Miss Martian who outside of the ramp entrance wearing civilian clothes waiting for Red Tornado. They are very eager for a mission. I take off my armor and have it sent to my quarters in the Cave which has become like a secondary home for me.

I'm currently wearing a gray hooded t-shirt along with black cargo pants and black and white Nike shoes. Didn't know Nike existed in this universe.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I ask them as I walk towards their direction.

"Hey David" says Miss Martian with a slight blush and a wave.

I wave back with a smile.

"We are waiting for Red Tornado to ask for a mission" stated Aqualad. The rest of the heroes nodded in agreement

"You realize that Batman is the one who assigns the missions right?" I told them but ignored me when they saw Red Tornado approaching.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash greeted him with a wave.

"Greetings." Red Tornado's mechanical voice sounded. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad admitted.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered.

"Told you" I said but was again ignored.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin began before Red Tornado cut him off placing his hand in the air waving the team off.

"You will be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each other's company" Red Tornado told them.

"We are not a social club Tornado" I said

No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise." Red Tornado noted as he began to enter the cave. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave."

"Does he think we're falling for this!?" Robin exclaimed in outrage.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She appeared to be concentrating her telepathy at Red Tornado.

 **Recognized Red Tornado 1-6**

"Oh sorry I forgot that he is inorganic I... cannot read his mind" Miss Martian says apologetically.

"It's ok Miss M. You have nothing to apologize for" I said to her. She smiles and thanks me.

My relationship with her is pretty good. Since shelves in the cave with Superboy and I practically lived there myself, we grew close. She would tell me all about Martian culture and what her home looked like before it was gone. I would tell her about my life, at this the one I have on this world, and how I became to be Iron Man. She seemed shocked and inspired by my initiative to start becoming a hero without any mentors at such a young age. She is such a kind hearted person, it makes you forget that she is also a very powerful telepath. I knew that she was a White Martian in disguise but I didn't want to make her feel ostracized by letting her know this.

My relationship with Superboy is good as well. He wasn't much of a talker since he would just brood all the time but he can maintain a casual conversation from time to time. He could give Batman a run for his money on the "brooding" department. We have this sorta brotherly relationship similar to the one I have with Dick but Superboy is more aloof in comparison. I imagine that he is still trying to answer his existential questions. I do my best to cheer him up with varied levels of success. Must be rough being a clone.

I'm cut off of my thoughts when I hear Kid Flash talk.

You can read my mind, though." Kid Flash leaned in at her. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking." Robin elbows the speedster.

"Ow!" Kid Flash said to her.

"And now we tour the clubhouse…" Aqualad frowned.

"Well…Superboy, David and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian suggested.

"Don't look at me." Superboy grunted.

"We won't!" Kid stared at Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Yea, I don't think so Kid" I said

"Sh-She never said private!" Robin interjected.

"Team building." Aqualad stated. "We'll all go."

Megan clapped her hands excitedly as she walked back towards the entrance. "This is the front door" she said as she walked through and inside the cave.

After showing the us nearly every part of the cave that mattered, to which I already knew, Megan made her way to the back of the cave.

"This would be the back door" she announced as we walked out of the cave and onto a platform that was used when vehicles entered the facility. "The cave is actually the entire mountain"

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league" Wally mentioned as we walked back inside.

Stopping at a staircase that led further into the cave Superboy decided to ask questions. "Why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?"

"The caves secret location was compromised a while back." I answered.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Superboy finished sarcastically.

"If the villains know the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said worriedly.

Robin grabbed her hand. "The bad guys know we know that they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."

Wally threw Robin's hand off of Miss Martian's but before he could say anything I said "What he means is; we're hiding in plain sight so we should be ok." Wally glares at me for cutting him off while Robin glares at the speedster for removing his hand.

"Ah, that's… much clearer." Miss Martian said with understanding

"Miss Martian, I belive your cookies are ready" said the voice of Friday.

"Ah, my cookies" said Miss Martian as she flys straight to the kitchen.

I remember from the tv show that her cookies were burnt because she forgot them. This time I had Friday monitor any activity in the cave including Miss M's cooking.

We catch up to Miss Martian to the kitchen where she telekinetically removes the silver plate of cookies from the oven. And from what I see they are perfectly baked. Crisis averted.

"Looks good Miss M" I said to her as I take a cookie and eat it "Tastes even better. Who taught you how to bake?"

She smiles at the praise and says "I taught myself after watching an episode of a tv show. It's supposed to be Grandma Jones recipe."

I nod my head in response since I'm currently eating probably the best cookie I ever had. Each of the other members of the team take a cookie and eat it. They all have the same reaction as I do and praise her for her baking. Even the brooding Superboy expresses his praise in the form of a nod. Wally loves the cookies a bit too much as I see him speed eating the rest of them from the plate. We all look at him with deadpan expressions.

Wally soon stops eating and sees that we are looking at him "What? I have a serious metabolism"

I just sigh and shake my head

"Should I make more?" Asks Miss Martian

"Absolutely" I immediately answer cause those cookies should just be illegal for how good they are "it's sweet of you to make us this"

She blushes and says "Thanks David"

I smile back at her thinking that she would be one hell of a wife to have with those culinary skills of hers. I'm drawn out of my thoughts as Aqualad speaks

"Since we are off duty we may as well call ourselves by our actual names" he said "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally" Wally said as he shoved a cookie into his mouth. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there. Batman's forbidden boy wonder and armor kid from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz." Miss Martian state proudly to them. "But you can call me Megan…It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"I already told you guys my name but what the hell I'll play along. My names David Stark" I said to them "You can call me 'Mr. Badass' if you ever feel the urge to"

Wally scoffs at this proclamation. Aqualad and Robin smile at my ridiculousness and M'gann just giggles. Super boy, however, just sighs lightly and turns to leave the room. I see this and I realize that he was born with no name just a title. I'm gonna give him a name soon, he deserves that much. On his way out Superboy felt a small something in his mind.

'Don't worry Superboy; we'll find you an Earth name too.' Megan said to him sweetly telepathically.

Superboy narrowed his eyes with rage "Get outta my head!"

'What's wrong? Everybody on Mars communicates telepathically.' Megan told everyone telepathically.

"M'gaan stop!" Kaldur told her "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Plus Cadmus' psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain" Wally told her. This earn him a hit elbowed in the stomach from Me.

"I didn't mean to-" Megan started to say but got interrupted.

"Just stay out!" Superboy spoke with a growl.

He then walk over to the couch that was close to the kitchen.

M'gann looks down with a saddened expression. She is very remorseful about her actions. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me.

I give her a reassuring smile and whisper in her ear "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know"

A smile forms once again on her face and after a few seconds of silence she says "Hello, Megan. I know what we can do! Follow me"

Eeryone went to follow except for Superboy who chose to sit on the couch.

I knew this would happen and stayed behind for a moment.

"You coming Superboy?" I ask.

He looks at me and then grunts as his response. Better than nothing I suppose. He starts to get up from the couch and we head out to follow the rest of the team.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship" M'gann said as we walk into the hangar where a giant red sphere shaped object laid.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic but, cute." Wally said as M'gann chuckled slightly.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it" M'gann waved her hand in the air causing the sphere to shift and melt growing wings and even a door, which opened with only another wave of the Martian teens hands.

"You guys coming?" She ask.

Everyone, myself included, had wide eyes and loose jaws as we slowly walked in to the ship and were surprised with how big and roomy it was. It was an empty room with windows on each side. I know I should not be surprised by these things since I've seen them before but you can't tell me you wouldn't be just as surprised at everything you see when the world you are in is from a tv show. Sue me if you don't like it. I can afford it.

Suddenly chairs melted up from the floor along with a control console in front of the main chair. As we sat, flesh like straps melted around them.

"Cool" Wally said as he let the straps form around him. This happens to all of us as we sit down

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" as the doors opened per her request, M'gann took off at full speeds.

"Incredible!" Robin said while Wally sighs looking straight at M'gann.

"She sure is... I mean the ship! Like all ships is a she." He said.

Robin and myself smirked at him. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Said Robin

"Dude!" Wally yelled

"You're not very subtle are you Kid?" I said to Wally. He just glares at me.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur said.

Superboy looked at him with a questioning look.

"You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize." The Atlantian said, and smiled. "Just say sorry."

Superboy looked ahead, and Kaldur looked away.

M'gann was watching them but didn't hear their conversation.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." M'gann whispered back.

"It's not that he doesn't like you." I said to her as she looks to me "he's just trying to find his place in the world and hopes that one day he can be at peace with who he becomes. If he seems aloof, it's mainly because he doesn't know how to act around regular people that don't treat him as a weapon or a monster."

"You guys remember he has Super Hearing, right?" Wally asked.

Oh, I know this fact very well. I could see Superboy's face go down in sadness because he knew I was right. The road to self discovery is a dangerous one but it won't be a path he would walk alone. The team and I will be right there with him.

M'gann had a look of understanding when she listened to me. I think she has some clear insight to Superboy's problem.

To change the subject of a depressing topic, Robin asks M'gann "How 'bout a little Martian shape shifting?"

M'gann then nodded her head with a smile on her face signifying she was happy to do so. She first turned into a female version or Robin. Then turn in a female version Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally ask.

"That's not an image I want to have in my head Wally" I said to him

M'gann then shapeshifters into a femal version of me. I must admit that my female counterpart is definitely sexy.

Robin then stated. "Impressive, but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann admitted.

"And your clothes?" I ask.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann explained to her.

"As long as they're the only ones…" Superboy muttered.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally ask.

"Density shifting?" M'gann looked embarrassed. "No, I-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecues right through walls. Heh heh heh! When he tries it…his nose bleeds!"Robin chuckled.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

I also laugh at Wally's embarrassment

"Here's something I can do!" as her mental command was sent the entire external shell of the Bio-Ship began melting with its surroundings. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." Red Tornado told her

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann told him.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin scoff and frowned.

"Uh... I don't think he is doing that" I said to him.

"What makes you say that?" Robin questioned.

"Well because there is A GIANT TWISTER HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US"I told him I point to the side of the window.

Robin and the rest of the team look st the direction I was looking at. Next thing we did was the most logical thing to do in such a situation.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream.

M'gann soon got the Bio-Ship out of the twister. She the land it in front of the Power Plant.

The heroes immediately jumped out to face the giant cyclone in front of them.

"Robin, are Tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked but looked around to find that Robin was already running towards the factory. "Robin?"

All we heard was a cackle from him.

"He really needs to stop doing that" I muttered.

"But he was just here." M'gann stated while still confused.

"That's Robin for ya." Wally told her.

I saw several cars being flipped over and also see the destruction the twisters had caused to the people.

"Ok here's the plan we need to..."I begin to say but then noticed that my teammates were heading towards the power plant. " Seriously! We need to focus on the people and get them to safety than deal with whatever is inside the plant."

They didn't hear me so I then wear my hoodie over my face and run to the nearest destroyed car. I'm practically famous as both a Stark and an inventor, I don't want anyone to recognize me. There was a man in the driver seat with two children in the back.

I couldn't open the door since it was stuck and I don't have super strength so I go to the watch I had on my left wrist. I press a few buttons which activates a glove that has some of the basic functions of his iron man armor. Similar to what Tony had in Civil War. With it, I used the lasers function and then cut the car door open. Then I grab the man and his two children out of the car. I then gently laid them down on the street far away from the destruction.

"Guh…" The man's eyes opened a little. "My…kids…" he says scared about what happened to them

"It's ok, it's ok" I reassure him "they are safe, I was able to get them out too" I gently turn his head to the direction of his children. They were unconscious but overall fine.

"Thank you" the man says before going unconscious himself.

"Your welcome" I said to the man despite knowing that he was unconscious.

I look to my watch and activate my communicator "Friday, call local authorities and paramedics and inform them about the situation her at the power plant."

"Understood Boss" says Friday

"Thanks Friday" I said to her. I search more of the cars and try to help as many civilians as I can. Many thanked me and asked who I was. I just told them that I'm just a guy passing by. I also told them to find somewhere safe until the authorities come.

Once I was done helping, I ran to the power plant to assist my team. That's when I saw, on the opposite end of the plant, there was a red android that was generating wind similar to Red Tornado. It was a giant man wearing some sort of red and blue armor with a single scarf tied around its neck. Blue glowing tubes extended from his back into his arms and his eyes were a sinister blue.

I knew who he was and his goal but I have to help me team before things get worse. I take out some marbles that were in my pocket. These were mini-explosives that could pack quite the punch once activated. Having inspiration from the Black Panther movie of my world I made these. There small, mobile and dangerous. Perfect combination

I run near the android and activate the explosives. Once I got close enough, I threw them at the machine and exploded upon impact. The force of the blast pushes the android several yards outside. From I can see, it did some serious damage but not enough to completely take him down.

The android looks at me and states "Ah, so there is another member of this group of naive children. If I'm not mistaken, you're Iron Man correct?"

Good thing I have my hoodie so that he doesn't know my real identity. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said to him "What should I call you? Captain Cropduster?"

"My name is Mr. Twister and I-" Mr. Twister tries to say but I interrupt him. "Oh you mean like the game? I'm terrible at it. I'm not very flexible"

I can tell that Mr. Twister was getting annoyed at me. He was gonna attack until he hears something.

"What did you do to the rest of my team!?" Kid Flash questioned him.

"Embarrassed them largely." Mr. Twister says as he extends his arms.

"Kid move" I try to warn him but it was too late.

The wind caught Kid Flash and sent him flying at me. I jump up in the air and try to catch him but he was going to fast and so his body hit mine with great force putting us into the ground. God that hurt.

"You ok Kid?" I ask him. He nods

"Yea thanks" he says to me as he gets up and offers me a hand.

"Anytime" I said. I grab his hand and helps me up

"Kid! Iron Man!" Robin shouted as the rest of the team approached them.

"Where were you?" Superboy shouted at me.

"Helping the civilians. They were in danger and could've been badly hurt. I had to make sure they were safe" I told him. I see that Superboy has a look of understanding on his face but it's masked by the look of rage he has for the android.

"An unfortunate casualty." Mr. Twister noted.

"What do you want!?" Aqualad shouted at the android.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Twister shouted at the heroes. "I'm waiting for a real hero. Clearly, Iron Man is nothing without his suit. He's just a weakling who doesn't deserve the honor of being one."

I look at him with a very angry expression and glare.

"Read his mind, Miss Martian. Try to find a weakness." Aqualad told her.

"But I thought that I'm not supposed to read minds." Miss Martians remembered.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin shouted.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. Pretty sure he's an android." I told them.

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur announced.

"After saying we would be tested." Robin said while chiming in.

"This game, so over." Wally said before walking over to where Twister was floating.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I ask them but they ignore me.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin said to him.

"So let's end this." Kaldur added.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister reeled back and unleashed two twin cyclones into the air causing a massive storm cloud to form above him.

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage." Kaldur shouted pointing at him.

Suddenly lighting began to crackle in Twisters storm cloud.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"No you idiot! I told you before he is not Red Tornado! I shout at him

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic!" Twister sent a bolt of lightning into the ground in front of us knocking us backwards.

Superboy ripped his jacket off revealing his black and red t-shirt. He roared and jumped into the air only to be struck by lightning in the chest sending him towards the ground.

I fire my repulsive beams at Mr. Twister aiming at his damaged parts. Unfortunately, he knew I would do this and sent a mini Tornado my way, sending me flying in the air. Before I hit the ground, I felt this force stopping me and I turn my head and see M'gann with her hand raised in my direction. She puts me down next to the team. I thank her and smiles in response. We see Mr. Twister coming toward us to which he was about to finish us off.

Using her telepathy she called the Bio-Ship to appear right between them and Twister. But stopped when he lost sight of them. As the Bio-Ship was in camouflage mode, it blended in with its surroundings without the heroes in the picture of course.

"Fine, then. Playing hide and seek will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy!" Twister turned around and flew away after giving the warning.

"What happened?" Wally asked sitting up.

"I placed the Bio-Ship in front of us." M'gann told everyone.

Superboy smashed his fist into a boulder next to him. "And that's supposed to make it right?"

Superboy tried to step in front of Megan, who was still on the ground but I got in the way "Calm down, Superboy."

"Why are you defending her? She tricked us into thinking that this guy was Red Tornado!" Superboy said with anger.

"She didn't do it on purpose" Kaldur said.

"It was a rookie mistake" Robin pointed out "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally spoke up "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Everyone, that's enough" I said to them "She had no idea what was going to happen. Neither did we. It was mistake but now we need to put that behind us and focus on stopping Mr. Twister from doing anymore damage."

Superboy was still angry about what Miss Martian but accepts we have more important things to worry about. He starts to walk away until he stops and looks at M'gann "Stay out of our way" he grunted before leaping into the air and into the distance to find Twister.

Wally ran at Super Speed. Robin began to run after him with Aqualad running as well. I just stayed behind with M'gann.

"I was just trying to be part of the team" Megan said while lowering her head. I feel sorry for her. This is a girl that'll become one hell of a hero in the future and here she is sulking about the fact that she made a mistake.

I kneel beside her and said "You are a part of the team"

She lifts her head and looks at me as I continue to talk

"Everyone makes mistakes M'gann. Even aliens and sidekicks make them. But it's because we make mistakes that we learn from them. By learning, we move forward and not let those mistakes weigh us down from doing what we need to do." I start to stand up and offer my hand. "Now are you going to let this mistake be the one that weighs you down or are you going to learn from this mistake and keep moving forward?"

I can see that her eyes are producing tears but they are not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Despite her mistake, I'm still trusting her to be better. She smiles and grabs my hand which was my opportunity to help her up. Once I do, she proceeds to hug me and says "Thank you"

I'm surprised by this act of affection for a moment but I hug her back and say "Always"

"Let's go help our friends" I said to her as we end the hug.

She wipes her eyes and says "Yea, let's go"

We enter the Bio-ship as I look to my watch "Friday, send the Mark 43 to the teams location."

"Understood Boss" Said Friday.

I look to M'gann and ask "Does this shop have a communications network?"

"Yes it does" Said M'gann

"Good" I said to her "We might need backup"

Three tornados rampaged through the bay destroying buildings, boats, sidewalks and injuring innocent people.

Boats carried by these tornados rained down on the park area barely missing bystanders.

One tornado went straight through a building completely leveling it. Another did the same to another building.

"Certainly this will get the required attention." Mr. Twister said out loud.

"You got ours. Full and undivided." Wally said as he rushed over to the android and hit its chest.

Kaldur, then, jumped in the air to attack from the front. Twister grabbed Kaldur by the leg and swung him around and threw him into Wally who, at five hundred miles an hour, flew through the air and landed at Twisters feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient; you are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Mr. Twister told them.

Superboy came from the air planning to land on Twister but he moved aside and back handed the boy of steel into a tree.

While this is happening, M'gann and I are talking to Red Tornado on the Bio ship.

"The team could really use your help" she pleaded to him as the screen clearly showed Red Tornado not caring at all. But I know better

"If I were to intervene it would not be to help. Still it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities as well as my immunity to telepathy." Red Tornado said.

"Hello Megan." M'gann said while snacking her head.

"I'm guessing you got a plan?" I ask her.

"I do and it going to go like this" she says to me and proceeds to tell me the plan. I internally grin because I already know of this plan but it's different when you actually hear it in person.

Twister lifted a boat out of the water and tossed it first into Superboy who fell back and was pinned to the ground for the time being. Kaldur and Robin jumped from the top of a warehouse and dodged around a tornado but Kaldur gets thrown into a nearby house.

Wally tries to run at Twister but is pushed away which gives Twister an opportunity to make a Tornado to chase after him. Robin sends some explosives to a nearby Tornado which dissipates it. He then throws some at Twister but he dodges and creates another Tornado to send the explosives away.

After that, Superboy frees himself from the boat wreckage and leaps at Twister hoping to get him. Unfortunately, Twister dodges and then summons a tornado right under the boy of steel spinning him into the air and flinging him into the air and away from battle. He also sends a Yacht in the same direction of Superboy.

Kaldur gets up from the house he crashed in and sees both Superboy and the boat coming toward him. He dodges as few seconds before they land. The impact destroyed the rest of the house. A discarded motor fell in front of Aqualad, who then picks it up and launches it at Twister. Twister was able to catch the machine with a miniature tornado in the palms of his hands and throws it away.

Wally and Robin had taken strategic cover behind a boat that had been tossed out of the water. Robin then unraveled his utility belt and slung it over his shoulder and across his chest.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked looking between him and the fight.

"First lesson Batman taught me, never leave the house without it" Robin states

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it" Wally chuckled.

' _Listen to me_ ' Megan spoke to the entire team telepathically ' _all of you'_

Kaldur gets thrown to the ground next to Superboy.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy growled at her.

' _I know and I know I messed up, but I am very clear on what we have to do now_ ' M'gann told the team.

' _Let her talk'_ I said to them ' _It's a good plan!'_

"Alright, we are listening" Said Aqualad.

"Get back, everybody clear the area!" a cop yelled as he tried to move everyone away from the giant tornados tearing through the area.

As civilians ran for their lives, Red Tornado flew overhead and towards the battle field.

"Hit the showers boys" Red Tornado spoke as he landed in front of the heroes. "I was hoping you could handle this but clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now!" Robin exclaimed as Red Tornado ignored him.

"The subject is not up for debate" the others lowered their heads and moved out of the way so the real fight could begin.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up!" Twister shouted as Red Tornado showed no sign of emotion once again.

"This ends, here and now" Red Tornado put a hand behind him and summoned a tornado and directed it at Mr. Twister who dodged and countered with his own tornado.

The two forces of nature clashed until Red Tornado's was defeated and Twister's tornado headed straight for the android hero. Red Tornado put a hand out and dispersed the wind.

"We are evenly matched, Twister" Red Tornado put two hands behind his back summoning another tornado this time launching large rocks at Twister who chuckled.

"No Tornado, We. Are. Not." Twister punched the ground letting immense amounts of steam block the attack.

Twister summoned lightning and directed it at Tornado who dodged to the left.

Unfortunately, this caused the lightning to hit a collapsed boat igniting the gas and causing an explosion that knocked Red Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android." Twister said as he extended his hand to the collapsed Red Tornado and allowed wire like devices to extend from his finger tips and connect to the androids head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly, Red Tornado's head shifted to that of Megan's. "Longer than you might think."

"No" Twister mumbled as M'gann pushed him back with telekinesis which sends him into a Tornado made by Wally that hurls him towards Superboy. Superboy then proceeds to punch Twister several times causing more damage to him than he already was. With one final punch, Twister is pushed into the sea where a shirtless Aqualad swims towards him with amazing speed and hits Twister in the chest with a metal axe. He proceeds to charge the axe with electricity causing a explosion that sends Twister back to the surface with only one arm

M'gann telelkinetically lifts Twister in the air and rips off his other arm as well as his weapons. Robin then takes the opportunity to throw batarangs that explode. I then came from above wearing my armor and fire a powerful unibeam blast at Twister which sends him to the ground.

Twister gets up on his two knees as we form up in front of him. Twister's body opens up which reveals a man with brown hair and wearing a green and white battle suit.

"Foul. I.. I call foul" he says to us

We walk towards this man and once we get close, M'gann looks at me and I nod, giving her a green light to finish the plan.

She nods make and then lifts up a nearby boulder. She sends it straight toward the man. Aqualad tried to stop her "M'gann NO!" But her was too late.

The boulder crushes the man instantly. Everyone, besides me and M'gann, are shocked at what just happened.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars but on earth we don't execute our captives" Robin says angrily at M'gann.

"It has to be done Robin" I told him

He looks at me with a stunned look "You knew she was going to do that and you didn't stop her?"

I look back him and said "You should pay more attention to the details."

Before Robin could say more, M'gann grabs his attention and says "I thought you said you trust me?" With a smile on her face.

She lifts up the boulder which reveals that the man was a machine "That's why I couldn't read his mind"

Wally kneels before the machine and takes on the machines eyes "Cool, souvenir" with a smile on his face.

"The rest of us should've had more faith in you" Said Aqualad as he puts an arm on M'ganns shoulders. She smiles at him in thanks.

"Yea, you really rocked this mission. Get it, rock" chuckles Wally.

I shake my head and sigh "That was just horrible Kid"

I look at the machine and hack it's systems to end the recording feed that I know is there. I just love pissing off villains especially ones trying to find their children.

We head back to the cave bringing with us the remains of the android inside the Twister armor. We laid it out on a table as Red Tornado stood with the us.

"This thing was designed to kill you" I said to him

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you as you shouldn't not solve my problems for me" Red Tornado said to them.

"But, if you're in danger-" M'gann started to say but was interrupted.

"Consider this matter closed" Red Tornado turned to leave dismissing them all.

"Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Flash, they would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally commented.

"I guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin pointed out.

"Inaccurate." Red Tornado turned around again."I have a heart; carbon steel alloy."

He turned his head for just a second "I also have excellent hearing" he turned and left the room without another word.

"Right, sorry" Robin responded. "I'll try to strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful" says Aqualad

"Let's leave him be for now guys" I said to them "this is a family issue and he wants to do it alone"

"Family issue?" asks Wally "What are you talking about?"

"This android was made specifically to destroy one person. It could've been sent to kill another member of the league but this one was looking for Red Tornado. I think the main reason it was here was to draw him out and find out where he was located. Killing him would've been a secondary objective. So that leads the question of who might want to find him." I deduced the situation. I knows it cheating to make such accurate assumptions because of watching a tv show of this world but I don't care it makes me badass.

Robin finally realizes what I'm suggesting and says "Dr. Morrow"

"Correct" I say to him "But we should let this go for now. This is something Red Tornado must handle until he either asks for our help or when we feel it's time for us to act."

They nod and Kaldur, Wally and Robin start to leave

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing…" Robin started

"Might just work." Kaldur finishes

M'gann, Superboy and myself are the last to leave. Superboy looks to M'gann and just says "Sorry" right before he leaves with the others. She smiles at his apology.

Now it's just me and her. I look to her with a smile and said "See, he doesn't hate you. He's just lost but we will help find his way."

She nods "I know and thank you for still trusting me even though I made a mistake."

"You don't have to thank me." I told her "We are a team. We stick together no matter what, even when we make mistakes."

She hugs me for a second time as a way of saying thanks. I hug her back and we stay like this for a few minutes. As the hug ends, we look at each other's eyes as if we are gazing into each other's souls. Pretty soon we realized how close our faces were to each other and then separate quickly with blushes on both of our faces.

"Well, umm.. thanks again" M'gann said as she tries to bring down her blush.

"Anytime" I said to her as I'm trying to do the same.

"Hey" I call out to her before she leaves "if you want, we can talk to each other telepathically on occasion. I know that you said that's it's a normal thing in Mars but not so on earth. But I'm willing to try to make you as comfortable as possible when you're on Earth should you feel comfortable doing so."

"Really" M'gann says excitingly. I nod my head in confirmation.

Then, she links our minds together and I hear her say "Thank you" repeatedly while jumping up and down. It's an interesting experience, talking with your mind rather than your own mouth. It's gonna take some getting use to but it pretty convenient in hindsight.

We then say our good nights and head back to our quarters to prepare for the adventures of tomorrow.

 **Ok, Chapter 4 is done. Seems like David and M'gann are getting closer than Superboy and her did. I think at some point in the Young Justice canon, Superboy allows M'gann to be inside his head once they were a confirmed couple. I figured of doing this before David and M'gann become one as well.**

 **I'm also thinking of a way of adding a Flashback scenario when Artemis gets introduced to the team. I'm thinking of having David and Artemis meeting each other before her initiation to the team, to explore how they met and the relationship between them.**

 **As a response to one of the reviews that said that telling Batman and Robin that he is reincarnated to this world was stupid. I can see why you think that but if you think about it, David only told this two about his death and coming here. He hasn't told the league nor given Batman permission to do so yet because he doesn't want their pity. He also didn't tell Batman everything about the fact that they were comic book characters in his world. He's keeping that close to the chest because he doesn't know how they would react with such knowledge. I mean that's what I hoped to convey anyway.**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter and what you would like to expect to know for the flashback for David and Artemis. What do you think their relationship was before meeting again on the team. I do plan to do lemons between David and his harem members but that won't happen until future chapters.**

 **Thanks again. This is me signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Drop Zone**

 **Santa** **Prisca:** **July 19th, 00:43** **ECT**

Guards with long red robes, guns, and masks surround what looked like a gang.

"Our sublime master proclaims he will depart this facility... If... One of you defeats his champion in single combat." One of the guards announced in Spanish.

Bane, the leader of the gang, stepped towards the iron bar door.

"Just make it interesting." Bane responded back.

The door opened, and Bane entered, but not noticing the smile on the guards face. On the other side, another person entered.

He was scrawny, and his sister was behind the door. The boy's name was Mammoth and the girl was Shimmer.

The guard dropped something on Bane's side of the iron bars. Bane picked it up without any hesitation but decided to ask.

"You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?" Bane questioned.

The guard continued to smile at him. "No catch. It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best."

Bane soon attached the Venom to his wrist.

"You want my best?" He asked

Bane then attached a tube to his head that poured Venom into his blood stream.

His muscles bulged as the Venom took its residence. He turned around, ready to fight.

"You got it." Bane told him.

Bane then cracked his neck.

Shimmer pulled out a vial and injected it into Mammoth. The scrawny boy took a few steps forward, holding his head, and landed on his knees.

Then, he turned bulkier than Bane's, he grew fangs, his skin turned green and scaly, and in some places the skin just tore open to reveal the muscle under.

Mammoth got up, and charged at Bane, growling. Mammoth sent his fist towards Bane's face, but Bane caught it, and punched his opponent's face before punching his gut.

It had no effect. Mammoth grabbed Bane's neck and punched his abdomen, then his face.

Bane fell back, but Mammoth grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall, like he was a ragdoll.

Mammoth walked forward and punched Bane's head into some pipes, releasing a gas into the air.

Then, Mammoth threw Bane again, jumped out of the fog, and punched Bane's head, creating a crater. Bane did not move at all.

The cultist who tricked Bane into fighting started chanting.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra." Some people but Bane and his gang shouted.

More people soon joined in, and starting shouting.

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!" Everyone but Bane and his gang shouted.

The man in charge, Kobra, was watching with a joyful smile.

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!" was heard all across the island of Santa Prisca.

 **Caribbean Sea:** **June 22nd, 20:08ECT**

The Bio-Ship flew over the Caribbean Sea. We were quiet inside. All of us were preparing ouserlves for our first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan announced.

I just sit there and focus on the objective at hand

 **Flashback...**

It's been four days since the Twister incident. During that time, I've been building up more suits, nearly finishing Mark 45. M'gann and I have been in constant communication with each other telepathically ever since I made my offer. It's a bit weird but not uncomfortable. We have gotten closer since then. She would tell me her plans for baking and I would tell her about my new designs for my suits and side projects I'm working on.

Eventually, Batman calls all of us to gather at the main hall of Mount Justice where he instrodues is to our first real mission. This is gonna be exciting.

"Isla, Santa Prisca." Batman announced as he pulled up a satellite image of the island on a holo-screen. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name "Venom". Infrared heat signatures indicate that the factories are still running at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will."

"So, who's in charge?" Robin asked him immediately.

Red Tornado and Batman looked at us then at each other for a few seconds, then back at them.

"Work that out between you." Batman answered.

Since this may require stealth, I got the perfect suit for the occasion.

 **End Flashback**

Here I am wearing the Mark 16 suit called Nightclub. If I recall correctly this suit specializes in stealth and combat. It's lighter than some of the other armors making me more agile. Perfect suit in my opinion for recon and infiltration. I am then cut off of my thoughts when M'gann speaks.

"Drop zone A in thirty" she said.

Aqualad gets up from his seat and presses his belt which changes his outfit black. He looks at M'gann "Ready"

"Putting Bio ship in camouflage mode" M'gann says as we near the location. Soon after, Aqualad jumps out the Bio ship and into the water.

Aqualad easily swam with incredible speed. He dodged bombs that would be set off by touch. Then when he came to a net, Aqualad ripped a hole with his water bearers and went through it.

He jumped out of the water, and ran to a few sensors. Aqualad then placed a device on each of the sensors.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." Aqualad said through the com. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

The Bio ship then flys over his head while the rest of us reach the second drop zone. M'gann then commands the ship to produce ropes for Robin and Kid to attach themselves to. I see Kid press the emblem on his chest making his whole costume change to black.

"How cool is this" Kid says to M'gann flirtatiously.

"Very impressive" she responds back as she changes her outfit to black instead of white. It's fortunate that Nightclub was already black in design.

"Uh that works too" Kid says shocked at what she did "Hey Supey, are you going to put on the new stealth tech that Stark design for us?" Yes, you heard right I made the tech that allows the team to change their costumes. I figured what the hell. If Tony Stark could improve the Avengers costumes then I could do the same for my team.

Superboy just grunts in response and proceeds to tap the House of El emblem on his chest. I told him of the significance of the emblem and what it means a while back. He was glad to know more about the kryptonian house he belonged to, even if he was a clone. His outfit doesn't change much since I figured he didn't want to truly imitate Superman. The only thing different is the emblem color on his chest which turned from red to silver. I felt inspired by the Superman Doomsday movie to make it.

"Looks good SB" I told him.

"Thanks" he says "I'll admit it looks pretty good"

We are then on top of the drop zone. M'gann puts on her hood and leaps down with Robin and Kid Flash behind her. Before Superboy leaves the ship, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Since this is a recon mission and since we don't know if you can fly yet, it'll be better if I helped you descend or else the shockwave from your landing could alert the people here" I told him.

Superboy doesn't like the fact that he can't fly and relying on people for help but I've helped him somewhat swallow his pride when he needs to ask for help. Although, he still dislikes it but it's progress I guess.

"Fine" he said to me with an annoyed look.

I grab him by the shoulders and we jump from the ship with my repulsors slowing down our descent until we lan on the ground without producing any noise. I'm glad my repulsors don't generate much noise when I fly in this armor, otherwise, everyone would know where I am.

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go" says M'gann through a communicator.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP" he said

"Acknowledged" I say to him as the rest of us start moving. As we are moving, Superboy hears something.

"Did you hear that?" He asks us.

"Uh, no," Kid Flash said, "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?"

"What did you hear?" I ask Superboy.

"I think there's something moving out there" he says to us.

"Ok Rob, now what?" Kid asks Robin but sees that he is not there. "Man I hate it when he does that" I just sigh at this.

"Superboy, Kid switch to Infrared. Let's check if we are being followed" I told them as I do the same.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming" Kid says as we crouch down.

"Two squads" said Superboy.

"Looks like they'll meet each other before finding us" I said in continuation. Then we hear gunfire.

"No super hearing required now" Said Kid.

"Let's steer clear of that. We don't need the attention" I said to them.

"Yea just as soon as I find Rob" Kid says as he runs away

"Kid, wait!" I try to say but he's gone "Damnit, him and Rob just don't listen." I say angrily but quickly calm down and look at Superboy and M'gann "Let's go after him before he does something stupid"

They nod at me in response. At least they listen.

At some point, Kid slips from mud and just rolls down between the two squads. So much for stealth. Both squads start firing at him.

"Engage enemy hostiles" I told my two teammates as we move to Kids location. Superboy tried to attack Bane but Bane was able to counter and pins him down to the ground. Fortunately, Superboy was stronger than him and pushes him towards a tree. I fire silent repulsor beams at some of the members of both gangs, knocking them out.

Then, Robin just appears from above surprising two of the goons.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin asks of us "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle?"

Kid Flash is then seen fighting one of the goons. Hitting him faster than he could react "That's what you were doing?" He asks "Way to fill us in. We are not mind readers you know"

On cue, M'gann throws one of the goons into a tree, knocking him out.

"Or I'm not anyway" says Kid.

"You guys told me to read the bad guys minds" she retorted.

" _There are exceptions if you believe it is absolutely necessary"_ I tell her telepathically.

" _Oh, I see"_ she responded back.

Robin then sees one of the goons try to escape but Aqualad appears in front of him and produces electricity and shocks him to unconsciousness. I finish off the rest of the bad guys and tye up the bad guys with my teams help.

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the Cult of the Kobra" said Robin

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned if he knew dangerous extremists were running Santa Prisca's venom operation" said Aqualad.

"Unless he never knew about it in the first place" I said to him.

"Well, there's certainly no love loss between the cultists and those goons. I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out" said Robin "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved." Kid said as he looks at me. "Radio bats and we'lol be home in time for-"

He gets interrupted by Robin "These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave not until I know why"

"Until you know why" Kid retorts.

"This team needs a leader" says Robin.

"And it's you?" Asks Kid Flash "Dude, you are a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word"

Robin laughs "And you're a mature 15?"

M'gann asks me and Superboy "Don't either of you want to lead?"

Superboy just shakes his head no and I just sigh saying "I don't want to lead unless I really have to"

"You?" Superboy asks M'gann.

Megan held up her hands. "After the Mr. Twister fiasco..."

I smile at her. "You were very good. I wouldn't mind following your lead"

Megan blushed at what I said.

Superboy then hears chatter from the bad guys.

"Free yourself and take them while they're distracted" Said one of the goons in Spanish.

"Quiet" Said Bane "For now I play along. They'll give me what I need"

Superboy tells me what's going on and I grin inside me helmet. I then hear Kid and Robin finish their argument

"Duh you are not Batman" says Kid.

"I'm the closest thing we got" said Robin

"That's enough. We have a mission to complete and clearly there is more going on here than any of us anticipated." I said sternly

Bane just laughs "You should listen your friend. He seems to understand that the situation is only half the story. Let me show you the rest. I can get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

M'gann tried to read his mind "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something."

I can see her eyes glow white in an attempt to look deeper in his mind.

"Ah Ah Ah chica" Said Bane "Bane is not that easy"

"He's mentally reciting football scores en español. This could take awhile" she said frustratingly.

I have always admired Bane. Despite him being as strong as Batman, depending if he uses venom, he has a genius level mind. Not something you would expect from a luchador but given his origin, it's damn well impressive. He's definitely a dangerous opponent. We need to be careful with him.

"It's not complicated" Banes says to M'gann "My enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"We are not your friends Bane" I said to him "However, we may have use for you"

We unite him and start moving.

 **Inside the factory**

"The supply master, he approaches." A cultist said to Kobra.

"Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere." Kobra commanded. The cultist bowed before going off to do his work.

Bane leads us to a cliff that overlooks the factory. Robin uses his binoculars to search the area as me and Kid do the same. There are a lot of culitists with firearms and moving the venom from one place to another.

"Look at all that product" said Robin "A buy is going down but if Kobra wasn't selling it to the usual suspects then-"

"We need to identify that buyer" Aqualad stated.

"Just what I was thinking" said Kid Flash

"Yeah, you're the thinker" retorted Robin

"Sarcasm" Said Kid "Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers"

"No, a real leader focuses on making sure everyone is just as focused as they are when on a mission." I said to Kid as I walk to Bane and assist in moving a large boulder from what I imagine is the secret entrance.

"Answers, right this way" Bane smirks while gesturing to the tunnel.

"So, El luchador is our leader" Said Kid as Robin shrugs him aside to follow Bane. I shake my head and sigh. These two really need to take this seriously otherwise we are all going to suffer for it.

 _"This is getting out of hand"_ I say to M'gann telepathically.

She nods in agreement. " _Can you establish a link between our minds with the exception of Bane?"_ I ask her.

" _Yea I can do that"_ she said to me. Her eyes glow white and I can feel the connection between our minds instantly.

 _"Everyone do not react and just keep moving"_ I say to them through our mental link " _We need to stay on guard. As soon as we enter the factory, Bane will turn on us or leave us behind when he sees the opportunity and when that happens we all need to be ready. No complaining, no insults and no reckless behavior. If we do that, then we can finish this mission swiftly."_

" _Who died and made you leader?"_ Asks Kid Flash

 _"Yea. That isn't your call to make"_ Said Robin

" _I made it my call when you two couldn't stop pestering each other on who should lead. We need to work together as a team or else we will fail and lose more than information on this mission."_ I told them sternly.

" _I agree with Iron Man. We must focus on the mission"_ said Aqualad.

There was a bit of silence before both Robin and Kid said _"Fine"_ with annoyance. They need to learn that being a leader requires a person to keep people in line to achieve a goal. If one person is not in line then the rest of the team just breaks apart like Jenga.

We end the link as we reach a door at the end of the tunnel where Bane opens with his thumb. Robin looks through the door to see if there are any cultists around.

"All clear" he says to us as we enter the room.

"Robin, check out the station on top of us and see if you can find any information about the buyer. There's only one cultist there so it should be easy" I said to him as does what I told him.

Then, A bat-a-rang is impaled by a computer and releases a gas which knocks the cultist out before he could react. Robin knocked him off the chair. Then began to work.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad commented, watching the forklifts come and go.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy said while observing.

"Maybe freshness counts." Miss Martian suggested.

"I doubt it" I commented

"Helicopters coming" Said Superboy as we look at the approaching vehicle.

"Kid, go check on Robin and see what he has so far" I said to him and runs towards Robins location.

Robin was still hacking into the computer when Kid Flash came in.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, snacking on a granola bar.

"Chemical formulas," Robin said, not looking up, "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but..."

Kid Flash pointed at the formula on the screen with his half-eaten protein bar. "This one's Venom,"

Then Robin brought up another one and brought it next to the first, "And this one is... whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom... and permanent. But how did Kobra get a hold of Project Blockbuster?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. "Our mystery-buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! They're using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula!"

Robin reached for his comms. "Robin to Iron Man, we've got..." Robin flinched at the feedback he was suddenly getting. "...Static."

Outside the factory, the helicopter landed which revealed a heavily-muscled blond-haired man as he was leaving the vehicle. He wore light body armor, and his face was concealed by a gray hockey mask.

"Sportsmaster" I muttered to myself.

M'gann and I go invisible and proceed to fly near the meeting point of the assassin and cult leader. We watch closely as Sportsmaster ignored the rows of cultists that greeted him, instead making his way to Kobra himself.

"Lord Kobra" the man said as a greeting.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready" the cult leader said wearing a red cloak that hid most of his features other than his pale white skin.

Shimmer walked up holding a small box, inside was eight viles of a blue liquid. Sportsmaster pick one of them up and inspecting it."The new Kobra Venom?"

"A complete success" the cult leader said waving to his eight foot tall subordinate with massive muscles. "Our friends will not be disappointed"

"This is a game changer; finally we can go mono-a-mono with the Justice League!"

" _M'gann inform the team of what's going on"_ I said to her telepathically.

She nods " _Everyone I'm sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ She says through the link she reestablishes.

Her eyes glow white and sends the team the picture.

" _Sportsmaster's the buyer?"_ Asks Aqualad through the link _"We need to contact the league"_

 _"We can't they are jamming our communications system. We are on our own."_ I told him

Then, Bane starts attacking some of the cultists without warning within the factory. Drawing the attention of everyone there.

"What is he-" Aqualad tries to say until Mammoth comes charging and slams both him and Superboy to the ground.

Lord Kobra sees them and tells Mammoth "Destroy them"

Superboy and Mammoth charge at each other but it can be seen that Mammoth has the edge over Superboy. While Aqualad starts fighting the cultists. Bane just leaves them behind.

M'gann and I go inside the factory and help out our teammates. M'gann starts throwing cultists left to right with her powers while I'm shooting my repulsor beams at them. I see that Superboy is gonna need some help with Mammoth so I join in the fight.

Mammoth throws Superboy to a wall who then quickly punches the beast in his face. Then, I flew straight into the chest of Mammoth, pushing him back with great force.

Sportsmaster is just analyzing the situation and then takes out some type of spear and throws it at M'gann. I see this while I'm fighting Mammoth.

" _M'gann look out-"_ I try to tell her through our link but I'm suddenly grabbed by Mammoth and smashes me to the ground. Fortunately, M'gann hears me and noticies the spear coming toward her. She dodges quickly away from before it explodes. She thanks me through our link and continues the fight.

Superboy and I were pushing Mammoth back with a combination of strength and repulsor beams.

" _Kid, Robin we are gonna need some help here."_ I told them telepathically.

" _On it"_ they said in unison. But Robin stops and smirks thinking of doing something else

Aqualad is pushed back by the ongoing fire from the culitists and was able to be ambushed by two culitists until Kid runs towards and kicks them away. Then, three more cultists appear and start shooting at him making him take cover.

" _Everyone we need to regroup and think of a plan_ " I told them through our link while I fire my unibeam at Mammoth which pushed him back giving Superboy an opportunity to assault him with a barrage of punches.

" _Busy now"_ Said Robin

 _"What do you mean your busy"_ I asked Robin but got no response. Robin lands in front of Kobra next to the chopper

"Batman must be desperate if he sent his welp and Iron Man to come for me" Said Kobra

"What's wrong Koby?" Asks Robin "You look disconcerted"

"This is beneath me" Said Kobra as he looks at Shimmer "Shimmer take him"

Shimmer charges making Robin smirk since he figured that's what she would do. He then jumps over her and gets into his battle stance.

 _"Robin we need to move. NOW?"_ I yell at him through our link. This annoys Robin but he drops a flash grenade in front of Shimmer and once the light dies down, he is gone.

Aqualad activates his weapons and hits three of the culitists with a water whip.

" _Kid can you clear a path for us?"_ Asks Aqualad.

" _I can do that"_ said Kid

 _"Alright everyone follow Kid out of the factory"_ I said to them.

Kid Flash is then seen running and hitting four more culitists, knocking them out while Aqualad, Robin and M'gann are behind him. Superboy and I are still fighting Mammoth.

"Superboy, uppercut his face. I'll do the rest" I told him. He nods and does just that sending Mammoth into the air. I then hit him with another unibeam that pushes him towards incoming cultists. I take out one of the mini explosives I created from a side compartment of my armor and set it as a flash grenade. I threw it down on the ground and blinds the rest of the cultists giving us time to head out the way we came. As soon we both head to the tunnel, I closed the door which automatically locks and we proceed to run.

It doesn't take Mammoth long to smash through the door followed by cultists shooting at us and giving chase.

"Superboy, help me destroy the support beams" I said to him. We both hit the closest one near us and instantly the tunnel starts to collapse, blocking the culitists and Mammoth from following us. It's pitch black in here now. I'm fortunate to have night vision but these guys don't. I'm going to have to fix that.

"Aqualad, you still have that glow stick?" I asked him as my helmet retracts into my armor same way it did for Tony in Civil War. It's function I did for all of my armors giving me the option to have only the faceplate move up or have the entire helmet retract. Pretty useful I would say.

He nods his head at me and takes out a blue glow stick which he lights up.

Robin was looking at the closed off part of the tunnel and asks "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You and Iron Man have the most experience but perhaps that is what left you unprepared" said Aqualad "Fighting alongside Batman and Iron Man your roles are defined. All three of you don't need to talk but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit and can not vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan. And like Iron Man said a leader must be focused and be able to keep everyone focused too."

"Oh so I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands?" Robin angrily asks but then calms down and sighs "Oh who am I kidding" He then looks at me "You should lead us David, you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles-" Wally tries to say until he is interrupted by Robin.

"Wally come on, you know he's the one. We all do. He helped make this team with Batman and has been leading us since day one. It's the obvious choice" Said Robin.

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious" Said M'gann as she gives me a smile. " _And you really deserve the title"_ she tells me through our personal mental link. I smile back at her when she says that.

"Could've told ya" Said Superboy giving me a smile. It's nice to know that he has faith in me to lead him despite his adversity of being told what to do in the past. He's progressing which is good.

"Agreed" Said Aqualad as he puts a hand on my shoulder "You are the best choice to lead this team. You gathered us together for a reason and I would be honored to fight alongside you."

I feel a sense of pride when Aqualad said that to me. I can see why everyone wanted him to be the leader in the original timeline. He just exudes charisma and leadership it's not even funny. The fact that he wants me to lead and is willing to fight beside me is something I would never take for granted.

Everyone just looks at Wally wondering what he was going to say. Wally in turn just looks back and then looks at me, nods his head and says "Ok". I guess Batman was right, I do have the capacity to lead even though I don't really want to. Perhaps thats why he thought I would be a good candidate to be one. Well, I guess it's for me to lead.

"Ok. I'll be your leader" I said to them as I walk to Robin "until you are ready to take my place. You are born to lead this team and I know one day you'll be the best leader that any team could ask for when the time comes."

Robin smiled at me for saying that. He will certainly be better tasked at it than I would be when he becomes Nightwing and takes command. Until then, I'll do my best.

"Since I'm your leader, I'm gonna need a second in command" I said to them "Aqualad, do you want to be my second"

He seemed shocked I asked him that and looked at Robin asking "Are you ok with this Robin?"

Robin nods his head "Yea definitely, I'll be third in command should you guys be busy with something"

"Very well, then I accept the burden of being your second" Aqualad tells me. I offer my hand for him to shake and he accepts while I smile.

"Alright, now our first priority is preventing this shipment from leaving this island." I said to them as they gather around me to listen.

"Funny I had the same thought" Robin said

"I have a plan that's gonna work" I said as my helmet comes back on.

"Sabotage. Robin?" Sports master asks as he checks the helicopter

"Undoutedly. Find the problem, fix it." Kobra commanded Shimmer, who bowed and walked away.

Then a cultist came up, panting.

"Master, should we send search parties after the intruders?" He asked.

"Don't be absurd. They'll come to us." Kobra said harshly.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin told us as he looked at his holographic computer as they ran.

"Which means that he's working with someone. Probably the same people that supplied Cadmus with the resources to make Superboy and who knows how many clones of the Justice League." I said to him. Superboy just looks angry at the mention of Cadmus. Understandable really.

"It's definitely possible" Said Robin "I think we are stumbling upon a bigger conspiracy."

"Indeed but we have more trouble up ahead" Said Aqualad as we stop running and see Bane. Figured he'd show up.

"Haw, niños. I'm feeling... explosive." Bane said as he drops a few bombs in front of us and we look to see that he has charged the whole tunnel.

 _"Everyone act like you are surprised by his actions"_ I said to them through our link " _it'll get him monologuing long enough for Kid to get the trigger"_

They make a subtle nod signifying that they understood.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad ask.

Bane laughed. "I want my factory back so I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane explained and was about to press the button, but Kid Flash ran by and took it from him.

"With what?" Kid Flash taunt.

Bane turned around, completely shocked to look at Kid Flash who was leaning against a tree smirking.

"This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash asked.

Bane was about to punch Kid until I blast him with a repulsor from my right hand knocking him out.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." One of the cultists said as Sportsmaster approached the helicopter

Just as he was about to step on a black and grey blur dashed through the area and knocked several cultists over just by running past them.

"Take the shipment!" King Kobra yelled as Sportsmaster nodded and hopped onto the helicopter.

Superboy landed in front of Mammoth who growled at him.

"Go again" He charges at Superboy but is pushed back by Aqualad using his water cannon. "Sorry not the plan"

Superboy is then shot by Sportsmaster with an energy as he tried to enter the helicopter. I see this and fly overhead as well shoot a repulsor at him. Sportsmaster saw this coming and dodged and is now shooting at me. I dodge his shots while he dodges mine.

"Superboy go help Kid with the cultists I'll deal with him" I ordered him. He nods and jumps and hits of the cultists in the face.

Kid Flash runs by and hits one of the cultists in the face which takes off his mask. Kid then was able to grab a souvenir for his collection.

"Cool, souvenir" he said and runs away.

Shimmer and Kobra were watching un-amused, when Shimmer was tied up. The two looked to the side and saw Robin. And he was smirking at Kobra.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin said.

"True," Kobra agreed, before removing his hooded cloak, revealing his muscles. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

"Yea, the thing is" Said Robin as he goes into his battle stance "Gods don't bleed, you do."

"Let's put that to the test then" Said Kobra also in his battle stance.

Robin ran forward and tried to knee him, Kobra grabbed it. Robin tried to leg sweep him, but Kobra merely moved his leg.

Robin tried to kick him, but Kobra grabbed it, and easily kicked the Boy Wonder away, who in return recovered fairly quickly. Robin glared at him.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." Kobra said, mockingly.

Superboy jumps into the air and the smashes the ground sending a shockwave towards the cultists who are then sent flying backward with enough force to go unconscious.

Mammoth is then seen being continuously pushed by Aqualad with his water cannon and then electrifies it. Mammoth doesn't go down until Superboy jumps in and punches Mammoth into the ground.

Sportsmaster and I are still shooting at one another with our respective weapons. He's slowly moving into the helicopter.

"Thanks for the work out but I got to run" he said to me as he throws a grenade at me. Little did I realize the grenade wasn't a standard grenade, it was an EMP grenade. This shuts down my suit mid-air and I fall into the ground hard. I didn't know he had those.

"Friday activate secondary power on the suit" I grinned as I feel immense pain trying to get up.

"Already working on it" she said as the helicopter starts to take off. My suit then gets reactivated and I see M'gann land right next to me to help me up.

"Are you ok" she asks me worriingly.

"Yea all in a days work" I joke and she smiles in response.

"Did you do it" I ask her seriously. She then shows me the trigger and presses it. Within the helicopter, a block of C4 explodes inside the helicopter causing it to crash into the factory. Sportsmaster escapes the wreckage and lands unknown somewhere in Santa Prisca.

Robin is the sent to the ground with Kobras foot on his chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes" said Kobra who looks at the wreckage in front of him.

"Good," Robin spat out, "because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!"

Kobra is then blasted away from Robin with my repulsor beam. Robin backflips and lands next to us. He gets up from the ground and looks at his chest and sees that he is bleeding. He stares up at me and glares.

"You have made an enemy within a God Iron Man" he says to me as he backs away into the darkness of the forest "We will meet again and when that day comes, you will feel my wrath" He then disappears. I track to him to see if he is in the forest but I got nothing. I admit he is as good as Batman with the disappearing act.

I have my helmet retract into my armor and look to M'gann "Were you able to get the other thing"

"I did" she tells me with a smile and reveals a vile of new venom. I look at her with excitement that my plan actually worked and proceed to hug her and kiss her on the check. She blushes with her face being as red as her hair. Everyone sees this and smiles

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin said to me and then gestured to the wreckage nearby, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

I end the hug with M'gann and she starts to calm down from the kiss on her cheek. I look to Robin who is laughing at the prospect at me being yelled at by Batman but I pat him on the shoulder and say "I'll just say this was all you and I had to clean up your mess"

He stops laughing and looks at me with a terrified look

"Your bluffing?" he asks

"Try me" I say with a mischievous grin. We then start to head back to the Bio ship and go home.

 **Mount Justice:** **August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission!" Batman glared at the entire team who had been lined up in front of him. We were all in our cillvilain clothes.

Then Batman continued."Observe and report. You will each receive a written evaluation on your many mistakes."

Then he turn to look at them. "Until then... good job."

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character. You even brought back a sample of the venom that they were producing in which we are studying. The idea of an organization funding this operation along with Cadmus has also cross our minds but with this event we will continue investigating. Job well done" Batman explained.

Robin and I look at each other and smile knowing full well that this is just the beginning.

 **Unknown Location**

Sportsmaster is in a big dark room. Circling around him were video screens, each with a member of the light.

"I wasn't able to get a sample of the Kobra-venom but I do have this recording device that was given to me before my escape. I think one of the leagues protégés planted it on me" Said Sportsmaster.

"Activate it" said one of the members. Sportsmaster turns it on and there is a hologram message of me wearing my Mark 43 armor.

"Hello members of the Light. I am Iron Man, I'm sure you have heard of me. I know who you are and what your planning to do. I know that you want the Earth to take It's rightful place in the center of the cosmos by funding projects to evolve mankind. It's a noble goal but a foolish one. By proving Earth as the dominant force, you are telling everyone that the Earth is strong enough to take on larger threats. Let me tell you, we are not. No matter how far we advance ourselves, mankind will lose. Many lives will be lost because of and I can't let that happen. So I'm only gonna tell you once, shut down you're operations, accept the status quo and move on with you're lives because if you don't, me and my friends will do it for you. This is Iron Man, signing out" this ends the message leaving everyone in the room silent. No one speaks for a few minutes until one of the them decides to speak.

"Iron Man has made himself an enemy of the light. Enemies of the light must not stand" said the one member and everyone shuts off there video screens leaving Sportsmaster alone

 **This chapter took me awhile to do. So now David has explicitly made himself enemy number 1 for the Light. They are going to try and destroy him but David knows there plans and will stop them no matter what.**

 **I'm thinking of adding starfire and supergirl to the harem and maybe Raven. I'm deciding in what parts of the story I should add them to. You'll know when I reach that point.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. This is me, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Team building and trust**

It's been two days since our first mission in Santa Prisca. I've been busy making more of my suits, already designing the Mark 46 armor, and interacting with my team more. Since I left a message for the Light on the threat that I would shut them down, I've been doing everything I can to help this team for when we face them and other threats.

I've also been designing them suits of their own but I need more information on their powers before I can finish them. It's possible that they are only scratching the surface with their abilities and they need to only to learn their full potential.

The Light will definitely be more focused on me than the others since I know who they are and what they are trying to do. I do admire their goal for human evolution but there is risk in doing so. That is why they need to be stopped.

Pretty soon Superboy will have another confrontation with Superman and I think it's time I give him the self confidence he needs when he does. I see Superboy watching television in the main hall of the mountain. He's watching the news about Superman saving civilians from a burning building in Metropolis and putting the fire out with his Artic Breath. I really don't think it's fair that this guy has so many powers that he could be a god if he wanted to. Fortunately for the rest of the world, he doesn't view himself as one.

I see Superboy's face that shows a mixture sadness and anger. I walk up to him and ask "Hey Superboy, you doing ok?"

He looks at me and says "Yea I'm fine"

I know he is lying but I don't call it out or else I could see myself in intensive care.

"So I've been thinking of a name for you" I said to him

"A name?" Superboy asks

"Yea a name. We all have one except for you and I can tell that it's been bothering you not having an identity you could call your own." I explained to him. He nods in understanding but is more depressed about being reminded that he's a clone.

"So what name did you think of?" He asks me with a curious gaze.

I grin "Well I was thinking of Connor as your human name and I've also thought of your kryptonian name but I wanted to see what you thought of the first before I told you the second." I told him knowing that he would like the name.

"Connor" he repeats and has a thoughtful expression. He then smiles "Yea I like that but what do you mean about a Kryptonian name?"

"Superman's real name is Kal-El, but when he is not in uniform he is Clark Kent, journalist for the Daily Planet. I was thinking of Kon-El with a K. Its the only thing I could think that could fit and make it sound badass. You are a kryptonian and deserve to have a name to show, well half-kryptonian, but kryptonian nevertheless." I said to him and he becomes attentive when I say he was half kryptonian.

"What do you mean half-kryptonian?" He asks me "I'm his clone shouldn't I be a full kryptonian?"

I debate on telling him anymore for I'm not sure how he would handle the truth. Just imagine believing that you are one thing your entire life and then be told one day that you were something else entirely. It could be devastating to someone.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I ask him and he looks at me with determination

"I do" he said to me. I nod my head reluctantly and tell him what I know. I take out my phone and show a screen of information as I talk.

"Ever since we helped you escape Cadmus, the files regarding your creation were heavily encrypted. It took me and Friday a while to decrypt them piece by piece. When we were able to decrypt them, we noticed that there were numerous files suggesting you were not the only clone they made. In fact, you are most likely the one successful clone they had at Cadmus while the rest died or were sent somewhere else for further experimentation." I said to him. He looks at me with shock but let's me continue "According to the files, you certainly do have Superman's DNA in you but only half of it while the other half was human DNA. This is probably while you don't have all of his powers. I believe that whatever organization funded this project couldn't completely create a perfect clone of Superman without risk of the clone going insane due to lack of control of their enhanced senses."

I make it seem that I don't know much about the organization as him but I do. There is a remarkable silence hanging in the room as I tell him this. He has a look of shock and anger but primarily sadness.

"So the reason I don't have his powers is because I'm not even completely kryptonian" Superboy states.

"Yes" I confirm his thoughts making him look at me.

"Who does the other DNA belong to?" He asks me

"I have a few possibilities but my prime suspect is Lex Luthor" I say to him as I show him a picture of the man. "Lex has had many run ins with Superman and have nearly killed him on some occasions. In all likelihood he took a piece of Superman's DNA during one of those fights and is working with this organization to create a weapon to kill and replace Superman when the time was right."

Ever since Santa Prisca, I've been gathering data on the Light members such as Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bee, Black Manta, Brain, Klarion, Ocean master and also Lex himself. If I tell this to the team or the league it'll only be a well thought out theory than anything else. The evidence would be circumstantial at best because these people are skilled at hiding their tracks and with them working together it's making it almost impossible to find them. However, I don't need evidence when I just need to convince Batman and hope he can figure it out faster than the original timeline.

"Look Connor just because you are not a complete clone of Superman doesn't mean that you are anything less that what you are." I said to him as he looks to me "You are your own person trying to live by the example Superman had set for us when he started his career. You are not a weapon but rather a person that has friends to watch your back." He smiles at me while I continue

"Besides, I'm making you a suit that could help you gain those powers if my calculations are correct" I said to him. He perks up at that.

"Really?" He asked me "You would do that for me?"

"Of course we are friends and we need to be at our best when we fight our opponents in the future." I show him a schematic of the suit in question. I based the suit from one of the comics I read when I was a kid in my old world about Superboy Prime.

"The suit is capable of absorbing solar radiation just like you and Superman but once it absorbs the radiation it simultaneously sends you the energy which should give you more strength and hopefully one day jump start your body to gain other abilities. The suit also has repulsor jets on the feet just like my armor so that you can fly until your full powers kick in. It's almost ready and you can start testing it out tomorrow if you like" I say to Connor. He looks enamored by the design and has some form of excitement plastered on his face.

"I like it. Let me know when you're done with it" he says to me and I nod. As he was about to leave, he looks back at me and asks "So what's my full Eath name since Kon-El is my kryptonian name?"

"Kent. Connor Kent. I figured that you and Superman are technically related so it sounded right for both of you to have the same last name" I explain to him.

He nods in acceptance of the explanation and says "Thanks David for everything" he then walks away.

"Your welcome Connor" I said to myself.

The next several days were interesting. First, Connor and I tested the new suit and I must admit it was glorious. I had to teach him how to fly which was a bit awkward since I never taught anyone to fly before but I have it my best. He was a natural, guess that was because the Kryptonian genes. His strength also increased when wearing the suit when we sparred. I was wearing the Hulkbuster armor for the spar. The armors strength is almost to that of Superman and Connor was able to go blow for blow with causing immense shockwaves with each punch. He's getting stronger which is good but who knows how long it would take for the rest of his abilities to kick in.

I have also had my team do training exercises to test their skills. Robin, Aqualad and myself were pretty good when it came to fighting. Robin had his wit and gadgets while Aqualad had his powers and warrior experience. Even though I wear my armor when out on the field, I can fight Robin pretty equally. Superboy was capable in a fight and was using the techniques me and Robin showed him to adjust his strength with each hit so that he doesn't kill any one with it. I can see that he's slowly becoming a hero worthy of the symbol in his chest. Kid was fast but not as skilled in hand to hand combat mainly because he could dodge an attack faster than anyone and knock a person out with a few placed punches.

It's a useful strategy for a speedster but I had Robin train him in combat in case he's unable to use his speed. Robin loved that idea and Wally just despised me for it. M'gann has powerful psychic abilities but no experience in hand to hand combat. This makes her vulnerable if her powers are weakened during a fight. I teach her a few moves that were simple and easy before having her do the most complex stuff.

After training with hand to hand, I assessed the abilities of my other teammates to see how strong they are.

First, was Aqualad. Aqualad had told me that his abilities come from magic. He was taught to use magic within Atlantis at a place called the Conservatory of Sorcery that was led by Aquaman's wife, Queen Mera. The tattoos on his body are mystical in nature. Everyone who attended the conservatory got them. It enhances the persons body as well as the magic they are using. That is why they glow blue when used.

Aqualad had also told me that his skill in magic has rusted a bit ever since becoming a hero which is why he uses his water bearers to channel his magic to generate electricity and manipulate water. He shows me some basic magic that he learned and I scanned the energy being given off from his tattoos. It would seem that Aqualad is channeling some form of extra-dimensional energy whenever he uses magic. I can't tell what it is exactly but I imagine those who are born with this type of energy can instinctively use it leading to what many people would call magic. However, I'm not really sure. Magic has been around a lot longer than science and so for all I know magic is something that can't truly be explained. I task Aqualad to do his best toregain his skill in magic for it would be interesting to see what he could do once he does. I'm thinking he'll be as powerful as Percy Jackson.

Next was Wally. Wally told me that he was a huge fan of the Flash when he was a kid. When he found out that his uncle Barry was the Flash, he begged him to let him be his sidekick. Barry refused but that didn't deter him. Wally was able to locate Barry's notes on how he became the Flash and replicated the process in his family's garage. The resulting experiment lead to blowing himself up in said garage, sending him to the hospital. He suffered with third degree burns throughout his entire body leaving him in a coma like state for a couple of months. Little did anyone realize that his body was adjusting to the abilities he gave himself and eventually woke up from his coma. As soon as he got out of the hospital, his abilities manifested leaving his uncle no choice but to train him. This lead to the birth of Kid Flash.

Wally allowed me to test how fast he runs via a speed lab designed for speedsters within Mount Justice. I notice that his speed is only a few paces short from breaking the sound barrier based on the scanners that were supplied in the lab. He gets depressed by that fact and figured that he would always be slower than his uncle. His powers are more reactive in nature, probably because of how he replicated the Flash's powers. He is not utilizing the power of the speed force, not entirely.

I ask him to run again to which he does. I see that he is trying to be faster but is struggling. I activate the PA system of the lab and talk to him.

"Wally, I want you to listen to me" I said to him "I want you to breath, just breath. Feel the air, feel the wind on your face, feel the ground on your feet lifting you up, pushing you forward as though you were struck by lightning. Wally, I want you to feel that lightning, feel it's power, it's electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, traveling to every nerve in your body like a shock." I start to see small sparks of yellow electricity leaking away from Wally's body. This is it "You're no longer you now. You are part of something greater. Like your uncle, you are part of a Speed Force. It's yours. Now run, Wally run"

BOOOOMMMMM!!!

The whole Mountain shakes and I see that Wally has lightning surrounding him as he runs. I look at the scanners and see that he is moving at similar speed of the Flash.

"Wally, you can stop now" I said to him with a smile. For just a brief moment, I saw the fastest of the flashes take his first step into accessing his power. I'm happy for him. Wally starts slowing down and meets me outside the lab. He rushes towards me and puts me into a tight hug while everyone arrives at our location looking ready for a fight until we explained the situation. Everyone congratulates Wally for becoming faster than before. I even gave Wally a high protein bar that I had M'gann create since I know he's gonna be hungry.

Lastly was M'gann. She had a wide range of abilities that is due to her Martian upbringing. Our relationship has grown stronger to the point that she trusted me enough to tell me her full story. Apparently, she was born 48 Earth years ago on Mars. I forgot that she was older than us but I digress. She is the daughter of a green and white Martian with said green Martian being the Manhunters sister. Because she is a white Martian, she was ostracized by many and snuck away on Manhunters ship to get away from it all. She comes to Earth living with her uncle and basing her appearance on a television show called Hello Megan. She even showed me her true form because that's how much she trusted me.

I start to feel some anxiety and fear as she tells me her story and show me her true form. I soon realize that these are not my feelings but hers. I don't know why I'm feeling her feelings but I can guess that it's because of our mental link that we created a while back. The more we communicate through it, the more connected we become. At least that's what I think is happening. They don't mention this type of reaction in the show with M'gann and Superboy.

I reassure her that I don't judge her for what she is and that all that matters is her actions. I feel her become at ease when I tell this to her and I then joke that for a 48 year old she was very beautiful. I see her blush and feel her nervousness. I think she likes me. Anyway, we eventually discuss her powers. She displays her abilities of shapeshifting, super strength, telepathy and telekinesis. She is a powerhouse in her own right.

Since she doesn't know how to shift her density, I help her try to achieve the basics of it. I've often theorized that Manhunter and M'ganns other abilities were psychic in nature. Meaning they have to think and focus on what they wanted to do. I don't think M'gann does any form of meditation to keep her mind focused so that's what we do. I have M'gann clear her mind and focus on being intangible enough to pass through objects. It's take some time but eventually she succeeded in phasing through a wall and back. She hugs me with excitement and kisses me on the lips.

She then realized what she did and quickly apologized with a blush on her face. I can feel her fear of rejection by me grow in intensity. However, I squash her fear away by kissing her back. It was a chase kiss but I think I got my message across. We decided that it would be best to explore this connection we have for each other before deciding on what to do. We then go our separate ways with smiles on our faces. She's practically my age in Martian terms so it's not weird.

As I spend time with my team, training with them while also learning and teaching them about their abilities, I realize that they don't know my full story as they gave me theirs. It doesn't sit right with me to not tell them about my true origins. I have earned their trust and respect and I think it's time I respond in kind. If I keep this secret from them, then this team would fall apart. I can't let that happen, I worked too hard to make this team a reality. I had gathered my team and any available Justice League member in the main hall of Mount Justice for an important meeting. As they gather, I tell them my story of my original life, my death and how I got here. I, at first, thought that they wouldn't be believe me when I tell them this but I can tell that they do. With all of the things that they have seen and heard, my story is nothing really out of the ordinary. I can see that their faces are filled with sadness on how I lived my life and how it came to an end. However, they are gladdened by the fact that I had the courage to tell them despite it being easier not to. I think I just earned their respect. I can even feel M'ganns admiration of me grow.

After telling them about my origins, I explained to both my team and some members of the Justice League about my prime suspects for the shadow organization we are fighting. I gave my reasons and hoped that they could see the connection. Fortunately, Batman, who was one of the available members of the league, was in agreement with me about these people possibly working together. Everyone else also agreed with it but couldn't do anything to them unless there was proof. They would, however, investigate them regardless and see what pans out. This was what I was hoping for.

The members of the league say there farewells, leaving us in Mount Justice to continue our training routines in preparation for the next mission. They are honored by the fact that I told them about my past and will do their best to live up to the expectations I had made for them when I helped create this team. I'm now more confident in preventing future tragedies with them by my side.

This team is my secondary family and I will protect them no matter what it costs me. The man I was before coming here wouldn't have even dreamed of doing the things I could do. He would've probably cynically thought that this whole thing is destined to end one way. I'm gonna prove him wrong.

Joseph Myers is dead, his story is over. The story of David Stark, on the other hand, is just beginning.

 **Ok guys this is a short filler chapter with David learning more about his team and growing closer with them. He even told them about his past as well as the justice league. He did that because it was the right thing to do. It's a secret he knows he can't hide forever. Granted he didn't tell them that their lives are pretty much fiction on his world because that could cause an existential crisis that would rival the Jokers.**

 **David is helping them train with their abilities because he knows that they can do so much more. He hopes to have them be at their full potential one day.**

 **Now I know some of you think I'm rehashing canon. I can understand why you think that but remember I'm new to this writing gig. To be honest I didn't think anyone would read it let alone like it or have the time to criticize it. I'm doing the best that I can to write a good story for you guys to read. I don't know if I'm successful but I'll keep writing until it's done.**

 **I'll probably change some things in the future if I feel like it's necessary but for now I like where my story is going.**

 **Also shout out to Eobard Thawne who inspired me to use his quote for Wally because it seemed to fit the situation. I hope this chapter gives you some form of entertainment. I also don't have a beta reader to help me and I'm doing this on my phone so yea.**

 **I'll update again soon, this is me signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Amazo**

 **Metropolis**

 **August 3, 7:38 EDT**

Today is the day that Superboy will again meet Superman. I'm curious on how this interaction will be this time around. Connor has gotten used to the suit that I've given him. He seems to enjoy it so far and has become his go to costume ever since. I feel honored that it is. I figured that he wouldn't want to keep wearing it after a few of our spars but it seems I was wrong.

Meanwhile in the Metropolis bridge, cars are passing through like they normally would as if nothing bad was going to happen. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The bridge starts to break in its foundation causing its wires to break apart. This event caused some of the vehicles to try and stop before they got hit with them. A school bus full of children is the first to stop abruptly which then gets hit by a truck sending it to the side of the bridge. Another vehicle crashes on the other side of the side the bridge while the truck is by the broken section of the bridge. The school bus is then pushed forward by being hit by another car causing the bus to nearly fall off the bridge itself.

Bruce Wayne, the genius, billionaire superhero known as the Batman, saw what was happening in the bridge through the window of his Wayne Enterprise office in Metropolis. He was about to suit up and assist until he Kryptons last son appears and heads underneath the broken section of the bridge. He lifts up the broken section and proceeds to fix it using heat vision.

While he's doing that, Superboy appears flying over the bridge and lands tamely on it. In canon his landing was hard due to his jumping but now that he has a suit that can help him fly, he knows how to land without causing dangerous shockwaves. Superboy proceeds to the car nearest him and moves it away from the edge of the bridge. He, then, sees the bus of children and decides to fly in front of the leaning bus. With the help of his strength and the suits repulsor rockets, he was able to push the bus inside the bridge. He lands next to the bus of children who thank him for saving them. He smiles enjoying the feeling of being thanked.

Superboy then sees his genetic template fly down next to him.

"Nice work" Superman says honestly.

"Thanks" Superboy responds. Superman proceeds to observes his clones suit. It's a metallic version of his own but the color is black and red instead of blue and red.

"I see Iron Man has created a suit for you. It looks good" Said Superman.

"Yea thanks." Superboy said to him with pride in face "He thinks that the suit could help me gain some additional abilities if I wear it long enough. I'm sure he told you about my genes"

Superman was one of the available members of the league that I contacted to discuss my origins. I also told him about Superboy's genetics as a hybrid of both human and Kryptonian. He was shocked to hear this since he believed that Connor was a full clone with all of his abilities. I even told him of Connors identity crisis which seemed to struck a chord in the Man of Steel. Perhaps it's because he understands what it means to be a child of two worlds and wondering which one he is a part of. Ever since then, he's been cordial with Connor and accepting of the names I had given him for his life.

Superman was about to talk more until his communicator went off.

"Superman" he says "Arrow slow down. What's attacking?" He listens to the information he was given and looks at Connor with a fearful look. He didn't want to leave abruptly on him, having him think that he was being abandoned but his fear was squashed when Connor just smiles and nods at him in understanding.

"I'm on my way" he tells Arrow and looks at Connor "Duty calls, we'll talk more later." He flies away to Arrows location. Superboy just watches him in gladness knowing that he is being accepted by the one man he was created out of. He also flies away and heads to Metropolis to fight some crime. Bruce Wayne witnesses all this through binoculars and smiles at the interaction between the two kryptonians.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 3, 13:06 EDT**

The Team and I are having a break from training. We do this pretty often so that we can relax our bodies and minds in order for us to not exhaust ourselves when heading out for a mission. Aqualad and Kid Flash are currently playing holographic hockey and Aqualad just lost miserably. M'gann , Robin, and I were watching in the sidelines with some interest until...

 **Recognized Superboy B-05**

Connor walks out of the Zeta-Tube with a smile on his face. Ever since he and Superman started communicating with each other, Connor has been less broody over the fact that he is a clone but he still has his moments.

"Yo Connor" I called out to him "How was Metropolis?"

"Pretty good" he said to me "Helped Superman with a collapsing bridge, stopped a few muggings. All in a good days work"

I smile at him, glad to know that he is becoming a hero in his own right. Suddenly, we hear someone clear their throat. We turn around and see both Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

What's interesting to know about Black Canary that she is only 19 years old. Five years younger than she did in the show. She still had the same history but was born in 1991 instead of 1986. During my time here, I found out that some people in this world were younger than they were supposed to be, she was one of them. Despite her age, she is still a badass and someone worthy of respect.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said happily as she runs up to her uncle giving him a hug.

"M'gann, I was... in the neighborhood. So, I thought I'd see how you are adjusting." Martian Manhunter explained to her.

"A few bumps but with David's help, I'm learning" she said to him. I blush at the praise since it's kind of embarrassing and sweet at the same time.

Canary then stepped into the middle of the room. The floor under her lit up white, and she turned to the rest of the teens that had gathered.

"I heard that David here had created a training routine for you. I'm here to see what you can do without the use of your powers and to teach you more about the art of combat so to prepare you when you face a skilled opponent. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors and my own bruises." She said as she took off her jacket, revealing a bandage.

"What happened" asked M'gann.

"The Job." Canary responded. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting and never reacting."

Canary smiled "I'll need a sparring partner."

Before Wally volunteers, I interrupt so I can give something to Canary.

"What's this David?" She asks me while holding a blue pill.

"It's something I've been working on to enhance the human body's regenerative capabilities with nano tech. Once the pill is consumed, the healing process is instantaneous. The effects last until the body is healed from most of its injuries and the nanobots deactivate harmlessly in your body. However even with nano tech, the pill can't regrow lost limbs or heal near fatal wounds completely. I'm still working on improving it to do just that. I've used it myself on some occasion when I get really banged up" I explained to her.

She eyes the pill I gave her and then puts it in her mouth. She swallows it and her eyes open wide in shock. Her recent injuries were gone and had no discomfort whatsoever.

"Thank you David" she said with a smile "that is really something. This could help a lot of people"

"Y-You're Welcome" I say to her with a stutter and a blush. Damn it I thought I fixed that problem "I gave some to Batman to reproduce it for the nonpowered heroes until I work on its improvements. I call it Extremis"

"You impress me more and more David Stark. You truly are a genius ahead of your time" Canary praises me. I blush even harder having no response for her and just nod. We quickly then go back to the sparring with Wally being the first to volunteer.

"After this" Wally said after eating his high protein bar "I'll show you my moves" God it's practically hard to watch him try to flirt and be a Casanova wannabe.

Canary just smirks and instantly goes to jab him to which he blocks. She then tries to go for his legs but he dodges and fights back. He goes to punch her in her stomach but she blocks him. He then quickly follows with a roundhouse kick to which she grabs his leg, flips him over her head and onto the ground hard. Ouch. Well at least he lasted longer than canon. He really needs to focus when it comes to smoking hot female combatants.

"That's hurts so good" Wally said lying on the ground. Jesus he's a masochist.

"Not bad" Canary said while helping Kid up "but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin said while laughing.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of the battle because he was distracted" Said Canary "Any one else want to spar?"

I figured what the hell and volunteered. I'm not in one of suits so I try my hand at surviving her without it. Everyone wished me luck especially M'gann with her giving me a kiss. I'm not sure if J'onn approves of our close relationship since this guy is so stoic it's hard to read his expression. I hope he doesn't want to kill me. I stand before Canary ready for a fight.

We both go into our fighting stances and wait for which one of us to strike first. For a few minutes we stand there locking eyes with each other wondering who's gonna make the first move. Everyone is looking at us in suspense to see what's gonna happen. Pretty soon, Canary decides to me the first act.

She lunges at me with a kick to which I dodge. She tries to kick me again but I block her and punch her in the side very quickly. She slightly winces in pain but keeps gong. She then tries to punch me in the face but I dodge her and quickly do a four hit combo with me placing three punches and a kick to her chest with rapid succession. I'm somewhat fast when not in the armor. Canary had a grin on her face. I guess she is enjoying this. Canary comes charging at me with a barrage of punches and kicks. Some of which I'm unable to block. Christ, she's good. She punches me in the face with great force which disorients me. She tries to finish me off with a powerful kick to my chest. Fortunately for me, I saw this coming and grabbed her leg to which I use her own momentum to throw her to the ground.

I hope that this will end this but she saves herself at the last minute by doing an impressive back flip. I then rush at her with the intent to finish this fight. I quickly punch her in the chest with three hard punches and try to perform a roundhouse kick to her face. She quickly recovered from my punches and caught my leg as it was near her. She then slams me into the ground. Fuck that hurt. The match was over. We are both panting from the rigorous fight and we just had and both of us were definitely gonna in pain. I see her smile with an impressed look on her face. She then helps me up.

"You are very skilled David. I must admit you almost had me there but despite the results you are pretty good in a fight. I look forward helping you improve. Well done" Canary praises me again and I smile at her with blush on my face. I look at my team and see shocked and impressed faces on them. Shocked that I was able to last longer than a few minutes with Canary and impressed that I was almost able to hit her on multiple occasions. It's really no surprise that I lost since Canary is one of the best hand to hand fighters in the world. Even if I had my suit, she could still give me trouble with her Canary cry as well as her fighting skill if I'm not careful.

"Batman to the Cave," Batman said as we gather together to the video hologram "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

On a smaller screen on the left, a recording of a person with a bare torso, green pants, red eyes and orange hair appeared.

The recording showed this person beating down Superman, The Flash, Red Tornado and as well as several other Leaguers.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman continued.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said in shock, "One guy with the powers of the whole League?"

"That's not a guy" I said to Kid "that's a machine"

"You are correct Iron Man" Batman said to me "it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Robin asked stepping forward, "Who built it, T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin," Batman said, "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"This is Ivo's work" I told him.

"But Ivo's dead" said Aqualad.

"So we all thought or hoped" Said Canary.

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman explained

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash shouted happily.

"Alright send us the coordinates" I said to Batman. My phone starts to beep as soon as I say this. "Coordinates received. Let's suit up" I tell my team and we head out.

 **Litchfield County**

 **August 3rd, 20:08 EDT**

The Leaguers watched the androids get packed up and put on the trucks going to Boston and Manhattan.

Superman turned around to look at the teens. He used his X-Ray Vision and saw the teens on their bikes, hiding in the forest behind the League.

Aqualad's motorcycle was a deep Violet. Megan's was a lighter shade of Purple. Kids was yellow, Robin was red, Connor was red and black and mine was red and gold. My bike and Superboys were different from everyone else's. Mine is actually my armor that can change into a motorcycle while Superboys turns into his suit. Talk about convenient right. I based this off a comic book in my own world where tony made this armor to help find wolverine. I figured what the hell and make it in case I needed it. I made an extra suit for Superboy that can transform into a bike whenever he goes mobile in his civilian identity.

Superman saw Connor and gave him a nod. Connor smiled and nodded back while putting on his helmet.

The three trucks started leaving and Batman gave the signal. Three trucks went in one direction, and the others went in the other.

Robin, Superboy and I go for one set while Aqualad, Kid and M'gann go for another.

" _Be careful"_ I told her through our link.

" _You too"_ she responds before we separate.

For a while, the escort-mission was quiet and calm, much to both groups' relief. This gave them time to talk, while keeping their eyes peeled for trouble.

"If 'dislike' is the opposite of 'like', is 'disaster' the opposite of 'aster'? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!" Robin said, pulling up beside Superboy and I.

"Dude, seriously. That makes no sense." I say to him chuckling at his nonsense.

"I don't know. He might have a point" said Superboy.

"Please for the love of God don't agree with him. I won't hear the end of it" I say despairingly as they both laugh at my suffering.

"I hope David's ok? I'm just worried that he could get hurt or worse" M'gann said to Aqualad.

"He's gonna be fine. He has like what 50 or so suits to wear that can protect him. You have nothing to worry about" Kid said to her reassuringly as he pulls up right next to her "But me? You can worry about me anytime"

M'gann had no idea to react this and just smiled.

"David is a cunning individual. He always has a plan in case of the worst. He's probably more worried about us than himself" Said Aqualad.

What none of them noticed, however, was the rustling in the cornfields behind them.

A few seconds later, a swarm of green-and-black robotic monkeys, equipped with jetpacks, flew out of the fields and headed right for the truck!

The robots flew past the group and attached themselves to the truck

Green beams of energy coming out of their eyes began cutting through the armored vehicle, while the three heroes moved to stop them.

"Iron Man" Said Aqualad through our comms "our truck is under attack"

"Having the same problem over here" I said to him. "Take them out make sure they don't get the androids parts"

"Acknowledged" Said Aqualad.

The poor driver was screaming in fear as the robotic monkeys attack him from the windshield. He swiveled back and forth with the stiring wheel.

"Robot monkey's! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweak style!" Robin said gleefully and pressed a button on his handlebar.

Robins bike goes into battle mode while mine and Superboy's transform into our suits. My suit looks like a cross between the Mark 7 and 50 armors from the movies if I had to describe its appearance.

Superboy and I fly on top of the truck destroying as many as monkeys as we can while Robin was taking them out from the back and sides of the vehicle with the help of his drone. Together we seemed to be thinning out the herd until the unexpected happened. A robotic gorilla made an appearance and tackled me and Superboy off the truck. This didn't happen in the show. What the fuck is going on.

We landed into the cornfield and start fighting it. The gorilla blasted lasers at Superboys eyes as he charged at it which gave the gorilla opportunity to grab him and smash him to the ground. I fly over and blast the ape with my repulsors in various sections of its body which does some damage. Superboy then grabs the gorilla and smashes it's head. I can tell Superboy is a bit blind at the moment.

"You think you can still go on?" I ask him with concern.

"Yea I don't need my eyes to know where I'm going" he said to me as we fly to Robins locations.

Meanwhile, the other half of my team are fighting these synthetic simians as well.

Aqualad took the handle of his bike out, revealing it to be his water bearer and created a water whip destroying some of them. He also fired bolts of electricity from his hands at a few of them. Ever since, he regained a portion of his magical skill he was able to do this. It's not much but it's definitely progress.

More monkeys latched onto Kid Flash and M'gann's bikes causing M'gann to jumped off into the air while Kid Flash got off and started running to the truck.

The monkeys were laughing, constantly at the driver, and using it's eye beams to open the cargo truck. They tore open the top, and dove in.

M'gann flies on top of the truck and telekinetically destroys some of the monkey there while kid runs to the side and destroys some of the other monkeys. Monkeys were everywhere and were surrounding the drivers windshield. M'gann flies in front of the truck but is covered with monkeys grabbing her. With the use of her shapeshifting abilities, she unleashes extra arms to help destroy the monkeys on her and the windshield.

Both Kid and M'gann go on top of the truck to stop the monkeys from getting the android but were stopped by a robotic gorilla which landed in front of them. The gorilla shoots a laser beam from its eyes to M'gann. Fortunately with her training of her powers, she was able to shift her density enough to left it pass through. This gave Kid an opportunity to run at the metal ape while vibrating his hand. He strikes at the chest of the beast and takes out its heart. This deactivates it which gives Kid a victorious grin.

Kid and M'gann go to the opening of the truck caused by the monkeys but were completely ambushed by them giving the rest of the monkeys opportunity to exit the truck with the parts. Aqualad sees this and unleashes a blast of electricity at them but it only destroys most of them letting the others fly away with full speed.

On our end, Robin has been skillfully taking down the monkeys but more were about to surround him until Superboy and I land on the truck and start destroying these annoying things. The monkeys get smart and destroy the wheels of the truck to tip it over. Robin notices this and goes to save the driver. Superboy and I jump off and hover over the mangled vehicle. The back of the truck explodes, revealing the monkeys flying away with the parts.

"How could they know which trucks to hit?" Robin asked.

"I'm guessing Ivo had a GPS tracker on the Amazo in case it's parts were separated" I said to him.

"Robin, Superboy and I are going to go after them. They could lead us to Ivo. Find out where they were supposed to take the parts and have the team meet us there" I told him.

"Got it" Robin said to me. I look at Superboy.

"How are your eyes?" I ask him.

"Better I can see now. Let's go" he told me and we both try to catch up to the monkeys. Seems these things are faster than looked in the show.

"Aqualad our cargo is gone" Robin said to Aqualad in an unhappy tone through comms. "Tell me you have good news"

"Unfortunately, we also lost our cargo" said Aqualad "where are Iron Man and Superboy?"

"They are going after the monkeys" Robin told him while walking towards a partially destroyed monkey and inserts a cord on its back that connects to his gauntlet "Iron Man said that the parts had GPS trackers on them. He was right which means that I can track them. It looks like they are converging on..." Robin stops in shock as he sees the location of where the parts were heading "Gotham City"

"That far south? M'gann and I might not be able to get there fast enough. I'll have Kid run ahead and meet you." Aqualad said as Kid immediately runs.

"Acknowledged" Said Robin "Iron Man this is Robin do you copy. Their destination is Gotham City"

"Yea I figured as much since we are flying near it" I told him as the monkeys enter a train car. We fly on top of said car and Superboy rips it open so that we can enter it.

We look around and see that the monkeys were laughing at us and alongside them was a man and one more of those gorillas.

"Oh, hello." The man said to us.

"You? You're Ivo?" Superboy's scoffed "I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk. Now, since when did the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?" Ivo questioned. Superboy growls at that.

"It's over Ivo" I said to him as I raise my right arm about to shoot my repulsors at him "Come with us quietly and you might get out of here without so much as a scratch"

"Oh I don't think so Iron Man. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators and my Gorillas. Couldn't think of a technical name for them but itll do" said Ivo as we get attacked by them. Superboy and I do some major damage with me shooting the monkeys and Superboy ripping them apart. The gorilla tries to charge at us but we saw it coming and punch it in the face destroying it.

"After all that trouble finding a name for monkey" Ivo Said annoyingly. As we keep fighting these annoying thinks, we hear something

"Access Flash" Said a robotic voice.

"Oh shi-" I try to say before Superboy and I are punched by a blur sending us to the back of the car. We then look and see the android Amazo reassembled.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you or better slay you" Ivo said.

Superboy wipes his mouth and looks at me for a plan.

"We need to hold him off until the team gets here. From what I gather he can only access one power at a time. If we can exploit that when everyone is with us then maybe we can beat." I said to him.

"Right" he responded as we both get up "Give us your best shot"

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" Ivo taunted him.

"How about we give him a proper demonstration of strength" I said back to him as we charge at the android. We start punching at the android landing some solid hits while it blocked the others.

"Access Black Canary" the android opens its mouth and screams a sonic blast which again sends us to the back of the car. That blast damaged my suit a bit but I can still keep going.

"Access Flash" the android runs at us at a speed similar to the Flash. I try to shoot my repulsor beams but he dodges and then punches both me and Superboy repeatedly. We can barely block and once it stops, we are on the ground panting in pain. My suit is really taking a beating.

Amazo then throws us out of the car and into a chained up bulldozer.

"Access Superman" said the android as it picks up and throws us away into Gotham Academy. The school that me and Dick go to. We land hard into one of the classrooms.

Amazo turned to the sound of laughing MONQIs and saw Ivo standing in the hole he made.

"Finish him. Priority Alpha." Ivo commanded.

Amazo jumped off the railcar to follow Superboy and me.

Robin was in his uniform as he is riding his bike in battle-axe. Soon Kid Flash came up beside them in uniform as well.

"So, you changed too." Robin ask Kid Flash.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash shuddered. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

Robin looked at his map.

"They were heading through Gotham." Robin said. "But they veered. Wait, dude, they're at mine and David's school"

Meanwhile, Superboy and I are thrown into a trophy case within the school. I activate my communicator "Guys not to rush but are you guys coming anytime soon?"

"Me and Kid are a few minutes out. You guys doing ok?" Robin asked me. As he asks, Amazo comes up to us. I fire a rocket from my right arm but he accessed Manhunters density shifting and the rocket goes through him exploding one of the classroom doors and some lockers.

It starts to grab us "Oh yeah, we got it on the ropes" I tell Robin sarcastically as Amazo just throws us with immense speed to some lockers. Superboy gets up from the throw and tries to punch the machine but it blocks it and punches Superboy back hitting me in the process. We are sent flying to another section of the building.

Amazo lands in front of us while Superboy looks at the machine. "That... all you got" he tells the machine while in pain. Amazo then raises his right hand. I know what he is about to do.

"Friday transfer remaining power to my repulsors" I said to her.

"On it, Boss. I hope you know what you are doing?" She asked me.

"So do I" I tell her "I really hope this works" I mutter to myself. I raise my left hand readying my repulsor.

"Access Captain Atom" the android then fires a blast at us while I shoot my repulsor blast at the same time. Our blasts collide for a few seconds before causing a shockwave pushing us back with great force to our respective directions and damaging the surround area.

Superboy and I are sent to the gym as we hear clapping. We turn our heads and see Ivo with some of his monkeys.

"I'm impressed Iron Man. Creating an equally powerful blast to counteract the Amazos but" he stops and turns his head to the direction of the hole we came from. We look at what he's seeing. There it was, the Amazo, barely damaged by the blast. Only some scorch marks. What the fuck is this thing made of. Vibranium?

"Access Superman" the android waits for one of us to strike.

"Friday, how am I looking" I asked her

"Not too good. If you hadn't added back up power into the armor, then you would've been immobile. Most of the armors functions still work like the repulsors but everything else was damaged by the blast. The armor can't take anymore hits from that thing or else you'll die" she said to me. I look at my suit and see many dents and scratches on it. I'm amazed that this thing is still together.

"Lovely" I said sarcastically "Thanks Friday."

Superboy is the first to strike at the machine but the machine blocks his attacks and just hits him many times hard which leaves him a bit disoriented. I fire some of my repulsors at it which pushes it back from the onslaught. The machine is now focused on and then charges at me. As it was about to crush me, Kid makes an appearance and grabs me away in time next to Robin and a recovering Superboy.

"What took you so long?" I ask him

"Sorry about that, kinda rushed in here looking for you until now" he said giving me a sheepish grin. Robin throws his batarang.

"Access Martian Manhunter" the Android shifts making the projectiles go through him.

"Access Red Tornado" the android starts flying towards us and has us flying to the air to different directions.

"Access Captain Atom" the android fires a blast at Kid but was able to run away before it hits him. Kid goes to flank him.

"Access Black Canary" the android fires a sonic blast but Kid dodges it and continues on to the machine.

"Access Flash" the android speedily blocks kids attack and throws him to the far side of the gym.

"Access Superman" the android grabs Superboy's fist before it hits and punches him to the stands. I start flying towards Amazo while it's off guard to try and punch it but it saw me. It then grabs my whole body and puts me in a tight hold to crush me. I can feel my armor being squeezed in practically crushing my bones . I try to shoot my repulsors but it's being damaged by the crush hold. I think I'm going to die until something catches the androids attention.

"Access Martian Manhunter" the android shifts his density letting me go while having an arrow pass through him and land next to Robin. This gives me an opportunity to fire my unibeam at the machine before he accessed another power. I fire and it hits the android in the chest sending it to the stands.

"Superboy, Robin, Kid focus you're attention on Ivo. He'll have the android protect him no matter what. This'll give me a chance to finish this." I told them and they nod.

Superboy flies at Ivo first making it seem that he was going to smash the professor.

"Amazo," Ivo said frantically, barely dodging another attack from Superboy, "Protect your master. Priority alpha!"

"Access Captain Atom" The android then began firing a beam of energy at the clone but Superboy dodges in time.

Ivo, who was being picked up off the ground by his MONQIs, was suddenly kicked from behind by Robin.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asked tauntingly.

"Oh, me! Me!" Kid Flash dashed forward, but Amazo used Red Tornado's powers to knock the speedster away from its master.

Robin hurled another explosive disk at the android, who turned intangible.

I was able to landed in front of the machine and place my fist through the android's still-intangible head. Amazo tried to move backwards

"Access Superman" Unable to switch powers in time the android turned solid with my fist still in its head. A second later, that head exploded pushing me back.

As the decapitated Amazo fell to the ground.Robin ran forward. "Help me disassemble him, now!"

"Dude the guy has no head" Kid said.

"Don't take any chances" said Aqualad as he and M'gann arrive at the scene.

I grunt in pain as I get up from the ground. Everyone looks at me in shock and sees that my armor is heavily damaged. My right arm lost its armor showing my burned and bleeding arm from the explosion of Amazos head. I also think I have some broken ribs, a concussion and probably some other things I can't think of at the moment. I can feel M'gann's horror and worry as she looks at my battered state. M'gann flies to me side helping my up.

"My God, Iron Man are you ok?" she asks me with clear worry in her voice.

"I'm ok. Nothing too life threatening" I tell her downplaying my injuries but she doesn't believe because of our link.

"Hey, where's Ivo" asks Kid as we look around and see that he's gone.

"Let's worry about him later and head back to the cave with the parts" I said to the team while M'gann and Aqualad help stand.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 4, 1:06 EDT**

As soon as we got back, I took some Extremis to heal my injuries and M'gann practically forced me not to do anything rigorous until I'm fully healed. I try to tell her that I'll be ok but she was very insistent. Never try to reason with a worried Martian girl who has the power to control you if she wanted. Not a risk I'm willing to take.

We are currently standing in front of Batman, Tornado Canary and Arrow with me telling them what happened.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the tech." I debriefed.

"Capturing the professor is a league priority" said Black Canary.

"But we understand your mission... encountered other complications." said Manhunter.

We all look at each other and said nothing.

Batman walks towards us "Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them impressed the league"

"The whole league?" asked Superboy hoping that Superman was impressed with his actions.

Batman smiles which has become a common thing when he is informed of what this team has done. "Yes, the whole league" Superboy smiles at that.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually." Batman continued.

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said.

He then pulled out the arrow from before. "You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

Batman took the arrow, and gave it to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

As Green Arrow got one of his own arrows and compared the two.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said, lamely. "But that means..."

"Speedy!" Kid Flash shouted.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said with a smile.

Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed the arrow.

"Souvenir!" He shouted excitedly

Green Arrow and Batman shared a look. I say nothing knowing that that's not Roy's arrow. I walk up to Batman

"You and I both know that Roy didn't fire that" I said to him and he nods in response. "Let's meet back here in an hour and I'll tell you who it belongs to" Batman nods again in acceptance.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 4, 2:36 EDT**

Batman, Green Arrow and I are back in the center of the hall where I gave the debriefing.

I told them who the arrow belongs too. Green Arrow and Batman were surprised that I made the arrow for someone. A girl in fact. I even made a suit just for her. I even invited her to join team at one point but she said she wasn't ready yet. At least until what happened at Gotham Academy where she saved my life. Batman and Green Arrow agreed to reinvite her to the team.

The three us set off to the girls place with me wearing my Mark 45 armor. We head to the roof of a penthouse in one of Gotham's expensive hotels which is where we meet Artemis Crock. I've been a friend to the Crock family, except Sportsmaster, ever since we met each other a few years ago. I've kept in touch to make sure everything is ok. It's a story I will tell for another time. They also know who I am underneath the armor and they trust me.

I ask Artemis to join the team again with the promise of no one knowing her past unless she wants to and under the guise that she is Green Arrows niece. She gladly accepts with excitement knowing that she's gonna work with me again. Oh and before I forget, we both have feelings for one another as we both took each other's virginity a while back. This is gonna be interesting.

 **Another chapter done. Whew that took me awhile. Now I'm sure you are surprised by the ending there. Artemis and David have an intimate history. Which I will tell through flashbacks when she is officially introduced.**

 **I'm not very good in fight scenes so I hope that I did a decent job at it early in the chapter. Do you guys want Cheshire and Canary to be part of the harem or as Davids friends with benefits to which I'm considering on doing for some characters.**

 **Here's the harem list:**

 **Artemis, Miss Martian, Tula, Zatanna, Starfire, Supergirl and Raven.**

 **Thank you guys for the support for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Infiltration and Reunion**

 **Infinity Island**

 **August 7, 23:49 ECT**

An arrow struck a guard. It released electricity throughout his body and knocked him unconscious. Red Arrow, formerly known as Speedy, ran forward and passed the fallen guard. He released an arrow that was attached to a rope onto the roof. He climbed up it and onto the second floor of the building. He stayed in the shadows, and got ready to shoot another arrow. He carefully aimed and let loose. The arrow hit the wall right next to a security camera.

In the control room, a monitor fizzled for a second before going back to normal. Red Arrow kneeled on the ground, coming out from the corner and let loose an arrow. It hit another guard, and released electricity, silently knocking him out. He did the same to the guard's partner.

Dr. Roquette sat at a computer and continued to work on something.

"We're losing patience. Complete the project or forfeit your life." A voice said over the intercom.

Dr. Roquette didn't look up from her work. "I'm completing as fast as I can."

Someone knocked on the door that was being watched by more guards. They got ready to open it and fire, when the door just fell down on its own, knocking one guard out already. The second guard shot at the intruder but Red Arrow ducked and with excellent speed, he took out the guard.

Dr. Roquette had gotten up. Red Arrow walked forward to her.

"Dr. Roquette." The red archer greeted.

"Tell me you're the advance guy." Roquette said. Red Arrow took out an arrow.

"I'm the only guy." He said.

"You didn't bring back up? What? Were there budget cuts?" Roquette hissed.

An alarm sounded and they heard more guards running towards them. Red Arrow let loose the arrow and blew up the wall. Roquette coughed as the smoke cleared.

"Now or never, Doc." Red Arrow said. She looked down at a machine.

"We can't leave this." She said, worry in her voice.

Red Arrow gave her a harsh look. "Look, I either take it or I take you!"

Roquette took her glasses from her face.

"Right, take me." She said.

Red Arrow shot an arrow with another rope on it and it impaled a tree. Red Arrow tied the rope to a bar and put a clasp on the rope.

He grabbed Roquette and she grasped him tightly. "Hang on!"

The two slid down the rope, Roquette screaming along the way. The guards were firing at them but they missed every single time. The doctor and the hero landed on the beach, none to gracefully. They ran to the water, and uncovered a speed boat. Roquette climbed in and Red Arrow pushed it out into the water. Guards were running towards the beach but they couldn't make it in time.

Red Arrow got in the boat and Roquette sarcastically asked "What do you call this, the Arrow Boat?"

Red Arrow pushed her head down as they continued to get shot out. "I call it a rental. Get down!"

Red Arrow started up the boat and pressed the GPS. A million red dots appeared on the screen. On shore, a ton of bombs blew, right near where the guards were. Red Arrow drove the boat with ease.

"I think we're clear." He said, not hearing anymore guns.

Roquette got up and looked back for a split second. "Great, that leaves only one problem..."

Professor Ojo and Sensei looked over the device Roquette was making.

"Well?" Sensei asked.

"She finished. We're good to go." Ojo informed. Sensei smiled in joy.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 8th, 09:58 EDT**

It's been five days since the Amazo mission. M'gann has been keeping a close eye on me to make sure that I'm ok. I don't mind her worrying about me, it's cute and adorable. I do my best to ensure to her that I'm fine and that I'm not gonna die on her. She seems satisfied with that. Also, the league gave us some time off to relax and regain our bearings. Which leads to what we are doing today.

M'gann, Kaldur, Robin, Connor and I walk onto the beach right next to Mount Justice. M'gann was in a yellow bikini. She has a bikini top with a bikini shorts as well as a little six-pack. Kaldur has his shirt off which revealed his water tattoos with a six-pack and he had on light blue swim trunks. Robin has his shirt off slightly showing a six-pack and has on a darker blue swim trunks, with red on the waist band. Superboy has his shirt off as well showing off his six-pack and has on a black swim trunks, with a white waist band. I also have my shirt off with my six pack definitely being revealed. I have a few scars on my body as a result of my career as Iron Man before making Extremis.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan said excitedly.

"Let's have a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said. Megan looks down too after Robin.

"Poor Wally." She said sadly in sympathy.

"He'll live" I said in reassurance to her "it's only school"

She smiles back at me and we go off to have some fun. I can only imagine the misery Wally is having.

 **Central City**

 **August 8th, 9:00 CDT**

The bell rang at Central City High School.

"Welcome class to the first day of sophomore year." The teacher said.

Wally sank down in his seat and groan in agony.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team and I are playing in the water. M'gann and I are splashing each other playfully while also eyeing each other's bodies with some lust in them. I can tell that she is unnerved by my scars but I reassure her through our link that I'm ok. Plus I add in the fact that she is downright sexy in the bikini and she blushes as red as her hair. Then, Connor does a cannon ball between us causing a big wave to hit all of us.

We laugh at this because it's good to enjoy these moments as much as we can before things start to get more grim in the future.

Wally was soon squirted in the face by a water fountain. The speedster looked down and saw his pants wet and groan once again.

We all were eating hot dogs together with M'gann and I sitting closely to one another. While Wally just had slop to which he groaned again.

We were all playing volleyball with me as the referee and keeping score. Wally was playing dodgeball and got hit in the face doing his upmost to not use his powers for such a simple sport.

We were then burying Superboy in the sand. We don't know why we are doing it but it's fun right besides he's just chillin there without a care to the world. The school bell rings and Wally dashed out screaming in joy to be free.

 **Recognized Kid Flash B-03**

"The Wallman is here!" Wally appeared in the Zeta Tube. He was dressed in swim gear and had beach gear in his hands.

"Now let's get this party star-" He soon trips and fell on his face. "-ted..."

"Wal-Man, huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" An unknown girl said.

Kid looks at the unknown person in front her and asks "Who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate" said the newly named Artemis.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you" Wally retorted quickly.

Green Arrow walked forward and placed a hand on Artemis shoulder. "She's my new protégé."

Wally was stunned at this news. "What happened to your old one?"

 **Recognized Speedy B-06**

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy

anymore." Red Arrow said, exiting the Zeta-Tube. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you look-"

"-Replaceable." Red Arrow cut him off.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow explained.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow questioned.

Artemis stepped forward and got very close to Red Arrow.

"Yes, she can." She said in a challenging way.

"Alright that's enough. Roy, back off. Artemis don't let him get into your head." I told them. They both reluctantly listened since they clearly want to fight each other.

"Who are you?" Wally yelled.

Green Arrow and Artemis both gave him a sideways glance. "She's/I'm my/his niece."

"Another niece" said Robin

"Listen Roy" I said to him as he turns to me "we have always wanted you to be a part of this team. You are skilled and capable. Clearly we have no quotas for archers. We can use the help."

"And if we did have a quota, then you know who we would pick" said Kid.

"That's not your call to make" I told Kid. I then looked to Roy "I'm assuming you came to us for a reason. A mission probably?"

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Sterling Roquette." said Red Arrow

Robin and I know the name. "Nano-robotics genius in claytonias expert at Royals University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago." Robin said while looking at his halo computer.

"Yeah I've read her work and she's pretty good. My parents offered her a job at Stark Industries a while back but she declined without a reason. I'm assuming this must be it." I said to everyone.

"She was abducted two weeks ago... by the league of shadows" said Red Arrow. When I hear the name I groan. Batman and I have faced the league before with him facing Ra's and me dealing with his lieutenants. It was a tough battle but we were able to make them retreat. I also know someone in the league too. I'm cut out of my thoughts once I hear Robin talk.

"Woah, you want us to rescue her from the shadows" Robin says in excitement.

"Hardcore" says Kid as he and Rob fist bump each other. I just shake my head at their naivety.

"I already rescued her" said Red Arrow as he walks forward "Only one problem. The Shadows have already conversed her into making a weapon. Doc calls it: The Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic bots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's mere purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech." Red Arrow finished.

"Perfect for extortion and manipulation... Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis commented.

"Let's not forget power broking" I added.

"Yeah that too" said Artemis.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally said as he then looks at me "How do you know about the Shadows"

"I faced them before with Batman. They are skilled, ruthless and hold very little back. If the shadows are involved, then this is part of a larger plan." I said to him. He looks stunned that I fought the shadows before. He then turns his gaze to Artemis who just smiles.

"Who are you!" exclaimed Kid.

"Someone who knows what she's talking about Kid" I said to him. Artemis give me an appreciative nod while Roy continues.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow said.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that they'd target her." I said.

Red Arrow nodded at him and turned to the computer.

"Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." Red Arrow said.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow said in surprised.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrowr waved off.

Green Arrow walked forward to him. "Then let's, you and I, keep her that way."

Red Arrow kept his face in a serious way. "You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder.

"You brought this to Young Justice. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too." Green Arrow said, gesturing to the teens.

Red Arrow scoffed. "Then my jobs done." He walked away.

"Roy" I call out to him to which he stops "remember when you said that you deserved respect?" He nods his head in remembrance and I continue.

"You have always had respect, ours. When I helped form this team with Batman, I had hoped that you would join us and be the leader rather than me. You had the skills needed to lead this team. But then you left and became solo becoming the man you are now and you still have our respect. Doesn't matter if you are Speedy or Red Arrow, you are our friend and whenever you're ready, there is always a place here for you" I finish saying to him. He doesn't say anything but he gives me an appreciative nod in response. I think I got through to him but only time will tell how much. He continues walking away.

 **Recognized Speedy-**

"That's Red Arrow B-06, update." Red Arrow says.

"Who came up with the name Young Justice?" asked M'gann.

"I did. I figured that this team could use a name rather than being called the team." I told her. Everyone nods in acceptance of the name as we get ready to head out. Artemis and I look at each other with smiles on our faces. Reminiscing of our past together.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 **Gotham City**

 **June 3, 2008, 20:00 EDT**

I'm currently twelve years old wearing my Mark 23 armor to which it's called the Silver Centurion. I'm on patrol alone since Batman and Robin are dealing with something overseas. I'm flying around the city, listening to the police scanner until I hear about a break in in a jewelry store in the narrows. I head over to see if Catwoman was the culprit.

When I get there, I see only a broken window from the store. This doesn't look like Catwoman's MO, so it's got be someone else trying to do an amateur job. I scan the store and gather information on the items as well as to see what was taken. When I finished, my scan said that nothing was taken. This confuses me until I realize that this could be a trap. I then get hit by an arrow which breaks upon impact of my armor. I scan the trajectory of the shot which leads me to look at a rooftop of a building across from the store.

I see two shadowy hooded figures with one holding a bow and arrow and another with a pair of Sais. They start to run across the rooftops and I followed them. They were fast and agile but I was faster. I land in front of them which startled them and prepared their weapons. I raise my repulsor at them and begin to talk.

"Who are you two and why do you want to kill me?" I ask them.

"We have our orders" said the one with the Sais.

"You work for the shadows?" I ask

"No, we were tasked to kill you by an outside party" the one with the bow and arrow said. Wait a minute their voices sound familiar. They sound like the Crock sisters but it can't be. Artemis was alone in Gotham when Sportsmaster trained her to do such a task but it was Kid Flash instead of me. Jade was supposed to have left a long time ago, leaving her sister alone with him. I look at these two and they both have the same weapons that the sister carry respectively. I hope that I'm right because if I'm not then I just doomed two people to assassins.

I take a gamble at this and ask "So Sportsmaster tasks his daughters to come and kill me" I said to them to which I see them tense at what I said. I think it's really them. Maybe this is my chance to help them.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said the one with the Sais to which I know is Jade.

"I know who you are. Jade and Artemis Crock, daughters of Sportsmaster and Huntress. You're mother is in Blackgate prison doing six years for taking the fall for your father. Personally, I think it's your father that should be in prison and not your mother." I said to them.

I can tell that they are shocked by my knowledge of them and their background. They take off their hoodies and I'm the one that is surprised. Artemis looks roughly my age but a couple of months older and Jade looks a years older than her sister. So they are younger than canon.

"How do you know that information?" asked Jade.

"I'm really well informed" I told her

"So what now? You gonna turn us in?" Artemis asked me with her bow and arrow still aimed at me.

"No. I actually want to help you." I told her. This really shocks the sisters

"Why would you want to help us?" Asked Jade.

"Because I can tell that life with your father isn't a good one and that if your mother was around then your training wouldn't have included trying to kill people" I reasoned with them. From what I know about Paula Crock, if she wasn't in prison then these girls would've been trained as a precaution in case her enemies showed up but would've done her best to ensure that they live a normal life. Unfortunately, a normal life for these girls is not in the cards for them but I can try to make it easier.

"What do you know about our mother?" Artemis asked with a hint of anger.

"I think that if she were here then you both would be having some semblance of a normal life." I said to her

"Yea well she's not and we have to deal with our father." said Jade as she hisses the term father.

"What if she was?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Artemis.

"I'm asking what would you guys do if your mother was free from prison?" I asked them. They don't say anything for they are pondering on what to say

"I don't know I guess we would leave our dad and live with her I guess." Jade said

"Yeah. We could have her continue training us so that we can protect ourselves" added Artemis.

I smile at their statements. It seems that both sisters are very close with their mother and with each other. This is good. This could be my chance to bring them together.

"Very well. In a couple of weeks, you'll get a call saying that she is being released and have a place to stay when she does" I told them as I was about to fly away.

"Wait! Who are you really? You know us but we don't know you it's not really fair." said Artemis before I was about to leave.

I turn and look them them "You'll know when she gets out" and I gave them an encrypted phone to contact me before I fly away.

For the next few days, I've been hacking into Paula's criminal records to change her release date within the court system. Then, I decided to make an appointment to see her in Blackgate without my parents knowing. I bribed the Warden to let me see her privately to which he gladly accepted. Allowing a 12 year old to see an assassin is not something a Warden should do but it's Gotham this is to be expected.

When I met Paula, she was wheelchair bound as canon but I've been building a device to help heal spinal injuries by having it implanted at the damaged area and with constant physical therapy she would be able to walk. She was also younger, she looked like she was in her mid-30s. We talked to each other and got along well. I told her about the situation with her daughters and my plan to get her out. I also had to tell that I was Iron Man otherwise convincing her would be very difficult.

She was more shocked and angered by the news of her daughters being trained to be killers than me being the Iron Knight of Gotham. I was able to convince her that once she's out she can train them properly since they've been training from the start of her incarceration and there was no way that living a normal life with the threats out in the world was possible. She reluctantly agreed and accepted my plan to help her get out. I even told her that I can help her walk with my invention to which she seemed happy to know.

After meeting her, I met the sisters again in civilian clothing. I just happened to bump into them in a candy store that was near Gotham Academy. I guess they both have a sweet tooth. The more you know. We started talking to each other and were amazed that I wasn't one of those asshole arrogant rich boys that think that the world is at their feet. I guess I defied the stereotypes. We got along great and throughout our conversations I can see that Artemis has a crush on me with her blushing from time to time and Jade seemed to be eyeing me as if I'm something sweeter than candy. We exchanged phone numbers with each other and kept in contact.

Within the following week, the sisters told me that there mother was getting out. It seems as though they were excited about that and they told me that they had to go to the hospital so that she can have a machine in her spines that can help her walk. I'm glad to know that they are happy that their mother is coming home. I even paid for housing arrangements for Paula and possibly the girls at a penthouse one of the expensive hotels in Gotham. She doesn't have to pay rent since I'm paying for it. It's good to be a billionaire sometimes.

As soon as Paula is officially settled into her new place with her daughters, who left their dad to live with her as soon as she was able to get out of the hospital. Sportsmaster didn't like that but Paula was able to put him in his place. Paula still uses a wheelchair but that'll soon be temporary. I was contacted by the girls with their encrypted phone I gave them. They said they wanted me to meet their mother, to see the person I helped get out. They have no clue that Iron Man is David Stark. This should be fun.

I wear the silver centurion again and fly towards their location. I land at the rooftop and see all three Crock women waiting for me. They are all in their civilian clothing and Paula is standing with some crutches for support.

"Girls, what do you say to Iron Man?" Paula asks the girls.

"Thank you for getting our mom out?" They said in unison.

"You don't have to thank me. I did what I believed was right." I said to them. They nod in acceptance of that.

"I think you promised us that you would tell us who you are under the armor when she got out." Jade reminded me with a smile.

I chuckle at that "I guess I did. I am a man of my word" I said to them as my armor detached itself from my body revealing me.

Everyone, except Paula, were shocked at the reveal.

"Y-You're him" stuttered Artemis "You're Iron Man"

I laugh at their shocked expressions and said "I am. I'm also the one that made the device to help your mother walk again but she'll need help from you guys to do so. I also paid for your current living arrangements so that you can enjoy living with comfort."

The sisters had no words to say. They were silent. I start to get worried at their silence. I hope I didn't destroy the trust I built with them. Then they run towards me. I think that they are gonna kick my ass but what surprised me was that they hugged me and had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you" they both said as I comfort them. Paula looks at the display with a smile, glad to know that her children found such a good person. The girls end the hug and look at me. What surprises even more was what came after.

Artemis kisses me with as much emotion as she could. It was my first kiss and I think it was hers too. We kiss for a few minutes and then we separate both panting with arousal and with blushes on our faces. Jade looks at her sister with some envy.

"Wow, who would've thought that my sisters crush would be such a good guy" Jade said as she starts to smile a devious grin. She really is living up to the name Cheshire. "But I'm kind of jealous that she kissed you first but I don't mind it that much. Come here lover boy"

She grabs my shirt with force and smashes her lips with mine. She was far more aggressive than Artemis but the kiss was just as enjoyable. We keep kissing for a few minutes more and separate. We both have blushes on our faces and Artemis just looks at her sister with jealousy.

"Hey I saw him first" Artemis yelled

"Yeah so. Doesn't make him completely yours now does it" Jade retorts with a smile on her face.

The sisters go back and forth while I just have a dumbfounded expression on my face. I have no idea how to process what just happened. We are all cut off from our musings when we hear laughter. We turn to see that Paula was just cracking up about the situation.

"It seems David that you have caught the attention of my girls. Normally, I would be angry at that but I approve of you especially after what you have done for us" said Paula as she got control of herself. I give an awkward smile while Artemis blushes and Jade just grins.

For the next year, I've been keeping in contact on Paula and her girls. Paula has been doing well so far. She started walking again but she has a cane to help stabilize her if she starts feeling week. She divorced Sportsmaster and has been using her original name Nguyen. Jade changed her name to her mothers but Artemis left hers as Crock since despite what Sportsmaster had done to train his daughters, he was still her father. Paula has also been training the girls so as to prepare them for any fight they go on. Artemis and Jade even joined me on a few of my patrols to which Paula reluctantly allowed since I was there to take care of them should something happen.

I even created suits for them when they go on patrol as well as weapons for them. Their suits are exactly like the ones from the show but with a few enhancements of my own like being be able to stop a knife to being tear resistant. I've gotten close to the sisters especially Artemis. I also told them about the team I'm creating and asked if they wanted to join. Artemis said she wasn't ready yet but one day will join. Jade said she doesn't want to be apart of a team of young kids but would help me from the shadows.

One day, Artemis and I were hanging out in the penthouse while Paula and Jade went shopping. We talked and watched TV for a bit until we kissed again. We kept on kissing until somehow we went to the bedroom and took each other's first time. It was gentle and nice. It felt absolutely amazing. By the time Paula and Jade had gotten home, they saw me and Artemis passed out naked under the sheets of her bed. Jade chuckles softly the site while Paula just smiles at the look of Artemis' face. It was a look of happiness and contentment so she has allowed this relationship between us to continue. To say it was awkward when they found out me and Artemis had sex would be an understatement. Since I've trusted them knowing about me being Iron Man, I figured to tell them my full story.

They listened with shock and disbelief but they accepted it since I haven't lied to them before. They did feel sorry for me and for what happened but I reassure them that everything is good now. I also told them about the shadow organization called the Light and I need Jade to help infiltrate it. Paula really didn't want to have her daughter in harms way but I told her that with my tech and her skills that she would be safe. Paula had no choice but to agree and had me promise to make sure that her daughter would be ok. I agreed. Paula still had some contacts from her old life to introduce Jade further into her world and prepare her for the worse.

Within a few days, Jade would be heading out to meet these contacts. Jade, Artemis and I would continue patrolling together, fighting bad guys until she had to leave. The day before Jade leaves, she contacts me in the middle of the night telling me to hurry to the penthouse. I assume something is wrong and I wear one of suits and fly there.

By the time I do, I leave my armor and have it at sentry mode in case there were multiple attackers. I go to her bedroom door and see that it's open. I enter and I see Jade with nothing but a robe on. She tells me that since this might be the last time we see each other in a long time, she wanted to have one special night with me. With my lust taking control of me, I couldn't resist. We pretty much go at it like rabbits and it was very aggressive which was a real turn on for me for some reason. It was also her first time having sex which shocked me at first but was honored nevertheless.

We spend the next few hours having sex until we go unconscious. The next morning me and Jade wake up to the sight of Artemis looking at us in our birthday suits. I think she is going to kill me until she said that she was surprised that Jade waited until recently to have sex with me.

I get confused and ask her if she was mad at me. She told me she wasn't since I have this magnetism that seems to attract people to me. She seems to trust me enough to know that even if I sleep with multiple women that I'll always care for her just as much as them. Well I guess people are more willing and open to polygamy in this world than in mine. Jade comments to Artemis that she should've warned her that I was very good in bed since she can barely walk. Artemis laughs at that and I just have a face filled with pride by hearing that.

Jade leaves and says her goodbyes to us. I wish her luck and she winks at me saying that she'll see me again. I tell her I'm counting on it. Then, we continue our routines until my team is made.

 ** _End Flashback..._**

 **Happy Harbor**

 **August 8th, 21:53 EDT**

Now here we are with Jade about to make an appearance. I doubt that I would be able to see her but I have Artemis to send her message for me when she does. Meanwhile, Miss Martian watches the area on top of the school roof, with the Bio-Ship, in camouflage mode, behind her. Aqualad is looking around the halls

" _M'gann links us up. Last thing we need is the shadows intercepting our coms."_ I order her telepathically.

Miss Martian nodded and telepathically links everyone up.

" _Everyone online?'_ " Miss Martian asked.

Artemis looked at her hands. " _This is so weird_."

" _And distracting. Coding a distributive algorhythm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull!"_ Roquette complained.

" _Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?_ " Kid Flash asked while snacking on a bar.

" _Pot. Kettle. Have you met?_ " Artemis asked sarcastically.

" _Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!" Kid Flash mind-yelled._

Artemis jumped off the table and pointed at him. " _That was so not me!"_

" _Kid_ _that's enough. We have a job to do. Get your head in the game"_ I ordered

" _Fate of the world at stake! At least Iron Man is aware of the seriousness of the situation_ " Roquette yelled in their heads.

" _She started it!_ " Kid Flash yelled.

" _How about I just help Iron Man, Superboy and Miss Martian patrol the perimeter"_ Artemis commented as she walks out.

" _Good idea_ " Said Aqualad

" _You might want to cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved Iron Man's life"_ said Robin.

" _What? No, that was Speedy's - I mean Red Arrow's... arrow right?_ " Kid Flash asked.

" _No it wasn't. Artemis saved my life which means that she has earned the right to be on this team just as much as you."_ I told Kid. Kid is stunned by this information.

Kid Flash huffed. " _Well, still not gonna give her the satisfaction."_

" _You know, I can still hear you? Oh and thanks Iron Man_ " Artemis said with a smile as she headed for the roof. Kid Flash face palm and groaned out loud.

Roquette rubbed her head. " _I couldn't get the Justice League!"_

" _The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it_?" Aqualad asked, while coming up behind her.

" _My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate me" written in neon._ " Roquette explained and rubbing her face again.

" _We will protect you, no matter what_ " I reassure her

Aqualad placed a comforting hand on Roquette's shoulder. " _Iron Man is correct. We will."_

Roquette looked at him for a minute before pressed a couple keys on the computer.

 _"Tracking Fog now_." She told him.

Me and Superboy are walking across the perimeter when we both heard something move in the bushes. We looked around, then at each other with a nod. We begin to fly across the roof, and landed next to where M'gann and Artemis were at. We both then started walking around again.

" _Mmm that boy"_ Artemis said to me with flirtation and I raise my eyebrows inside my helmet

" _You know he can hear you right"_ said Miss Martian.

" _Oh I know and I have no doubt that he's enjoying the attention"_ said Artemis. I just laugh and I walk up to her. " _Did you forget that you have a camouflage mode?"_

 _"Oh I do I must've forget. Can you show me how it works again?"_ asked Artemis seductively. I just nod my head but I am blushing underneath the helmet. I press the center of her chest and her suit turns gray with her bow and arrow black and gray.

" _Thanks again"_ she said to me with a wink. I'm starting to wonder which one is the seductress, her or her sister.

"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog.' Aqualad's voice said in every one's head. 'Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Ultraman, Superboy, and Robin can pursue.'

Megan raised her hand and the Bio-ship came out from the sky and out of camouflage mode.

"Ready." She announced.

Me, Superboy, and Robin ran out from the perimeter and into the Bio-ship.

The back opened up, we went in, and it closed behind them. The Bio-ship then took off from the ground.

Mgann and Artemis turned back and went back into the perimeter, not knowing someone was watching in the shadows.

" _You embarrassed Iron Man"_ Said M'gann

" _Come on he's cute when he's embarrassed"_ Artemis responded back " _You like him don't you?_ "

 _"Wait what?"_ Mgann asked with a blush " _who told you that?"_

 _"You just did with that kind of reaction"_ said Artemis " _Don't worry I have no problems sharing him. He's a great guy and has one hell of a body"_

 _"Yea that is true"_ M'gann added.

While they are talking they don't see that someone snuck past them and into the school.

Kid Flash was watching from the door, when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. He ran after it down a hall and saw it go into the pool area. He then ran forward and slid over lots of marbles that wasn't they're a second ago. He soon crashed down on the ground and a foot crashed into his head, knocking him out. The figure then kicked Kid Flash into the pool, while face down, and left the room.

Aqualad is watching Rouquette work. The door creaked open the slightest bit and a shuriken flew through, headed straight for Roquette. But right when it was about to hit her, Aqualad jumped in the way, taking the shuriken. Roquette got up in surprise at what happen.

"Doctor get down" Aqualad ordered.

Roquette looked at the door and saw the assassin's mask. The assassin threw more shurikens but Aqualad pushed Roquette out of the way, taking the hit. The assassin known as Cheshire, ran into the computer lab.

"Mmm that had to hurt" she said as she ran towards him with Sais .

"Atlantean skin is quite dense" Aqualad said as he activated his water bearers, blocking her attacks.

"And my shurikens are quite poisonous." Cheshire responded. Aqualad kicked her across the room but she saved herself.

" _M'gann, Kid, Artemis we are under attack"_ Aqualad said telepathically to them. M'gann and Artemis immediately enter the school.

" _On our way"_ said Artemis as she and M'gann ran down the hall to the computer lab. But half-way down the hall, Megan stopped. She turned around, and flew in the other direction.

Aqualad and Cheshire continue to attack each other and the assassin brought their fight to the ground. Cheshire threw one of the Sais at Roquette but Aqualad uses his powers to create a water whip to change the direction of the Sai. It hits the wall instead of her head.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" Cheshire asked as she and Aqualad clashed each other.

Aqualad got close to her face. "Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune."

Cheshire head butted him and Aqualad fell to the ground.

"Largely." Cheshire said, and raised her was knocked out by an arrow.

The assassin grabbed her wrist, and looked towards the door. Artemis stood in the door-way, bow drawn back. "Don't... Move."

M'gann used her powers to lift the prone figure of Kid Flash out of the pool. He wasn't breathing. So she had to do one thing to make him breathing again. Artemis walks forward while Aqualad gets up. Both of them get closer to Cheshire.

This gig's getting interesting." In less a second, Cheshire drew her sword.

Artemis let loose a dozen arrows, all of which were deflected by Cheshire's sword. They were so busy attacking and deflecting, they didn't notice Kid Flash and Megan fly/run in. Artemis's eyes diverted over to them and Cheshire noticed, looking behind her.

"Maybe a little too interesting..." She said.

Artemis drew another arrow and shot. Cheshire deflected it and threw a flash bomb down. Kid Flash tried to tackle her but all he managed to do was hug Artemis. They both pulled away in shock and quickly turned to where Cheshire was standing.

"Gone." Kid Flash said.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yelled at them.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in!?" Kid Flash yelled at Artemis, who gave him a really look.

Megan stepped forward. "That's not really fair. I was outside too."

Kid Flash thought an excuse. "Outside... being distracted by her! Besides, I can't be mad at you.

"You gave me mouth to mouth." Kid Flash said in his head, unaware that the mind link is still going on.

"We heard that!" Everyone in the room yelled telepathically.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash yelled and walked away.

Megan placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I didn't do half as well as you did during my first battle and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus everyone." Everyone turned to Aqualad. "The Shadow's will be back."

Their comms then started beeping.

"Iron Man to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: Star Labs." I said as I pioleted the Bio-Ship while Robin and Superboy were sitting in their seats. "We're too late. It's destroyed. The Fog decimated it." Damn it I thought that we would be fast enough. I hope that the people there got out. If not then their blood is on my hands.

"This is bad." Robin said.

"Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy!" I informed them.

The three of us in the Bio-ship shared a look at each other.

"We need to rescan the fog and find it" I told everyone "Aqualad move the doctor. I have a plan to draw the shadows out"

"Acknowledged, what's the plan?" Asked Aqualad.

They moved the doctor to a little shack. Aqualad and Megan were outside. While Artemis and Kid Flash were glaring at each other inside while the doctor is typing on the computer.

" _Stop it both of you"_ Aqualad said telepathically to them.

" _What"_ they both asked.

" _I can hear you glaring"_ Aqualad responded as he moved to another tree and looked around.

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" Aqualad announced rather loudly. He looked around and did not expect some red sticky stuff to grab him and drag him up into the tree he was hiding behind. The person seems to be punching him before kicking him into a van. Aqualad tried to get up until Hook jumps from behind and knocks him out.

"The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette, now." Cheshire told them.

Black Spider kicked the doors open and did a flipped inside. Kid Flash got up from where he was sitting and got in a fighting stance with the assassin. Black Spider threw some red webs at him, but Kid Flash dodged at ease and threw a trash can at him. Black Spider just dodged it and then bot engaged in some hand-to-hand combat.

Both are pretty even at the moment.

Artemis drew an arrow and aimed. She was about to fire at Black Spider until Hook came crashing through the roof behind her. She turned to Hook and started firing a bunch of arrows at him, but the he somersaulted behind some chairs.

"Don't stop working." Artemis told Roquette who got back to work.

No one notice Cheshire opening the window and aim a crossbow at the doctor. Cheshire fired but a big chair flew in front of the doctor before it could hit her.

Martian's here! It's now or never!" Cheshire yelled at her comrades.

Black Spider dodged Kid Flash's tackle and shot some web at the chair floating in front of the doctor. He pulled it out of the way in time for Cheshire to bound down, sending Roquette away from the computer and to the ground. Cheshire raised her Sai and got ready to strike but Roquette turned her head backwards and her skin turned green.

"We've been duked!" Cheshire yelled to her comrades.

In a little internet café,known as Sand Bar, that's down the street, the real Roquette is working while Aqualad was nearby.

"I've almost got it!" Roquette announced.

Meanwhile with me, Robin, and Superboy...

"The next target is a WayneTech facility," Robin said, "In theory, its systems' software could be used to hack the..." I know what he's thinking. They could hack the Batcomputer thus learning about all of us.

"Doesn't matter," Robin said, "but what does matter is that WayneTech operates with a twenty-four-hour workforce; we'll never get everyone out in time!"

"I disagree." I said to them "Friday send in the Iron Legion"

"On it Boss" said Friday.

With Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash...

You'll never find Doctor Roquette!" Miss Martian declared as she shapeshifted back to her normal form.

"Never is such a long time," Cheshire said, she then turned to Hook, "Pursuing target; keep them busy!"

Artemis saw Cheshire escaping and quickly ran after her.

"Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!" She told Kid Flash as she passed by.

Kid Flash punched Black Spider in the face before turning to glare at her. "You are so not the boss of me!"

"Just do it!" Artemis said to him harshly.

Black Spider came up behind Kid Flash and grabbed him. Cheshire ran back to the spot Aqualad was supposed to be laying but found him to be gone.

"Oh, I do not like being played." Cheshire said angrily.

She then turned on her mask's thermal scanner and saw Aqualad's foot prints which was down the road. Cheshire turned off the thermal scanner and ran off.

Artemis appeared from around the van, and shot an arrow at her. Cheshire turned around just in time knocked it out of the way with her Sai.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Cheshire said.

"You know you could've warned me and David that you were coming" Artemis said as she raised her bow and arrow.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Asked Cheshire playfully. "Besides it's difficult trying to warn you when I have back up. Since I can't break my cover we have to fight to make it look like it's real."

"I'll try to go easy on you" Artemis said with a smile.

"Oh we'll see about that" said Cheshire as she started running again. Artemis followed her. Cheshire hopped onto the roof of a house and started running atop those. Artemis followed her every move.

Cheshire stopped and turned around to see an arrow shot at the chimney. Purple gas soon was released and Cheshire coughed and fell to the ground. Artemis landed on the roof, readied her arrow, and walked closer cautiously to her. Cheshire unexpectedly leg swept Artemis as she fell with a small yelp.

"Mask has built in filters." Cheshire informed her as she got up.

Artemis tried to kick her, but Cheshire pinned her arms behind her back.

"Better luck next time kid." Cheshire hit a nerve in Artemis's back and the archer fell down unconscious.

Aqualad heard a thump and looked at the doctor.

"We have company" he warns Roquette.

"Uploading now!" the doctor said, then scowled at Aqualad, "And by the way, you said you'd protect me!"

A little marble entered through the door and released a gas. Aqualad got out his water bearers as they became swords. Aqualad noticed a vent open right in time to get three darts to the chest.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire mocked.

Aqualad then runs forward. Cheshire moved out of the way and kicked him. Aqualad fell to the ground was knocked unconscious.

"There, limit tested." Cheshire said as she looks to the doctor "Sorry Doc but I have a job to do. I hope you understand."

Meanwhile with me, Robin and Superboy...

I have 30 of my Iron Legion helping to evacuate the building of people.

"It's downloading!" Robin said, looking at his holo-computer, as the Bio-Ship opened the rear hatch to let us out.

Superboy looked out at the ground and saw a van drive up to the WayneTech building. The vehicle opened up to reveal Professor Ojo. Next to him was a large container, which Superboy recognized as The Fog.

"Iron Man, I see the machine" he told me. I look at what he's looking at and confirm that the Fog is in the van.

"I'm gonna end this" said Superboy

"Wait Superboy" I try to call out to him but he's already flying to Ojo who blasts him with a laser and activates the Fog.

"Robin you go stop the Fog while me and Superboy deal with him" I told him. Robin immediately swings to Waynetech. He swung down to the entrance of the building. Inside, the security guard was shocked to see a metallic cloud literally eat its way through the doors and fly past him, followed by Robin.

"What the- Hey, you can't come in here!" He shouted at Robin, he sounded the alarms and picked up his walkie-talkie. "Un-authorized entry!"

Steel bars started falling, blocking them from the objective.

"Wayne Tech override; RG4!" Robin shouted out loud.

The bars stopped falling and went back up. Robin slid under the low bars.

Meanwhile with Miss Martian and Kid Flash...

Miss Martian threw a couple more chairs at Hook, which dodged and sent his hook at her. Miss Martian nearly missed it.

 _"Kid Flash, we need to end this now_." She said to Kid Flash telepathically.

 _"It's like you read my mind, Beautiful_." Kid Flash said while grinning at her.

Black Spider sent more web at Kid Flash, which he started spinning around himself, which it send Black Spider towards him. Once Black Spider was in close range, Kid Flash kicked him in the chest, sending Black Spider into a chair and knocking him out. Hook launched his hook at Miss Martian. She easily caught it with her telekinesis, then hurled it back, to Hook, who is now unconscious.

"Woo!" she cheered. "I got mine!"

"Great," Kid Flash said, then look at him which he was tied-up, "Uh, a little help?"

Miss Martian giggled at him and ask. "You didn't think that threw, did you?"

"No, I did not." Kid Flash admitted.

The Fog was eating its way through the WayneTech building. The Iron Legion are finishing up evacuating the people while also steering clear of the Fog.

Desperately, Robin searched for a computer that they could use to upload the virus. Finally, he made his way to the cafeteria. The Fog is eating the ceiling above him. Robin pulls a cord from his glove and plugs it into a computer.

Robin began muttering to himself, "Please be link to the mainframe, please be link to the mainframe..."

Cheshire is about to kill Roquette until she sees the computer complete the download. I'm sure that if she didn't have the mask on then her face would show that she is relieved by that. She doesn't enjoy killing people to ensure her cover is safe. She knows it's necessary to defeat the Light but still it's not something she wants to do by choice.

"So you finished the virus, hmm?" Cheshire said impressed. "Eliminates the reason for your... elimination. Though not the entertainment value. Lucky for you, my orders are clear: you live to program another day. After all, Doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you."

As soon as Robin uploaded the virus, The Fog began to explode. It looks like a cloud of dust falling to the ground as the building stopped shaking.

"Yes!" Robin crowed. "The infiltrators have beenoutfiltrated!"

Outside, Superboy and I are facing Ojo who keeps firing at us with his laser blasts.

"You distract him, I'll blast him" I ordered him. He nods in agreement.

Superboy walks towards Ojo who blasts his powerful laser at Superboy. I can see Superboy wince in pain but I soon get near Ojo and shoot my repulsor beam at him which knocks him out in his van.

Cheshire is leaving the area until explosive arrows hit the ground in front of her. The explosives send Cheshire sprawling, her mask skittering across the sidewalk. She glanced up to see Artemis standing over her, an arrow aimed at her face.

"Didn't Mom teach you to mind your surroundings?" Said Artemis playfully as she lowers her bow and offers Jade a hand.

"If I recall correctly, you had trouble with that more than me" said Jade as she grabs her sisters hand to get up. Both sisters then give each other a tight hug.

"I missed you" said Artemis with some tears in her eyes

"I missed you too" Jade responded with tears of her own. They soon end the hug with Jade looking at her sister

"It seems you finally joined David's team" remarked Jade "How's my Iron lover doing?"

"He's fine so far and please don't call him that. It just sounds weird when you say it. He also misses you and hopes to see you again" Artemis responds to her.

"I'm glad I've missed him too and his body" Jade said seductively.

"Yea Yea, I know he's great in bed but we have more important things to finish." Said Artemis knowing that they don't have a lot of time. She reaches into one of her suit pockets and gives Jade an ear piece.

"Here, David wanted me to give this to you in case we met. We can keep in contact with each other and make sure you're ok. Don't worry, David was able to ensure that the signal from this can't be tracked. He also wanted me to tell you that he misses you and to be safe or else Mom might kill him." Artemis tells her a laugh. Jade also laughs and graciously accepts the ear piece. She hugs her sister one last time before disappearing like her moniker.

A few seconds later Dr. Roquette leaves the shop carrying Aqualad on her shoulders.

"Artemis, where's the assasin" he asks her.

Artemis quickly plays into her role "She um... she got away." Artemis told her.

Kid Flash ran up behind her and sneered at her. "From you? Oh, big surprise. Notice, we got ours." Kid Flash then notice Cheshire mask on the ground.

"Cool!" he said, holding the mask up, "Souvenir!"

"Her mask? Did you see her face?" Aqualad asks Artemis as he removes the darts from his body.

Artemis shook her head. "It was dark."

"It is fine" Aqualad said, trying to reassure her, the continue. "Iron Man, Robin, and Superboy neutralized the fog. And Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks to no small part to you. Welcome to Young Justice"

Artemis gives him a small smile glad to be in the team that I mentioned to her a few times.

Aqualad goes to shake her hand while M'gann goes next to her and says "I always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve on Mars but trust me it's not the same."

"I... wouldn't know" Artemis replies keeping up the facade. "But thanks"

M'gann smacks a scowling Kid Flash in the head to which the speedster reluctantly held out his hand to Artemis.

"Yeah, welcome." Kid Flash said

Artemis gave him a smile and shook his hand.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 9th, 01:16 EDT**

A flash of light appeared in a old phone booth, as Artemis steps out of it She was about to start walking the alley way to home, when caught movement her eye. She spun around, drawing and aiming an arrow in one fluid movement.

"Step into the light!" she ordered. "Right now!"

The figure did as she said, revealing to be Red Arrow. "Nice move. Almost made me believe that you are Green Arrow's niece. But we both know that you aren't."

Artemis shoot a glare at him as she lowered her bow. Then Red Arrow continued.

"Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover is safe. For now." He turned to leave, but stopped and sent a stare in the other archer's direction. "But I warn you: do not hurt my friends."

Then he disappears but she is not scared of him.

 **Unknown Location**

An elderly man known as Sensei, bowed before the computer screen around him, the identities of the people they showed obscured by blinding light.

"Report." One of them said.

"Masters," Sensei said, "Before Ojo's capture, he transmitted the STAR Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"Once again," the only voice among his masters that Sensei recognized said, "The young... heroes... interfere. It is fortunate, then, that we have an operative... on the inside."

Sensei smiled cruelly.

 **Ok guys, I hope you enjoy chapter 8. I also hope you enjoyed the Flashback I put in to explain how he and Artemis met. I'm still debating on putting Cheshire on the harem but I'm kinda leaning towards her being in it. Canary could have a shot but I'm thinking of making that happen sometime during Season 2 or sometime after season 1.**

 **I liked the idea of Cheshire being a double agent so I did that for the story. She might not get too much info due to her status but she'll let David and her sister know what's going on when she can.**

 **If you haven't noticed David has this magnetism that draws people to him whether romantically or platonically. This makes him the heart of the team, or at least that's what I'm trying to go for. He has Captain America's spirit with Tony Stark's intelligence.**

 **I am thinking of having him become the leader of the Justice League at some point since it requires an election from the members to pick a leader from time to time. It won't happen now but some time in the future. What do you guys think of that idea?**

 **I'm also thinking of creating some new stories. I was thinking of writing an Iron Fist one where Danny or his OC brother that replaces him, becomes a stronger and smarter Iron Fist. Don't know if it'll be a self insert but I'll let you guys decide on that. I was planning on doing something similar with Daredevil. Another story I thought would be having a self insert that gets stuck in Metal Gear Solid V the Phantom Pain and makes different choices to become a heroic Big Boss. He can also save Quiet from her death. I was alsl thinking of creating a Naruto story where a SI/OC that is the same age as naruto and is trained by Jiraiya to help him become a great ninja. Still iffy on that one but we'll see. I have other ideas for stories that I can't remember but I'll let you know when I do.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, let me know if it's to your liking and your thoughts to what I mentioned above. Also if you guys have any thoughts on potential harem members let me know.**

 **This is me, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hands of Fate**

 **New Orleans:**

 **July 27, 21:57 CDT**

Kent Nelson stopped walking down the street. He was taking a stroll when he stop his tracks. He look to his left and saw his store. Kent looked at the sign that said 'Madam Xanadu'. He opened his pocket watch that had a beautiful woman's picture in it. Which is probably is his wife. He closed it and walked in. Inside, the main room was sparsely decorated, except for the large rug, there's a few mystic charms, a couple of chairs and a large table, upon which a crystal ball sat.

After Kent entered, a young woman, wearing the outfit that fortune-tellers wear, came in from a side-room.

"Welcome, monsieur," the woman said with a smile. "How can Madame Xanadu help you? Is there... someone to whom you wish to speak?"

She glanced down at the pocket watch on Kent's hand. "Your wife, perhaps?"

Kent's hand tightened around the pocket watch. "Yes, my Inza."

Madame Xanadu sat down at the table, still smiling at him. "Then Madame will make contact, if fate be kind."

Kent just sighed, as he sat down. "Ah, but he so rarely is."

Before she got started, Xanadu 'coughed' and held out her hand. Kent looked sheepish.

"Oh, of course," he said, then handed her a roll of bills.

Once she put a the money in her shirt, Xanadu closed her eyes. A few seconds later, light began to shine, and her hair fluttered up in the air. The light-fixtures above began to sway, and the table lifted.

"Oh, my darling," Xanadu said in a different voice, "How I've missed you..." her eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing. "I'm so lonely here, and cold..."

The man stared at Xanadu for a moment, before burst out laughing. "HA! Is that the best you can do?"

The shaking and the lights stopped, and the table fell to the ground. Xanadu glared at him.

"Imbecile! You've broken the spell! Your wife is forever lost!" She shouted at him

"That was supposed to be my wife?" Kent just snickered again, "Heck, my little spitfire would've kicked my can for throwing away good money on you."

Xanadu stood up and crossed her arms at him. "No refunds, for nonbelievers."

Kent leaned back in his chair and look at her. "I think we both know that you're the nonbeliever, Madame."

He then gestured at the parted curtains behind him. "A wind-machine."

He lifted the tablecloth from the table. "Tire jacks under the table."

He sighed. "A shame, too. You've the perfect aura for the work... and nothing would have pleased me more than to be reunited with my wife."

Kent suddenly moving when he felt a hand grip on his shoulder. He was then pulled up around to face a man wearing black pants and a white shirt that's unbuttoned.

"Don't worry, Kent Nelson," Abra Kadabra said, "You'll be with her soon enough."

In a flash of light, both men disappeared, leaving behind a Madame Xanadu that's frightened, who fled the room in terror. When she left a couple seconds later, Ken Nelson's cane rise into the air with a golden aura, and vanish from sight.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 19, 19:39 EDT**

Eleven days have passed since the Fog incident. Artemis told me about Roy's threat to her. I figured he would do that since he is the mole. I've implanted nanobots into his system to deactivate the alien technology before he left the base. I don't if it'll work but it could give me some time to find a way to do so should worse come to worse. Artemis and M'gann have gotten closer due to their mutual attraction towards me. They've become like sisters who share the same guy. M'gann and I have had the conversation of having sex but she is not ready yet. I tell her that I'll wait for her when she does.

Currently, Superboy and Kaldur are facing each other in training. Wally is watching them while M'gann and Artemis are talking to each other. I'm creating my new suit nearby. It's the Mark 50 from the infinity war movie. It's not ready yet but it will be soon. I've also been improving Extremis to do more than just heal. I'm creating my own Extremis that could enhance me to the point where I could have an edge when fighting my opponents. It's not complete and I still have to run some tests to make sure it doesn't have any negative side effects. I need this because stronger enemies are coming and I need to be ready for when they do.

The fight between both Atlantean and Kryptonian finish with Superboy using a technique he learned from Canary. Speaking of Canary, she has been one hell of a mentor to us. She's been making sure that we become capable fighters. I've been able to go toe to toe with her on occasion with her actually going all out at me whenever we fight. She really enjoys a good fight and she is definitely one hell of a leader. No wonder she becomes the leader of the justice league in season 2.

Red Tornado entered the room, heading towards the exit.

"Hey, Red Tornado!" Wally greeted the android, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado replied.

Wally just shrugged. "Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin, doing the 'Dynamic Duo' thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere, right? A hot date, or... a mission?"

"If we can be of help." Kaldur told Red Tornado.

Red Tornado seemed to consider this for a moment, before bringing up a holographic screen on the computers, showing the image of a man in a dark suit.

"This is Kent Nelson," Red Tornado explained, "A friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your mentors Justice League." Red Tornado continued.

Then the photo was replaced by Dr. Fate.

"Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Dr. Fate." Aqualad said with a smile.

Wally scoffed, as he leaned over to Artemis and Cassie and whispered to them, but Connor and Ultraman can hear it. "I highly doubtful all that stuff. He's more like Dr. Fake. The guy knows a little advanced science and double doors it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"I've heard of the good doctor before. He's immensely powerful and has been the guardian of this world from many extra dimensional threats for a long time. There have been many who have become him. I guess Mr. Nelson is the latest to become him" I said.

"Come on Stark. You can't really believe in magic. Your a science guy like me. Everything can be explained" Wally said to me.

"It is true that science can explain many things but magic isn't something that can accurately be explained. Scientifically, it's more likely an extra dimensional energy that allow certain individuals to perform extraordinary feats of power but there could be something more to it. Many legends suggest that magic comes from the realm of gods and celestials but I can't say for certain if that's the case." I commented. Wally just shrugs but still thinks that magic isn't real.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walk abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's Mystic Might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said to us.

M'gann stepped forward with a smile. "He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestess's of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

Wally's hand shot up after hearing what M'gann said. "Me too! So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

Does he realize that M'gann just has eyes for me and not him. I think he's in denial about it.

Red Tornado held up a key to everyone.

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate." He said then handed it to me.

"What are the chances that we both so admire the Mystic Arts?" Wally said to M'gann.

"What are the chances that you are lying through your teeth?" I muttered.

 **Salem**

 **August 19th, 20:22 EDT**

We are all in the Bio ship wearing out civilian clothing. I brought my marble explosives and my watch that can turn into a glove to shoot repulsor beams.

"So, Wally," Artemis asked as the Bio-Ship flew Young Justice towards their destination. "When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

Wally just smiled at her and shrugged. "Well, I... I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"Yea with the way food disappears when your around, you are definitely a wizard" I joked which got everyone laughing. Wally just glares at me but can't deny it's true.

M'gann then announced. "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but..."

"Nothing's there," Conner said, looking around.

"I once heard a magician say "The more you look, the less you see". Take us down M'gann, there might be something down there" I said to her. I know what's there but it's gonna be so cool to actually see it in person.

As the Bio-Ship landed, an orange-furred cat narrowed its blood-red eyes, before turning around and dashing into an abandoned theater.

"Grant us access to the Tower," Abra Kadabra commanded, "and I promise an end to your suffering. Continue to refuse, and..."

A blast was heard through out the theater and a pained scream can be heard loudly. The cat jumped up on Klarion's lap and, upon hearing the scream. He immediately started petting the cat and his pet purred, looking up at him.

"Shush Teekl, I'm watching the show." The Witch Boy said.

Kent Nelson was tied to a chair and Abra Kadabra held a wand up, waiting for Kent to say something. But Kent is just panting hard.

"Enjoy it...While you can... Soon enough... My friends... will come to help me." Abra had walked up behind Kent and shocked him once again, earning another scream.

Klarion stood up and clapped happily at this. "Encore! Encore!"

Teekl fell to the ground and hissed at Klarion. The cat gave a meow and hissed again, earning Klarion's attention.

"What?" The Witch Boy questioned.

Once Teekl calmed down, the cat meowed again, with red eyes gleaming.

Klarion caught on what the cat is saying. "Ohhh..."

Nothing's here," Wally said, running up to Artemis, "This isn't simple camouflage."

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked. "Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase-shifting?"

Wally smiled at his scientific answer. "Absolutely..."

Then M'gann approach to him, "...not. Clearly, mystic powers are at work here."

"There's always magic involved when talking about Dr. Fate which means it's hidden for reason. Keep an eye out, it's likely we are not the only looking for the Tower" I said to them. Everyone nods and keeps an eye out.

Unbeknown to them, Young Justice was being observed by Abra Kadabra, Klarion, and Kent Nelson who was still tied up.

"Hey, Abra Kadabra," Klarion said, "Aren't you using adaptive micro-opto-electronics and phase-shifting?"

The false sorcerer just sigh. "Yes."

"This is most likely a test of faith" I commented as I walk in front of the group. I put the key forwards where half of it disappeared somewhere. I then turned the key. Once that was done, a massive tower appeared in front of us. Everyone was aweing the tower in amazement. I then opened the door to enter.

As soon as we enter the door closes and disappears.

"Uh... Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked. Then a hologram of Kent appears in front of us.

"Greetings," the image said, "You have entered with the key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

I was about to respond until Wally saw this as a chance to impress M'gann and interrupted me "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The image of Kent Nelson frowned, and then faded.

"You moron, the tower knows what's truth of a lie" I yelled at Wally as the floor starts to crumble. We all start to fall straight into a lava pit. Acting fast, Artemis grabbed a collapsible hand-crossbow from her jacket and fired an arrow with a line attached. She then began to catch Aqualad, making them attach to a wall. M'gann saved Wally while Superboy grabbed the wall next to him to stop his descent. Me,on the other hand, couldn't grab anything or anyone. I'm falling closer to the pit feeling intense heat.

I close my eyes and wait for my death. That is until I felt a force grab me last minute and picked me up. I open my eyes and see that I'm being carried by some dark construct. I look around to see who did it and then I see the person in shock. I see a pale skinned 14 year old girl wearing an dark blue cloak with a hood covering her face. Her eyes are glowing with power and darkness surrounds her. I can't believe it. It's Raven. Raven just saved my life.

Raven levitates everyone to the top where we fell. We all look at her with stunned faces. She looks at us with just a stoic expression.

"Who are you people?" She asks us.

"We are Young Justice, a new team created to help the justice league. We came here to find out what happened to Kent Nelson. Who are you?" I say to her. She seems satisfied with that answer.

"Call me Raven" she says "I was hoping to meet with Kent about a... problem but I heard he was missing and came here to see what happened" she explained to us. I nod my head in acceptance. I have an idea on the problem she is having but I save that conversation for later.

"Thank you for saving us Raven" I said to her. She just nods.

On the outside of the Tower, Abra Kadabra roughly pushed Kent forward, with Klarion and his cat right behind them. A golden ankh glowed over the door to the Tower, then faded, the door opening soon after. The four entered, and Kent glared at the three.

"The Tower may not appreciate trespassers," he warned them.

Abra Kadabra pointed his wand at Kent. "Mute."

A collar then flew up and attached around Kent's throat. With that done, Kent was forced to lead them to a large room, complete with armchairs and a fireplace. Once they were there, a hologram image of Kent appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Kent," The image said, "How unlike you to bring guests into the Tower, especially one with such potent mystic power."

Abra Kadabra then placed his hand at the back of Kent's collar and pressed a button; Kent's voice then spoke from the device.

"My friends... come... to help me," he said.

The image smiled and disappeared. In front of them, a wall opened up, revealing a lot of staircases, seemingly going in random directions.

"Now let's get moving" I said to everyone as I then yell "Red Tornado sent us here to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet are safe"

A second later the lava dissipates revealing a door. I ask Raven for some help getting down while everyone does the same.

This platform." Kaldur said, then touched the floor. "It should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally laid his arm over Megan's shoulders. "Don't worry Meg-alicious. I gotcha."

"ENOUGH" yelled Artemis while pushing the speedster away from M'gann. "You're little "Impress Megan at all costs" game nearly got us all killed"

"When did this become my fault?" Asked Wally.

"When you lied to the tower's hologram of Kent and calling yourself a true believer" I told Wally with some anger after what happened.

M'gann sent Wally a disappointing stare. "Wally, you don't believe?"

"Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie! A major load!" Wally shouted.

Kaldur still continued to inspect the platform.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The Mystic Arts created the skin icons that power my Water Bearers." Kaldur informed him calmly.

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity. Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally said.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis said while crossing her arms.

"That's science! I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science." Wally argued. I guess this guy really didn't listen to me when magic can really be explained.

"Does this happen often?" Raven asked me.

"Not until recently" I tell her with a sigh. I turn to everyone and say "That's enough everyone. We got a job to do"

I see a hatch on the floor and pulled it.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally shouted at me

I just ignored him. Once I lift it up a cool wind came out.

"It's snow!" M'gann said excitedly.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally.

We all jumped down and instead of falling down they landed on the side. Then we watched as the hole they came through, disappear. Everyone looked at Wally.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear a string theory? We're in a pocket-dimension." He said.

"Uh!" Artemis said and we turned around.

"What's that?" M'gann asked as she pointed at a gold-topped cane that stood in the snow.

"It's Nelson's magic wand" Raven and I said at the same time. We look at each other for a moment and then at the cane. We walk to it and touch it.

"I got it" we both said again in unison just as the cane glows with a yellow light. It rockets us upward and then with a golden flash of light, we vanish.

Are we there yet?" Klarion groaned as he, Teekl, Abra Kadabra and Kent Nelson wandered through the seemingly never ending staircases. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Abra Kadabra had enough so he grabbed Kent and turn him around to face him. "Tell us how to find the helmet!"

Since Kent couldn't answer because of the collar, Abra Kadabra ripped it off and hurled it away. Abra smiled evilly at him

"Can't." Kent said, while smirking. "Having too much fun."

Abra growled and started shocking Kent, who fell to the ground screaming.

"Still having fun?" Abra asked.

Klarion laughed. "I am! Zap him again or dump him off the side and watch him splat!"

Abra went with the first and started shocking Kent. Teekl meowed from around Klarion's shoulders. "Uhh, yes, yes. I suppose we might still need him."

"I just don't understand, Wally. It's like you needs to believe the impossible can't happen. I mean, David is more open minded about magic than you are." Megan said to Wally.

"Magic is just science in a different form. I'm surprised that a genius like David would consider magic to be anything but" said Wally.

"Perhaps that's because he knows that there are some things that can't be explained and just is." commented Aqualad. Wally shrugs while M'gann thinks until she sees a door appear on a mountain.

Abra Kadabra stopped Kent's torture when he and Klarion saw a flash of golden light. The villains and their captive were surprised to see Raven and I appear on a staircase that, to them, looked upside-down.

I reacted first."Mr. Nelson?"

"Well, would you look at that," Kent said, just as both he and his cane began to glow with golden light.

He then rose into the air and flew towards the teens, landing in front of them. He touched the top of the cane, allowing us to finally let go of the cane, while also disintegrating his bonds.

"In here," he said, pointing at a wall, which turns into a elevator door, and the three ran inside.

"No, no. NO!" Klarion yelled, pointing his hands at the closing elevator door. "I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!"

He launched two red beams of mystical energy, but they impacted uselessly on the closed door. Inside the small room, Raven and I look at Kent, who gave us both a smile. He looks at Raven first.

"It's good to see you again Raven. I admit that I didn't expect to see you so soon." Kent said to her.

"It's ok. It looked like you needed help so I decided to offer assistance" said Raven. It seems that she's more friendly in this universe than the original.

"Thank you, my dear" he said to her as he looks at me

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," he said as he offers his hand.

"I'm David" I tell him while shaking his hand

"I know. Your family is famous across the world and you have been hailed as being to smart for your time" Kent commented

"Well I don't know about that but I just want to help mankind be better than they are." I said to him.

"A noble goal but one with great obstacles." He commented.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy" I said

Kent laughs "You remind me of my wife. She too was wise beyond her years." His face then becomes serious "Back to the matter at hand, we're up against an opponent with tremendous Mystic Power."

"I figured it wasn't Abra Kadraba. He uses technology not magic" I said.

"Abra is a charlatan," Kent explained, "but Klarion the Witch-Boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"I'm guessing that you are a conduit for Fate whenever you put on the helmet." I said

"Right you are until my Inza convinced me that there was more to life than this" He then took out his pocket watch, showing a picture of his wife. " Ah, she a real pistol my wife"

Kent then closed the pocket watch, and look at us again. "Any who. Klarion is after the helmet. we can't let Klarion get the Helmet of Fate. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the whole planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

With a ding, the elevator stopped. Kent led the way out, where we found themselves in a room with more staircases, as well as a giant, golden bell in the center. Just as we were about to touch the bell, a door opened up in the ceiling above them, and Connor, Aqualad, Wally, Artemis and M'gann fall out.

Kent turned to me and asked "Friends of yours?"

"Friends of yours?! I retorted as I yank Kent to the ground, narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning from Abra Kadabra, who stood on another staircase, beside Klarion and his cat. I activate my watch to create my glove and start shooting repulsor blasts at them. Klarion was protecting himself with a force field while Abra was dodging.

I help Kent approach the golden bell and he rang it with his cane. The bell began to glow and the. Kent and I stepped through it. Klarion wasn't far behind, flying through the bell as well, with Teekl still in his arms. We arrived at the very top of the Tower, where the Helmet of Fate hovered in place.

I see Klarion arrive with us and while Kent began to reached for the helmet, time slowed down. I know what's going to happen. I have to save him but a bolt of red mystic energy from Klarion struck him in the chest before I make it to him. I failed. Dear god no. I should've been faster. God Damn it.

Kent began to speak weird words. ""Certe toto sentio nos in kansate non iam adesse!"

Then a large golden bubble began to form around us.

Kent falls to my side and I catch him. "No no no no Kent. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I say to him frantically

Kent looks at me with a warm smile "It's ok David. I'm not as young as I used to be when handling attacks like that. Don't blame yourself for that" he reassures me "I can't put on the helmet in my condition, you have to wear it."

"What!? Me!? I'm not worthy of such a task" I reason with him. He laughs.

"Kid I sensed something about you the moment we met. You are not from this world. Your soul has been touched by something divine. I can see that you have a good heart and one hell of a mind. You have the strength to put on the helmet and beat Klarion. I know it." Kent said to me as he fades from this world, dropping his pocket watch. He's gone and I couldn't save him. I shed some tears for the old hero while I get up and reach for the helmet with determination.

The Witch Boy still continued to blast the bubble. " I want that helmet! And I want it now!"

" _David we are in trouble. Tell Kent we need Dr. Fate"_ said M'gann telepathically through our link. If I put on this helmet, then Dr. Fate would be able to save everyone but I'll be stuck as him for a long time. Sacrifice one to save many. As long as I'm the one sacrificed, I'm ok with that. Everyone is in trouble and I have to save them. No one else is dying today.

Klarion breaks the barrier but was too late as I put on the helmet.

Then suddenly, I was in a dark place. With only one light above me.

"Uhh, what just happened? Where am I?" I ask myself but I can take a guess.

"We're inside the Helmet." Kent said behind me.

"Kent! I'm so sorry" I say to him.

"Come on, didn't I tell you to not feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend. And I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza." Kent told him.

"I see" I say until I realize something "but wait does that mean-"

"Nah, you're fine." Kent assured him. "But your soul no longer controls your body. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in. Probably because I spent so many years as partner to it's true master.

"Nabu right?" I ask.

"Indeed" he says to me "you wanna watch what's going on outside"

I nod my head and we observe the fight.

With me gone, I was replaced with a person wearing a blue, tight-fitting outfit, with a high-collared, gold cape, gold gauntlets, boots and belt. The Helmet itself now concealed all of my features, save for my blue eyes and ears. In my place, Doctor Fate was alive again.

"Give it up, Nabu!" Klarion shouted, hurling red globes of energy at a golden ankh that Fate had summoned, "Order went out of style in the twentieth century!"

"This battle is pointless." Fate said, his voice a combination of my voice and another deeper one, "You sought to take the Helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late."

Klarion scowled at him. "Shut it, you old fart!"

The Witch-Boy raised his arms, and in response, two towers of stone curved up and slammed together on Doctor Fate. The Lord of Order, however, was unharmed; a golden ankh glowed over the stone, which then exploded. Doctor Fate glared at the Lord of Chaos.

"Brat," he said, creating another ankh, which then fired a beam of golden light at Klarion, who split apart into thousands of tiny specks, which then scattered and reformed behind Fate.

Once he was whole again, Klarion hit Fate in the back with a stream of crimson lightning.

"Ow that hurt" I said to Kent.

"Try having to deal with that for a good number of years" said Kent.

Doctor Fate was now losing. Well aside from the beginning of the fight, he had always was on the defensive, unable to launch an attack of his own. On top of that, his powers were a far cry from what they should have been, a fact that Klarion was quick to point out.

"You're out of practice, Nabu," he gloated at him, as he slammed Dr. Fate into the roof of the Tower again, "And that pathetic human body has no connection to the mystic arts."

Klarion raised his hands to the sky, which answered with roiling thunderclouds. Those clouds discharged a massive bolt of red lightning, which Fate only stopped by putting nearly everything he had into a small shield around himself. The resulting impact created a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Ooh," Klarion said, while distracted, "Rainbows..."

At his feet, Teekl meowed loudly, making Klarion scowl at the cat.

"I am paying attention, you stupid cat." Klarion told him.

Teekl only mowled again.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning!" He said happily.

Finally calling on every bit of energy both he and his host had, Fate dispersed the magic hitting him, as well as sending Klarion flying back. Fate took a few steps forward, as golden flames licked the ground around him.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane," Dr. Fate said.

Klarion became enraged as his face features became more demonic, as both his body and Teekl's were wrapped in red fire. He then hurled a massive barrage of fireballs at his opponent, who dodged them all.

"I am bound to the Helmet, and use a human host," Fate continued babbling, then fired another beam of golden energy, which Klarion only blocked by raising a barrier of stone. "But that is not your way."

"You're babbling, Nabu," Klarion snarled at him.

"Am I?" Fate asked with a grin that no one can see, then fired a massive beam of energy from the yellow gem that secured his cape.

Klarion raised a mystical shield to block it, but he was never the intended target. Instead, Teekl was hit full force and sent flying away a couple feet of them.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted in horror, then glared at Fate. "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat!"

"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy." Fate intoned, "And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

Klarion looked at his hands, which were starting to fade in and out.

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Klarion shouted out to him.

Fate raised his hands and fired another beam of energy.

"Holy crap!" Klarion jumped backwards into a red portal, reappearing next to his familiar and scooping the cat up into his arms. "We're outta here!"

In a storm of red-and-black fire, the Lord of Chaos retreated.

Abra Kadabra was watching Young Justice screaming from the energy hurting them. That all changed when a golden ankh appeared behind the faker and when it faded, Abra's wand and his clothes were gone. With the technology powering the energy-nets erased, the other members of Young Justice got up, and ready to fight him again. But Conner, was closest.

"Show's over." he said, punching the villain right in the face, which easily knocked him out.

"Awesome we won" I cheered but I realize that Nabu hasn't taken off the helmet "Why isn't he taking off the helmet?l

"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate and I wanted to meet the boy touched by the Presence himself." Said Nabu

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"You soul is different from other mortals it's as though you are not from here." Said Nabu "whatever happened to you has made you a conduit of divine power that lays dormant in you. I will not release your body."

"Nabu you shouldn't do that." Kent said, while turning to the Helmet, "This is not the right candidate. The boy's soul belongs to the world of fighting and technology, not sorcery."

"True" Nabu admitted, then continued "But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away. For decades at a time... Chaos must not be able to rein!"

"I'll make you a promise" I said to Nabu "I will find you the right candidate to don the helmet but it will take some time for me to do so. Can you wait a little while longer?"

There was a long silence until "Very well. I will wait until a candidate is chosen." I sigh in relief until he continued "but you should be wary boy. Your destiny will have you face more dangerous opponents everything you do will decide if this world is to be saved or doomed"

No pressure on my part right.

"In the meantime," Kent continued, "I'll stick around, and keep you company."

"What happened to you ascending, seeing Inza?" I ask him in shock.

Kent smiled at me and said "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll just spend a few millennia here, then I will see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity: it's eternal."

"The bargain is acceptable." Nabu said.

"Some free advice before you go," Kent said to me "Enjoy the moments you have with the people you care about because one day everything will end." I thank him for the advice before removing the helmet.

As soon as I do, the outfit of Doctor Fate fades back into mycivilian clothes. I then look at the body of Kent Nelson. I walked up to the corpse, kneeling down and placing the fallen pocket watch back in the Kent's hand. I stayed there, with his head bowed, until the rest of Young Justice found him. Everyone was shocked to see Kent Nelson dead before me. M'gann and Artemis rush towards me bringing me to a hug to which I gladly accept because I'm both sad and guilty about what happened.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 20, 3:48 EDT**

I'm placing the Helmet on a shelf with the rest of the souvenirs. I just stare at it remembering the events of what happened and how I couldn't save Kent. Artemis and M'gann see me like this and hug me again. I explained to them what happened and they told me that it wasn't my fault. Even if it wasn't I still felt guilty. I walk to the main hall of the mountain and see Raven reading a book. She accepted my invitation to stay with us and to join our team. I informed her of my origins when she sensed the same thing as Kent and Nabu.

She told me that Kent mentioned to her that someone she would meet in her future would be blessed by divine intervention. She believes that is me. It's possible with Nabu telling me that I'm the catalyst for the worlds salivation and destruction but I'm not sure. She even told me about her origins and how this person would be the one to save her from her fathers influence. I don't know if I'm this "chosen one" person that they think I am. I mean seriously I don't see myself as anything more than a guy in a suit of armor helping people as best as I can. However, I inform her that I will do my best to help her as well as the team. She nods in appreciation towards my declaration.

I don't know if I could save her. This job that we do is to save as many people as we can but sometimes it's doesn't mean everybody. If I can't live with that then maybe no one gets saved. I have to be stronger and I will have help next time when faced with such odds. I hope that I'll be ready when it does.

 **Whew another chapter done. I made David into some kind of messiah figure for the magical community despite his preferred method of using technology and science. I figured that since he met the Presence and was sent to this world by him that he would be blessed with his essence inside of David. He can do magic if he so chooses since it's dormant but he may not need to.**

 **David also understands the casualties of the job. He's lost people before during the course of his career. However because of his knowledge of events he thought he could save Kent but he realizes that somethings you can change. You have to move forward. David has a bit of a guilt complex that he keeps in check by being busy with his work and with his harem. But you will see how guilty he feels about losing people soon.**

 **Here's the Harem list I made with the help of some suggestions by you guys:**

 **Artemis, M'gann, Tula, Zatanna, Cheshire, Starfire, Batgirl, Supergirl, Raven and Black Canary.**

 **This is the list so far. I might add some more but we'll see what happens. I know someone said powergirl but I'm not sure if she would fit in the story. Unless you guys have a scenario in which she does make an appearance that could push the plot but who knows.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I really do hope it's good. This is me signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Downtime**

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27, 06:17 EDT**

Eight days have passed since Kent's death. During that time I've been busy setting up Extremis for when I'm ready. It's almost complete, I just need to run some more tests before I can inject it into me. I also have the Mark 50 ready to be used.

Artemis and M'gann have been by my side, keeping me company so that I don't get consumed by my guilt. Even Raven sensed my guilt and was shockingly enough caring about me and what I'm going through. I forgot that she was an empath but I didn't think that she would warm up to me, it's possible it's because of the chosen one thing. It's still nice though in any case. They truly are the best any guy could ask for. Eventually, Batman called us for a mission about Clayface. We suit up and go to the location he sent us. I'm wearing the Mark 46 armor which is way stronger than its predecessor.

A few moments later I was thrown into the wall again. Damn Clayface is stronger than I thought. Everything was going well until Aqualad hesistated for a brief moment which leads us to this current situation. I hear Aqualad fire a few water blasts and heard Clayface ice over. Clayface hit Aqualad again and sent him flying in the air which knocked him out. Aqualad fell right next to all of his other teammates. Clayface walked up to me and turned his hand into a mace before lifting it up into the air, ready to give another blow.

Then, Batman crashed through the glass skyscraper and threw some bat-a-rangs. They imbedded themselves into Clayface's arm and blew up. This gives me the opportunity to some taser tags onto him. They electrify him but he doesn't go down. Batman landed behind him and shot a taser gun at him which shocks Clayface more and melts him altogether. It was over.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 27, 07:58 EDT**

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home." Batman said as we came out of the Zeta-Tubes.

"Head home? I am home." Superboy said sarcastically, walking by Batman.

Batman ignored him as Aqualad, Robin, and myself stop in front of him.

"Just Aqualad." Batman told us. I nod knowing where this conversation is going and head to my quarters to clean my armor of the clay.

While Robin walked away, giving Aqualad a jealous look.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the Team performed poorly-" Aqualad started to say, but Batman interrupted him.

"The Team performed adequately. The problem was you. You're their second in command and your head wasn't in the game." Batman cut off. Aqualad looked up sharply.

"No, you are-" Aqualad tried to say, but sigh at that and continued "correct."

Batman narrowed his eyes, while Aqualad looked away. "Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface-world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis. Or someone you left behind?" Batman questioned, making Aqualad's head rise again.

"You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. You're here, 100%, or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur and make it soon." Batman saidsharply and walked away, leaving Aqualad to his thoughts.

After I finish cleaning my suit, I see Aqualad heading to the Zeta tubes.

"Hey Kaldur" I call out to him "Is everything alright?"

"I'm having a bit of a crisis" he said to me honestly "I'm heading back to Atlantis to center myself"

"Oh cool, you mind if I tag along?" I ask him with a smile. "I always wanted to see the legendary city"

"I don't see why not. The Stark family has earned the respect of Atlantis and since you trusted Aquaman with your origins I think he would be honored to have you in his kingdom" Kaldur reasoned.

"Awesome" I exclaimed "let me go get my suit"

 **Poseidonis**

 **August 27, 13:00 UTC-2**

 **Recognized Aqualad B-02**

 **Recognized Iron Man B-09.**

Kaldur and I arrive at Atlantis. I'm currently wearing the Rubber Duckie armor that I saw Tony create in the tv show Avengers Assembles. It looks more badass than the hydro armor to which I also built as a precursor to this.

We swam to Aquaman who was waiting for us.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm and David Stark" Aquaman A.K.A. King Arthur said to his protégé and myself in Atlantean. Aqualad taught me the language of his people should I ever find myself in Atlantis. I was honored that he taught me this language.

Kaldur lifted his arm in salute and I bow to the King.

"King Orin." Kaldur'ahm and I acknowledged.

The mentor, his protégé and the Iron Knight started swimming together, side by side.

"The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight. You will attend?" King Arthur asked us in Atlantean.

"Your Majesty... There is someone... Special... I hoped to see tonight." Kaldur said to his king shyly.

King Arthur just laughed.

"You may invite a friend." The King said as he looks at me "What of you David?"

"I wish to explore Atlantis with Kaldur'ahm as my guide before joining you and your wife, Your Highness" I said to him in perfect Atlantean. He was impressed by my skill in the language.

"Very Well. Until tonight" he said with him separating himself from us.

Kaldur and I swam through the Conservatory of Sorcery, seeing many of the students using magic to make little shows and stuff. One of them was L'goon boy who was practicing his sorcery. I must say that it was magnificent to see in person. I can see the students looking at me in awe. I don't know if they know who I am but I don't want to anger sorcerer Atlanteans underwater so I keep moving with Kaldur.

Kaldur swam up behind a student with an octopus face. He was making something on the wall and rambling about how he wouldn't finish in time.

"Topo, the workmanship is magnificent." Aqualad complemented in English

Topo,turned around at the sight of Aqualad and myself. Topo just looks at me in awe and starts frantically shaking my hand.

"By Neptune's beard, you're Iron Man also known as David Stark. The King mentioned you and you're exploits both in and out of the armor. It's such an honor to meet you." He said to me in excitement. I guess the people of Atlantis do know who I am. Didn't think I'll be famous down here. "Please come watch and listen" he says to us as he gestures to the tapestry in front of us.

We were enveloped in a blue vortex and a little slideshow thing started.

"Our beloved king was at the mercy of the vile ocean master." Topo, started to say.

King Arthur was slightly bowing to a man with a trident.

"But two students, Kaldur'ahm and Garth, intervened, allowing the Aquaman to triumph!" Topo said, happily.

Kaldur and another student were using magic to help the king, and Aquaman was defeating the ocean master once more.

"Impressed with both their valor, Aquaman offered both young heroes the opportunity to be his protégé." Topo said.

The student and Kaldur were bowing in front of King Arthur.

"Garth chose to continue his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery." Topo said, and continued on to the magnificant story.

The student was mastering a watery vortex.

"But the brave Kaldur accepted his King's offer: Aqualad!" Topo shouted.

A picture of Aquaman and Aqualad appeared. Aqualad's belt buckle glowed blue and the pictures disappeared.

"Kaldur, I mean Aqualad..." Topo said to Kaldur, who was a little bit day dreaming.

"Oh it is very good" he said to Topo.

"Very good? It was downright amazing. You have talent. Keep up the good work and you'll become someone to remember." I said to Topo.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me" Topo said happily to us "Uh, do you think it's alright that I put myself in? I know I was not really there but I-" Topo ask, nervously.

"It is fine." Kaldur cut off, touching the picture.

"Do you know where I might find Kira now...And Garth and Tula?" Kaldur asked.

"On the roof, at their studies." Topo informed him.

Kira? That's not a character that was mentioned in the show before. What's going on here?

Two students were sparring with their magic, Queen Mera, their master, and a girl with long red hair wearing an outfit similar to Tulsa's were watching. Tula shot a blast and Garth held up a shield.

"Your technique is excellent but your choices remain predictable. Combat sorcery demands improvisation." Queen Mera said, then spotted Kaldur and I swimming up.

"Kaldur'ahm, oh it's so good to see you!" Queen Mera greeted him as she then looked at me "Mr. Stark it's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, your highness" I said to her with a bow. "I had heard rumors that the Queen of this illustrious city was a beauty. I can see now that their words are only a unjust simplification. You are truly a sight that put most women to shame."

"Oh such a charmer" she says to me with a smile "my husband could learn a thing or two from you."

"I doubt it, your highness. If he was able to capture your heart, then the king is truly a lucky man to have you at your side." I said to the Queen.

"Well you have certainly given me an excellent impression of you Mr. Stark" said Queen Mera until Kaldur had something to say.

"Apologies My Queen, we did not mean to interrupt." Kaldur said saluting her.

"It is well. I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?" Queen Mera asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kaldur answered.

Queen Mera smiled at the answered he said.

"We shall talk then. Till we meet again Mr. Stark" Queen Mera smiled and swam away.

Kira looks at him with a smile "you look well Kaldur"

"Yea you look great" Said Tula.

"Yes, surface-life agrees with you." Said Garth.

Kaldur turned confused. "You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been-"

"Two months" they say to him with sad expressions.

"That long? Then I must make up for lost time. Kira, would you accompany me to dinner tonight, at the palace?" Kaldur asked Kira. Kira and Garth share a look. One that I recognize, it's a look of conflict. So in this timeline, Kira is Aqualads love interest and currently dating Garth but they have never told him. Tula seems to be single and just a friend. This is interesting.

"I wish I could invite you as well." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Garth's shoulder.

"I made that choice long ago." Garth said while looking at Kira.

I then talk to Kaldurs friends, especially Tula. Her death in the show was indeed heartbreaking and she seems like a girl who could've become someone great if she hadn't died. But now that someone new has filled the slot for Aqualads love then maybe I can prevent such deaths.

"So you are the ones Kaldur keeps talking about" I said to them "it's an honor to meet you."

They all look at me with awe in their faces. How famous am I here.

Tula talks first with excitement in her voice "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark. Our king has told us much about what you and your family has done to preserve the purity of the ocean. Because of you our waters have never felt so clean in a long time."

"Indeed, you're contribution both as Iron Man and a Stark have truly made an impact on Atlantis." Said Garth.

"The honor is ours Mr. Stark for your presence here is one to talk about." said Kira

It is true about what they say about my family and I cleaning the oceans. Over the years, we have been building alternative ways to decrease the amount of pollution in the seas and create clean energy. It took a while to do but we have succeeded. Unfortunately, we haven't really fixed the pollution problem but we did put a big dent in it and hopefully in a few years it will cease to exist. This is why the Stark name is a name of veneration in Atlantis. I also allowed Aquaman to tell his people about my other life but to keep it a secret from my parents and the rest of the world. I mean not many Atlanteans leave the seas unless absolutely necessary so my secret is safe. In all honesty, I didn't think that I would be so outwardly famous in Atlantis though which amazes me. I guess I do more good than I realized.

"Tula, if I may be so bold, I was wondering if you would like to join me to dinner with Kaldur tonight" I ask her curiously.

"Really?" she asks me with a blush "Why me?"

"I think you are a very capable sorcerer and fighter. I highly doubt the king and queen would deny your presence to join us. So would you like to?" I reason with her. She takes a minute to respond.

"Oh yes, definitely" she says with a smile.

"Fantastic. I shall see you then" I said to her.

"We have another class to get to but we will see you tonight." Kira said and swam away, dragging Garth and Tula by the arms.

Kaldur and I watched them go with a small smile on our faces face.

"You have to tell him." Garth said to Kira as they swam away.

"It is disturbing, to say the least. The creature is frozen, has been frozen for millennia. Yet somehow, it still lives. We have even detected brainwaves. Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find is the Science Centers highest priority." The director of the Science Center said to Prince Orm.

"All security protocols are in place. No un-authorized personal gets in or out." A guard told the Prince.

"Excellent." Prince Orm said.

Meanwhile in Mount Justice, Connor sat on the couch, watching the no signal channel.

"Would you like me to turn that on?" Megan asked.

"No thanks" He said.

She frowned at his answered, but then smiled and ask. "Well, would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Sure" he said. Connor has been more open to helping people than he did in canon. He's more emotional open than he was before. This is mainly because of me and Superman. We have helped Connor develop into being a person and have both guided him to become a hero in his own right. He has Superman's heart which is good. That is what's important. No doubt he could surpass the man of steel himself one day.

Megan started going down a long list of ingredients and floated them over to Connor. As she searched through the fridge. She wasn't watching where she throws stuff, and stopped when she heard something clatter behind her. She looked behind her and saw Connor covered in milk, eggs, tomatoes, and flour, with a bowl on his head.

"Oops." She said as she grabs a rag.

She walked forward, and knocked the bowl off his head and helped him clean the mess. Within a few minutes they start to laugh about the situation. Connor and M'gann have a brother and sister type of relationship. They care about each other greatly and they have each other's back no matter what.

Red Tornado soon walked into the room to see Megan chopping onions, and Superboy going to change his clothes and assist M'gann in the kitchen. If he had a face, I think Red Tornado would be smiling at the display. Two kids getting along and helping each other. Red Tornado is one of the most human machines, second to Friday, ever created. Maybe one day, he can live as one.

Back in Atlantis, a drill came out of the ground, followed by a few minions.

"Hold, intruders!" Two guards yelled, swimming up.

The minion shot the two guards and swam after the drill. One guard managed to get up, but was quickly stopped by none other than Black Manta.

"That was careless, Alpha Squad. Don't let it happen again." The villain threatened them.

Alpha Squad nodded their heads. "No sir."

Black Manta nodded.

"All squads report." He commanded through the com.

"Beta Squad ready." One minion said.

"Gama Squad ready." Another minion said.

"Delta Squad ready." Then another minion said.

"Omega Squad ready." And the last minion said.

"Phase One complete. Initiate Phase Two." Black Manta ordered.

All the squads placed a device somewhere near where they are.

"All squads report. Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase Two complete." One minion said.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27, 20:04 EDT**

Dick was practicing his acrobatics but was angry at the whole situation with Batman and Aqualad. The reason he was angry was because he hates being left out of the loop. He has to know everything since that was what he was taught or else he cant figure out what to do.

"Just Aqualad." Dick mumbled.

He then back flipped, have expectedly to land gracefully on a beam, but falling down instead. He quickly recovered by back springing and ran into a wall. He then punch the concrete wall making a big dent on it.

Batman sees this from the monitors of the bat cave.

The door to the gym opened and Alfred Pennyworth, their butler, cleared his throat. "Master Bruce wishes to see you."

The butler led them to the basketball court, where Bruce threw a ball at Dick, who easily caught it.

"What's this?" Dick asked.

"Training. Hand-eye coordination." Bruce said.

"One on one?" Dick asks

"If you think you can handle it" said Bruce. They then start to play the game with Alfred smiling at the site. He's glad to see that his surrogate son taking the time to be a father to Dick despite his job as Batman. He's proud of the man he is and what he has become.

"A gigantic echinoderm, frozen, yet still alive. Of course, at this point, our data is quite limited, but Dr. Voldko thinks the creature is very promising." Prince Orm told everyone in the dinner table. I had my helmet collapse into my armor in order to eat the food. I must admit it's very good. Kaldur was able to conjure an air bubble for me so that I could be able to eat at the table. He's grown accustomed to using his magic more. Tula blushed after see my face.

"Fascinating" I tell the prince. To know much about the ancient sea life has always fascinated me. The sea has many ancient things buried beneath its waters. Its a place where civilizations of the past now reside. I'm cut out of my thoughts when I hear Kaldur talk.

Kaldur leaned towards Kira. "I am considering rejoining you at the Conservatory."

Kira did not look too excited about that. I learned more about Kira during my time at the dinner table. She is Tula's older sister and assistant to the queen. When she is not in class learning, she is helping the queen teach due to her advanced sorcery skills. Kira and Kaldur were practically inseparable along with Tula and Garth. Kaldur would eventually grow an attraction towards her but never had the courage to tell her.

Queen Mera then heard what he said. "You realize you left your studies a long time ago. Your sorcery skills, however, are still intact but there is still need of improvement. You would no longer be in Kira's class, or Garth's or Tula's"

"I've had Kaldur train himself to keep his skills up to par. I'm not sure how much he needs to know but I think it would be useful if he was taught more spells to use when facing opponents" I said to her. I could see Kira, Tula and the Queen have admired looks that I was considerate of Kaldurs magical capabilities.

"I agree with David" Tula says. We agreed to call each other by our first names. She is a very good conversationalist and really cute.

"Very well" Said the Queen "But you would need a tutor"

"I may know one who could" Said Kaldur as he looks at Kira. She puts on a smile but it soon changes when he looks away. It's a look of sadness. I see this and know what's about to happen. I do feel sorry for him. I was in the same situation in my world but I was always rejected. No girl wanted to be with me at least the ones that I had interest in. I hope Kira doesn't die or else Kaldur would really be depressed.

 **Central City**

 **August 27, 20:05 CDT**

"Here, let me get that." Barry Allen A.K.A. The Flash said.

And then started clearing the table with his speed. Wally quickly finished his plate and stood up. Which Barry quickly took it and to the kitchen.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Wally said and followed his uncle.

"You're welcome, Kid." The older speedster replied back.

"You're a lucky lady, Iris. Our Wally certainly isn't that fast, not when it comes to clearing the table." Wally's mother said to Iris.

"Mom" Wally yelled "I'll have you know that I'm getting faster now because of David's training"

"We know sweetheart" Said Wally's Mom.

Joan, Jay's wife, spoke up next. "My Jay was the same way, believe me."

Jay, the Flash before Barry, looked at her with a look that said 'really?'.

"I know, I know. You're a retired speedster and since it's your birthday we won't argue." Joan said, patting her husband's hand.

"Wally's is gettting fast." Barry said, who was coming out of the kitchen holding a cake. "We're suddenly out of ice cream."

"Wally!" His mother screamed, catching him with a spoon in his mouth and an empty two quart carton in his hands.

"Uh... Happy birthday." Wally said, sheeply.

In Atlantis, King Orin and Queen Mera stood up with excitement in their eyes.

"We have an announcement. I am with child." Queen Mera said with a big smile.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Kira said, springing up and hugging her teacher with Tula not far behind her.

Kaldur swam forward and put his hand on King Arthur's shoulder. I just clapped and praised them both for their legacy.

"Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last!" Aqualad said excitedly.

Prince Orm stood up and Kaldur bowed his head at his mistake.

"Apologies Prince Orm, I did not mean-" Kaldur started to apologise, but Prince Orm interrupted him.

"No fear Kaldur. No one can be more thrilled at this news than I!" Prince Orm said happily, holding his brother at arm's length. I really doubt that

"Thank you brother." King Arthur said, then turned to Kira, Kaldur, Tula and myself. "Thanks to you all!"

Then King Arthur and Queen Mera started making out. Prince Orm looked away with a teasing look, Kaldur just looked at Kira while Tula looked at me with a blush on her face. I could tell that she was crushing on me and I didn't mind. I gave her a wink and she blushes even more.

The moment was ruined when King Arthur's com went off.

"Superman to Aquaman. League emergency in Tokyo Bay. Rendez-vous at the Watchtower." The Man of Steel informed the Atlantian.

King Arthur pressed his com. "Acknowledged. It seems I must take my leave." King Orin said and turned to Kaldur. "Swim with me."

Aquaman and Aqualad swam towards the Zeta-Portal leaving me with everyone else to converse.

"Batman has made me aware of your... dilemma." The King said.

Kaldur looked surprise and looked away in shame.

"I know from personal experience that it can be difficult to live there and love here." King Arthur said as they stopped in front of the Zeta-Portal.

 **Recognized Aquaman 0-6**

Aquaman, turned to Kaldur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am confident that you will make the right choice."

Kaldur smiled and saluted. Aquaman nodded and swam into the portal. Kaldur turned away and swam back. I get notification from Friday of incoming hostiles. It's time.

"Friday, send the Iron Legion. We are going to need backup" I tell her.

"On their way Boss" she said to me

Black Manta's troops appeared behind some pillars, leaving the palace guards unaware.

"Omega Squad is in position. Initiate Phase Three."

Kira and Kaldur are talking in the garden. I imagine the conversation is about Kaldur staying because of her and she telling him that she's with Garth. I'm sure it's an emotional conversation but right now we need to mobilize. My helmet comes back on and I relay the threat that is coming to Tula and the Queen. I contact Aqualad with my communicator.

"Aqualad, we got trouble incoming" I tell him. As soon as I said that, Black Mantas troops move in. Explosions were heard throughout Atlantis. They were damaging its infrastructure and firing at the guards who were trying to help civilians out of the rubble. Kaldur and Kira begin to attack them.

Queen Mera, Tula and I along with the rest of the guards go to the front of the palace where we see a good amount of Manta's troops coming at us. I go ahead with the help of my thrusters and start attacking. I fire a series of repulsor beams and rockets at them which thins them out considerably. Unfortunately, a few still able to fight swam past me to shoot the Queen and her entourage. The Queen and Tula fire impressive amounts of magic at them while Prince Orm and the guards fire their weapons at the troops. We were easily able to defeat them but more started to come in a bigger wave. I see Kaldur and Kira appear next to us as they fight the troops.

"This attack was precision planned. The initial explosions were lured in for ambush." Kaldur explained as he fought.

Kira destroyed a column knocking more troops out. She flew by Queen Mera, who used a manta ray shield as a knockout blast. Kaldur took out a few by using combat and throwing a giant boulder on top of a few. I was still shooting my repulsors and other explosive projectiles. The troops were quickly sucked in by a vortex and were spilled out the other side by Kira.

"Kira!" Garth screamed, swimming up, not noticing the troop behind him. I see this as I use my thrusters to get them but was blocked by some troopers. I can't get to them in time.

"Garth, look out!" Kira swam forward and was about to take the shot for him until one of my legionnaires appeared in front of the blast. The legionnaire was I damaged due to the shields I implanted in their systems. The legionnaire blasts the trooper with a repulsor blast and goes on to fight the rest. 40 legionnaires that I summoned appeared on the battlefield assisting the royal guard.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask them once I finished dealing with the troopers.

"Yea we are fine. What are those things" asked Kira.

"Those are my Iron Legion and right now they are the Calvary." I said to her. She nods in acceptance for that answer. All of us then continue to fight as we see the Queen summon Octopus tentacles as her tattoos start to glow. Many of the troops stood little chance against her power. We assisted her with the strays.

Prince Orm fires his gun at one of the troopers and tells us "Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin! Summon more troops to the palace."

"The palace was not the only target. I witnessed explosions in sectors 1,2,3, and 5." Garth said.

"Nothing in sector 4?" Kaldur asked and swam forward. "Explosions all over the city except for where the Science Center is located, where your giant sea star is stored."

"Then it is all a diversion." Prince Orm said, also swimming forward. "But with the king away, I must protect the Queen and the heir."

"I need no protection! Go!" Queen Mera said, speaking up.

"No Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me." Prince Orm said.

"She won't be alone. My legionnaires will assist her in this fight. They are durable and can very well take these guys down." I said to him. I can tell that he doesn't like this idea.

"Iron Man is right. With his legionnaires the Queen will be safe. In the meantime, this battle is mine." Kaldur said, swimming forward.

"And mine." Garth said.

"Mine too" Said Kira.

"Don't forget about me" Said Tula.

"Your not leaving me behind Kaldur. We are a part of a team. Your battles are mine" I tell him with confidence.

Kaldur looked at us with a smile on his face and nods. His water bearers glowed we swam forward knocking out troops along the way.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27, 22:06 EDT**

Within the penthouse, Artemis listened to the TV as she inspected her new arrows from me. Her mother, Paula Crock who was now walking without any assistance in a wheel chair took something out for Artemis.

"This came in the mail for you!" She said excitedly.

"You opened it? Mom!" Artemis complained, taking the paper from her.

"Just read it!" Paula said excitedly.

Artemis began to read the mail, and was surprised to read it.

"I've been awarded a full Stark Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy? But I didn't apply." Artemis said confused until she realized. "David did this didn't he?"

Paula still had a smile on her face. "Yes he did, he wanted you to have a good education from a prestigious school. Besides, I may have threatened him to do it." She gives off a sheepish grin when she says that.

Artemis just laughs at that knowing full well that her mother is the one person that can scare me to do anything especially now that she can walk.

Once she stops laughing, she starts thinking "Are you sure about this? What about my friends in Gotham North?" She asks her mother.

"Honey, I want you to have the life that I never had and with David's help, you can do that." Paula said to her daughter. Artemis agreed that with my help, she and her family can have a life outside of the cowl. She thinks for a few minutes and then looks at her mother with a smile.

"Ok Mom I'll go" Artemis said as she gives her mother a hug.

Meanwhile in Atlantis, Kaldur, Kira, Tula, Garth and I are heading to the science center. Guards at the Science Center tried to defend the sea star but it was no use, they were immobilized by the beams. Black Manta looked at the sea star passively.

"Objective secure. Manta Sub, Phase Four." The Manta Sub said and flew above the Science Center.

We swam into the Science Center as the beam from the Manta Sub melted the glass, the troops put rope around the frozen sea star and readied it for transportation.

"Check the perimeter. As soon as the sub melts through the dome, we take our prize and go." Black Manta said.

As we swim through the halls, two troopers appear around the corner. I blast my thrusters and slam them both into a wall, knocking them out.

"Alright, Aqualad, Garth you take the uniforms of the troopers and blend in. Try to find a way to prevent them from taking the sea star. The rest of us will be right behind you while being invisible." I told them while Kira and Tula were confused on the invisible part. I take out two camo tech devices that can be activated once placed into a persons chest. They did so and became invisible while I do the same for my suit.

Black Manta gave something to a troop and spotted two others. The two went to the sea star and checked the clasps. Black Manta saw something on one of the troops, and swam up behind them.

"Impressive, isn't it? Aqualad." Black Manta said.

Aqualad then started shooting, along with Garth. But Black Manta just swam away and shot a red beam from his eyes. Black Manta then shot again, missing, and hitting a wall.

Aqualad took off his helmet and pulled out his Water Bearers, deflecting all the blasts Black Manta blast. A water rope grabbed a troop's ankle and pulled him down, being used him as a shield from Black Manta. Aqualad turned to the villain.

"Such a waste! You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman! Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example!" Black Manta said.

Then Garth took off his helmet as Manta shoots at him. Kira was able to form a shield to block the blast and exits camo mode along with me and Tula. We are all fighting against the troopers with a mixture of magic, tech and combat skill.

The Manta Sub finished melting the dome. A clasp replaced the laser and started to drop down towards the sea star. Black Manta fought Aqualad and Garth, who fought with incredible skill. A rocket launcher appeared out of Black Manta's shoulder and shot at the two, encasing them in smoke. A trooper aimed his gun but he was abruptly stopped by me shooting him with my repulsors.

Aqualad jumped out of the smoke and aimed for Black Manta but he jumped out of the way. Black Manta shot at Aqualad but he put up a water-shield and lunged. The two exchanged and dodged blows. I do not intervene since that is his fight. I'm facing off at 10 troopers while Garth stood behind a column firing at some other troopers near the sea star with Kira and Tula fighting their own troopers. I noticed one trooper secure the clasp to the sea star.

"Garth, the cable" I shout as I was bombarded by lasers from a few troopers.

Garth shot an electric blast, stopping the sea star from rising any further. Some of the ice broke, releasing the sea stars tentacle. Black Manta saw the tentacle move somewhat and moved towards it. Aqualad shot a water rope and pulled him back. He sent electricity down the rope, but Black Manta got out free, sending Aqualad into the wall.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" Black Manta shouted angrily, and shot several missiles at the sea star. I was able to shoot him knocking him back but it was too late.

Garth swam forward and put up a shield with Aqualad around them while Tula and Kira form a shield around me and them to protecting us from the explosion. When they released their shields, we saw that the Manta Sub fly away.

 **Poseidonis**

 **September 3, 21:08 UTC-2**

"Our city was heavily damaged and only a few Atlanteans were injured." King Arthur told his brother. "But it could've been far worse."

He then placed a hand on Queen Mera's stomach and his unborn child. "I am grateful to you all." Once the battle was over my legionnaires were sent back to the cave.

Aquaman looks at me "Thank you Mr. Stark for protecting my family and people. You have proven yourself a true friend to Atlantis. From this day forward, you shall be known as the Barsen'thor of Atlantis."

I tilt my head in confusion. I never heard of such a title before "What is a Barsen'thor, your highness?"

"The Baresen'thor is a ceremonial rank that is rarely given to surface worlders but it is a rank similar to that of a commander who holds authority second to that of us. They help guard and protect Atlantis during times of crisis. If it wasn't for you and your Legion many Atlanteans were saved from death and did not suffer many injuries. You are deserving of the rank for you have displayed great leadership when this whole attack happened" Said Queen Mera.

I don't know what to say and the most logical thing I could do is kneel before them.

"I am unworthy of such an honor" I said to them. I couldn't see them smile as I kneel humbly before them.

"Rise Barsen'thor Stark, you are certainly most worthy and I would not give this title to you if you didn't deserve it" Aquaman said to me. I nod my head in thanks still speechless on this reward. I was broken from my thoughts when the prince spoke.

"This contains all that survived from the sea star." Prince Orm said, holding up a case with a small sea star tentacle.

"It is already regenerating. The creature requires further research but with the dome compromised and the Science Center in ruins, we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis." Prince Orm explained.

Prince Orm then glanced at Kaldur. "Perhaps the surface-world can do better."

"I'm sure they will be eager to try. Kaldur." King Arthur said.

Kaldur stepped forward and saluted. "Call me Aqualad, My King."

King Arthur and I gave him a small smile.

Aqualad stood with Kira and Garth by the Zeta-Portal while I talk to Tula

"Kaldur, I-We-That is-" Kira tried to explain, but Kaldur placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I wish you both nothing but the best." Aqualad told the two, happily.

Aqualad and Kira hugged and he headed towards the Zeta-Portal.

"I- uh was wondering if-um-if I asked the Queen to join you and your team in the surface world, w-would you be ok with that?" Tula asks me with such nervousness in her voice. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looks to me with a hopeful expression.

"Of course I would be ok with that Tula. There is always spots open to join my team and the more of us the better. I would definitely enjoy your company should you become a part of Young Justice" I say to her. She smiles widely with excitement and hugs me. Everyone who sees this smiles at the display.

"That's wonderful news. I'll ask the Queen once we have Atlantis stable and hope to meet you again" she says to me as she heads back to the King and Queen.

Before we leave, Aqualad turns back to Kira and Garth. "Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I had stayed behind and you would become Aqualad?"

Garth looked at him smiling. "Never."

Kaldur smiled at him. "No. Neither have I."

Aqualad turns to me and says "Thank you David for helping me and my people. The title of barsen'thor is truly a deserving title for you"

"I appreciate that Kaldur" I said to him as we head to the Zeta tube.

 **Recognized Aqualad B-02**

 **Recognized Iron Man B-09**

Aqualad and I exited into the cave to see Batman doing work on the holographic computer. I go switch out my suits knowing full well that we got a mission coming.

"Made your decision?" Batman asked Aqualad, not looking at him.

"The decision is made." Aqualad told the dark Knight.

Batman turned to him for his answer.

"I am here. 100%." Aqualad told him

The rest of Young Justice, including myself, came in walking up behind Batman.

"Just in time for your next mission." The Dark Knight said.

Aqualad nodded.

Then Batman went to explain the mission. "The Watchtower detected an immense power-surge in the Bialyan desert..."

 **Unknown Location**

In the Manta Sub, Black Manta is in a dark room. It is filled with one light, with video screens of dark figures.

"I was unable to secure the objective. And force to execute Plan B." Black Manta explained.

"You did well. Everything will soon fall into place." One of the dark figures said.

 **Hello guys, I finished another chapter involving Atlantis and Tula. I also created an OC named Kira to take Tula's place in Aqualads heart because since David is a new existence to this world, somethings are gonna happen that he doesn't expect especially meeting new people filling the roles that other characters did in the show.**

 **Also the Atlanteans know who David is because Aquaman told them. He doesn't mind tho because one day everyone will know that he's Iron Man but he wants to be more experienced and more prepared in future when the moment comes for the world to know who he is. I mean it's worked well with Tony so far.**

 **Now I'm sure you're wondering why I gave David the title the barsenthor from Star Wars. I just found it to be badass and it just sounds cool too. So don't judge me.**

 **I also have another story idea. I have a SI/OC get transported into the Arkhamverse as Batman. He lives as Bruce Wayne fighting the battles that was done in the game but is more emotionally open than the original dark knight. He more allowing to work with people. Another idea is an SI/OC who was born as the twin brother of Naruto and shares the Yang chakra of the Kyubbi. He does everything he can to make sure Naruto lives a decent life even if he has to be seen as a demon to do it. He'll help Naruto become the ninja he was meant to be and join him in his quest to be hokage. Both are most likely gonna be harem stories. What do you guys think? Let me know.**

 **I hope that I wrote this chapter well for your entertainment. A lot of things were going on and I tried my best to balance it out and make the characters to be realistic to what I remember from the show and to the changes of the timeline.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you. This is me signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bereft**

 **Bialya**

 **September 4, 00:16 EEST**

Miss Martian went visible as she got up and looked around, while holding her head. "Katchhhhaa, s'nomoth... K'azzarM'gann? N'daM'arzz... Ah'lunzz... s'sessb'rakahzz... Hw'asheta!" She says in Martian.

Miss Martian grab sand then realized something and hit her head. "Hello Megan! I'm on earth!"

Miss Martian got up and started walking down the sand she was on.

She began to ask herself questions. "But how did I get to earth? Why am I wearing this costume? And why does my head hurt so much?"

Miss Martian then tripped and fell down to the bottom of the sand. "Is this a dream?"

Miss Martian gasped when someone landed only a few feet away, kicking up sand. When the dust and sand cleared, she found herself staring at a teen boy, probably her age, wearing some type of black armor with an 'S' symbol on it.

"Wait, I've seen that symbol. Are you... Superman?" Miss Martian asked ask the teen boy.

The boy rips off the symbol from his suit while screaming and lunges at her but she jumped out of the way just in time. The teen boy then jumped to try and grab but she put up a telekinetic shield blocking him. The boy slammed into it and sent them both aways from each other due to the amount of force produced. The boy got up first and retreated, leaving Miss Martian scared for her life. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Not a dream... A nightmare." Miss Martian said.

Robin walked around a giant rock, groaning. He heard something in the distance and saw a truck with troops coming towards him. He easily climbed the rock and got into a perch as they drove by.

"Those were Bialyan Republic Army uniforms. But what are Bialyan's doing in... Bialya." Robin said.

He then pulled up his holo-computer, and saw the map he's in. "Ok, better question, what am I doing in Bialya?"

Robin then saw the month he's in. "In September! What happened to March?

"Better radio, Batman or Iron Man." Robin mumbled to himself, as he was about to press his comm.

'Maintain radio silence at all times.' Batman told Young Justice.

"Or not." Robin muttered as jumped down from his perch, landing gracefully.

Something black caught his sight. He walked over and picked it up. It was a piece of metal with the 'S' symbol on it. Robin narrowed his eyes at it. He's seen this before.

I opened my eyes and grunt in pain due to a massive headache. I look at my surroundings and notice that sand is everywhere. I notice that I'm not wearing my armor but a tracksuit that is similar to Tonys in Infinity War and a triangular housing unit for the Mark 50 on my chest. So I guessed I finished it.

I then notice a cloaked girl laid down a few feet from me. I go to help her. I look at her face and realize that this is Raven but something is off. I feel like I met her already. I lower her hood and gently wake her up. She has a pretty face.

"Hey, are you hurt?" I ask her. She opens her eyes slowly and sees my face. I can see her face blush for a minute but then backs away quickly with her eyes glowing and waving her right hand at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I said frantically before she tries to blast me with her powers. "I am a good guy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Please believe me."

She doesn't fire at me but still maintains her position for a few minutes. She is studying me to see if I'm s threat. She then lowers her hand and her eyes go back to normal. Raven raises her hood over her head.

"I believe you. For some reason, I trust you which is rare but I have a feeling that we have met haven't we" She asks me.

"I got the same feeling. Somethings off it's as though I cant remember the events that lead me here" I said to her.

"Maybe I can help with that boss." My AI Friday Said. I put my fingers on my ear piece on my right ear.

"Friday I'm so glad to hear your voice" I say with great relief "where are we?"

"You are in Bialya Boss. It's currently September 4, 2010. You and your team, Young Justice, were psychically attacked by Psimon and were separated from each other. You even left yourself a recorded message in case you couldn't remember" she told me. I hear a beeping sound in my left pants pocket and take out the device that is there. It's a recording device that I made to leave messages. I show it to Raven and activate it.

"Hello Iron Man" its a hologram message of me in the Mark 50 armor "if you are hearing this message then that means that you and your team have lost their memories of the past six months. We are on a mission in Bialya because of an energy spike that the league found and wanted us to investigate." Pictures of the team came up. Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis, M'gann, Aqualad, Superboy and Raven. The message continues.

"Find M'gann using the link that we have with her. She should be able to be contacted with it. Once you get her, find the rest of the team and have her unlock everyone's memories. Superboys will be the most difficult since he'll be on a rampage being the weapon that Cadmus created him to be. Good luck" and with that the message ends. Raven and I have stunned expressions at the information that we were given by... me. I quickly calm myself knowing what this event is. I turn to Raven with a determined look.

"You ready to finish the mission we have?" I ask her.

"I didn't think that I would ever be in a team but if what you said is true then I'll help." She said to me. I'm glad that this Raven is more cooperative to work with others.

I nod at her and try to contact M'gann through our link.

" _M'gann, M'gann. Can you hear me"_ I say telepathically to her.

Meanwhile with Kid and Artemis.

"Hey, beautiful... Wake up..." Artemis opened her eyes and saw Kid Flash standing above her.

He was wearing a black and red version costume, but it was in a Kid Flash way. Kid Flash smiled at her, as she gave him a small scream, scrambled back, and grabbed her bow.

"It's ok! It's ok! I won't hurt you! I-I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash." He said, proudly.

Artemis then continued to look at her suspiciously. "Seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black."

Kid Flash looked at his costume. "A little unclear about that myself. What about you? A Green Arrow fixation?"

She looks at herself and realizes that she's in the suit I made for her "Oh I guess I'm on a mission with David then."

"David, who's David?" Wally asks confused.

"Doesn't matter" she says bluntly not wanting to tell him more.

"Ok" he says awkwardly "So, you know how to use that bow?"

Artemis got up, and answered to the speedster. "Yeah, my dad taught me."

Kid was gonna talk more until it got interrupted when they both heard something. They both ran out of the shack they were in, but they were both caught up in the blast from an explosive. When the smoke cleared, they saw trucks coming towards them. The two got up and started running.

"Don't let them escape" Said a commander in Bialyanese.

The troops on top of the trucks started shooting at them. As they ran, Artemis grabbed an arrow and fired it. It hit the ground under a truck and blew up, sending the truck flying, above her. Artemis then kneeled behind a rock and grabbed another arrow, just as Kid Flash put on his goggles. He then ran up, and picked her up, bridal style, just as a bomb exploded where she was.

"Sorry, they've got bigger arrows!" Kid Flash explained to her.

Artemis hung on tight as Kid Flash zoomed in and out of the explosions.

"Thanks." She thanked him.

He looked at her with a smile. "Hey I told you, good guy. Now, seriously who is David?"

Miss Martian flew around the desert with happiness. "I'm actually on earth! I've wanted this for so long! Even if it's not exactly like TV. But why can't I remember how I got here?"

Miss Martian stopped and floated off the ground a few feet in the air, and got in a meditation position. "Concentrate. Remember."

Her soon eyes opened wide and glowed white.

 ** _Flashback..._**

The boy ripped the 'S' symbol, screamed, and lunged at her but she jumped out of the way just in time.

"Good idea. Go" I said.

"Be careful." I told her.

"Careful David, they're hot!" M'gann warned me as she offers some cookies.

"Not as hot as you, babe!" Kid Flash said flirting with her while taking a cookie

"Thanks Wally... That's uh... Sweet." M'gann said, not knowing what to say.

"No as sweet as you, sugar." Kid Flash said.

"Oh grow up!" Artemis told the speedster, as she smacks him in the head hard.

"Ha ha, you got hit by a girl!" Robin says.

"Team, report to the mission room." Batman said, in the intercom.

" _Thanks M'gann for the cookies"_ I tell her through our link and give her a tender kiss to which she enjoys immensely. Then we head out.

 ** _End Flashback..._**

"I'm on a Team! I have friends and David, who might be my... I need to find him...uh ... them!" She said and flew off. As she flew, she hears a voice in her head.

" _M'gann, M'gann. Can you hear me"_ she hears. She'shappy to hear my voice

 _"David!"_ She exclaims excitingly telepathically _"I'm so glad that you are ok"_

 _"It's good to hear from you M'gann"_ I respond to her as I'm to am glad to her voice. " _I'm with Raven. We need to find the others and get our memories back"_

 _"Ok. I'm on my way to you guys"_ she tells me through our link.

" _See you soon"_ I tell her and she flies away.

Meanwhile with Kid and Artemis.

Kid Flash stopped running and put Artemis down. He put his hands on his knees and started panting heavily.

"Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while." Kid Flash explained, as he opened up a secret compartment in his glove that turns out was empty.

"Been out here over twenty-four hours or my compartments wouldn't be bare." Kid Flash told the young Archer.

Then suddenly a black armored teen boy landed between them, kicking up sand and dust. He screamed and easily backhanded Kid Flash into a rock wall. He then turned to Artemis, who back flipped away, with the teen boy following her. Artemis shot an arrow at him, but it hardly did anything to him. She backed away as she fired another, but nothing stopped him. He was right on her when she jumped away. A bomb landed right on him, sending Artemis flying away.

Three Tanks were approaching the teens. Artemis groaned and lifted her head, grabbing her bow. The teen boy jumped out of the crater and onto the tanks. He easily ripped off the nozzle off one and tore off a gun that was shooting at him. He sent the troop flying and ripped the top off the tank. The second tank let loose a bomb that threw him into a sand dune. The boy jumped right back and started Heat Visioning the second one.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis said.

"Wanna stick around and find out?" Kid Flash asked, while picking her up, and started running in the opposite direction, leaving the teen boy behind.

On the way down a sand rock, Kid Flash tripped and dropped Artemis as they rolled down. Jets flew over them and started firing at them.

"Get down!" Kid Flash told Artemis and pushed their heads down.

The jets missed, turned around, and started flying back. Artemis then grabbed an arrow and aimed for one if the jets. Just as she was about to fire, someone said something in her mind.

" _Don't worry. We're almost there"_ the voice told Artemis telepathically.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked, totally freaked on what just happened.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking." Kid Flash commented.

The two saw a teen girl flying above the jets and clapped her hands. The two jets spun out of control and into each other which exploded. Said teen girl wasn't alone. She brought a cloaked teen girl that was carrying another teen in a shroud of shadow. They soon land in front of them.

Artemis sees me emerge from the shadow and runs up to me. She hugs me and gives me one hell of a kiss. Wally just looks jealous at the display while M'gann doesn't mind. Her culture has condoned polygamy since its origins so she was fine with it.

Once we stop kissing, Artemis looks at me and admired the outfit. "Looking good David" she said seductively but then turns serious "So what's going on?"

"Wait a minute. You mean the guy David that you kept talking about is David Stark? Oh man it's such an honor to meet you." Wally said to me while shaking my hand. This feels like deja vu.

Wally then looks at M'gann.

"Well, J'onn, your costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bobs scream Manhunter." Kid Flash said.

"You know my Uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Artemis!" Miss Martian said to them.

"Wait, wait, wait! Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis asked, unimpressed at the name.

Kid Flash just groaned that someone knows his identity.

"It's ok! We're teammates, friends! I made you cookies!" Megan explain.

Artemis didn't believe her and looked at me.

"You know her" she asked me.

"I do and apparently we know each other" I said to her.

"Our memories were wiped of the last six months, we had to M'gann and the others so that we can regain our memories and continue the mission that we were assigned here" said Raven.

"What mission is that?" Asked Wally.

"You'll know once we get everybody together" I said to him with authority. He just nods a bit reluctantly.

Miss Martian turned to the others. "Come on, I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help." We all started walking, with Kid Flash behind us.

"Of course, Robin and Super- what now?" Kid Flash asks.

At the moment Superboy was bound with many ropes on each hand, and lot's of troops holding the other end. He screamed and tried to break free. Superboy easily started breaking them, and sending the troops to the ground.

"You must control his mind!" One of the troop said to a man in a hood, whose name is Psimon.

"Doesn't seem to be much mind left in their left to control, but be still." The hooded man said.

The boy of steel immediately stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. And troops started dragging Superboy to a truck. But as it drove off, a few feet away from them. A unconscious Aqualad was laying down, right next to some rocks.

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." Robin mumble to himself as he saw something in the distance.

He quickly ducked down behind a rock.

"Huh, guessing that's why." Robin said to himself still.

Robin then peaked over the side and saw nothing but the machine. He jumped down and troops appeared out of the sand.

"Her majesty wants him alive" Said one of the troopers said in their language as they move forward. Robin merely dropped a bomb that let out a ton of gas. In the cover, Robin quickly took them out, except for a few of them.

"Enough of this. Open fire!!" One of them said but soon their weapons were taken from them by a blur. Kid Flash helps Robin take down the troopers. Two were about to flank Robin until M'gann and Raven used their powers to repel them back. I beat down two of the troopers while Artemis shoots an arrow and catches one before they try to leave.

"KF! IM! Man, it's good to see some familiar faces!" Robin said, high-fiving the speedster and myself.

"Memory loss too?" Kid Flash asked

"Six months" Robin said "Let's his tie these guys and compare notes."

"So we are a team with David as our leader" said Robin. I'm still not wearing my armor yet cause I want to see the looks on their faces when I activate it.

"Yes along with Superboy and Aqualad" Said M'gann.

"Then this must be his" said Robin as he takes out a metal 'S' symbol.

Yes, did you see him?" She asked.

"I think we did! You know, feral boy?" Artemis said to Kid Flash.

"Some teammate he is, he attacked us."Kid Flash asked.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis said.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!" Robin said.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash said and tapped his emblem.

His suit change from black to yellow.

"Wow!" He did it again. "This is so cool!"

M'gann, Robin and Raven do the same but nothing happens. Artemis knows what hers can do while I just watch in amusement. Wally kept pressing his.

In irritation, Artemis looked at Kid Flash. "Quite touching yourself! We need our memories back..."

"M'gann link is up so that we can remember" I said to her. She nods and her eyes glow. We appeared in a purplish, blackish, never-ending vortex with screens playing scenes of them.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far." Miss Martian told them.

Everyone turned a white figure that was Miss Martian. "But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to pop through our private thoughts!" Artemis said defensively.

Miss Martian put her hands up. "I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us, got it." Robin said. "Go."

My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash said.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

"Please stop with that" I say annoyingly. Robin just smirks. I walk to Artemis and hold her hand for reassurance.

"Last six months only" she said to M'gann "And only what you need." She nods as five blue arms flew out from her hands and head, and they grabbed onto our heads.

 ** _Flashback..._**

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis field revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened to that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurac, on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone." Batman informed Young Justice.

Superboy exited a truck. "All clear!"

"The Bialyan's control the site."

'Set up here.' Superboy dropped a machine and started it up.

"We'll be up and running in no time."

"Jack pot! The site's lousing with Zeta-Beam radiation."

"The non-terrestrial elements are coming from the tent."

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode."

"Good idea. Go."

"Careful."

"And maintain telepathic contact."

"I will, Aqualad."

 ** _End Flashback..._**

We all open our eyes. "Aqualad" we say in unison.

"Where is he? What happened next" asks Robin.

"I don't know that's the last thing we remember" M'gann said.

"We landed twenty-four hours ago. If Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills." Kid Flash said.

"Now that I know to look for him... Aqualad's close, but he's not moving" Robin said, as he look at his holo-computer.

Scientist studied a sphere that they locked down and continued to shock Superboy.

"Raise to shock level four." A scientist said.

The guy turned it up to level four, causing Superboy to scream. The sphere rolled around, trying to escape. When the shock stopped, it stopped.

"Fascinating." Psimon said, watching him.

"Tula, LIHS-soh-meh... ah-gah-PAH-oh seh..." Aqualad mumbled in his sleep.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Miss Martian said, holding his head.

"I think I know a way" I said to her. I take out a small of bottle of extremis for whenever one of us needs to heal. It also helps rehydrate the body.

I pour the liquid inside his mouth and instantly he is rehydrated and awake. He jumps away from us in fear with his water bearers activated. Everyone is in their fighting positions. I then spoke to him before he decides to attack.

"Kaldur it's ok. We are your friends and teammates. We are not gonna hurt you" I tell him hoping he would believe me.

"What is your name surface dweller." He asks me.

"My name is David Stark" I tell him as he recognizes my name. He then deactivates his weapons.

"My apologies Mr. Stark, I had no idea it was you" he tells me.

"It's ok but listen your memories of the last six months were erased. M'gann can help you regain them if you let her" I told him. He contemplates but nods in acceptance. M'ganns eyes glow and in a few minutes Aqualad is back.

Suddenly M'gann feels a strong telepathic wave of pain coming from Superboy. I feel it too through our link.

"It's Superboy, he's in pain. We have to help him" she exclaimed hoping to save her brother in time.

"M'gann and I will go get him while you guys go find the Bio ship and wait for us there" I told them.

"How are you gonna do that? You have no armor on" Wally said to me.

I grin and tighten my jacket with the stripes from the sides and press my chest with the device. Instantly, my suit formed around my body in a matter of seconds. Needless to say, everyone had impressed looks on their faces.

"Where did that come from" asked Robin admiring my suit.

"Nanotech. You like?" I ask him and just nods "Ok, you guys know what to do." M'gann and I fly away to Superboys position.

We were in camp mode as we fly over the enemy camp.

Miss Martian and I flew invisibly into the tent. We saw Superboy being shocked. Scientists were knocked out near the control unit while I deal with the others. Miss Martian stopped the shocking while quieting Superboy down.

"Well, someone's certainly glutton for punishment. Psimon says forget." Psimon said, taking down his hood and starting to make Miss Martian forget.

The next thing Miss Martian knew, she was flying over a little farm with a giant house thing. She was wearing a blue costume with a white X on her chest.

"That's it. Forget, like before." Psimon's voice said in her head.

" _Before_..."Miss Martian thought.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"I'm in_." Miss Martian thought to Young Justice.

 _"Good, but tread carefully. Remember camouflage is not invisible"_ I told her.

" _They're testing something. It's alive, in pain! Hello, can you hear me?_ " Miss Martian said to the Sphere.

 _"I can, and an open mind is a dangerous thing."_ Psimon tells Miss Martian.

" _Someone hacked our link!_ " Miss Martian informs us

 _"Psimon cant see you. Psimon can't catch you but Psimon can make you all FORGET!"_ Psimon tells her.

Everyone started to hold their heads in pain. We all then started to get out of where they are and began to forget!

 ** _End Flashback..._**

" _No_!" Miss Martian thought

The blinding light was coming further.

" _No! I won't let it happen again!_ " Miss Martian said as she made the light retreat.

Psimon's head then appeared.

" _Not really your call, little girl_." Psimon head tells her.

A red light hits her but she holds back his beams.

 _"You have potential but you're too raw, too untrained."_ Psimon said as his mouth opened up and another Psimon flew out.

 _"And not at all in my League."_ Psimon tells her.

A beam shot out and hit Megan's shield.

A scientist waved his hand in front of Psimon's face. "Mr. Psimon, are you alright?"

"I doubt it" I said to him as I knock out the rest of the scientists. I look at Psimon and was about to punch him until things started to lift off the ground while Superboy woke up. He sees Psimon and M'gann fighting and gets angry at Psimon. He growled angrily and his heart rate picked up. The sphere started spinning at high speeds. It broke out of its restraints and freed Superboy, who jumped out. He looks at me with rage but he doesn't attack. I can tell that he is familiar with me but he doesn't know why. I gesture to him that we fight Psimon together and I get a grunt as a response. I take that as a yes.

We try to punch him but was blocked by a powerful force field. It sends me and Superboy next to M'gann. We slightly touch her and instantly inserted in her mind.

She sees us and gives off a smile "You're here"

We heard Psimon laugh. "You sound so relieved! Is that mind-less creature and your Iron friend supposed to save your mind?"

"Have him remember M'gann, I'll hold him off" I tell her.

"Oh I'm very curious as to what you can do Iron Man." Said Psimon as I start blasting him with my mental repulsors and missiles.

M'gann then touches Superboys head to regain his memories. Superboy sees flashes of his life, his encounter with me, his interaction with the team, his training, his association with Superman and so on. The last thing he remembers is his relationship with her and me. The brother and sister that he looks out for. This brings him back.

I'm pushed back from Psimons onslaught of telepathic beams and look at the display before me. They look at me with a smile. I turn to M'gann knowing that this is her fight to finish "Go kick his ass"

She nods as me and Superboy leave her mind and are surround by soldiers. We look at each other and nod as we go fight with the assistance of his sphere.

Miss Martian threw multiple blue beams at Psimon's shield. Psimon threw a beam at her and the Martian threw up a shield. Four blue rays emerged from the shield and knocked him from the sky some. When the beams disappeared, Miss Martian was there to punch him in the face. Psimon grew to be bigger than a skyscraper and shot another beam.

Miss Martian quickly split into many more and created a circle around him. All the Miss Martian's shot a beam at him. Psimon screamed and curled into a ball, and started twisting around, sending the Miss Martian's back. One stopped and put up a shield, Psimon shot another beam.

Superboy and I are kicking ass one by one until a powerful vortex is created by M'gann and Psimon. We look at each other and nod as we enter the vortex and grab her hands. We are sent back into her mind as she is protecting her self from a continuous beam.

"He's too strong!" She tells us

"You're strong! Superboy's stubborn! And I'm determined! Together!" I tell her.

Miss Martian smiled at me.

"Together." Miss Martian repeated.

The white light surrounding us as the three of us looked back at Psimon.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" Miss Martian screamed loudly as we released a beam that broke her shield, the white light, and Psimon's beam. Psimon screamed and appeared back of his mind.

Psimon 'woke up' and was sucked into the vortex that got bigger by the second, throwing the tent away. Miss Martian's eyes opened and she fell into my arms. The vortex exploded sending everything away from us. Miss Martian woke up and stared into my eyes since I retracted my helmet. We leaned in but before anything could get too serious, the sphere drove up. It clicked a few times.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asked with a smile.

I laugh and proceed to kiss M'gann to which she reciprocates.

We start flying back to the Bio Ship.

" _Hey guys, we got Superboy back to normal. Everything is ok again"_ M'gann said to everyone who were in the Bio Ship waiting for us.

" _Oh crap I forgot a souvenir for the mission"_ said Wally in realization

 _"Don't worry Wally we got that covered"_ I told him as the sphere is following us as we fly.

 **Unknown Location**

Psimon is standing in front of several screens with an ashamed look on his face.

"The Martian girl and Iron man escaped with the sphere and the Superboy." He said to them.

"That hardly matters. What matters is the successful test of our new partners delivery system." One of them said as they look at footage of the sphere being dropped off by a portal.

"More tech will come. Tech that'll put the sphere and the Superboy to shame." The person continued which makes Psimon smile at such news.

 **Ok another chapter is done. This took me a bit to do with the flashbacks and stuff so I hope that it was good. Finally the Mark 50 armor from infinity war is here and being used. Since it is, I want to know from you guys what suits should David make next. There will be research on your part for that like the suits capabilities and their functions. I want David to have a good amount while he uses the Mark 50 as his go to suit until it's necessary to change it.**

 **Also I want to know what side stories, you guys would be interested in reading and whether it's during the events seasons 1 and 2 or in the 6 year gap between both seasons. I'm curious on what you guys would suggest. Also if you want to make suggestion on The Who else you want to be in the harem then let me know**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and see you next time. This is me signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Targets**

 **Taipei:**

 **September 7th, 19:20 NST**

A news reporter stood in front of her camera man with microphone in hand and a bright smile on her face.

She looked directly into the camera and motioned to the events that's behind her.

"This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort Prime Minister Tsang of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia General Sing Mon Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But, who is it? Speculation has run from the secretary general of the United Nations to Superman. But the Man of Steel seems unlikely as I'm told the arbitrator is due at any moment by car, not cape. At any moment." Cat told the citizens on camera.

As the crowd circled around the steps of the building one red haired man in dark sunglasses and a suit similar to a body guard's stepped behind a pillar and placed his finger to his ear.

"Iron Man and Aqualad here" I told him.

"Red Arrow. I need access Justice Leagues Database. And the exact height of the League of Shadows Assassin known as Cheshire" Red Arrow told us.

I know why he's asking. Cheshire was able to contact me from that ear piece I made for her. She told me that she was sent to do a hit against an independent arbitrator for peace negotiations. She doesn't know who it is but she wanted to warn me so that I can stop it. I know Lex Luthor is the target since this would give Rhelasia a reason to unite for peace. I admit it's a good thing but there are better ways to have them gain peace.

Nevertheless, my focus is to prevent Lex from getting killed. It's my job despite knowing what he can do and the league doesn't have much evidence to bring him in.

 **Mount Justice**

Aqualad and myself walkinto the holo-ring.

"Checking" Aqualad said.

Aqualad pressed buttons on the computer as a Holoscreen appeared and displayed the information the Justice League acquired on Cheshire along with a picture. "Cheshire is 1.67 meters."

"Uh?" Red Arrow ask confused.

Aqualad and I smile and chuckle before I continued. "She's five foot six and very dangerous. Do you need back up?" I know what he's going to say.

 **Red Arrow**

"Please, the last thing I need is the Junior Justice League" Red Arrow told them.

He then tapped the frame of his glasses and looked out into the crowd. He soon found her by a concession stand.

"Just our computer. Good luck, Iron Man and Aqualad out out" I said then hanged up.

Red Arrow case then turn into a Red Bow. He then looked at the crowd. Soon a limousine came up the road, with police cars protecting it.

"The arbitrator has arrived." Cat said to the camera.

The limousine and police cars came up the building. On the concession stand where Cheshire was she was in full costume.

And on top of it with a rocket gun aimed for the limousine. Just before she can fire a Red Arrow hit her hand missing her target. The rocket gun fired into the air.

Soon everyone began to screamed in fear. As Prime Minister Tsang and General Sing Mon Li bodyguards began to protect them.

"Did you get that? Did you get the shot? Aah!" Cat ask her camera man.

Cheshire jumped down the concession stand. She landed on people's head and then started to fight the security guard. She began taking them out quickly as possible.

After getting rid of them, she got her Sais. Red Arrow chose this time to come up to Cheshire and fired a net at her. But she slash it away so he pushed her away from the limousine.

The the rocket gun hit the concession stand behind them on the ground.

Out of nowhere security began to surround them as Cheshire put her hands up, while Red Arrow is still laying below her had his hands up as well.

"We have just witnessed an assassination attempt live. Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including our mystery arbitrator..." Cat said to the camera.

Mercy got out of the driver seat of the limousine. She the open the arbitrator door. He soon stepped out of it. Everyone began to look and take pictures of the person.

Even Red Arrow got a look at the person, and gasp in surprised to see the person. That person was none other than Lex Luthor.

"Lex Luthor?" Cat asks in shock.

The police put Cheshire in the police car, then it drove away. Just then Mercy got off the phone. She nodded her head at Lex.

Lex turned to the police men who are holding Red Arrow. "We have confirmation. This one's Green Arrow's pal, Speedy."

"It's Red Arrow now." Red Arrow tells the billionaire.

"He must be questioned." One of the police men said.

"Lex Luthor vouches for him, Captain. Release the sidekick." Lex's tells the police.

"Ex-sidekick. And I don't need any favors from you." Red Arrow clarify as the release the handcuffs.

"Apologise. I didn't realize you wished to join the young lady behind bars." Lex tells him.

"You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are." Red Arrow told him.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel. It just so happens that this time I'm on the side of the angels." Lex informed him.

Red Arrow, Lex, and Mercy began walking into the building. Some people began to greet Lex. They then walked into the middle of the room.

"The violence outside has not helped the peace process." Cat said on camera.

"Hiring assassins, Li? Had you no one among your own troops to do the North's dirty work?" Prime Minister Tsang ask angrily.

"I need no assassins, tseng. Such is the method of a Southern coward." General Sing Mon Li told him angrily.

They then began to argued once more.

"Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the 2 countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best, or only, hope for peace." Cat tells the viewers.

"Why should either side trust you?" Red Arrow ask.

"Because Lexcorp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all humanity." Lex tells him innocently.

"So are other corporations like Stark Industries or Wayne Enterprises. Cut the act, Luthor. I've got intel into lexcorp's show companies to the sale of weapons in both Rhelasias. You're profiting off this war. So what's your angle?" Red Arrow told him.

"War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia. And isn't it better to have peace, even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?" Lex ask as he walked up to him.

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit. Cheshire failed, but the league of shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled. Which does beg the question, who hired the League? And were you really the target? Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?" Red Arrow began to question.

"Allow me to hire you to find out." Lex said.

"Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck." Red tells him angrily.

"Ha ha ha. So you'll provide your services, but for free? I could live with that, Hero. Now, excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save." Let tells him, as he began to leave and go up to the two nation's.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Shall we attempt some smiles for the camera?" Lex ask the two.

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 7, 06:41 EDT**

Connor was working on his motorcycle, when Sphere rolled up to him.

"Jealous much?" He ask the rolling machinery, who just beeped at him as it rolled around.

"Alright. Alright." Connor said, patting Sphere, while smiling at it.

"Ready for school?" A unknown girl voice called out to him. "I'd made our lunches."

Connor turns to see M'gann flying with a bag in his hand. Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and myself are walking behind her. I was able to hack into the school system and have them enrolled to gain further education.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well." Martian Manhunter said to Connor.

You may wish to change before you depart." Aqualad said to the two.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit. What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" M'gann ask, as she changed her clothes.

It was a white shirt under a pink blouse, also wearing a long skirt, with so I goes up yo her knee. And finally white tennis shoes.

I just laugh and say "I think you can manage"

She smiles at that and changes her skin tone to Caucasian. "Well Just kidding. Meet Megan Morse."

"I guess I'm Connor Kent in the system" Connor asks me.

"You are. It was very easy to do" I told him. He nods at that. "Now go change your clothes and your school supplies. They are in the main hall" I told them and they walk away.

"They grow up so fast" Martian Manhunter said "Thank you for taking care of M'gann, David. She's a lot happier here because of what you have done for this team."

"It's no problem J'onn." I said to him grateful of the praise.

 **Police Station**

Cheshire was in a cell, without her mask, was doing some kind of yoga. I think. Red Arrow, in his suit, was questioning her.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Cheshire ask.

"I think you know what I'm after." Red Arrow said.

"I do, actually. Do you?" She ask.

"Who hired you?" Red Arrow ask.

"Shadows." She said bluntly.

"Who hired them?" He asked again.

"I don't ask." She told him, as she gave him a wink. She knows more than she is telling but she has a role to play.

"What's the end game? The peace summit or Luther himself?" Red Arrow ask angrily.

"Two birds. One stone. Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with. Especially ar-chery girl. I like her." Cheshire said.

"She-they-aren't in my League." He told her.

"And you think you're in mine?" Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?" Cheshire ask, as she grabbed his shirt pulling towards her.

"I don't." Red Arrow said, as the both lean towards you each other more.

"Sure about that?" She ask, as she lets go of him and hug the cell bar.

"Oh, no." Red Arrow said, as he knew what was about to happen.

Suddenly the wall behind Cheshire, blew up. It was a big explosion, that made Red Arrow fly back a little.

Cheshire started to cough and looked at who saved her. And she was not happy about it.

"Ugh! It had to be you." Cheshire said to her father which was Sportsmaster. She's had to work with him on occasion but never liked it.

"Beggars can't be choosers, little girl. Coming?" Sportsmaster ask,

As he slide down the rope to the roof. Cheshire began to slide down as well. Red Arrow soon got up the the bars.

"Ahh." He said angrily, as he took the stairs to the roof.

He was running to the edge. He saw the two running across rooftops and heading towards a helicopter. Red Arrow fired a arrow to a building and started to ride down the arrow rope.

"I admire persistence, but.." Cheshire called out to him, as she threw a ninja that cut Red Arrows rope. Sportsmaster and Cheshire began to get on the helicopter.

"Go, go!" Sportsmaster told the piolet.

Red Arrow catch up yo them. He fired a arrow at the helicopter, which carrying him.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?" Sportsmaster said to Cheshire in the air.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point." She said as she changed it the rope of his.

Red Arrow began to fall yo the ground. But stop himself with a red gooey that softened his fall. As he landed he was covered with it.

He took out his tracking device he put on his arrow. It turns out that last arrow he fired on the helicopter was also a tracking chip.

 **Unknown Location**

"Because I'm a professional, I won't kill you. At least not while we're on the job." Cheshire told Sportsmaster while standing in some type of temple.

"You wouldn't have this job if not for me. Grow up already." He tells her.

"The evening's agenda was to create strife between nations, not my assassins." Ra's al Ghul said, as he steps out of the shadows.

"Master." Cheshire said, as she bows down before him.

"And client. So twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. Peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows." Ra's al Ghul explained.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Red Arrow ask, as he hid on top of the building, looking through some binoculars.

"So I expect better outcome, less interference from that boy." Ra's al Ghul said as he looks at Red Arrow.

Sportsmaster and Cheshire turns to see Red Arrow.

"Perfect." He said. Roy then fires an arrow at Ra's but Sportsmaster comes in and destroys the arrow.

Ra's leaves while Roy fires arrows at Cheshire to which she dodges and comes at him. She jumps and is about to stab Roy with her Sais but he dodges. They both start to fight in close quarters. Both are equally matched.

Sportsmaster then jumps to their position and throws a shuriken at Roy which destroys his bow. Cheshire tried to go in for the kill but he dodges.

"I here you go by Red Arrow now. Heh, more like broken arrow." Sportsmaster said mockingly.

 **Happy Harbor**

 **September 7, 7:58 EDT**

Marvin was riding his skateboard, but he was about to crash into Connor and Megan. Connor moves both himself and M'gann out the way before he does. Then someone snaps their fingers which signals everyone.

"Ok, time to get to homeroom gang." Mr. Carr said as people start moving to class. A girl goes to talk to Connor and M'gann.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in. But you look like instant bumble bee material to me." Wendy told her, which gave Megan a shock at what she said.

"Cheerleaders. The Bumble Bees. Tryouts are after school." Wendy said, as she did a twirl around.

"Thanks. I'll be there." Megan told her. Connor smiles at her excitement and then they go to class.

Meanwhile with Roy.

Sportsmaster throws an exploding lance at him but he dodges. Roy jumps into the water while Sportsmaster throws another lance at him as he falls. They both land and an explosion is made in the water. The assassin thinks that Roy is dead but Cheshire knows better and decides to not let her father know.

Roy is then seen leaving the water gasping for air. He activates his communicator.

"It's me. I may, possibly, be in over my head" he says.

"Alright, Aqualad and I are on our way" I told him as I finish my complete Extremis project. I'll take the injection soon but right now Roy is in need of help.

"The League of shadows want you dead" Roy told Lex.

"Doesn't every league" Lex retorted.

"It's not just Cheshire. Sportsmaster is here too along with Ra's al Ghul himself" Roy said to him.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Ra's is something of a competitor of mine." Lex reasoned.

"Then maybe I should stand aside and watch you take each other out" Roy threatened but Lex didn't buy it.

"Your stag at pragmatism is, well, adorable but the summit about peace is at stake remember. We'll increase security. Although, if the shadows think you are dead then maybe we can surprise them." Lex suggested to Roy.

"I've got a better surprise." Roy said as Aqualad and myself, with my armor on, enter the room they were in.

"If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the 2 Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning." Cat told the viewers, as Mr. Carr turned off the television.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" Mr. Carr ask, then he turns to Marvin. "Marvin?"

Marvin shot up, and was almost asleep before Mr. Carr woke him up. "Well, Mr. Carr, it's Better than Fakeasia."

A couple of people began to chuckle a bit.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Carr said with a sigh.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty until it was divided by the Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Connor said, almost like a robot or something.

"Very good." Mr. Carr told him.

"But why are they fighting? They're all humans. I mean, Rhelasians. Right?" Connor ask confused.

"Right on both counts, actually." Mr. Carr said, before he turns around and starts writing some stuff on the black chart board.

 _"It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right."_ Megan told Connor telepathically. She hasn't told anyone but me about her true heritage because she is afraid of what they might say to her

Connor began to think about what Megan has told him.

"The unification is unthinkable!" Prime Minister Tsang said.

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common." General Sing Mon Li said also.

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things, such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony." Lex told the two.

Suddenly a Asian girl in make up was walking up to the crowd with a food cart in it. But was suddenly stopped by me in civilian clothing.

"Liking the look, Cheshire." I say to her in a low voice with a smile "it really suits you"

She looks at me with a genuine smile "If you think so then maybe later we can play a game called "The Foreign knight saves the Asian princess"" she says to me seductively. We look at each other's eyes glad to see one another after a while.

"Maybe later but in the meantime, I'm going to have stop you." I said to her.

"I know but when this is over, you wanna meet up someplace and catch up" she says to me while licking her lips.

"Definitely" I say to her. Cheshire smirked and press a button on the cart and pushes it to me and civilians. She really doesn't want to do it but she has no other choice.

Aqualad made a water wall to protect everyone as Red Arrow fired an arrow making the cart explode. I already moved out of the way and activated my Mark 50 where no one saw me.

Aqualads jacket was ripped off from the blast, as he was tired at the moment. His jacket revealed his Aqualad suit.

Laying on the ground, a few feet away from me was Cheshire. Red Arrow aims an arrow at her.

"It's over Cheshire" Roy says.

"You would think so" She retorts with an evil smile.

Suddenly a helicopter came up with a bunch of assassin's and Sportsmaster in it. They suddenly ran out of it with Sportsmaster walking out of the helicopter.

General Sing Mon Li told his security to fight them. Along with Prime Minister Tsang tells his security also.

"You guys take Sportsmaster, I'll take on Cheshire" Red Arrow told us. We didn't object.

Red Arrow fired an arrow at her, but she blocked it with her Sais. Just as she did that, Aqualad flipped over her while I flew over her. I start blasting assassins with my repulsors while Aqualad water whips them. Some of the guards try to fight Sportsmaster but he beats them easily. Once he finishes with the last guard, I punch him in the face.

I materialize a sword with the help of nanotech -and start swinging against him. He blocks my attacks with his lance. He tries to hit me but I dodge and fire a repulsor at him which pushes him back.

Red Arrow fired a couple of arrows at Cheshire, but she keeps blocking them.

"You called a couple of your little sidekick friends. But didn't you tell me they weren't in your League?" Cheshire ask. He ignored her but Aqualad gets distracted by that and gets punch punched by one of the assassins. I keep on fighting Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster got his own ace that's attached to a line and starts swinging it to me but I dodge it. He tries again but is hit by Aqualads water whip.

While everyone was fighting each other. Lex was just sitting down, watching the whole thing.

 **After School**

The cheerleaders, Megan, and Connor we're all outside, on the football field. Connor was watching them from the bleachers above. While the girls was doing their try outs.

"Ok, Megan, you're up." Wendy said.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzz-ting. Ow!" Megan said, as she did the hornet tricks.

Everyone began to walk towards each other. They began to talk with one and another. After a few seconds they left, with Wendy standing there.

"How'd I do?" Megan ask Wendy

"I thought you did great. And I'm really sorry about this." Wendy said, as the rest of the cheerleaders dump water on Megan

"Ahh! Grr." Connor growled as he got up.

And was about to walk up to them, but Megan telepathically stop him.

" _Conner, no!_ " Megan told him telepathically.

"Uhh! Ahh!" Connor said as he was about to fall down the bleachers but catches himself

"Sorry. It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon." Wendy explained.

"Wait. Initiation ritual? Hello, Megan. That means I made the team." Meagn said to herself excitedly, but was still confused. "Um, I did, right?"

"You're a Bumble Bee, girl." Karen said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Megan thank them, as she hug them.

"So, is that your boyfriend? 'Cause he's hot." Karen ask.

"No he's like my little brother" she said to her.

Connor walked over to the bench and started to grab her books.

"You're carrying my books?" Megan ask, as she wears Connor's jacket over her.

"What, you want them to get wet?" Connor ask as he walks away.

Megan began to smile after that.

Meanwhile with me, Aqualad and Red Arrow.

Red Arrow was punched in the face. As he blocked Cheshire's attacks. She then fired a couple of Ninja stars at him, but he blocked it with his bow.

Sportsmaster tries to hit me and Aqualad with a sword but we dodge his attacks. Aqualad activated his Water Bearers to make two swords while I create two blasters for arms aimed at him.

"Not bad, boys." Sportsmaster complemented the two. "Better than your team did at Santa Prisca - or Bialya."

"How did you-" Aqualad started to ask, but Sportsmaster interrupted him.

"Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside." Sportsmaster said. This is the moment where we finally learn about the mole.

Up above you can see Red Arrow on to of one of the statues.

"Aqualad, Iron Man, let's end this." Red Arrow told them, as he fired an arrow at one of the smoke alarm.

It turn all the smoke alarm on. Spraying the ground. Aqualad activated his Water Bearers to make a huge monster.

Aqualad's monster began to take out the assassin's. Just before it hit him, Cheshire jump in front of him. She put on her mask and throw a explosive device at it. It destroyed the creature, leaving a ton of smoke.

All 3 of us couldn't see them. Aqualad and Red Arrow started coughing while I was protected with my suit.

Suddenly one of the assassin's tried to hurt the Minister, by jumping to him. I see this and was about to blast him until Lex called on Mercy.

She opened her arm and fired a laser at the assassin, knocking him out.

"Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?" Lex ask, as Mercy retracts her arms back.

"That technology is most impressive." General Sing Mon Li said.

"We owe you our lives, sir." Prime Minister Tsang said.

Both of them were shaking Lex's hands. While a few feet away from them, was a as angry Red Arrow.

"They owe him their lives?" Red Arrow asked Iron Man and Aqualad. This really isn't surprising to me since Lex is very good at gaining the trust of others when it benefits him and his goals. He's definitely a dangerous opponent.

"Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor. Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a treaty, which could eventually lead to reunification." Cat said on camera.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow complained.

"Not for Luthor, for peace." Aqualad said.

"There is a bigger plan at work we just don't see it yet" I said to them as I knew perfectly what just happened.

"I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?" Red Arrow ask.

"It's definitely a possibility which is probably how they know when we are coming" I told him. "We'll investigate and have the team help us."

"You sure that's wise" Aqualad asks me

"I do. I doubt anyone in our team is a mole so it's likely that it's someone in the league" I reasoned with him to throw Roy off in case he is sent to inform on us.

Good luck with that." Red Arrow said, as he started to walk away but Aqualad grabbed his shoulder.

"One moment, my friend. Tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League." Aqualad said.

"But instead, your first instinct was to call the cave. Why's that?" I ask ask.

"You were right Iron Man. Young Justice deserves-has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff, but if you need me, I'll be there." Red Arrow said as he walks away.

I get a notification from Cheshire to meet her at a hotel near by.

I look to Aqualad and say "I'll meet you back a the cave. I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine"

"Ok Iron Man, see you in a bit" he tells me as I fly to the hotel.

I land on the penthouse suit and see that's it's dark but has some candles lit leading to a bedroom. I walk the trail and open the door. I see that she is still dressed as she did early lying down on the bed. I deactivate my armor as she looks at me.

"Well aren't you going to save this helpless princess" she asked my seductively.

"I don't know. How badly does she want to be saved" I ask her while getting close to her.

"Badly" she says to me as she grabs my collar and presses help lips on mine. Her legs wrapped around my waist. We kiss for I don't know how long and then our clothes are flying off of each other. We have intense, aggressive sex to make up for some lost time. God I missed her.

We have sex for three hours until we are ridiculously exhausted. We are both sweaty and panting from the rigorous activity.

"Fuck I missed you" I said to while she was lying on my chest.

"Me too" she says and gives me a kiss. We start talking about what we have been doing. I tell her about M'gann to which she enjoys the fact that I have more women attracted to me. Even Raven is showing some attraction to me. She tells me about the Red Arrow being a clone of the real Roy Harper. She had to do a lot of digging to fine that information without getting caught. She tells me that he's the mole for them while she's the mole for me.

Eventually, we just stop talking and enjoy this moment before we have to become enemies again, in public at least. Then we have one more round of sex and go unconscious.

Meanwhile with Lex.

"That went well." Lex said, as he poured two cups of wine.

"Both Li and Tsang were quite impressed with Merci's equipment and are quite literally buying into the peace. Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasa, under LexCorp's political and ecomonic guidance is a success." Lex said, as he gave one cup to the other person.

That person was none other that Ra's Al Ghul.

"And thus, another corner of the world...sees the Light." Ra's Al Ghul said, as both men shared a toast.

 **YAY! David and Cheshire meet again. I wanted to do a lemon but I didn't feel confident on doing so since both are not 18 years old yet. I'll probably do one at some point don't worry. Cheshire was able to get information about Roy and his clone. She couldn't get much but it's enough.**

 **I think I did the fight scenes well. I hope that was enjoyable. While the Lights plans are moving, David is doing his best to slow them down. Extremis is ready to be used and David will get stronger with it.**

 **I'm thinking of adding Harley to the harem as well as Talia. Both are interesting characters to put in the story but we'll see. I also wrote a new story called Arkhams new knight. It's an SI with the character becoming the Batman in the Arkham series. I hope you guys can give it a read and enjoy.**

 **Hope this chapter was entertaining. This is me signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Terrors**

 **New Orleans**

 **September 14, 16:53 EDY**

"This is Cat Grant, reporting live from New Orleans historic French quarter where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid battle against the so called "Terror Twins" who have been on a free state rampage through the South." She says as Superman and Martian Manhunter block or dodge in coming vehicles that were thrown at them. Tommy Terror carries his his sister Tuppence and flies at the two heroes. He throws Tuppence at Superman while he fights the Martian.

Unfortunately for them, the heroes saw that coming and proceeds to throw them to a nearby warehouse. Aqualad and Tornado go up behind them and place inhibitor collars on them. They then make sure they don't move

"That don't feel right" said Tommy in his accent as he struggles to get free from Aqualads grip "my strength. But I just gone toe to toe with Superman"

"Congratulations" as me and M'gann walk near the twins. I'm disguised as Tommy and I admit it's a convincing disguise. "But you haven't dealt with us before"

M'gann then walked towards Tuppence to have a look at her appearance.

"You got some inspiration sister Tuppence" I said in a good southern accent. M'gann then shifts into Tuppence which shocks the twins.

"Well I believe I do brother Tommy" said M'gann as Tuppence.

"Somebody tell me what's going on" asked the real Tommy.

M'gann walks back next to me while Batman appears from behind us.

"It's simple. They are under arrest" Batman says as he puts on inhibitors on us.

 **Belle Reeve Parish**

 **September 16, 21:55 CDT**

A transport bus is being escorted by two cop cars and a helicopter on top. M'gann and I are cuffed and sitting next to each other while Icicle Jr. sits in front of us and Mr. freeze is in a cold compartment in the back. We are being watched by some guards.

'Tuppence' looks around the place and then gets a look at Icicle Jr. who blows her a kiss which makes her face go in disgust. She then looks down remembering the mission.

 ** _Flashback..._**

"This past Fourth of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps, too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Bell Reeve penitentiary. A federal prison designed to house super criminals." Batman says as he shows us the villains pictures and the prison. "The 17 year old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze to his cell in Arkham Asylum but he petitioned the court to be legally sane and Jr. sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reeve which seems to be the goal all along based off of Iron Mans predictions."

He walks towards M'gann, Aqualad and myself while we were standing next to Manhunter and Tornado. Batman then looks at me and M'gann.

"I'm sending the two of you in to find out why" he said to us.

"Who inside the prison will know their true identities" asked Aqualad.

"No one" I said to him as everyone looks to me "there's a chance that the staff are compromised and if they know who we are then we are dead before we get in"

"Correct" said Batman "you will be on your own inside"

 ** _End Flashback..._**

"Dude" Icicle Jr. calls out to me "Dude, your sister is sweet." He looks at 'Tuppence' with a flirtatious look. She gives another face of disgust.

"How about you put in a good word for me" he says until he gets hit by the security guard

"Sit down" the guard said to Jr. "We are here. Welcome to Bell Reeve"

The bus enters the the facility and we leave the bus form a line up as we look up and see the Warden.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your aunt or your friend. I am your Warden and you are my prisoners. The propiertary collars you wear are customer designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities. No strength, no ice" she says as she holds up a remote that controls the collars "In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets one warning." She presses the button on the remote and then we are electricuted by the collars. Soon enough, it stops.

"If order hasn't been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reeves walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know we checked" she continues. I'm pretty sure Superman can destroy this place if he didn't hold back his true strength. "No one ever escaped from Belle Reeve. No one ever will"

Someone clears their throat which causes Waller to look behind her. "Oh this is Professor Hugo Strange. He is your maid and aunt" as she gestures to the man.

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist and I promise you a sincere attempt of rehabilitation." He said to us.

"Because we know your types are all about sincerity" Waller says sarcastically. We are then separated to head to our cells. I'm walking with Jr. as I hear M'gann through our link.

" _David can you hear me?"_ She asks.

" _Yea I can. Are you alright"_ I respond to her.

" _Yea I'm fine I'm heading into my cell. It's a good thing that this collar doesn't inhibit my telepathy otherwise this would be very difficult"_ she said to me.

 _"I know, I'm glad that isn't the case"_ I said to her.

I then arrive at my cell with Jr. with the guards pushing us in.

"I call top bunk" he says to me as I roll my eyes.

'Tuppence' is pushed into her cell and sits on the bottom bunk until she hears a familiar voice.

"You're cutting into my beauty sleep little girl and if I don't get my 8 hours, I'm a real killer" said the identified Killer Frost. 'Tuppence' just lies down facing the wall and says nothing.

Next day, 'Tuppence' and Frost walk into the prison common room. She then sees me walk with Jr.

"Stick with me cell mate. I'll show you the ropes" Jr. said to me.

"Oh who you kidding. You ain't never been in Belle Reeve before. You're likely to get me hanged with them ropes" I told him.

"I may never have been incarcerated here Tommy but trust me I know whereof I speak." He says to me as he has me look to a group of familiar criminals. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain. The big dog. The prison cap. My father"

"That's your pa?" I asked him.

"Yep, Icicle Sr. Reeks when your dad is the man you know ?" He asks but I just stay silent. My father, Robert Stark, is a good man. I don't live under his shadow. I live in the spotlight with him whenever a big invention is made but I can understand his situation.

"Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Riddled asks the group.

"No one cares Nygma" Said Icicle Sr.

"O-Of course not Boss man I just thought if you were having a pow-wow, you would need my know-how" Riddler reasoned but was sent away by Mammoth and Blockbuster.

I see Killer Frost go talk to Sr. while Jr. prepares himself to talk to his father until Ojo jumps him.

"Hello Jr., I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths" the Professor said.

"Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo" he said to him as I get Ojo off.

"Get off of him" I said as I punch Ojo in the face. Brick sees this and prepares to fight.

"Boy. That was unwise" he said to me as he comes closer. 'Tuppence' sees this happen while I pick up Jr.

One of his goons take Jr. away while I get surrounded. The guards do nothing to help. Time to fight. I punch the goon on my left in the face while I roundhouse kick the other goon on my right. Brick tries to punch me but I grab his arm and use his momentum to throw him at Ojo knocking them on the floor. I keep fighting some more of his goons, knocking out most of them but I get ambushed and grabbed to prevent my movement. Brick is about to attack until he hears a commanding voice.

"Enough" Said Icicle Sr. "Kids got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing from his own son." The goons then release me and Jr.

"Nice to see you too Dad" said Jr sarcastically.

"Get over here" Sr. said to him but I don't leave my spot. Fortunately, I planted a listening device on Jr. so that I can hear the conversation.

"Ok Icicle, we are here. Now what?" Freeze asks him.

"Now we put the final pieces in place. To bust every single con out of Belle Reeve." Icicle said with a smile.

Now we are back in our cells while Ivo starts passing out prison uniforms for each cell.

"Tommy boy, I'd advise puttin the new rags on. Sooner than later" Jr. tells me with a smirk.

" _The break out is about to happen soon"_ I told M'gann through our link as I change clothes.

" _Updating Aqualad now"_ she said as she finishes changing her clothes.

" _Time to pull you out"_ Aqualad responded in the camouflaged Bio Ship. " _Calling the league"_

" _Icicle will only postpone"_ M'gann reasoned " _we need to learn how they are busting out or they'll just try again"_

 _"I agree. We need to know more"_ I commented. Aqualad then sighs.

" _Very well. We will remain on alert"_ Aqualad responded with Red Tornado at his side.

Me and 'Tuppence' are now in Strange's office. I'll admit it's a nice office for an obsessive psychopath.

"Here's my concern" Strange says to us "your antisocial tendencies are a roadblock to rehabilitation and are often a result of conflict with a mother figure"

He expects us to answer but I just look bored at his analysis.

 _"Play along M'gann. Let's give something to draw his attention"_ I tell her through the link. She nods subtly

"It's really more of a father thing" 'Tuppence' said. Very good M'gann.

"Interesting Tuppence expand on that" Strange requested.

"Well Tommy won't admit it but he wants to be like our father" 'Tuppence' said. "Be able to fill pa's shoes ya know but pa is distant best and refuses to give Tommy the time of day. It makes Tommy feel unworthy of his affection."

I just produce a depressed expression on my face as a response to that. I know it's a role but it kind of reminds of a little of my world. My father was more emotionally distant and it made it difficult for us to connect. Sometimes I wonder if he ever really loved me to begin with. Don't get me wrong he was a good man just flawed in many ways. Can't fault him really for being like that. He was made that way with little choice from him.

"Our pa was a decent man. Not good or bad, just in the middle. He was in the army for a few tours and saw things that he couldn't tell us about. Sometimes we would hear screaming at night as he remembers the horrors over there. He tried to be the man he was before deploying but he couldn't. Too much had changed for him to do so. I idolized him because he was a hero to me and my sister. Unfortunately, I had to hide her from the darkness that crept inside our pa. He would get drunk some nights and beat on our mother and would've tried to hit Tuppence when she was asleep if not for me taking the hits. I tried to fight back so that I can help him see what he was doing but I couldn't and I got hurt more for it. That is until we got our powers. One day he hit our mama so hard that she had to go to the hospital. I just got so angry at him that punched in the face and I-I killed him" I start crying as a response of my fake story. "I couldn't believe what I had done. Tuppence saw what happened and I tried to explain to her that I didn't mean to do it. She didn't blame me though for she knew about the beatings. Our mama died the next day from her injuries and we both left. Never looking back doing everything we can to survive and then became the "terror twins". Our father may have had his demons but he did the best he could. I can't ignore that and for as long as I live I will protect Tuppence. No matter the cost" I finish my story and see 'Tuppence' and Strange look at me with awe.

Despite the story being fake, the emotions were real. 'Tuppence' has tears in her eyes from the story helping prove that it was true. Even Strange had a look of sympathy in his eyes from what I said as if it explained our origins. I really don't know about the twins story to know if this was true but I figured I give them one.

"Thank you Tommy for that" Strange said "it really sheds light to a lot of things" We then ended the session on that note.

Icicle, Cold and Freeze walk to a locked storage room by the laundry.

"These parts came in with the new prison orange" Icicle said as a guard keeps watch and Cold grabs a crowbar to open the container in front of them. They look inside with grins on their faces.

"Exactly the parts we need" said Freeze.

The groups of criminals are watching the news keeping track of the league members whereabouts in the cafeteria

"That accounts for every leaguer except Red Tornado." Freeze told Icicle.

"Probably on monitor duty or whatever" said Icicle "even if he does show, he can't handle all of us alone"

Riddler tries to approach the group

"DONT EVENT THINK ABOUT NYGMA" Icicle yelled at him.

"Fine. Fine. Nobody can say that the Riddler goes where he is not wanted" he said annoyingly as he stands next to Brick and his crew.

"Wow. That philosophy must not leave you with a lot of options" said Brick "Beat it"

Riddler just looks mad and walks away while the group of villains start laughing.

Jr. and I are eating the food given to us. It's really as bad as they say. How the fuck do people easy this shit.

"So how come you ain't sitting with your pa?" I ask Jr.

"Cause my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me" Jr. said angrily. "But I try not to live or die trying to get his approval you know."

I don't say anything and give him a sympathetic look.

"So tell me about your sister" he tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"Come on man. Your sister is hot but I look at her and think: this chick gets me and really that's all you need. Someone who see the psycho that you are and likes you anyway." Jr. said to me. He really needs to get laid or something but I guess he is a hopeless romantic.

"Yea, you're like an evil genius" I complimented him.

"Word" he smiles and we fist pump. I'm sure if he wasn't a criminal we could've been good friends.

"That's it old man. I'm done genuflecting" Freeze said as he hits Icicle with his tray. "Belle Reeve needs a new capo"

Freeze kicks Icicle in the face but gets shocked by one of the guards. Freeze them goes down on the floor. The guards gather and take him to Waller.

Jr. and I are walking back to our cell until his father grabs him and pushes him to a wall.

"There's a glitch, I can't reach Frost" he tells his son. Time to make an appearance.

"Excuse me. Couldn't help overhearing" I said to him

"That'll happen when you easedrop" he retorts.

"Yea well I can help. I got this mind link with my sister" I tell him.

"I know your stats boy. Super strength only. No telepathy." He clarifies.

"It don't pay to advertise when you got these damn collars around your neck but we're twins see. Got the psychic thing in utero. So you talk to me, I talk to sis, and she talks to Frost." I reason with him. He thinks about what I said.

"Alright" Icicle says as he looks around to make sure no one hears it "Send the message: It's going down. Now!"

Freeze walks in Waller's office with Strange behind her. The guard behind him tells him to move but Freezd grabs his arm which freezes his entire body. Freeze then breaks through his restraints. Waller shocks him but Freeze removes his collar before further damage is done.

"Too little, too late" he says to her.

"We'll see. Voice activation Waller 1 lockdown" she says and the whole prison goes on lockdown. Waller points a gun at Freeze but he freezes it along with her entire arm.

"Stop, Stop. What do you want?" Strange asks Freeze.

"Master control of the collars" he said to him as he presses a button which deactivates everyone's collars. The prisoners break free and start fighting the guards. I meet up with Icicle Sr. And Jr. who are powered up.

"You're strength should be back Dude" Jr tells me. I rip off the collar with my strength. Oh did I forget to mention that I finally injected myself with Extremis. Yea I did. I tested myself and I've proven to be strong enough to punch Superboy and give him a hard time without my armor. I used a bit of the Kobra-Venom that we took a while back and combined it with extremis. Now I can hit harder and move faster than I normally would but not as fast as Kid though. However, I am faster than an Olympian runner. I got to be careful with my strength otherwise people could get hurt especially combined with my armor.

"How's things going with Frost" Icicle asked me. Meanwhile, Killer Frost is about to kill a guard using an ice mace she made until it got destroyed by 'Tuppence's' telekinesis.

"Well Tubby, aren't you full of surprises" Killer Frost said to her. Her cover is blown.

 _"Iron Man, I think my cover is-"_ M'gann tries to tell me through our link but she got interrupted. I can feel that she is in trouble.

" _M'gann, M'gann"_ I call out to her telepathically but I get nothing. I'm really worried but I stay calm knowing that I'll see her again. She's tougher than she looks

Icicle had then thrown Strange and Waller into a cell.

"The prisoners have taken control of the prison" he said to them

"It's not the same as escaping it" Waller retorts. Icicle then walks away.

"Then we better get to work" he said as he walks next to Cold and Freeze. They fire ice blasts at wall in front of them, freezing most of the prison in the process. They soon stop with Blockbuster and Mammoth destroying the ice wall.

"Excellent. At this rate we'll have our exit in ten minutes" Freeze told Icicle. They then fire at the damaged wall again.

"Genius huh?" Jr. asks me.

"Yea" I say nonchalantly as I contact M'gann again.

 _"M'gann if you can hear me, I will find you. No matter the odds"_ I say with our link hoping she responds.

"Hey kid" Icicle calls me "You still in touch with your sister. Everything copacetic at chick central?"

"Yeah everything is good" I say to him.

"Then why are you both standing around" he asks us.

"We're on it Dad" Jr. said to him as we head to the laundry room. Jr. freezes the wall in front of us.

"This wall leads to the women's room" Jr. told me.

"Got it" I say to him as I punch through the frozen wall.

"We were it from our end while Frost and the ladies work it from theirs" he says to me. "Then the babes will cross over to our wind and we all walk free together"

I barely hear what he's saying since I'm focusing on smashing the wall. I then come up with a lie to Jr.

"Jr. listen I just got a warning from my sister. The collars are turning back on in the women's wing. It could happen to this side in any minute" I tell him.

"Oh man" Jr says with shock "we better tell Dad"

I smile at that "Or you could him some initiative" I tell him.

He thinks it through and produces a smile. We then walk to Ojo and some criminals, Hook and Abber, guarding a door.

"Freeze said no one goes in" he tell us.

"Dude do you want your collar to turn back on" Jr reasoned with him but it wasn't working. I then punched Ojo into a wall knocking him out in the process while Jr. freezes the rest of the criminals.

"Keep an eye on them" I tell him "I'll make sure these collars stay off."

I then walk into Wallers office to reactivate the collars. I walk out and tell him that it's done. Then, the collars of the criminals who still had it on were electrified. Even Captain Cold was electricuted. This shocks both Freeze and Icicle.

"No, no, no, no, no. We are almost through. The greatest jailbreak in history" Icicle said in frustration.

"It is history" said Freeze "what are we supposed to do now? Carry them all out?"

Icicle then runs into the cell that he put Waller in and grabs her by the collar.

"Tell me how you did this or I swear you won't thaw for a millennia" he threatens her.

"At which point you would still be in Belle Reeve" she responds to him. Icicle was about to punch her until Strange tackled him to a wall knocking him unconscious. Freeze is just shocked at what happened.

I keep smashing the frozen wall in the laundry room until Freeze, Mammoth and Blockbuster surround us.

"I just came back from the Wardens office" Freeze said to us "Hook and Abber were taken out before the collars came back on. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time. So" Jr. interrupts him.

"What are you talking about?" Jr. asked him "we stopped the collars from turning back on. Oh and you're welcome." Freeze just glared at him.

"Don't you get it? You heard Freeze in the mess. This is a power play. He's taking what belongs to your pa" I told Jr.

"Traitor" they both said in unison as they fire ice blasts at each other. Mammoth and Blockbuster come and fight me. Mammoth goes in for the punch but I throw him to a wall using his momentum. I see Blockbuster coming at us which leads me to throw mammoth at him towards the frozen wall. I see Freeze winning the showdown.

"Amateur. You can't possibly beat me in my own game" Freeze told Jr. I see Mammoth and Blockbuster get up from the ground.

"How about we trade dance partners" I suggested.

"Deal" Jr. said without hesitation. I then charge at Freezd with impressive speed and punch him hard enough to break his helmet.

"No my suit is breached. Can't survive unless " Freeze says frantically as he blasts himself with his cold weapon while Jr. freezes Mammoth and Blockbuster.

"I got mine but I don't know if that ice will hold them" Jr said to me.

"Just keep at it. Eye on the ice, I'll keep at it" I told him as I charge at the wall mustering all the strength that I have and smashed through the wall. I then see Frost with Devastation.

"Well well well, it's the brother" she said and looks at her partner "care to share Tubbys Fate"

I look to see 'Tuppence' frozen solid. I know that she is alive but seeing her like that face to face just pisses me off. I then charge forward with Devastation doing the same. I punch her in the face and dodge as she does the same. I then quickly did a barrage of punches in her abdomen and uppercut her face. Frost tries to freeze me but she doesn't have a shot until she decides to ice us both. With a final kick to Devastations face, I dodged the blast while she does not. With Devastation frozen, I Spartan kick in the chest which breaks the ice on impact and is thrown at Frost straight into a wall knocking them out unconscious. Thank you Leonidas.

Jr. then makes an appearance "Dude what are you thinking?" He asks me. I then go to 'Tuppence' who is frozen and he realizes why I did what I did. I'm about to smash the ice until Jr. stops me saying that I would shatter her. He is right about that but I have to do something. I then call out to her through our link.

" _M'gann please wake up. Don't leave me, I've lost enough people in my life already. I can't lose you too"_ I tell her but I get no response until the ice starts cracking. Yes she is using her powers to break free. Then the ice shatters with her on the ground.

" _You won't ever lose me"_ she said to me as I help her get up and I kiss her as a response. Happy to see her alive.

"Dude that's your sister" Jr. exclaims until 'Tuppence' shapeshifter into M'gann. That's when he realizes that we are not who he thinks we are.

"Oh Dad's gonna kill me" he says with despair in his voice. We just ignore him as we continue to kiss each other.

Meanwhile, Hugo Strange becomes the new Warden of Belle Reeve.

"All prisoners are accounted for, except for Riddler, who somehow managed to escape. You must be disappointed" he asks Icicle.

"Me? After the risk of smuggling our tech inside, you had nearly as much invested in the break out as I did" Icicle said. "Its a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were all achieved"

"The Light should be quite pleased" Strange said as they both shake each other's hand for a job well done.

 **Another chapter done. God I'm on fire with these. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I gave David extremis it works pretty similar to the super soldier serum. He will upgrade it later on in the story but not yet. I'm also interested in having David learn magic. The type of magic Dr. Strange uses in the movies. I'm curious on your thoughts on that. If so, who would be his teacher. It could be Zatanna but I'll let you guys decide.**

 **Also I was curious if anyone would be interested in creating a TV tropes page for this story. That is if anyone wants to. I would be extremely honored if you do because I love browsing there. You don't have to if you don't want to of course.**

 **I want to thank you guys who messaged me for liking my work. I hope I write this story well to entertain you. I'll be updating my next story soon. Thanks again guys. This is me signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Other Survivor**

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 18, 15:47 EDT**

It's been two days since the Belle Reeve incident. I knew that Icicle and Strange were working with the Light for the break out but unfortunately I had little evidence to prove it. These guys are very good at keeping secrets but I'll be able to slow them down. I'm currently designing new suits in my quarters in preparation of future threats. I then hear a knock on my door and I turn to see M'gann right outside my door.

"Hey" I greet her with warmth.

"Hey" she responds back "what you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just you know building more suits and weapons for whenever we face a tough opponent." I tell her.

"Oh cool. That's um useful" she says with nervousness in her voice. I notice this and I grow a bit worry.

"M'gann, is everything alright?" I ask her

"Um yea. Why wouldn't I be?" She asks me.

"Because I can tell that somethings wrong. We are linked remember" I remind her. She just sighs, having forgotten that.

"Well it's just that when I got frozen by Frost, I felt myself fading. It was slow but the one thing that kept me going was you" she tells with great emotion. "You helped me become strong and confident in this world. You even accepted me as a White Martian and have been so supportive that I don't know how I could repay you."

She comes closer to me and kisses me with a passion. We make out for a few minutes before she stops and looks at me.

"I've thought long and hard for this" she says to me as she shifts herself naked in front of me. "I'm ready to give you my first time" I just stare at her. She is so beautiful and I can feel that she wants this. Her green body is shown to me in perfection. Christ she's beautiful.

 **Lemon..**

I kiss her aggressively to which she responds in kind. She helps me take off my clothes until I'm in nothing but my birthday suit. She observes my body with lust in her eyes and then sees what she's been wanting for a while. She stares at my 9 inch erect penis and licks her lips. She goes on her knees and strokes my member. I groan in pleasure. Her hands are so soft and gentle. Christ this is too good

"How does that feel?" She asks me.

"Incredible" I tell her trying my hardest not to bust my load.

"Well I guess I'll have to take it up a level" she says as she opens her mouth and puts my dick in her mouth. She isn't able to fit all of it but enough. She bobs her head back and forth as I'm just enjoying every second of it. I can't take much more of it, it's too good.

"M'gann I'm gonna cum" I tell her. She bobs her head faster.

 _"Go ahead. Cum in my mouth. I want to taste all of you"_ she tells me through our link. She keeps sucking me for a few more minutes until I grab her head and make a thrust into her mouth as I cum. My sperm is injected inside her throat and she drinks it without complaints. I then remove my dick from her mouth and she starts to cough at the amount I busted into her mouth.

She wipes her mouth of cum and drinks whatever's left. Holy shit she is really enjoying this. This makes me harder than I already was. I then pull her up from the ground and drop her on my bed. I spread her legs and start to insert my dick into her surprisingly pink vagina. I go slowly at first to prevent any discomfort for her but she insists I go in one thrust. To which I oblige.

As soon as I did, M'gann practically screams with pleasure. It's a good thing I made my room soundproof.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. Her body is just shivering. I think she cam when I inserted.

"Y-Yea. I'm great. Keep going" she tells me with a stutter. I start to thrust slowly to which she moans after each thrust. I then start to thrust faster with my dick pounding her insides. I can feel myself hitting her womb. M'gann legs are wrapped around me and we start to suddenly levitate in the air. She is loving this so much that she is losing some focus in her powers which is why we are floating in the air. I don't mind and I keep thrusting into her like nothing is happening.

"Oh Fuck David. You are so big" M'gann grunts at meeting pleasure. "I'm gonna cum again"

She does but I keep going. I put her in the doggy style position and fuck her from behind. I kiss her neck as I'm thrusting inside her. Her inner walls are gripping my tightly and it feels so good. I'm at my limit.

"I'm gonna cum M'gann" I warn her.

"Me too. Cum inside David, I want to feel your hot stuff inside me" she practically begs me.

With one final thrust I creampie her womb and both of us just moan in pleasure from a mutual orgasm. We then fall straight into the bed no longer in the air.

 **End Lemon...**

We are both panting from our enjoyable exercise. I kiss M'gann in the forehead as she lies down on my chest.

She smiles "That was incredible David. I didn't know sex was so enjoyable"

"Yes it is. I'm glad we were able to do this" I said to her as I caress her body.

"Me too" she says to me. For a few moments we stay like this until little David decides to get ready for redeployment. M'gann sees this.

"Wanna go again" she asks me with a seductive grin.

"I thought you never asked" I tell her as we fuck again. We pretty much screwed each other senselessly for the entire day. The next morning, M'gann couldn't walk at all and so she had to levitate herself to go to places until her legs got feeling again.

Little did we realize was that Raven had felt the tantric energy and sensations that we were producing during our all day session. Due to her empathic abilities, she felt the waves of pleasure which made her really horny and had to meditate heavily to keep herself in control. A half demon feeling strong emotions like Lust could make her go berserk. Fortunately, she's learned to keep them in check but when she's around me, she has to make sure they stay that way. It's probably because of the power inside of me or maybe it's just me. She doesn't even know for certain but she must be centered until she is free from her father.

I get a notification about some type of meteor hitting Gotham harbor. If it's what I think it is, it's definitely not a meteor. I activate the Mark 50 and fly over to investigate. As soon as I get there, there was a ship. A kryptonian ship but no one was in it which means that she is out in Gotham. This is not good. I then hear people yell in pain in a nearby warehouse.

I fly there as I see Supergirl naked as she pushes a guy several feet away from her. She looks only a year older than me and has an impressive figure. I land in front of her and tell the guys behind me to leave. They did. She starts to talk in Kryptonese.

{Who are you?} She asks me.

{My name is David Stark, I am known as Iron Man whenever I go out to help the world} I tell her. She was surprised that I spoke the language of Krypton. I had Superman teach me a few in case we meet any Kryptonians. Lo and behold here is one in front of me.

{My name is Kara Zor-El member of the House of El in Krypton before its destruction. How do you speak Kryptonese?} she asks me.

{ I learnt it from another Kryptonian} I told her

{There are more of us here?} She asks me with enthusiasm.

{There are. But we need to go somewhere safe to talk. The people of this world fear many with your capabilities if they believe you would do them harm. I have a place in mind. Would you care to join me?} I ask her while giving out my hand. She hesitates a bit but she comes to trust me so far. She grabs my hand and I give her a jacket to cover herself until we got to base. I held her close as we are about to fly to the cave.

{Hold On tight Kara} I tell her and she obliges. She is immensely strong but my armor and myself can handle it.

We then fly back to the cave at remarkable speeds. Kara is enjoying the flight with a smile on her face. I chuckle at that. She's just mesmerized by everything she is seeing from our world. Eventually we arrive to the cave and I bring out a set of clothes for her to wear. While she gets dressed, I have Friday call Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to inform them of this development and to pick up the ship at Gotham harbor. Pretty soon Kara finishes changing as she wears a white t-shirt, blue jeans and some flip flops.

{Would you mind if I run some tests before you meet some friends of mine} I ask her. I thought that she was gonna say no but she agreed. Didn't think she would trust me that fast but then again I'm so far the only person to speak to her in her native tongue. I do my tests and wait for the results. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman enter the cave with the crashed ship behind them.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody." I said to them as I show them Kara. "This is Kara Zor-El from the planet krypton and if I'm not mistaken is Superman's cousin"

Everyone is shocked to hear the news.

{Kara, these are Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Heroes that protect this earth. Superman is your cousin} I told Kara and she is shocked to hear the news. Both Superman and Kara start talking to each other in their native language while Batman, Wonder Woman and I discuss about Kara.

"How is she here" Wonder Woman asked me.

"I imagine that during her escape from the planet Krypton, her pod went into a wormhole that displaced her in time. For her it was a few seconds when it was actually several years. I found that due to her age that she is stronger than Superman possibly because of absorbing solar radiation efficiently due to her age instead of being over saturated over the years until puberty. She's also older than Superman despite appearances" I reasoned.

"Is she a threat" Batman asked me.

"No not unless she is trained by someone with years of fighting experience. Which is why I asked Diana here" I said to him.

"Why me and not Clark?" She asked me

"Clark may be mentoring Connor on his abilities but he's not used to being a mentor due to never having a sidekick. He also doesn't have any fighting style. He's a brawler. A good one at that but a brawler nonetheless. He can teach her how to live like a human but when it comes to fighting strong opponents, I think the Amazons have a more diverse skill set that Clark lacks" I reasoned with her. She nods in understanding. We then observe the ship and I translate the writings.

"This vessel contains my daughter, Kara Zor-El of House El, from the now dead planet of Krypton. Treat her as you would your own child, she will prove to be a treasure to your world" I said to them the translation.

"You sure it says treasure?" Batman asked me

"I am" I said "I think that she was supposed to raise Clark on Earth as soon as they got here but the wormhole she got stuck in prevented that. She was supposed to be what Clark is now but that didn't work out. She is alone in the world now. She may have Clark to relieve some of that loneliness but she needs feel like she belongs in this new world"

"Which is why it would be good to socialize with us. People with extraordinary capabilities who can teach her to control it" I continued.

Batman considers this. Despite his cynicism, he can understand what it's like to feel lost when a child like her loses her family. Batman then nods his head.

"Very well I trust your judgment. Diana will train her with the Amazon's while you and Clark can teach her how to live like a regular person" Batman says to me. I nod and look at Diana.

"I think Kara and Donna would get along nicely don't you think? How is she by the way" I ask her with a smile. She smiles back.

"I imagine they will once Kara learns how to speak Earths languages. She asks about you you know. She wants be part of the team that you mentioned to her awhile back but she's not done with her training to be allowed yet" Wonder Woman says to me.

A couple of years back I went to Themiscyra with Wonder Woman on a mission to return an Ancient Greek spear said to have belonged to the Spartan King Leonidas. A warrior respected by the Amazons. It was kept safe within the vaults of Themiscrya due to the fact that anyone who wielded it would be given the strength of 300 Spartans along with their bloodlust. It was stolen by a rogue Amazon who wanted to use the weapon to wage war on mankind.

It took a lot of power between me and Diana to beat her and we were able to get back the spear and have the rogue Amazon face justice. When we returned the spear, I met Donna, Diana's sister. She at least looked like a year older then me but it was possible that she was older than her appearance. She was at first hesitant to talk to me but found the courage to do so. We got along amazingly well. We both talked about our interests and dreams. I even invited her to join my team whenever she was ready. She said she would gladly join once her mother allowed her to. During our conversation, Diana and her mother, the Queen, smiled at our interaction. The Queen thanked me for the assist and being able to help her daughter retrieve such a valuable weapon. She christened me an ally of the Amazon's and was one of a rare few allowed to come there from time to time.

This shocks me to this day for having such an honor but I'm not gonna complain about that. I promised Donna that I would see her again once she is finished and I could tell she couldn't wait. Diana has been our messenger since they dont use technology in themiscyra and I've been busy fighting bad guys.

"I hope to see her soon. She would be a great addition to the team along with Kara once she's ready" I told Diana.

Clark and Kara finish talking to each other and walk to where the rest of us are. We explain the plan to her and do a brief lesson on what has been going on. We tell her about Cadmus, the Light, Connor and other events to help prepare her in case something should happen. She did appear angry at the information but I was able to calm her down before she loses control of her powers. Clark is amazed that I was able to do this and hopes that his cousin isn't already having a crush on me. The blush on her face when I calmed her down was his only answer.

She was a bit hesitant to leave me but I told her that she would see me once she was better prepared and learned enough about the world. She hugs with bone crushing strength but it doesn't hurt me and so I hug her back with enough strength to make it meaningful. She thanks me and hopes to see me again soon as she walks with Clark and Diana to the Zeta tube to Themiscrya.

Batman tells me that I did a good job and heads back to Gotham. I have a smile on my face for helping Kara become the hero I know she can be. I then finish up my plans for another project to pitch to the league. I go to quarters and bring up my plans for the project. You must be wondering what's the name of it, so I'll tell you.

It's called Project Titans.

 **Yay! Kara is introduced. I found a way to add her and Donna into the mix. I hope that it was enough to satisfy your interests. Also since this is the first time I've done a lemon but I have no idea if it's good. I know I said that I was gonna wait until he was older to do it but I wanted to do it early.**

 **Now this is a filler until the next chapter. I hope to enjoy it. I have plans of creating an Attack on Titan harem story because the canon story right now although good is pretty depressing. I also have an idea for a mass effect one since me and a reader were discussing it in length.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. This is me signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Red Family**

 **Stark Mansion**

 **September 20, 18:00 EDT**

It's been a couple of days since the arrival of Supergirl. Her presence in this world will make things more interesting. What I am worried about is the fact that Brainiac might be coming for her and Clark. Maybe even Connor if he feels it necessary. According to the league database, they have never encountered Brainiac nor have they even heard of him.

Brainiac is a serious threat but not the biggest. Unfortunately, he will make an appearance before Darkseid does. It's gonna be a tough fight but I think we can fight him when he does.

Currently I'm spending time with my family. We've been so busy with our respective jobs that it's been hard to meet up for family get togethers. This is one of the few moments that we do. Mom and Dad were able to get the night off and I wanted to take a break from the hero business for a bit and remind myself of the people I am protecting whenever I go out there.

We are now sitting at the dinner table eating food prepared by our chefs. They are amazing cooks. We start to have a conversation

"So Mom and Dad, how's work at Stark Industries. Build anything new yet." I ask them.

"Nothing yet but I've got a few ideas on some new technology to develop." Dad said to me

"I'm developing some software to help create probabilities on certain actions. It's not even close to ready but it's initial design shows promise" Mom said to me.

"Cool that's interesting." I told them.

"So David what have you been up to?" Dad asks me "Find yourself a girlfriend yet?"

I start choking on my food at the sudden question. My parents are laughing at that. I start to calm down as I look at my Dad with shock.

"W-Why would you ask such a question Dad" I stuttered with a small blush in my face.

"Because we asked Friday about any female companions that you may be hanging out with. She said there are a few. We were just curious." Mom replied to me. Friday we are going to have a serious talk when this embarrassing conversation is over.

"It's nothing that important" I said to them hoping to end this conversation. I was proven wrong.

"Oh I doubt that is the case" Dad said "you see David when I was younger, I was an immense chick magnet. Every girl wanted me and my...tool. They all wanted to be with me and many of them considered sharing me. I didn't force myself upon them nor were they forced to want to be with me. For many years, I enjoyed many of my encounters with those girls. I loved them all and they loved me. Then, I met your mother" he looks at Mom who is smiling while holding each other's hands. It's a sweet display.

"You're mother was a fiercely intelligent woman. She was also one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. When we saw each other for the first time. I don't know everything just clicked. She was attracted to me and I was attracted to her. I knew then that I was destined to be with this woman forever. What made our relationship even better was that she was accepting of me sleeping with other women as long as she joined in. God it was a dream come true" Mom blushes hard in embarrassment as he said that and punches him in the shoulder.

"He didn't need to know that Robert" she yelled at him but he wasn't deterred. In fact he was laughing about the whole thing.

"Come now Maggie. David is the smartest kid in the world and the most mature person here. I'm sure he knows more about sex that told him about. Isn't that right David" Dad had a mischievous smirk on his face while Mom just looked confused. I, on the otherhand, was terrified. How the fuck did he know I had sex.

"I don't know what you mean Dad" I lied to him.

"Oh I think you do son. It's written all over your body language. You see I've had sex enough times to know when a person has gotten laid. And you my son have gotten laid, pretty recently I might add too" Dad said to me. I just sit there with a look of shock which seems to confirm my dads suspicions. Holy shit he's observant. If he wasn't an inventor, he could be one hell of a detective.

"David is this true" Mom asks me. I could lie but I just got caught from my dad so there's no point.

"Yes it is Mom" I say shyly while doing my best to hide under the table. It doesn't work since one of the butlers pulls me back into my seat.

"When did this happen?" She asked me.

"Two days ago" I said to her.

"Oh my god my son is growing up too fast. What have we done Robert. Our son has become a sexually crazed teenager" Mom tells Dad dramatically. I'm not crazy about sex it's just that I like it a lot is that such a bad thing?

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure our son was protected. Right David" Dad asks me. I realize that I've been having sex with no condom on. Fuck me side ways this is gonna be awkward.

"Uhhhh, yeah definitely" I lied to him. He can most definitely tell that it was but thankfully doesn't call me out on it. I then change the subject.

"Listen guys I want to tell you something. Something I think you need to know because this could put you in harms way if people knew" I told them with the upmost seriousness. They realize that this is a big deal and focus on what I just said.

"What is it you want to tell us David" Mom asks me. I need to do this. I can't protect them if they don't know the truth.

"I think it's better if I show you" I said to them as we leave the dining table and into the basement of the mansion. I unlock a secure door that's only accessible to me. The door opens and inside is my workshop along with some of my armors in it. So much tech and equipment are inside this place. I look at my parents reaction to this. They are just stunned at what the are seeing.

"I have a lot of explaining to do" I told them as I grab them seats and I tell them about me being Iron Man. This has been a conversation I've been wanting to get to for a while now. I'm going to be facing the worlds toughest and smartest villains ever. One day they might get lucky and find out who I am and the people I care about. Leaving my family in the dark would put them more at risk than them knowing it. It's a calculated risk on my part. I don't know what they are going to say, let alone if they approve it.

I tell them about what I've done so far. Leading a team, working with Batman, helping out the league etc. I told them everything including my origins. I do reassure them that I am and will always be their son, not just some guy from another world in a 14 year old body. After I finish talking, there was a long sullen silence. My parents are not talking but just processing the information. It's definitely a big one. I'm scared of what they might say or do. I'm scared that they won't see me as their son anymore. I have tears coming out of my eyes because of me thinking of all of the bad ways that they might see this as. I don't want to lose them. They have made me very happy during my time here and we've worked together on many projects. Everything I've done with them was and still is real. I hope they see that.

Twenty minutes later, Mom gets up from her seat and walk towards me. I close my eyes waiting for a slap or something. What happened next surprises me, she hugs me tightly in the most motherly way she could.

"We always knew" she tells me in a whisper.

"What!?" I say to them. How could they have known.

"You see son. We have lived long enough to know when our son has been going into the basement working long hours and then hear sounds of rockets leave the mansion despite how low in sound they are." Dad explained. This shocks me.

"We always knew that you were different David. We could tell that despite being a genius and a billionaire, you never acted arrogantly but rather wisely with what you were given. We chalked it up to maturity but with you being from another world and reborn into this one just explains it better." Mom added. "We are glad that you told us this. We were wondering when you were. Although, we don't like that you are doing this but we are prouthst you are. You have a good heart David. No matter what you are our son. We will always love you and we are forever proud to call you a Stark"

I'm just a sobbing mess from hearing that. Despite my history and what I've been doing behind their backs, they still accepted me. I hug them both with as much love as I can give and they respond in kind. We stay like this for I don't know how long. This is my family now and I will protect them.

 **Gotham City**

 **September 22, 6:00 EDT**

An alarm clock is ringing inside Artemis' room. She gets up from her bed and gets herself ready for the day. For you see, today is her first day at Gotham Academy. The school that I go to from time to time. She wears the uniform that was required of her to wear to which she doesn't like at all but powers through it. Her mother was happy that she could attend such a prestigious school with my help of course.

A few minutes later, Artemis arrives at the grounds of the school fixing her skirt to which is a bit short for her liking. She then hears a voice that grabs her attention.

"Artemis. I'm Beth, your school liasion. Welcome to Gotham Academy" she said to Artemis.

"Thanks it's a pleasure to be here" she said to her as I make an appearance next to her with a camera and do a selfie. She's happy to see me and the pictures comes out perfect.

"Good luck new girl" I say to her and leave with a wink. She smiles subtly to not draw attention that we know each other.

"Um who was that" Artemis asked Beth. Beth just looks shocked at the question.

"Are you kidding. That's David Stark, the hottest boy in the academy and very smart. He doesn't always come to school because he is smart enough to skip classes and still pass them. Isn't he just sexy" she says to Artemis while staring at my leaving form.

"Well I cant argue with that" Artemis response with a smile as she and Beth leave for class.

"David what was that about?" says a cute red head named Barbara's Gordon. She and I have been intellectual rivals ever since we met each other a while back but it was all in good fun. We would compete on who was the smartest of the two. I would win many times which irritate her to no end. Don't get me wrong she is wicked smart but she focuses more on books than anything else. Useful but not very practical. We became good friends.

"It's nothing Barbara. Why you jealous?" I tease her with a smirk. She blushes a crimson red like her hair. Yeah she also has a crush on me

"N-No. I'm not j-jealous" she tries to deny with a stutter.

"It's cute when you stutter as you deny things like that" I tease her again and she just gives me a glare while her face is redder than a tomato. We then head to class

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 22, 18:43 EDT**

M'gann is helping Connor with his bike while Sphere is just rolling around them. They really do act like brother and sister. Kid Flash then makes an appearance.

"Hey guys" he calls out to them while eating a sandwich

"You two spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously, you need the Wall mans extra help."

They smile at his offer and they continue to work on it.

"You have told no one about the mole?" Tornado asks Aqualad in the main hall.

"Not yet. David wishes to inform the team to better investigate. I trust his judgment on this." Aqualad don't Tornado.

"Very well. Do what you believe is best. I will return after monitor duty at the Watchtower" Tornado tells Aqualad.

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our den mother" Aqualad said to him as he heads toward the Zeta tube. "I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He is working with Black Canary to track down Bronze Tiger. They'll be busy for a good while"

Tornado then teleports to the Watchtower leaving Aqualad alone in the main hall.

Artemis and I are heading to the zeta tube in Gotham when I feel someone in the shadows.

"You can come out now Robin" I called out which confused Artemis until Boy Wonder appears in front of us.

"Oh man I thought I had you that time" Robin pouts at me

"Dude, did you forget that Batman trained me too. I know all of your tricks." I said to him with a smile.

"One of these days I will surprise you" he tells me and then changes the subject when he sees Artemis.

"What's she doing in Gotham I thought that she would be with Arrow at Star City" Robin wondered. Artemis was trying to find the words to respond without making it suspicious but I answer for her.

"I called her over. She wanted to observe what Gotham was like and I showed her some of the sites. Plus, I'm showing her where the Zeta Tube is in case she works here in the future." I reasoned to him.

"Yea that's exactly right" Artemis added to my response. Robin takes all of this information in with a thoughtful expression.

"Ok that makes sense" he says. Artemis is beyond relieved "Shall we go" he gestures to the Zeta Tube.

I enter first.

 **Recognize Iron Man B-09**

I am then teleported to Mount Justice. As soon as I enter there is fire and smoke everywhere. I activate my armor and scan the area. I then see them. Red Torpedo and Inferno. I blast them with my repulsor beams which does little damage to them. Inferno starts firing fire blasts at me while Torpedo manipulates water to drown me. Fortunately I dodge her blasts and I can't drown when I'm in my armor. Robin and Artemis enter the cave and see what's happening. They assist me in the fight.

"Friday activate the EMP that's retrofitted in the cave" I tell her.

"Charging" she tells me. The cave has a customized EMP that I developed to target specific machines should they prove volatile. It has to be charged, however, to be activated or else nothing happens. The charging process takes about five minutes.

"Guys we got to stall them for five minutes" I said to them as I fire a missile at Inferno. She melts it with her fire blast. Robin and Artemis nod their head as they fire arrows and batarangs respectively. Inferno and Torpedos attacks increase in intensity. I may be able to handle it but the others can't.

"Let's move" I tell them as we run towards the gym.

"Robin to team. Aqualad do you copy?" Robin said through comms but gets nothing

" _M'gann where are you? Can you hear me"_ I ask through our link. She doesn't answer which means that she is unconscious somewhere.

Behind us is a fire tornado that is following us. I throw an ice grenade at it which dissipates the flames but the ice starts to melt from a powerful fire blast.

"Go and find out what happened to our team. I'll deal with these guys" I told Robin and Artemis. I didn't even give them time to argue since I flew towards the locations of Inferno and Torpedo.

I land in front of them and I see they look exactly like they did in the show.

"If you're looking for your brother. He's not here" I told them. "And if you have hurt any one of my friends, then I will show you what it's like to be a crushed tin can."

They don't even say a word as they just look at me.

"Not really talkers are you? Good. I just planned on kicking your ass anyway" I said to them as I fly at them. I fire some missiles from my back as well as some repulsor blasts at them. They were able to dodge some of my attacks but not all of them. I then engaged in close quarter combat with them. They tried to block but I was faster than them. Their skill is minimal at best. I'm winning and it's time to end this. The EMP is ready.

"Activate the EMP now" I said to Friday and she does so. A wave of electromagnetic energy hits us. I'm fine becaus I had made sure my armies are impervious to them now. The androids on the other hand are not so lucky. They go down to the ground and are deactivated. I get a call from Robin.

"Iron Man we found the others. They are ok" he says to me.

"Good, I found out who were attacking us. It seems Red Tornado has siblings. Give me your coordinates, I'll meet you there with the others to discuss what to do" I said to him as I carry Tornados siblings to the direction of my teammates.

Few moments later, M'gann and I are hugging each other. Glad that both of us were ok while Robin and Artemis were helping get Kid and Superboy out of their cohesive clay prison. Red Tornado then makes an appearance.

"What has occurred?" He asks us.

"Well we had a little visit from your family" Robin said to him while gesturing to the two red androids.

"Your extremely nasty family" Artemis added

"I was not aware that I had relations" Tornado said.

"You do now. It would seem that your father is expecting his prodigal son to return" I said to him as he goes to observe his "siblings"

He goes to touch his siblings.

"Wait Tornado don't" I try to warn him but it was too late. A spark is made when Tornado touches Inferno. Their eyes go red and Tornado starts to suck the air out of the room. My team go unconscious while I'm still breathing with armor on. I take flight and fight him off. I fire my repulsors at him but he dodges and fires an air blast at me. I dodge and then go to punch Tornado in the face. I hit him hard which sends him flying to a wall. I go to punch him again but he blocks it. He goes for a punch but I also block it. We are both trying to overpower the other until I blast my unibeam at him. He's now on the ground, heavily damaged.

"Stand down Tornado" I told him as I raise my right repulsor at him "Final warning"

Then I get blindsided by Inferno and Torpedo with a full powered combined blast of fire and water at me. They somehow got reactivated from the EMP. I think it's because of the spark that was generated when Tornado touched Inferno. It must've woken her up and then she woke her partner up. Their attack sends me into a wall with great force that I think I would've been dead if not for the armors durability and Extremis. Shit that fucking hurts. I try to get up but I'm knocked down by a hard punch to the face by Tornado. He's definitely stronger than anyone realizes. I start to fade into the unconscious.

"David, David, David" I hear someone call my name. I start to wake up and I see M'gann and Artemis in front of me. They help me up as I see Manhunter, Aquaman, Superman, Flash and Batman in the cave.

"Iron Man, What happened here?" Superman asks me.

"It seems Dr. Morrow created other androids to infiltrate the cave and take Tornado back to him. They were strong and formidable. They somehow reprogrammed him when he made contact with him. Now they got him and I couldn't stop it." I said to him with regret.

"This is not your fault. You did the best you could. No one can blame you for that" Batman said to me. I don't really believe him. I could've done more. I should've paid attention

"We'll find Tornado and bring him home." Batman continued. We all nod in acceptance. We need to be prepared for when we do.

 **Hi guys, here is another chapter for you. David finally told his parents about him after all this time. The reason that he did is because he knows that when heroes don't tell their family about their "jobs" then they are at risk of dying compared to when they know. I mean look at Alfred. Bruce told him about his plans since the beginning and has supported him ever since. Now the Starks are in the fold and will be prepared.**

 **I try to make it emotional so I hope I succeeded in that. I also hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you guys. Thank you for reading guys and for the support for this and my other stories. This is me signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Alpha Male**

 **Northern India**

 **September 10, 14:43 IST**

Deep within the jungle, three armed hunters are looking for their prey. One of them, Mayor Hill, sees a paw print on the ground and examines it.

"Indian Tiger print boys. I told you I won't need any superstitious guy to lead us to big game." Hill said "Devil Beasts, ah"

They keep moving deeper inside the wild. Pretty soon they see a tree with a tiger lying comfortably on its branches. The tiger notices the hunters and just looks at them. The head hunter aims his rifle at the beast. The Tiger then heads to the ground where three metal rods surround it. The rods form a controlled sonic wave that irritates the beast until it goes unconscious

This shocks the hunters. They have never seen such technology in the wild, let alone be used to catch game.

"What is that?" asked the second hunter. Hill just smiles

"Who cares? I just made my quota" he said as he steadies his aim again. Until all of them hear a growl behind them. They turn around and see a massive Gorilla armed with a Gatling gun aimed straight at them.

This terrifies them. This is the type of thing that shouldn't be possible and yet here it is. An animal with the intelligence to know how to use a gun. A true nightmare for them. The hunters try to run but they don't get far. The gorilla roars and fires multiple rounds at them. Killing them instantly. All that can be heard from the distance is gunshots, a beastly roar and the dying screams of the hunters.

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 23, 6:34 EDT**

Green lantern John Stewart is helping fix the damage that was made by the Tornados siblings. Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Captain Marvel are also assisting in repairs. Fortunately, there wasn't much damage then there was in canon but still enough to cause some concern. I also have Friday making sure that our software security is intact.

While they are doing that, some of the team are sitting in a table in the main hall with Green Arrow and Black Canary. Arrow decides to give Kid some pretzels.

"Thanks but no thanks" he says to him.

"Yea What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin said to Arrow with a hint of anger.

"Exactly" Kid agrees. Arrow decides to take the bowl of pretzels until "I'll keep the bowl"

Superboy sees Aqualad and I talking. He uses his superhearing to listen to the conversation.

"-Revealed to us and Red Arrow by Sportsmaster that there may be a mole within our midst. With last nights attack, Tornado appeared to be the Traitor. Whether is was willingly or programmed is still- " Aqualad said to Batman.

"You knew?" Superboy exclaimed to Aqualad as he charged in and grabbed Aqualad by his shirt. "The android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann and David"

M'gann shows up and sees this.

"Connor what are you doing?" M'gann asks him with worry.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing" Connor says angrily. This catches the attention of the rest of the team.

"Connor stand down. We planned on telling you once I returned to base last night" I told him. He looks at me with shock and anger but let's go of Aqualad nevertheless.

"You knew?" Robin asked me

"And you didn't tell us?" Kid continued.

"Yes we did know. We were told by Sportsmaster about it. I myself received information about the mole from my informant within the ranks of the Light." I told them. They are shocked to know that I have someone on the inside.

"You have an informant giving you information and you couldn't tell us about it" Kid exclaimed at me.

"I had to keep the fact that I have someone on the inside a secret or else risk their life in the process. I made a promise to ensure that their identity is safe until they tell me otherwise. They also provided me information on who the mole is" I reasoned. Artemis knew who I was talking about but had to say nothing. She didn't want to risk her sisters exposure

"What good that did. Tornado was the traitor all along and you couldn't stop him" Robin said sarcastically. I just look at him and sigh.

"Tornado was not the mole" I said which seemed to have shocked everyone in the room.

"If it wasn't him, then who?" Raven asked. I'm a bit hesitant to provide the information but this needs to be done.

"Friday show them what we got" I said to her.

"On it Boss" she replies as a monitor forms in front of us with a picture of Roy.

"Roy is the mole" I said to them.

"No, no way. Roy is no traitor." Kid denied.

"Yea I'm with Kid. This has to be a mistake on your informants part" Robin reasoned.

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" Aqualad asks me. M'gann, Superboy, Artemis and Raven say nothing for they are curious on what I'm about to say. Batman, Green Arrow and Canary just listen at this development. Arrow is just too shocked to speak at the moment. This information shocked even me when I learnt of it.

"The information is accurate Roy is the mole." I said to them and I continued before anyone decides to interrupt "However, the Roy we know isn't the real Roy. Red Arrow is a clone of the original" I show them an image of the original Roy Harper inside a containment pod under cryosleep.

"Early on in his crime fighting career at the age of 15, he went on a solo investigation into a LexCorp shell company trading weapons with NorthRhelesia. He was captured and taken to Cadmus, where the scientists amputated his right arm to have an endless supply of his DNA to use to perfect their cloning technique." I said to them as I show pictures of North Rhelesia, LexCorp and the video procedure that took Roy's arm. This information really stunned everyone.

"Rhelesia? The place that Luthor was tasked to unify?" Aqualad asked me.

"Indeed. This was done on purpose for Rhelesia has a good amount of natural resources that could be used for a number of purposes. With its unification under Luthor's influence, he now has access to these resources to further the goal of the Light." I explained while everyone listens. "The cloning process had a series of trials and errors. There were over 50 attempts to clone Roy. Only two were successful."

The information that Cheshire gave me regarding Roy was extensive but I didn't expect to find videos of the multiple attempts of cloning Roy. I showed everyone a series of videos that document the amount of clones made. Most were extremely deformed. Some would go insane because of the memory feedback of being Roy Harper with the help of the genomorphs. The rest couldn't even remember but retained his skills. These unsuccessful attempts were killed by the scientists. The scientists would put them in an acid chamber to disintegrate them. The videos showed the gory details

These clones were nothing to them. Nothing alive or meaningful. They died for no reason other than a science experiment. Everyone watching this were just horrified. The monstrosity of such experiments.

"They were able to make a successful clone of Roy but they messed up the aging process. This older looking clone was by far the cornerstone of their work. They didn't want to disintegrate him so they used the genomorphs to alter the clones memories and became as we know him, Guardian" I told them. They had no words to say. "There latest attempt was the perfect copy of Roy. Memories and all but with the assistance of their technology, they needed assurances that this Roy wouldn't turn on them and so they used what is called Starro tech which is a rare combination of alien biotech, nanotechnology and magic. He was then sent to infiltrate the league and had to do everything he can to get into it. I've been doing my best to find a way to reverse its effects but it's highly complex. It's gonna take me some time but I can do it." I finished.

"So this Roy isn't even a person?" Wally asked me. This seems to depress Connor since he's a clone and an argument can be made that he even isn't a person either.

"No, clone or not, Red Arrow is as much as a person as the rest of us." I said with determination. This seems to perk up Connor a bit. "We fought with him and he's had our backs. It's doesn't matter how he was created. What matters that he needs our help."

I can tell that they could accept this. No matter what, Roy is our friend and we never turn our backs on them. There was soon a long silence. It seemed like eternity. It's understandable, I just gave them the most terrifying news that they could possibly hear. Everyone didn't even know how to react to this. I look at Arrow and see that he was certainly both stunned and guilty at the same time.

"So what should we do?" M'gann asked breaking the silence. Everyone else was curious too but were still stunned by the information.

"We should just act like we normally do. Don't want Roy to see any changes in our routine. If he does, then the Light would find out once they activate the technology that's in his system." I explained to them.

"Wise plan David." Batman said "do you know where the real Roy Harper is?"

"I don't know. My informant wasn't able to gain that information but the Light have enough resources to hide him very well from any one who could be looking for him. Even if there is a lead, there is a possibility that they would move him. My informant will try to find him but it'll take some time to do that or else they will find out whose been snooping around." I said to him.

"Very well. The League will use it's resources to find him. If your informant gets his location, let us know" he said to me. I nodded in response.

"Alright" Batman continues "with Red Tornado missing, Young Justice will be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift"

The Big Cheese himself walks forward in front of us.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys" my team who have recovered from the shock of what I had just told them looked at each other.

I've always respected Captain Marvel despite him being at least 10 years old. Blessed by the powers of God's by an ancient wizard to be the chosen successor of his predecessor, Black Adam. Billy batson is most certainly Earths mightiest mortal that has the strength to fight Superman equally and more than likely win. He's also a good kid with a pure heart. One of the rare few in the DC universe.

"Finding Red Tornado is also a League responsibility. We will locate him." Batman said to us "Meanwhile, I have another assignment for you." He shows us news papers through the monitors.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by guerilla gorilla"?" Wally stated.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin said to him with annoyance.

"I never joke about the mission." Batman responded to him. This seems to put Robin in place. "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." He turns to me "Iron Man, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

"Understood" I said to him as I activate my Mark 50. We then proceed to the Bio ship and get ready for the mission. I then proceed to face Captain Marvel.

"You want to come with?" I ask him genuinely.

"Really? I can come?" He asks me joyfully. I nod in response "awesome this is gonna be fun" he then flies into the ship. I just smile inside my armor. Robin and Kid approach me.

"You sure this is a good idea? Bringing him along?" Robin asks me.

"Yea. There's a possibility that we are going to need backup. Who better than one of the few people to fight Superman in equal footing" I reasoned with them. They shrug in acceptance and we proceed to enter the ship.

 **Northern India**

 **September 23, 21:36 IST**

We are flying camouflaged into the the jungle. It's very majestic but we have a mission to do. We soon reach our destination and start to land. I task Robin and Artemis to leave the ship first and sweep the perimeter. Then as the rest of us land and exit the ship, Robin approaches me.

"All clear" he tells me.

"Ok good. Switch to stealth and then we can perform Recon" I ordered them. Everyone except Robin and Marvel switch to stealth gear.

"Robin, Kid you will go in that direction and try to find out what happened to the mayor" I said as I pointed to the right of me

"M'gann, Artemis and Raven, you will do the same in that direction" I pointed to the left.

"Superboy, Aqualad you will go in that direction" I pointed to the direction behind me

"Captain Marvel and I will go in this direction" I pointed in front of me.

"Alright be careful guys. We don't know what's going on here. Keep an eye out and stay sharp. Once you have eyes of something unusual. Contact each other with comms or the mental link created by M'gann" I said to them. They nod in understanding while Captain Marvel is a bit confused. "Let's move"

We all soon go to our designated directions. This jungle is vast and full of dangers. I know it. According to Friday, we have an abundance of wildlife here and many of them not the cute and cuddly kind. I'm confident we would be ready should worse come to worse

Pretty soon Captain Marvel and I reach a point in the forest where there are prints on the ground.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down. At least we confirmed his story right?" He asked me.

"It's a possibility but we would need more information before we can confirm anything" I told him while scanning the prints but I get nothing. Which is weird.

"Right" he said to me. "By the way your armors pretty awesome"

"Really? Thanks" I said to him with sincerity.

"I've been a big admirer of what you have been doing. Saving the world, helping people and all that. It's truly umm what's the word, uhhh inspiring." He said to me with a smile.

"Thanks but it should be you that deserves the praise." I told him.

"Why me? I'm no one special" he tells me.

"I wouldn't say that, Billy" I said to him. He is shocked that I knew his identity.

"How do you know?" He asks me with a worried expression.

"I've done my homework. A ten year old kid blessed with the powers of gods deciding to become a hero rather than use said power for selfish desires. The fact that a kid could have the wisdom and courage to fight bad guys with insane powers and still be able to live a normal life once it's all said and done is truly an inspiration. Just like you are an admirer of me, I'm an admirer of you" I told him.

The Captain just looks at me dumbfounded at what I just said. I can tell that he is touched by what I said and I meant it. How many kids do you know would do the things that he can and not use it for petty crimes. Not many I would imagine. Billy truly has a noble and pure heart.

Before he can talk to me further, we hear something moving in the forest. Something big. Giant footsteps are heard and shaking the ground. I materialize an arm blaster on my left hand while raising my repulsor on my right. Then we see it.

A giant mutated Elephant coming towards with great speed. Captain flies straight at the beast and punches it hard in the face. The Elephant only moves back a little and retaliates. It uses its trunk to grab Marvel in the leg and throws him to a near by tree. I start to blast it with my blasters which seems to be doing some damage until another mutated Elephant appears. I start to fly away at one of the charging beasts and and see a collar on its trunk. I soon call my team.

"Everyone keep an eye out for mutated animals. They seem to be controlled by some type of collar on them." I informed them through the comms as I start blasting one of the elephants. Fortunately I improved the comms to make it difficult for them to be jammed. They don't answer me so I can guess that they are busy with their animals

While this is happening, Superboy and Aqualad are being ambushed by wolves, Kid and Robin are being attacked by huge vultures and M'gann, Artemis and Raven are being almost eaten by a giant crocodile.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel and I facing these elephants. There's no way they could've used Kobra Venom. They needed to have used something else or...

Damn it.

Kobra must've memorized the formula to at least make a prototype of the serum. Should've taken him in when I had the chance but it doesn't matter now. I'll soon find him eventually.

Marvel uppercuts one of the Elephants which sends it flying a few feet away from us. I punch the other elephant in the face hard enough to do the same. I then fire an EMP from my left repulsor which deactivated the collars on the elephants. They just look at us and not attack. Eventually they leave into the forest. Doing what they would normally do I would imagine.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars" Marvel said to me.

"Those collars imply that there is an intelligence behind this attack. I must inform the team of this development" I said to him as I go to comms.

"Everyone remove the collars of the animals. It relinquishes control from whoever made them" I said to them. They all acknowledge what I just said.

"You know you're pretty good at this." Marvel says to me "Everyone respects you as a leader and so far you could be as good as the other members of the league in terms of leadership" I smile at the praise but he doesn't see it.

"I appreciate that Captain. It means a lot" I said to him. He nods and then notices a Tiger with the same collar as the animals we fought.

"Oh Tiger. You mind if I-" he was wondering with excitement. Even with a 20 to 30 year old body, he's still 10 years old. I start to chuckle a bit at that.

"Yea go ahead, just be careful and don't do anything reckless" I told him.

"Yes boss" he tells me as flies away with immense speed.

"Speed of Mercury. I wonder if he can beat the Flash in a race?" I said to myself.

Captain Marvel then catches up to the Tiger.

"Easy Mister, I'm sure you want me to take off that collar" he says to the animal. The Tiger looks hopingly but is then shocked to move away from him. Captain Marvel is then put into a trap where he is on the ground unable to move. Then a big gorilla lands in front of him and roars in victory.

Few minutes later, I start to search deeper in the forest and see three metal objects in front of me. I see prints on the ground as well as drag marks and start to scan it. Scans showed me that these are gorilla prints and the drag marks suggest that a male was recently dragged here. I conclude that this is Captain Marvel. The drag marks lead somewhere inside the forest.

"Team, Captain Marvel has been captured somewhere in the forest. I'm currently following a lead. I'm sending you my coordinates" I told them as I keep moving.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel is waking up inside some base while lying down on a table. A soft growling met his ears. He looked down some and saw the tiger sitting at his feet, softly growling.

"The Brain enhancement of this tiger already pays dividends, no?" A French person said.

The tiger got up and started walking around the table.

"For he has brought us a prize most glorious." The mysterious French person said, in the shadows.

"Le Capitaine Marvel." The mysterious French person said, as a robot arm grabbed a sharp razor and turned it on.

"Why can't I move?" Captain Marvel questioned.

A mysterious person moved out of the corner of his eye and he saw medical tools.

"It is obvious, no? Your collar is set to prohibit mouvement from the neck down. I have allowed you to retain the power of speech, as though we care if you scream during la procedure." The mysterious French person said

"La procedure? What procedure?" Captain Marvel asked.

The mysterious French person moved to a diagram of a brain and started showing different sections.

"I have often pondered the effect of your powers on the on the cerebro-cortex. I long to see the wisdom de Salomon. Monsieur Mallah, prepare for surgery." The French person said, in astonishment.

The over-sized monkey came out of the shadows, dressed in the red beret and doctor clothes.

Everyone stops in front of the base that I located. Even Superboy was here along with Wolf. Everyone was a bit apprehensive of his presence but Superboy assured them that he's good now. Wolf seems to have grown attached to Connor and when he looked at me, he also recognized an Alpha in his presence. He bowed his head at me in a dog like manner. It was adorable I admit.

"I'll fly over." M'gann said, seeing the machine lined up in front of the base.

"Negatory, the barrier stands like a dome over the whole compound." Kid Flash announced.

"Pylons are insulated. One good shot could cause a momentary gap." Robin informed, and Artemis got ready to shoot.

"I see a target." Artemis said as she sees a button from far away

"Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you." I stated. I then look to Aqualad and nod.

Aqualad ran forward, and used his electricity against the dome. He's gotten stronger because in less than a minute hole started to open from the barrier.

"Now Artemis" I said to her as she fires an arrow at the button dead on and the force field went down. We all came forward, but Robin stopped, he looked at the top of the compound.

A baboon was sitting on top with an inhibitor collar. It cried out, and the alarms went off. More baboons jumped off the roof, and attacked.

A camera appeared from the wall, but we were too busy fighting to notice it. Monkeys are starting to get on my nerve.

Inside the compound, Mallah and the mysterious French person was watching.

"Go Mallah, deal with the intruders. I will do the extraction myself."

A scalpel was placed over Captain Marvel's head. Mallah took off the apron and the mask, and started growling.

"Remove the collars" I told my team as I rip off one from a baboon.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven enchanted causing her eyes to glow. Her magic connects to all of the collars from the baboons and disintegrates them without harming the animals. The baboons then exit the area and we all look at Raven with a mix of shock and astonishment. She notices this.

"What?" She plainly asks.

"Nothing" I said to her "Well done"

"No problem" she said with a slight blush. I guess she never gets complimented for her assistance.

Pretty soon Mallah makes an appearance with a Gatling gun in hand. Miss Martian tries to sneak in using her camouflage, but Mallah smelled her and threw the Martian to the ground, knocking her out. This pisses me off

"Get your paws off of her, you damn dirty ape!" I said to him.

Mallah turned around and sees me flying at him. I then punch him in the face and blast him with a unibeam which sends him flying inside the base.

You're not taking my brain!" Captain Marvel said.

"Do not struggle, the extraction is painless, and the benefits are endless for me." The figure came into the light.

It turns out to be The Brain, a evil super genius.

"That thing won't work on me." Captain Marvel said, looking at a tool.

"Perhaps, but it works on solid steel. I have been told you have the courage of Achilles, no? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability, instead." Brain said.

Out of nowhere, the tiger attacked the Brain, knocking him over. The tiger growled at the The Brain. He stood right back up, which should be impossible since he has no legs just small wheels.

"Traitor! You will suffer for that!" The Brain shouted angrily.

The Brain got out a remote, and started shocking the tiger.

"Stop it! Stop!" Captain Marvel shouted.

The wall suddenly busted open behind them, and Mallah got back up from the rubble. The Brain then looks at the hole in the wall. In comes me and the rest of the team ready to kick some ass.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash yelled, as he knew who it is.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said annoyed, as she doesn't know the villains name.

"Not a brain, the Brain!" Kid Flash explained.

"Very original" I said sarcastically.

"In the flesh so to speak. Mallah" The brain looks at the gorilla.

The over-sized monkey pressed something and pylons came out of the ground. Everyone fell to the ground.

" _Miss Martian, Superboy it's your turn"_ I said through our mental link.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed white, and the device floated out of Mallah's hands. It then floated above Miss Martian's face, and she used it to stop the pylons effect. We then stood back up, without a second thought.

The wall, suddenly busted open behind Mallah and Brain. Superboy stood out in the dust, with the white wolf behind him.

Wolf pushes Mallah into the ground while Kid Flash charged at him and punches him in the face. Mallah tries to shoot at him but I blast him with a missile which pains him greatly. Robin swings kicks the ape while M'gann and Raven levitate him from the ground and slam him.

This doesn't deter the beast. He's just pissed. This is the most resilient Gorilla I have met. Superboy then speedily, uppercuts Mallah in the face which sends him in the air. I then RKO the Grodd wannabe into the ground. Randy Orton would be proud.

Meanwhile, Aqualad is facing the Brain who is firing lasers at him. Fortunately Aqualad is able to produce durable water shields to block them.

I then free Captain Marvel from the table.

"Thanks." Captain Marvel thanked the Atlantean, then turn to the tiger.

"Now one good turn, deserve another." He commented as he broke off the collar of the tiger which he growled in a thank you tone.

Mallah began to roared because the oversized gorilla doesn't like to loose as we surround him with our weapons ready.

Superboy punched his hand. "Try it. I hate monkeys."

"No, Mallah." The Brain stopped the gorilla.

The gorilla turned to the Brain.

"This will not be our Waterloo." The Brain said

Guns came out of the Brain's sides, and started powering up.

"Get down" Wally said to everyone. We got close to the floor, but the only thing that happened was the lights going off.

The emergency lights came on, and the enemies were gone.

"Wait thsg Big weapon thing was a light switch?" Wally asked. Gotta give it to these guys, they know how to escape when they are backed into a wall.

Everyone began to head back to the Bio-Ship.

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis questioned Kid Flash as they are walking.

Kid Flash held up Mallah's beret. "One word: souvenir!"

He then placed the beret on his head.

Artemis walked a lot faster. "Two words: gorilla lice!"

Kid Flash quickly took it off, muttering "Ah man!"

Robin starts to laugh at him. Wally just sticks his tongue out at him

Meanwhile, Aqualad finish taking off the last of the collars from the animals.

Captain Marvel bent down and petted the tiger next to him and asked. "That's the last of the collars?"

The tiger gave a small growl to say yes.

Captain Marvel smiled. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble."

The tiger growled again, and purred when Captain Marvel pet him on his sweet spot.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." He said, and stood up.

The tiger took off, happy to be free.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." The Captain commented, as Superboy was petting Wolf.

"The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?" Superboy asked the white wolf who was content with his petting.

Miss Martian smiled at the display. "I think he wants to stay with you."

"Can I keep him?" He asks while looking at me.

"I don't mind to be honest. He seems like a good addition to the team" I said as I pet Wolf. Pretty awesome creature he is.

"Well, he's gonna need a name." Kid Flash said, breaking into the conversation. "How about Krypto?" Wolf growls at that.

"Pass" Superboy says dismissively.

"I think that's taken" M'gann adds.

"Let's leave it at Wolf for now until a better name is made" I suggested. Wolf seemed to agree. I start to head back to the ship with Robin waiting for me.

"I need to know. Is what you said about Roy right? Is the information accurate" Robin asks me. Hoping that I could be wrong. Everyone surrounds me, curious to what I'm about to say.

"It is. My informant went through great lengths to get it and I trust them to give me accurate data" I answered him seriously.

"Alright but who is this informant of yours?" He asks me.

"As I mentioned before, I made a promise to not reveal that information. Their lives depend on that and I'm a man of my word." I responded to him. He seems to understand that as well as everyone else.

"Far enough" he says to me which ends the topic of discussion. Captain Marvel then approaches me.

"You did a good job today" he tells me as he shakes my hand "See you tomorrow"

"You are not coming back with us" Aqualad asks him

"Nope gotta fly" he says as he flies away. We all enter the bio ship after that and I smile at Captain Marvel. A good kid. I'm sure he could be as legendary as Superman one day. I then enter the Bio ship and head back to base.

 **Fawcett City:** **September 24, 22:16 CDT**

Captain Marvel flew into the apartment window, and landed on the ground.

The fat guy, named Dudly, was on the couch reading a book but didn't look up.

"Well boy, how'd it go?" He asked.

Captain Marvel walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ah, it was so cool! Young Justice's way more fun to hang out with than the League! And they go on these covert ops missions that rock! And I got nabbed by the Brain, and I met this tiger! And-"

"Ok, ok, I'm glad you had fun, sport. But it's getting pretty late. Brush your teeth, and hit the hay." Dudly interrupted.

Captain Marvel put the lid back on. "Ok, ok, I'm going."

He then headed to the bathroom, when Dudly cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Captain Marvel turned around with a smirk. "Nah, I was just seeing if you were paying attention. Shazam!"

And with that, Captain Marvel was a ten-year old boy named Billy Batson.

He yawned. "Good night Uncle Dudly." He said and walked off to bed tiredly.

"Good night Billy." Dudly said. "Oh I almost forgot a package came in for you earlier today"

"A package for me?" Billy asked him. Dudly shows him an unopened box. "Can I open it?"

"Sure go ahead" his uncle told him. Billy speedily opens the box and was amazed at what he saw. It was a new game system that doesnt come out of the market until a month from now. The XBOX One X. One of the best modulated system created for high definition gaming like never before. Billy was so excited to have this because he always wanted one. Even his uncle was surprised at this. A note was attached to the system. It said:

" _One of Earths mightiest heroes deserves one of earths mightiest game systems don't you think?_

 _From,_

 _Iron man"_

This seemed to make Billy jump up in excitement and ranting how Iron Man is the best hero ever. His uncle smiled at his nephews happiness. He knows all about the hero Iron Man from what Billy told him. He seemed to be a kind hero and this was proof of it.

Dudly then has Billy go to bed for he knows that tomorrow the world will need Captain Marvel.

 **Whew, this took me a bit to write. I've been so busy with school and stuff that I've been trying to manage my time to write my stories. Well here's a chapter for the Iron Life. David was able to inform the team about Roy and although shocked were accepting of the information especially with the video evidence to further prove it.**

 **I enjoyed the fact Captain Marvel was in this because as Earths strongest mortal with the power of gods, he is still a kid who just wants to do what is right. A true hero in my opinion. So I hope I wrote him well.**

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable and entertaining for you guys. This is me signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Old Legends**

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 27, 10:30 EDT**

It's been four days since the India incident involving Brain and Mallah. They have covered their tracks well. I have no doubt that they will be turning up again soon.

I've been working on reversing the effect of the Starro Tech inside Roy. Raven and Aqualad have allowed to study their magical capabilities and help find a way to incorporate it to my design. It hasn't been easy. Raven's magical powers are far more powerful and chaotic than Kaldurs which is slightly weak but precise. It's definitely due to her heritage and stronger affinity to magic than him. However despite the differences in magical capabilities, I was able to create some prototype inventions based off of that.

So far they function but not even close to being able to do the job. This could take a while.

I'm currently in my quarters reading a book titled Tale of Two Cities. Don't judge me, I like a good book every now and again. It's a good story. The final lines of the story were used in the Dark Knight Rises when Bruce faked his death after saving the city. I don't think I could do something like that but I can't rule out the possibility that a situation might call for it.

I'm also listening to the news to keep myself updated on current events. One of the news reports catch my attention.

"Archaeologists have found an ancient tomb underneath what is dubbed the Temple of Isis in the country of Kahndaq" said a reporter. I close my book and listen closely "According to Head Archaeologist, Michael Robinson, tomb is said to be thousands of years old and a legend that many of the resident Kahndaqans believe to be the resting place of a divine being. The sarcophagus that was found inside the tomb displayed an ancient language long dead but it's believed to be a story of the events of the ancient past. An investigation is still ongoing to further indicate the historical significance of such a find but if this is resting place of an Egyptian goddess then this is the most important archeological find in history"

The reporter finished his segment and moved in to something else. This Temple of Isis has gotten me curious. If I remember correctly Isis is Black Adams wife blessed with the same gifts as him. I wonder if she is there but if she isn't then I'm curious what is in that tomb.

I start to leave my quarters to head to Kahndaq until I bump into someone. I look at who it is and see that it's Raven.

"Oh sorry Raven, I didn't see you there" I said to her apologetically.

"It's fine" she tells me "where are you off to?"

"I'm heading to Kahndaq to investigate something from the tomb that was found. I want to confirm something" I tell her.

"Oh I see" she tells me. She then moves her body nervously "Mind if I come along?"

I just smile at her. "Yea sure. I'm sure that what I'm going to find would be related to magic. I would be honored if you come"

She gives a slight smile and nods in acceptance. We head to the Zeta tubes and connect to ones close that are near the location of the tomb. I set the coordinates and activate the tubes.

 **Recognize Iron Man B-09**

 **Recognize Raven B-11**

We are then teleported to our destination

 **Kahndaq**

 **September 27, 19:45 IST**

We walk out of the tubes and get a look of Kahndaq. According to Friday and the history books, Kahndaq was a beautiful country that was the center of the Middle East when it came to trade, military and resources. Kahndaq has been the most independent nation with little to no rivals and was led by many rulers, the most iconic being Teth-Adam also known to be Black Adam. After receiving his powers from the wizard Shazam, he was revered as a god and a hero to the Kahndaqan people. He and his wife ruled benevolently for many years until something happened that changed everything. No one knows for sure but many have theories. Records of that time have been lost so there is no way to know for sure.

Currently, Kahndaq is now a third world country. Led by tyrants for centuries and this once great nation has become a war zone between tyranny and freedom but the United Nations have done their best to make sure it doesn't escalate to a mass slaughter so that tourists can explore the lands. Many of its citizens are poor while only a small few have the wealth to live free from the conflict. A good amount of Kahndaqans have escaped the terror by going to America . Stark Industries has been leading the effort to bring these refugees into the United States along with other companies like Wayne Enterprises. The US government has been conflicted on the issue but they are slightly leaning towards bringing them in than casting them out. It is a shame really. I would've enjoyed seeing this place be what it used to be.

Raven and I head to the Temple of Isis. It's an old temple that looks eerily similar to the Pantheon in Greece. It has cracks everywhere on its foundations but it still stands. It's possible that whatever is inside the tomb has kept it standing for a long time. We enter the temple and see all of the equipment used by the archeologists. No one is here so that means that they called it a day before they learn more. We see the entrance of the underground tunnel that they made to enter the tomb and we go in.

As we move deeper inside the tunnel, I feel something. It's like a wave of power that just grows in strength as we get near the tomb. It's almost overwhelming. I then look at Raven.

"Do you feel that?" I ask her.

"Yes I do. It feels as though that whatever magic was used in here was ancient and powerful but also dormant at the same time. It's strange" she responded to me. Strange indeed but we have to keep moving. Soon enough we reach the tomb.

In front of us laid a sarcophagus built out of gold and it's still shiny. The room was decorated with images of the past or maybe a story. Raven observes the tapestry of the room while I go observe the sarcophagus.

"Friday scan the sarcophagus and see what you can find" I told her.

"I can't Boss" Friday told me. This is new.

"Why can't you?" I ask.

"There is a powerful unknown energy field that is preventing me from performing any type of scan or analysis. There is something here Boss" Friday explained to me.

"Makes sense. Magic sometimes disrupts anything technological but the Light have found a way to change that and I think I'm getting pretty close in doing so." I reasoned. Magic and science don't always go together which makes it difficult to analyze it completely. However, it's not impossible. Whatever is here, it's powerful and could potentially wipe us out like flies if we piss it off. We need to be careful.

I look at Raven who is still observing the tapestry on the walls.

"Find anything Raven?" I ask her.

"Maybe" she said to me while making sense of the images "I think this is telling us a story but I'm not as well versed on ancient Kahndaqan so I could be wrong"

Sounds interesting.

"What does it say?" I ask her.

"A demon had risen from the underworld and had come for the God and ruler of the land. The demon had manipulated him into performing acts of cruelty for the greater good. The Goddess saw the lies that the demon told the once benevolent deity and tried to save her consort but the demon could not let that happen. The demon used its menacing power to try to kill the Goddess but she could not succeed. The Goddess weakened from her battle with the demon locked herself away using ancient magic and could only be released until her king found his way back to her so that they may lead Kahndaq to a better tomorrow" Raven finished the tale. My eyes widened in realization.

This was remarkable. If this story is true then Black Adam was manipulated into being the villain the world sees him as today. He didn't make the choice himself. His wife tried to save him from falling into darkness but she failed. Her battle with this 'demon' prevented her from saving the man she loved. The sarcophagus in front of me has Isis inside, Adam's wife. She must've hoped that one day that he would see through the lies and come back for her but that didn't happen. Black Adam must've believed that she was killed and was unable to feel the power resonating in this place.

"My god." I said to myself. The poor man was tricked to do bad things and lost his wife in the process. He must've blamed himself and his anger consumed him to be the monster the 'demon' hoped he be. He became corrupted and this is why Shazam imprisoned him but it took several thousand years for Black Adam to free himself and become a villain again.

"It all makes sense now" I said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked me as she stands with me by the sarcophagus.

"This sarcophagus contains Black Adam's wife, Isis, who tried to save her husband from becoming a plague on this Earth but she failed. This place was built in hopes he would find her and they would be reunited to rule Kahndaq again. Unfortunately, that did not happen. For thousands of years she has been frozen in time waiting for the one person in her life that had her heart. Probably still does" I explained to Raven. She had a look of realization and understanding.

It's pretty romantic in a way but I doubt that she would recognize the man she knew inside the man he is now. I then feel compelled to make contact with the sarcophagus. I don't know why but I just know that I should. I move my hand pretty slowly as I draw nearer and nearer to the sarcophagus. Pretty soon I touch it and then I'm surrounded by an aura of power. My eyes are glowing a yellow glow and the tomb is shaking because of the expulsion of power. It causes a shockwave across the room which sends Raven flying to the wall with great force. She hits it hard and falls unconscious.

I open my eyes and see that my environment is that of Kahndaq but different. It doesn't look like it is today. It looks beautiful and I'm currently inside the Temple of Isis but it looks like it was just built. This is strange.

"What is going on?" I said to myself

"Welcome young one, it's a surprise and pleasure to meet you" a voice called out to me. I turn around and see a beautiful women with black hair and green eyes dressed in an beautiful Egyptian like white dress. She is also sitting on a throne made of white marble. I recognized her immediately. This was Isis, former queen of Kahndaq and she was smiling at me. "I must admit I never expected to make contact anyone while stuck in this tomb but you are different. I can sense that something powerful and primordial has touched your soul. I can assume that with the combined power of my magic and the power inside you had created a link between us to communicate in the most rare occurrence for both of us"

That was a well deduced answer but I guess when you are blessed with the Wisdom of Zehuti, you are more than likely to be smarter and open minded than most. I soon kneel in recognition of the royal queen in front of me.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Lady Isis. I am unworthy to be even near your presence" I say to her in respect. She soon giggles at my action which confuses me.

"Please rise young one. Although I admire your mannerisms when it comes to facing royalty, I rather not have you bow. I never enjoyed people bowing. I may be a queen but I'm not above anyone else" she tells me. I'm amazed at her humility. Truly a queen worthy of the crown. I then rise to my feet and look at the queen.

"So young one, I can tell that the world has changed. How much I am uncertain but based on your attire I can guess it's been a long, long time. Tell me. What has happened to the world and my home since I have been gone?" Queen Isis asked me.

"Well my Lady, the world has indeed changed and I'm afraid that your home has turned for the worst." I told her as I start to tell her how much things have changed while she has been asleep in her tomb.

Meanwhile, Raven wakes up and groans in pain at what just happened. She then looks in my direction and sees me standing as though I am a statue. She gets up from the ground and tries to touch me but as soon as she does she gets pushed back by the same power that made her unconscious. She then tries to talk to me.

"David" she calls out. I don't answer

"David" she calls out again. I still don't answer.

"David" she exclaims but I don't respond. She is looking for a way to make contact with me. She then comes up with something. She sits on the ground in a meditative position and closes her eyes.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos" she chants.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos" She starts to levitate from the ground.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos" Darkness forms around her body.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos" she opens her eyes which glowed white. A large Raven made out of darkness appears behind her. It tries to enter my body but the magic surrounding me is preventing it from entering. Raven continues to pour as much power as she can to penetrate through, even accessing a part of herself that she never wanted to but for her this situation called for it.

"Azareth Metrion **ZINTHOS** " she yells while her eyes turn red and the manifested Raven charges at my body with enough force to match the power of the magic surrounding me. The colliding powers cause tremors within the environment. Eventually Raven's power breaks through and her manifested raven enters my body.

Meanwhile inside my mind I have just finished telling Queen Isis of the changes that have occurred in the world. Some good, some bad. Though it's the bad that seems to have her focus. She is truly saddened by what is had happened, and is happening, to her country as well as the world at large. She was truly depressed when she learned of what her husband has done when he wasn't able to find her and thought her dead. His acts of cruelty and ruthlessness, that are a result of his anger over the centuries, are indeed something to be horrified about

"By the gods" she said sadly "my husband did all of those things you have said ever since I was gone?"

I just nod in response. She puts her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from breaking down for what she just heard. She does she some tears though.

"I have failed both him and my country because I wasn't there in time to stop that demon" Isis said with a mix of sadness and anger. I am curious on who this demon is.

"If I may ask who was this demon that manipulated your husband" I ask her. She looks at me with anger but not at me but at the memory of the thing that changed everything.

"Her name was Blaze, the daughter of the Great Wizard Shazam" she said to me with spite.

This shocks me. I sort of remember her in the comics but she was just a minor character in my world.

"She first appeared to us as a friend. Wanted to help us rule Kahndaq and make it better. Since she was Shazam's daughter, we trusted her but over time I noticed some things that showed her true nature. I didn't want to believe that she was anything but a traitor that wanted to cause chaos but by the time I realized it, I was too late. The damage had been done and I wasn't strong enough to stop her. So I locked myself here to not only heal myself but to hide from her immense power. I had hoped that one day my husband would see through her lies and find me to rebuild and restore the damaged she caused. But it seems that I was wrong. Now my husband has lost his way and I don't know if he could go back" she says with immense sorrow. She lowers her head in guilt as a result. I do feel sorry for her. She did the best she could in the situation and it wasn't enough. A moment that could break anyone when placed in such a situation

"I don't think that he is truly lost" I tell her which seems to lift her head and pay attention "I don't know what happened after the events of what you said. History is uncertain of it and any records were lost within the sands of time. But what I could guess is that Adam's actions over the centuries were mainly because he lost you"

"What are you saying? That it's my fault that he is like this?" She asks me with some anger and her power is leaking off of her.

"No that is not what I'm suggesting. I believe that when you lose someone you love, you lash out at anything and everything as a way to deny that it really happened. Once you do accept it then all you have left is the lingering anger to fill the void in your heart or else you won't be able to function. Adam is still in pain and believes you to be dead for all of his time on Earth. His anger has blinded him to feeling your presence and he never will. Unless I can try to convince him that you are alive" I reasoned with her. This seems to interest her.

"How do you expect to reason with a man fueled by anger and blessed with the power of the gods" she asked me curiously.

"I'll use my charm it seems to work so far" I say to her with a smile. She giggles at that. Then the environment starts to darken a bit and shake as if there is an earthquake. Then we see a massive Raven made of shadows enter the area. It was both terrifying and majestic. The beast roared so loud that I had to cover my ears. It then lands between me and the queen which bursts into shadows. The shadows start to form into a person that I recognize.

It's Raven and she is glaring heavily at the queen and the queen responds in kind.

"Raven? How did you get in here?" I ask her. She then looks at me

"Not easily but soon I eventually was able to enter your mind" she responded to me.

"Who are you? Why is a spawn of a demon here in this place?" The Queen asked her with anger.

"I am Raven and I'm his friend. If you have hurt him, then I will show you how strong this demon spawn really is" Raven threatened with determination and looked ready for a fight. I was shocked that she was willing to fight a being with the powers of a god in her arsenal. It's nice to know that she is more open to socialize with others and protective of them.

"Foolish child. You dare threaten me? I have the power to crush you with one hand and still have enough raise you from the dead and do it again" Isis threatened her also with determination. Both of these women are powerful in their own right and I dread to see the moment where both of them fight in full power.

"Easy now. No one is fighting anyone." I say to them to prevent a bloodbath. "Raven this is Isis, former queen of Kahndaq who has been locked away in here waiting for her husbands return and a really nice person. Isis this is Raven, my friend and teammate that I fight alongside with to protect the world. There is no need for a fight"

They just stare at each other for a bit. Analyzing their respective opponents. I think they might actually fight. Few moments later, they stand down and I sigh in relief.

"Very well. I will not fight this halfling" Isis said.

"Yea I won't fight the former royal" Raven said as well.

They both just glare each other a bit until Isis starts to talk to me.

"Young one, do you really think that it is possible for my husband to be redeemed of his actions after everything you just told me?" She asks me.

"I do. I think there is a good man left in Adam and once he knows that you are alive then maybe he could return to be the hero that he used to be" I say to her. She smile and nods in acceptance of this. Glad to know that I would try to help.

"I doubt he would believe you by telling him of my current status so hear take this" Isis gives me a necklace that is shaped into a lightning bolt. The symbol of both Adam and Marvel. "He gave me this once I was granted similar powers as him. He said it's a reminder that we are connected in more ways than marriage." She smiles at the memory of that "Hold on to this and when you see him, remind him of who he was and what he could regain again"

I kneel again before the Queen while Raven just stands there and says nothing during our entire conversation. She's just making sure Isis doesn't make a move on me.

"I will your majesty. You have my word" I told her. She smiles at that

"Thank you. Before we depart, May I ask the name of the one that would reunite two lost lovers?" She asks me

"My name is David Stark and to many I'm known as Iron Man" I said to her as I stand to my feet.

"I hope to see you again David. May the gods give you success on your mission" she tells me and I bow in response as the environment starts to blur out of existence.

Soon enough, Raven and I are back inside the tomb and no longer touching the sarcophagus. I look to Raven and see that she is panting heavily. She must've used a lot of power to try and reach me. I am indeed touched abojtbher care for my safety.

"Are you Alright?" I ask her. She nods

"Yea I'm ok just tired" she tells me and I help her up from the ground. I feel something wrapped around my neck and notice that it's the necklace Isis gave me. I look back at the sarcophagus before we head home.

"Don't worry Isis, your king will return to you" I said as we both leave the tomb. A wave of energy is released from the tomb as a sign that Isis was listening.

We head back to base and are tired from the event we just encountered. Before we go to sleep, I talk to Raven a little bit.

"Hey" I called out to her "thank you for having my back back there. It really means a lot"

She has a bit of a blush on her face "I-It's no problem. I did what anyone would do in the situation."

I smile at the stutter she just made but I don't call her out on it.

"Well in any case, thank you. I'm glad that you came with me" I said to her.

"Me too" she told me and we went our separate ways with smiles on our faces.

I lie down in bed looking at the necklace around my neck. I know pretty soon that I would meet Black Adam. I don't know if I could beat him in a fight but I just hope that I could grab his attention long enough to talk to him about his wife.

I hope that I'm right that there is a good man somewhere inside him because if I'm not than I'm gonna die the most painful death imaginable. Only time will tell.

 **Ok another chapter done. Isis is alive and Black Adam doesn't know. I changed the details a bit about Black Adam and his wife but I hope that it was entertaining. I also wanted to write more interactions with Raven and her attachment to David.**

 **She trusts David and has feelings for him but there is a risk that she might lose control of herself if she feels too much. Right now she was able to control herself but that may be because of the immense divine energy of the tomb preventing her from going berserk.**

 **Anyway I hope that this chapter was good enough for you guys. Let me know what you think. This is me signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Battle of the Gods**

 **Metropolis**

 **October 1, 08:08 EDT**

It was a peaceful day in the big city of Metropolis. People were driving to work, some were walking their dogs, others were taking their kids to school...

Everyone was enjoying the fairly peaceful day when a giant plant monster came out of the ground, scaring the crap out of a woman walking her dog.

The little rat just barked at the plant before running off, totally leaving his owner in the dust.

The woman was obviously petrified but didn't think about running away. Officials came to take it down.

The buds on the plant opened up and started throwing cars and such into buildings, destroying public property.

One of the buds tried to eat the woman who was walking her dog. She finally grew a brain and ran away. The plants bud got stuck to the ground, and more or less, came crashing down.

"Lovely, our test was a complete success. We may proceed as planned." A women said, looking at the monitor where it was playing the plant's destruction.

"Agreed, but we have operated in shadows for too long. Time for the Injustice League to step into the light." Count Vertigo said, stepping into the light overdramatically.

The Joker, Gotham's sadistic clown prince of crime, Poison Ivy, self-proclaimed Mother Nature, Wotan, immortal Viking sorcerer, Atomic Skull, radioactive scientist, Ultra-Humanite, gorilla with a human mind, and Black Adam, fallen hero and king of Kahndaq, stood around him, watching the screen intently.

"Admit it, you can't turn away." Joker said in a stalker-ish fashion "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 1, 18:13 EDT**

It's been a few days since my visit to Kahnadaq. The necklace that Isis gave me is emitting small magic signature that is practically undetectable unless you knew what to look for. Fortunately, I was too curious on the thing to not notice. The magic is certainly more powerful than Ravens and Kaldur's magic but neither of them have fully reached their potential yet so it's too soon to say how strong they could be.

Speaking of Kaldur, he and Robin are sparring against each other in the holo ring. Zatara, Captain Marvel and I are observing the fight while having a conversation. Billy wanted to thank me for the game system I gave him and to know that I'm one of his favorite heroes. It's flattering to know that he admires me so much. Zatara and I kept in contact when I learned of the power inside me. According to him, I have the potential to do magic but it'll take some time to do so. He has offered to train me and I accepted but both of us are have a lot on our plates to actually meet up and do so. He has reassured me that it'll be soon.

Both Aqualad and Robin are getting better at fighting and so far they are pretty equal in terms of combat ability. However, their other abilities would be the deciding factor should this be a real fight.

M'gann, Connor and Wolf enter the training area talking. Wolf sees me and immediately runs to my side to which I pet him and he enjoys. He's a very loyal animal. He treats me and Connor with the respect of Alpha and treats M'gann like his mother. He gets along great with the rest of the team except for Wally. He seems annoyed at the red headed speedster and doesn't really like him as much.

M'gann looks at me with a big smile and flies to hug me to which I return. Aqualad and Robin look at us and then at each other.

"It's good to see them together. M'gann has seemed really comfortable being on Earth. I suspect that it's because of David's support and companionship" Aqualad said with a smile. Robin nods his head in agreement

"Yeah that's David for you. He always tries to help people without asking for anything in return. It's amazing that he can still have a positive outlook after fighting in Gotham all this time" Robin said to him. Aqualad looked at him with some confusion

"What do you mean? Did something happen that would not make him so" he asked. Robin just frowned a bit and had an expression of sadness.

"Lets just say that David places the burden of the world on his shoulders and anything that goes wrong in it, he blames himself for but puts on a mask of positivity so that he doesn't forget what he is fighting for" Robin said to him. Aqualad doesn't say anything else at first and looks to his friend and team leader. He is wondering what could have happened in Gotham that would make David blame himself. While he thinks, Wally, Artemis and Raven enter the main hall.

"So, if Zatara's our babysitter for the week, then why is he still here? And why is he eating me snacks?!" Wally yelled as Captain Marvel finished one of Wally's protein bars. Then theZetatubes activate.

 **Recognized Batman B-02**

"Computer, national news." Batman stated as he walked into the Cave.

Immediately, the news came on with Cat Grant. She seemed worried over something.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve."

Footage of the plant monster came on, showing them the prowess of the stupid plant.

It destroyed buildings, nearly killing people. Thankfully, Superman came in and saved the day.

"And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

Footage of other members of the League came on: Hawkwoman, Hal Jordan, etc.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

Batman was quick to respond "No. The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here."

"According to your intel, Sportsmaster was supplied the Genesis Blockbuster-formula to Kobra." Batman said, as a picture of Sportsmaster appeared.

"Which was combined with Banes Venom to make Kobra Venom but we retrieved the last vial" Wally commented

"But that wasn't the case, Kobra seemed to have memorized some of the main components of the formula and made a decent copy" I said informatively. I tested Wolf for the Kobra Venom in his blood a couple of days ago. In comparison to the one we have in inventory, the components of this new Venom produces a slightly less stable compound but has the same result. So far Wolf hasn't displayed any negative side effects but I'm keeping an eye to be sure.

"Yea and the Brain used that to build an animal army" Robin added

"And upgrade Wolf" Connor said while petting his friend.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann noted.

Artemis raised an eyebrow "Is it possible that plant thing is on Kobra Venom too?"

Batman nodded "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis; Divine Cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These are definitely not be coincidences" Kaldur said "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with each other worldwide. This 'Light' must be the ones behind it"

"It's possible" Batman said "However even if it is not them it is now clear that our enemies have formed another kind of secret society of super villains, the attack on Metropolis is only the beginning"

Robin began typing away at a holo-screen. "You got that right"

Robin brought up multiple holo-screens behind Batman showing multiple cities from around the world being attacked by Plant creatures.

"Plants have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, and Taipei." Robin told them.

Each screen turned to static suddenly. This shocks everyone.

"Oh this can't be good" I said to myself.

All eight screens displayed the same live video. They see an image of Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime. A face I loath to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen." he said in his maniacal, somewhat raspy voice, "We interrupt your regularly-scheduled mayhem to bring you an important announcement..."

The camera was moved to show seven other figures. "From the Injustice League."

A regal man with white hair, black, green and gold clothing and a gold-topped cane stepped forward.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." Count Vertigo said without preamble. "These attacks will continue until the United Nations pays us one hundred billion American dollars. Delivery instructions have been sent. There is no time-limit; however, the longer your governments delay..."

The Joker brought the camera back to focus on his face. "The more we get to have our... jollies. Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

The screens dissolved into static once more, leaving the cave filled with unsettled heroes.

Batman pressed his com. "Roger that Aquaman, the U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin used the Cave's computers to rewind the broadcast and zoomed in on the villains.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan Seven Heavy hitters." Robin said a box appearing around the people's heads when named.

"They are most certainly working for the Light. They are using these guys as a smokescreen to make sure we don't get on their trail" I said to Batman.

"Most likely but the Justice League will handle the plants. I have another job for you" he said to us.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." Batman stated.

Zatara stepped forward. "You realize what you're really asking them to do."

Batman stayed firm. "They're ready."

Wally was as confused as ever. "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready to fight the ones that are doing this" I clarified for Wally. Wally then has a look of realization.

"Ohhhhh" he said finally getting it.

"Well Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara said.

"I can trust you can locate the enemy." Batman said back.

Zatara nodded. "Indeed, Wotan's involvements are just sorcery. He's part of how the plants are controlled."

The magician turned to the Boy Wonder. "Robin, if you could provide a holo-map, I can search for signs of concentrated sorcery activity."

A 3D globe came up, and Zatara stretched his hands towards it.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros." Zatara says.

A red dot appeared on the map.

"There. That is where you will find the Injustice League central control system." Zatara said.

"Coordinates locked in: the Louisiana Bayou." Robin said, and everyone turned to me.

"Suit up" I said as everyone puts on their uniforms. I'm not gonna be using the Mark 50 for this mission. I need something stronger if I'm gonna be facing Black Adam. Hulkbuster might work but when facing a god, there is one armor that I think fits the bill perfectly.

I head to my quarters and task Friday to get the appropriate armor for the mission. Within a few minutes as containment pod comes out underneath the floor. You see since I've been here at base, I figured to create an underground area that would contain all of the suits that I have made. Pretty convenient really.

Anyway, the containment pod opens up and smoke comes out. In a few seconds, the armor I'm gonna use is shown clearly. The armor looks eerily similar to the destroyer from the movies. If you haven't guess what it is then I'll just tell you. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...

The Thorbuster Armor. The one armor to kick Thor's ass even when empowered by the Odinforce. I'm currently using the necklace Isis gave me and amplified the magical signature to act as a main power source for it. Standard arc reactors wouldn't make it strong enough and until I can make my own magitech then the necklace will be a temporary measure. However, I still have some arc reactors in place to give me backup power should the necklace be unable to produce more power. Plus it might make it easier for Adam to notice it if he doesn't try to kill me.

I also send my Iron Legion to help the league with the plants before my team and I leave to fight the Injustice league.

 **Gotham City:** **October 1, 19:48 EDT**

Batman flew towards the killer sunflower in the Bat-plane. He pressed one of his many buttons, and a concoction of some sort was dumped onto the plant. Captain Marvel then grabbed it, flew up into space, and hurled it towards the sun.

Batman continued to dump the chemicals on the plant. Zatara floated in on an orange bubble, and flew a little closer to the creature.

"Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc!" Zatara shouts

Immediately, the sunflower burst into flames. Spores grew from the plant and released a thick smoke. The firefighters started running away, but before they were all caught up in the gas, they were flown away by several legionnaires.

 **Bayou Bartholomew**

 **October 1, 19:12 CDT**

Joker waved his hands above several computer screens each displaying a different monster-plant related scenario which the crazed clown seemed to control with his high-tech gloves.

"Damn that Iron Man. Always ruining my fun" Joker said with anger as he continued to manipulate the plants worldwide and see that the Iron Legion has been saving people from dying.

"Just keep at it. The League will be unable to save everyone" Count Vertigo added as Joker continued his rampage. Poison Ivy leaned down and hugged a root of the giant plant that extended towards the ceiling.

"Yes, but we are putting considerable strain on my baby" Ivy tightened her grip on the plant causing part of it to turn a bright shade of green.

Ultra-Humanite walked up, and pressed something on a little PDA. More designs appeared on the baby.

Wotan floated up and lifted his arms. "Valetudo ut sero! We will keep her healthy and safe, Ivy. But she requires more power, Skull!"

Atomic Skull said nothing as he entire head became consumed by a radiating energy. Which then extended into the pedestal and funneled through the roots. And into the steam of the plant causing it to grow several long leaves and for it to thicken considerably.

Count Vertigo smiled, and closed his eyes. "Stunning what a little teamwork can accomplish."

The alarm went off suddenly.

"Intruder alert!" Vertigo said, alarmed.

"Very astute Count. It's seems you have forgotten that we made a system to inform us intruders." Black Adam told him with his arms crossed.

"Shut up." Count Vertigo replied.

"A true master of words." Black Adams says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

 **Bayou Bartholomew**

 **October 1, 18:52 CDT**

The Bio-Ship silently flew over the bayou, in camouflage mode. On the inside, we were getting ready. Everyone was also looking at my new armor. This is the first time they've seen something like it and it's the first time that I am using it.

"Cool armor David" said Robin admiring my design.

"Thanks Robin" I said to him.

"What's it made of" Wally asked enthusiastically.

"It's made of Nth Metal. I asked Hawkman and Hawkgirl if I could use some of their ores to build it. They gladly gave it to me." I responded to him.

"Why Nth Metal and not the standard metals that use for your armors?" Artemis asked me. I was going to respond until Superboy answered for me.

"Nth Metal is strong and near indestructible. It has the ability to increase the strength of anyone who has it. It also provides protection from magic by negating it. It can also absorb energy and enhance the metals capabilities. Since Black Adam is a being that can use magic, then David has a fair chance" Superboy reasoned. We are all stunned by his response. It's downright scary how much information the Genomorphs implanted in him.

Artemis then hums in understanding. Raven takes a closer look at my armor until she sees something familiar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Raven asks me while pointing to my chest.

"Yes it is. It's the necklace Isis gave me. It's a good conduit of power and figured it would be good for Adam to see it" I said to her.

"But If Nth Metal nullifies magic then how is it that you are using the necklace to power your suit?" Raven asks me. It's a good question really.

"The necklace is within a containment unit that protects it from the Nth metals nullification. Not only that but it allows me to use the necklace to provide power and give me an edge when fighting" I reasoned with her. She nods in acceptance of the answer.

"What's this about a necklace and the name of an Egyptian god?" Wally asks.

"It's a long story and not important at the moment." I told him. He shrugs and moves on. He looks at a bag that's next to Aqualad.

"What's in the duffel bag" Wally asks him.

"Plan B" he says to him.

Miss Martian suddenly groaned.

"You alright?" Superboy asked worriedly.

Miss Martian grabbed her head. "Dizzy."

Robin was confused. "Martians get air-sick?"

"I doubt it. Is it the Bio ship?" I ask her. She nods in response.

Below, Count Vertigo smiled as his vertigo-inducing devices worked on the organic vessel. The camouflage around the ship faded as it falls to Earth.

Vertigo glanced at Black Adam. "There it is Adam. Go!" Adam then flies toward the ship

Meanwhile, I get notification from Friday that a hostile is incoming.

"M'gann drop me now" I ordered her. She doesn't question it and has the Bioship opens a hatch. I jump out and dive towards Adam. We both ready ourselves for our attack. We then punch each other with our fists colliding. A powerful shockwave was made which sends the Bioship flying into the Bayou.

The shockwave also pushes us back to our respective directions.

"He's seriously strong. No wonder he was able to beat the League by himself in the comics" I said to myself. I thengo check up on my team. The Bioship is being grabbed by large vines, dragging it to the bottom. I start blasting the vines with my repulsor beams. It definitely hurts them but more come to grab the ship and crush it. More of them come to attack me. I fly away from the incoming vines and keep firing. I then start to contact M'gann

 _"M'gann get the team out of there. I'll grab the attention of these vines"_ I told her through our link.

 _"Ok. Be careful"_ she tells me.

 _"I will"_ I tell her and I keep firing and dodging.

I start to scan the area to see where my team is. A few seconds later I get life signs swimming away from the vines and head to land. Pretty soon, I get blindsided by a punch to the face that sends me flying to the ground. I get up and see Black Adam in front of me.

"So you are this 'Iron Man' that these imbeciles fear. I admit I wasn't expecting much but you are strong. I also sense something about you. Something powerful and... familiar" he said to me. He must be sensing the necklace in my chest but can't recognize it.

 _"Everyone I'm facing Adam, I'll be able to keep him occupied. Finish the mission no matter what"_ I told them through our connected link. Everyone gives me luck and acknowledgement on what I have to do. I then focus my attention to Adam

"I know who you are Adam and who you used to be. It's not too late to stop this." I told him. Hoping to reason with him.

The God laughs at me "You really think that talking me out of this would work?"

"I'm doing this because I don't want to fight you. I know that there is a good man still inside you. I know that you are like this because of Blaze's treachery and what happened to Isis" I say to him. This seems to catch his attention. He clenches his fist when hearing the name of his wife.

"What do you think you know of me and my wife" he asks me with anger in his voice.

"I know that you were tricked into being this person I see before me. I know that your wife is alive and that despite everything you have done she still loves you." I tell him. I can see that he is confused by this knowledge. His wife is alive after all this time. I start to think that I could be getting through to him until he dashed towards me with incredible speed and punches me in the face which sends me back several feet into the Bayou until I save myself.

"You lie. My wife is dead and there is no changing that" Adam exclaims to and charges at me. I respond in kind. Our collision produces a shockwave that can be felt and heard by much of the Bayou. This is going to be harder than I thought.

 **Paris**

 **October 2, 1:55 CEST**

Martian Manhunter is carrying Aquaman while flying towards the Eiffel Tower that is covered in vines. Some legionnaires are with them. As soon as they get close, Manhunter drops Aquaman on the vines at the bottom of the tower while he goes to the top of the tower. Aquaman rips off the vines with his strength to release the civilians from being trapped. The legionnaires assist in carrying them out while Manhunter carries a few out of the tower.

 **Taipei:**

 **October 2, 07:56 NST**

Flash ran around the vines on the ground, slashing them with his hands. Blue Devil braced his spear in the concrete and fired a powerful blast of energy at the vines entangled around the power plant along with some legionnaires.

The other tower of the plant crumbled under the vines' strength. The plant sounded their alarms as radiation began to fill the air. Captain Atom flew over the cloud, absorbing the radiation.

He gritted his teeth, struggling from the power of the radiation. Blue Devil and Flash exchanged worried glances. But then Atom absorbed the rest of the energy until it gone. Atom then flew around, joining Flash, Blue Devil and legionnaires in battling the rest of the evil plants.

 **Star City**

 **October 1, 16:57 PDT**

In Star City, a plant was wrapped around a bridge and was easily making it unstable. It was crumbling it to pieces in some places. Red Arrow and Green Arrow shot their explosives arrows and blew up the plant.

A school bus had vines wrapped around it, and the kids were screaming. Black Canary ran to the front and used her Canary Cry to rip the vines to shreds. Just as she finished, another vine smacked her off the bus and to the ground. The legionnaires with them started to blast the vines with extreme prejudice.

"Poor heroes, nothing they do is quite enough." Joker said as he watched the screen.

"Ain't it grand!" Joker laughed in delight.

"And impressive, how you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios." Poison Ivy said, lying next to her little dem-baby.

Joker looked at her.

"I've had practice... juggling my multiple personalities." Joker laughed again, and bent down to look at Star City's bridge. "School's out!"

One of the buds grabbed the bus. Black Canary stood up and the two Arrows stood behind her, bows drawn and ready to release. They shot, but the explosions had no effect what's-so-ever on the plant. The plants threw the bus over the side of the bridge.

The three heroes looked over the edge and saw the legionnaires and Guy Gardener, a new Green Lantern, had caught the bus. He saluted to the heroes watching from the bridge.

Meanwhile back in the Bayou, I have been fighting Adam for a good while now. Both of us land pretty solid shots to each other but we still keep going. I am currently flying in the air engaging in combat with the warrior king. I right hooked Adam in the face which sends him back a few yards but saves himself and comes charging at me. He punches me in the stomach then left uppercuts me in the jaw. I get sent to the air but he grabs my leg, swings me around and throws me to the ground. Fortunately, I save myself before hitting it and push my thrusters to full speed and tackle Adam mid air.

I then blast him with a repulsor beam to the chest which seems to do some damage. He gets angry and throws lightning blasts at me. They have little effect. This surprises him and I use the opportunity to blast him again.

"Stop this Adam. I'm telling the truth, your wife is alive" I told him but he comes flying at me and kicks me in the chest. The force sends me moving a few yards away. He catches up

"I will my hear anymore of your lies" he exclaims before going for another punch at me. I was able to grab the punch from his right fist before it hits me. He goes to do the left but I grab it too. Both times mini shockwaves. Now both of us are locked into a stalemate of trying to overpower the other. He is immensely strong and so far I'm able to match his strength.

"Please Adam I know that you are angry and it has consumed you for a long, long time but I'm telling you the truth. Use that Wisdom of Zehuti that you are blessed with so that you can see" I tell him eagerly to end this conflict. He still has an angry expression on him but his eyes tell me that he is taking what I said to be true. He soon shakes his head.

"No, you are a liar just like Blaze and I will tear you apart just like I did her" he exclaims as he head butts me hard which disorients me. He uses that opportunity to grab my body and hold it tight while facing the sky. "SHAZAM!!"

Dark clouds form above us and thunder is booming. I know where this is going. I struggle to be released from his grip and almost get free until the biggest lightning bolt I have ever seen comes right towards us. Adam then throws me into the bolt and flies away. The bolt is too close for me to dodge. The lightning bolt hits me and a explosion occurs. Smoke is all that is seen. Black Adam smirks in victory.

"You were a capable warrior but in the end, no one can beat a god" he said with respect to the fallen iron knight. He then heads back to where Vertigo is.

On the inside of the villains base, Atomic Skull continued to power the plant. Joker was enjoying the power he was given in his fingertips.

"With so much power at my fingertips, some might call me a control freak... Others, just a freak... Either works for me." He started laughing again, and watched Gotham City.

Batman was firing at the plant with his Bat-wing when the stupid plant destroyed it. Batman used his gliding feature, and his grappling gun to get him to safety. Zatara floated over the plant in his little bubble.

"Niatnoc eht erutaerc!" Zatara chanted.

An orange bubble, exactly like Zatara's, except a lot bigger, appeared around the plant. Cutting off limbs and encasing the stupid plant. The limbs on the ground continued to move and smacked one civilian away.

The civilian landed on a trampoline that happened to be the new hero, Plastic Man. Plastic Man gave the civilian a thumbs-up, before stretching off to the plant.

Joker watched another screen and saw Martian Manhunter working as hard as he can. A vine knocked a helicopter sending the pilot out. Another new partner flew down, and caught the man. Her name being Rocket. Her mentor, Icon, grabbed the helicopter, saving it from certain death.

Back in the Bayou, the team had been fighting both Vertigo and Wotan. The two of them were able to defeat them with a combination of Vertigo's devices and Wotans magic. They could barely do anything to fight back. They were too disoriented to fight properly. They soon woke up

in a mystic cage.

"They awaken. Your sentience will hold them?" Count Vertigo said to Wotan, while Black Atom was flying under the mystic cage, carrying them.

"The cage is impenetrable, even the Superboy, has no chance of escaping." Wotan said, smugly.

"You are not the only one trained in the Mystic Arts, Wotan!" Aqualad said as he and Raven grabbed the bars.

His tattoos came active while Ravens eyes flowed and they tried with all their might to break the bars, but only managed in succeeding to hurt themselves further.

Wotan looked at them smugly. "Please, do not pretend you both are in my league."

"Where's Iron Man?" M'gann asked wondering where her leader and lover is.

"I regret to inform you that he is dead. Adam killed him" Vertigo said with a smile on his face. This shocks everyone. They never thought that Iron Man could be killed especially with his armors. M'gann tried to use the personal link to find me but there was no answer. That's when she realized that I could be gone. She is saddened just like everyone else but soon it turned into anger. And she wasn't the only one

M'gann was able to get into contact with the Bio ship. The Bio-ship flew by and knocked Wotan out of the sky, destroying the cage. Black Adam flew down and caught Count Vertigo.

"Not me! Stop those delinquents!" The count shouted.

They all fall down on the ground easily. Ultra-Humanite stood in the mud too, his laser gun ready to be fired. Superboy stood up.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said "And this is for my brother" he yells as he and wolf charge at the gorilla.

Poison Ivy appears before Aqualad and Artemis ready to kill them with her plants. They both try to reach for their weapons but they were taken from them.

"You know what I'm too angry to care about my bow" Artemis said with tranquil fury

Poison Ivy then sends her vines to attack. Artemis dodges and finds several rocks nearby. She throws them with pin point accuracy at Mother Nature which seems to distract her long enough for Kaldur to summon a powerful wave of water and electricity at her. This both pushes her back and shocks her but she is not out of the count just yet.

Kid Flash was met with Count Vertigo and Black Adam. He ran towards them, and Vertigo released his psychic waves. Kid Flash slowed down, and pretty much came to a stop in front of the villains. Black Adam easily punched him away. Robin went to attack Vertigo in hand to hand combat but it would seem the count was a capable fighter than thought. Raven and M'gann, under both sadness and anger, fight Black Adam with an impressive display of power. Mgann did her best to perform a telepathic Attack while throwing a few trees at him while Raven would throw strong bolts of darkness at the fallen god. Unfortunately for them, Adam has thousands of years of combat experience and magical training, he was able to fight them and shrug off their attacks.

"Pitiful, your friend Iron Man was more of a challenge than either of you" Adam taunted the two angry teens. This causes them to snarl in anger at him.

Then, something happened that no one expected. A massive lightning blast comes from the sky and hits the central plant that Ivy was taking care of. Fire consumed it and thunder was booming in the sky. Pretty soon another bolt of lightning hits the ground in front of the heroes and villains. As the smoke clears, they see me alive and well. My armor is giving off electricity and the necklace in my chest is producing more power than I ever imagined. My team is happy to see me especially Artemis, Raven and M'gann. The villains not so much.

"How are you alive?" Vertigo exclaimed at me. I look at him menacingly and don't answer him. I then look to Adam who was standing next to Vertigo. I then proceed to charge at Black Adam so fast that it was like it happened in a blur and uppercut him in the air and I follow. The rest of my team continue with the fight with a pissed off Poison Ivy and Atomic Skull with Joker entering the mix.

"Children..." Joker said. "Children foiled our plan."

Atomic Skull sent a beam at Robin, who dodged. Atomic Skull ran after him.

"Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributional!... That last one might not be a word, so sue me." Joker said and ran off, suppressing a laugh for once more.

Vertigo stands with Ivy and Wotan "Kill them, Kill then all" he orders and they go to do just that.

Meanwhile, I'm fighting Adam in the sky as storm clouds form around us. I send a barrage of punches his way. Three in the stomach and three in the face. He can barely dodge. I then knee him in the face and blast him with a magically charged repulsor. This hurts him significantly as he gets pushed back several yards.

He is pissed and comes flying at me with the intent to kill. I fly at him as well. Both of us are going to attack with well placed punches. He goes first but he misses as I dodge. I then place a well placed right hook to his face which seems to fracture his law. This disorients him giving me the opportunity to uppercut him further into the air. I go over him with incredible speed and using my augmented strength with more electricity coming off of me, I fly straight at him before he could recover. I fly us straight to the ground with enough force to cause a decent sized crater in the Bayou.

Meanwhile, Wotan is in the air and hitting the team with magical lightning that seems to stop them in their tracks. Aqualad seems to be the only to handle the power while M'gann lies next to him from a bit of said lightning.

Aqualad looks at her and says "Plan B"

Miss Martian nodded, and the Bio-ship flew towards them. A hole opened up, and the duffel bag came out, and landed in Aqualad's now preoccupied hand. He unzipped it and held up Nabu's Helmet. Wotan released his hold on the lightning.

"Aqualad don't do it" Kid Flash says as he gets hit by a big vine.

Aqualad puts on the helmet and transforms into the good Doctor himself. He then flies to Wotan's position.

Dr. Fate spoke with Aqualad's voice, "Wotan, you are mine."

Wotan blasted her with magical energy, but Fate blasted him with stronger energy.

Wotan cried out as he slammed into the dome; the energy formed itself as chains around the sorcerer, pinning him to the dome. Joker stepped loudly into the mud near Robin, who looked up at his villain. Joker smiled at him creepily.

"Wonder Boy, you are mine." Joker said in some freaky voice, and laughed, taking out his knife.

Robin dodged each swipe and flipped away.

Joker continued to smile at him. "I've always wanted to carve this bird. Much easier to do with you than Iron butt. You think he's forgiven himself after that whole fiasco a while back. It certainly was a...killers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" this makes Robin angry and charges. At the freaky clown with his batarangs. Joker runs forward as well with two knives now.

"Solvo quod reverto!" The chains around Wotan undid themselves, and flew towards Dr. Fate.

Dr. Fate made one big ankh shield in front of him. The Lord of Chaos floated into the air again.

"Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor. Fulmina venite!" Wotan said.

Lightning struck the shield and broke it, and it struck Dr. Fate out of the sky. Miss Martian dodged the vines that came at her, even in camouflage mode.

"I can't see you, Martian, but perhaps I'll hear you scream." Poison Ivy said, angrily.

Count Vertigo walked up next to her. "Then perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The count released his psychic waves, and Miss Martian was revealed. She clutched her head in pain, and dropped out of the sky. At the same time, Kid Flash ran by, ripping Vertigo's cloak. Raven then blasts the Count with her magic while Artemis and Superboy fight Ivy with a combined attack maneuver. Wolf keeps ripping off the vines that come his way as well as holding off Ultra Humanite with M'gann.

Wotan threw blast after blast at Dr. Fate.

"Surrender sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat two Lords of Order!" Dr. Fate shouted, as he threw a blast at Wotan.

A golden light encased Wotan, and he teleported behind Dr. Fate. He threw a blast, and it hit Dr. Fate.

"I can defeat you both and I will!" Wotan shouted angrily.

"Ekirts natoW nwod!" A voice shouted.

A blast hit Wotan, and sent him flying. Everyone watched as Zatara, the Hawks, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter flew down to meet them.

"Not tonight Wotan!" Zatara exclaimed. This distracted Humanite long enough for M'gann to levitate the gorilla and slam him hard into the ground.

Robin looked up with a smile and saw Batman, Aquaman, Superman, John Stewart, Green Arrow, and Black Canary descending the sky on a platform.

All the villains backed into a circle, surrounded by the heroes that easily outnumbered them.

"It's over." Batman said.

The villains shared a look before putting their hands up in surrender.

"There will be another day." Vertigo vowed.

"Another day?" Joker ask sarcastically.

Everyone turned to the Joker.

"Another day!? There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" Joker yelled lifted his fingers, and started wiggling them, using the power glove for the plant.

Vines came up from the water and exploded, releasing the Joker's gas.

"Joker-Venom spores, don't breathe!" Batman ran forward, and knocked Joker out with one punch.

"Fear not!" Doctor Fate clapped his hands together, then released a golden pulse of magic that banished the gas. "Fate has intervened!"

Batman looks around and sees that Young Justice is missing a member.

"Where is Iron Man?" He asks. On cue, the ground shakes as thunder booms consecutively. Batman and few other league members go investigate.

Soon they found a crater with me punching Adam in the face. His face is filled with blood, bumps and bruises. But I still keep going. Batman looks at me in horror.

"Iron Man stop!" He yells at me. This seems to catch my attention. I stop punching and look at the Dark Knight. "Don't do this. You are better than this"

This seems to make Adam laugh.

"You are a fool to think that he could stop when having a taste of such power." He tells Batman. He then looks at me as I look at him "You have the power of a god now. Perhaps you can be the god I failed to be. Go ahead, Iron Man. Finish it so that I could be with my wife in the afterlife"

I lift my fist about to finish the job but then something stops me. A familiar voice enters my head.

" _Remember your promise"_ the voice said to me. This voice was Isis. But how? She can't communicate with me. She's still in the tomb. Unless...

I look down at my chest and remember the necklace that's powering my suit. It must be a way to connect with her. I open up the containment unit that houses the necklace and show it to Adam. The electricity around my suit fades and I'm back to standard strength.

He looks stunned that I have it and before he could say anything else I talk "I am not a God Adam. I'm just a man in a suit of armor. That's all that I am. And regarding your wife, I went to Kahndaq not too long ago and found a tomb with your wife inside it. Still alive after all of these years. She knew that you would need proof so she gave me this in order to convince you. You gave her this after she was granted her powers. Please Adam you need to believe me when I say that I am speaking the truth."

Adam looks at the necklace and knows that I am telling the truth. He gets up from the ground with groan as he is covered in wounds that I gave him. Batman and the League members prepare to attack but I stop them, gesturing them to stand down.

Adam takes the necklace and continues to look at it for a few moments. He then looks at me with a sad yet hopeful expression.

"Where is she?" He asks me.

"In Kahndaq, under her Temple. She lies waiting for you to release her" I told him. Tears come leaking out of his eyes. This is not Black Adam before me, the tyrant who wanted everything. This is just Adam, the former hero betrayed by his friend and lost the very thing that mattered the most.

"You were a hero once Adam. The greatest of your time and people believed in you. They still do. Your wife and I believe that you could still be that hero. Let me take you back to Kahndaq and give back the one thing you lost" I said to him while offering a hand in friendship. Adam was hesitant at first to trust a total stranger but the necklace was proof that his wife trusted me and that was enough.

He grabs my hand and shakes it. I then look to Zatara.

"Zatara can you open up a portal to Kahndaq for me" I ask him.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do Iron Man" Batman asks me. I can understand his skepticism but he needs to have faith.

"I am" I told him. He nods a bit reluctantly and gestures for Zatara to open a portal.

"Latrop ot qadnhak" Zatara enchanted. Then a portal appeared before me and Adam. We look at each other and nod. He enters first and before I go I look back to Batman and the league.

"Can you inform the team where I am and what I'm going to do?" I asked my fellow gothamite. He nods.

"I will" he tells me.

"I'll see you in a bit" I said and I go through the portal.

 **Kahndaq**

 **October 1, 20:45 IST**

Adam and I have reached Kahndaq and head to the Temple of Isis where I said his wife is. We enter the temple and go inside the underground tunnel where the tomb is. As soon we get there, the necklace that Adam was holding starts to glow in power.

"She is here" Adam says with hope in his eyes. He observes the sarcophagus that I said that she is in.

"This sarcophagus contains a powerful set of protective and illusive magic. Keeping her hidden for all this time and yet it gives off power that I should've sensed. She was always here and I failed to notice her" Adam says with regret. I put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"You are here now. I think that's what matters" I told him. He nods in appreciation. "Can you set her free?"

"I can but it will require me to access the Rock of Eternity. Fortunately, I do not have to go there to use it" he says to me as he gets ready to use his magic. "I suggest you stand back"

I do as he says as lightning gathers around him.

"Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen" he chants the gods that he is blessed with. The Earth starts to shake around us as a blast of lightning enters his body out of nowhere. The power displayed here is intense.

Adam then focuses his power to the sarcophagus.

"SHAZAMMM!!!" He yells out as he blasts the sarcophagus with the lightning. The sarcophagus is bombarded with power and starts to glow. It gets brighter and brighter until it explodes creating a shockwave that pushes us back.

There is only smoke. I locate Adam who is exhausted both physically and magically from what he just did. I help soon help him up and then look back to where the sarcophagus was and there she was.

Queen Isis lying on the floor, looking exactly how she looked when I met her. Adam rushes to her side and gently wakes her up. Her eyes start to move as she groans. Her green eyes are shown in the physical world for the first time in a long time. She observes her surroundings and then lays her eyes on me and Adam.

She smiles happily with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Beloved" she says happily to her husband and king as she hugs him. Adam is in shock. He doesn't know whether to be happy or ashamed.

"Isis, I-I'm sorry. I have failed you and our people." Adam says with regret and self loathing. Isis looks at him

"It is not your fault. It was Blaze who made you this way." She grabs his hand reassuringly, remembering the last time they have touched each other. "All that matters is that we are together and you can redeem yourself to the eyes of the world"

"I do not deserve such an opportunity. I've done many terrible things. I am not worthy of such your belief in me nor am I worthy of being the protector of Kahndaq" He said with extreme doubt.

"The road ahead will not be easy. But I know that one day, you can be the kind and benevolent king that you were. We cannot lose hope in that" Isis reassured her lover. Adam chuckles a bit

"Always the idealist" he said to her. She chuckles with him.

"It's my duty as your wife to make sure you don't lose your way. I will make sure that I will fulfill that duty now that we are together" Isis said to her husband. They soon lean their faces closer to each other and kiss passionately after thousands of years of being apart. I smile at the display of love being shown to me. It's a beautiful thing.

Soon they stop kissing and smile at each other. Isis then looks at me and approaches.

"I thank you Iron Man for honoring your promise and reuniting us. How could I possibly thank you?" She asks me.

"You do not have to thank me my Lady. Giving you a chance to be with the one you love is reward enough for me" I told her.

"Very humble of you but you deserve a reward that signifies what you have done for us." She tells me as she takes the necklace from Adam's hand and gives it to me. "Please have this"

"I can't possibly accept that my Lady. That is a gift from your husband to you. It wouldn't be right to take it" I tell her but she insists.

"Think of this as token to remember us by and to signify that you have an ally within us" she tells me with a smile. I look at Black Adam to see if he's ok with this and I see him smiling and nodding in agreement with his wife. Amazing really.

I bow before the royal deities of old "I am honored by your gift my Lady. May I prove to be worthy of it" I then end my bow.

She smiles at that "I know that you are. Now my husband and I have a lot of work to do. To restore Kahndaq to its former glory and redeem my husband for his actions. I know that you have more important things to attend to so I will wish you luck Iron Man. May the gods be forever in your favor" she says to me.

"Thank you my Lady. If you and the king need any help from us or from me, I'll be there" I said to her. Both of them nod in appreciation.

"Thank you Iron Man for everything" Adam tells me and offers his arm to me. I grab his arm signifying the respect of warriors and gratitude of men.

"Till we meet again" I said as I leave the tomb and leave the lovers to their needed alone time.

The Black Marvel Family has begun to take root in this world.

 **Unknown Location**

"Impressive" Vandal Savage spoke as he watched a multitude of monitors all projecting the world-wide attack of the plant creatures

"The plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons, more importantly, the so called heroes believe our secret society has been revealed and crushed" Vandal says.

Vandal walked up to the line of people standing in front of him "With the Injustice League standing as our proxies, we are once again free to operate with impunity. However Iron Man still poses a threat. He will be dealt with soon enough" Vandal turned to face the people in front of him.

"May the shadows still conceal our light" Vandal says with a smile.

 **Ok. Finished another chapter for you guys. I've read some of the reviews that you guys have made. I thank you for them. I hope that as I continue to write that I make the story better for you guys to enjoy.**

 **I also hoped you enjoy the fight scenes and interactions that I made in this chapter. I did my best to make it good. I also hope that you enjoyed the Thorbuster armor being introduced.**

 **Well, till next time my friends. Enjoy the story and if you have any questions or story ideas for me to write let me know. This is me signing out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Sorcerer's Apprentice**

 **Mount Justice,**

 **October 2, 1:45 EDT**

 **Recognized Iron Man B-09**

I'm so exhausted right now. The whole fight with Adam, despite being empowered by Godly magic, took a lot out of me. If I didn't have Extremis inside of me, then I'm pretty sure that I would be unable to keep moving at this point.

As soon as I enter our HQ, I see that my team was still up waiting for me in their pajamas. This really surprised me. They turn to my direction with relieved expressions.

"Dude, where did you go?" Robin asked me with concern.

"I took Black Adam back to Kahndaq" I said to him. This shocks everyone.

"Why would you do that? He nearly killed you" Artemis said to me with some anger. Everyone else, besides Raven, nodded their heads in agreement. She knew why I did it but I could tell that she was still angry at him for nearly me.

I sigh tiredly and leave my armor that I had on. I tasked Friday to take control of it and take it back to my quarters to be placed back with the others. As this happens, I go sit down in the couch with the others following me.

"I made a promise to his wife to bring him home" I said to them which shocked them immensely.

"Wait! Hold on a minute. Black Adam has...A WIFE!!!" Wally screamed out in confusion.

"Yes, he does" I said to him. He's just speechless of that. I guess it's not common knowledge

"For what purpose did she ask you to bring him back?" Kaldur asked me.

"She wants to redeem him for what he has done" I replied. This confuses everyone.

"Why would she want to do that? Didn't he commit a lot of crimes over the years?" M'gann asked me

"Yes he did but it wasn't entirely his fault" I answered but I continued before anyone else said anything else. "Long ago during the ancient times when Kahndaq was a beautiful place. Adam was manipulated by a demon known as Blaze" as I said this, Raven shuttered at the name. I noticed this.

"I'm guessing you've heard of the name, Raven?" I ask her which causes everyone to look at her in anticipation. She nods her head slowly in, what I can assume, is fear.

"Yea I've heard of that name. She was the daughter of the wizard Shazam and another demon. In her own right, she was powerful and one of the most dangerous beings that walked the earth. According to legends, she has destroyed countless civilizations through both manipulation and sheer power. But was always attracted to power and those who wielded it. Her name is synonymous to deceiver and monster. Anyone who knows her story are always afraid for they believe that her name alone is an omen that can cause untold chaos to a persons life." Raven explained to us.

Everyone was surprised by the knowledge, even me. I wasn't aware that Blaze was that dangerous, I mean she was bad in the comics but this was just something else entirely. I soon shake my head and continue what I was going to say.

"Yeah sounds about right. Blaze had manipulated Adam into becoming the villain we all know him to be. By the time his wife, Isis, learned of Blaze's true intentions she tried to fight her. Unfortunately, Blaze had more skill inher use of power than Isis did and defeated her. Isis was too weak to fight back and so she hid herself away hoping that her husband would see through the lies, defeat Blaze and find her. Unfortunately, Adam was convinced that Isis was dead and that Blaze killed her. And even though he killed Blaze, he was too angry to notice that she was still in Kahndaq, hiding and waiting for him. She's been lost through time until just recently and with my help she has returned. Now, Isis will redeem the man she loved and help him go back to being the hero and protector that he used to be." I explained to them.

I could see that they understood the situation. Even they could have sympathy for him. A good man rewarded with the power of gods manipulated by a demon that just wanted to watch the world burn. If she was alive, she would've loved the Joker and I dread to think on the consequences of such a partnership. I'm driven out of my thoughts when Connor started to talk

"Do you really think that he is worth saving? That his wife could change him back to what he used to be?" Connor asked me skeptically.

I can understand why he would think that Adams redemption won't stick. If I was my old self, I would've agreed that there is no such thing as redemption and that people don't change. But I'm not him anymore, I'm different and more open minded than I used to be.

"I do. I have hope that there is a chance for Adam to change. I have to believe this because if there is no such thing as a second chance then what is the point of being a hero. What is the point of all of it. I can't allow that thinking to cloud my mind because if I do, I don't think I would like the person I would become." I said to them.

They all have saddened and understanding expressions on their faces. To be a hero is to believe in redemption. In mercy. If a hero loses that belief, then can they truly be considered one? Are they worthy of the title? Can they inspire others if second chances are nonexistent?

No doubt many have their own opinions on the matter. There is no correct answer to such questions. It's only personal belief and conviction to ideals that drive us to answering that question for ourselves.

"Alright guys, it's late so we should head to bed and rest. Especially after the day we just had." I suggested. Everyone agrees to do so.

As I'm about to go into my quarters, I can feel that there is someone behind me. I turn around and see M'gann and Artemis both with tired and worried looks.

"Something wrong?" I ask them.

"W-Well, we thought that, if it would be fine with you, that we can sleep with you in your room. After thinking you died, we just want to feel close to you is all" M'gann said with worry in her voice. Artemis nods her head in agreement at that. My supposed death must rattled them and the team.

"Besides, are you really going to turn down sleeping with two hot women?" Artemis added with a bit of a seductive smile and a blush. M'gann blushes heavily in responce while I chuckle a bit.

"Very well girls. Just be careful in how you sleep, I'm a bit sore after the whole fight" I said to them and they nod as we all go inside my quarters and sleep together on my bed.

M'gann is on my right side while Artemis is on my left. We lay there on the bed, peaceful and unworried. Everything feels ok and we close our eyes waiting for Morpheus to take us to the land of the dreaming.

Meanwhile, Raven is in her room meditating and thinking over the events of yesterday. Then suddenly her right arm shakes violently. She looks at it and sees her arm turn into a darkness covered demonic arm. It appears and disappears out of existence. This scares her which causes her to grab hold of her arm to prevent it from shaking any further. She is doing her best to keep herself calm and focused. This only happens when she feels strong emotions.

Little by little the shaking stops while she sweats in fear of what might've happened if she lost control. She goes to the bathroom to get the sweat off of her face. She turns the faucet on and splashes herself with water. The cold water is refreshing and soothing for her. Raven then gets a towel to dry her face. Once she was done, she looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes turn blood red for a second which makes her jump back in fear.

"What's happening to me?" She asks herself in almost a whisper. She's never struggled so hard to keep her demonic half in check from her emotions. Somethings changed. Thats when she realized that this was because of me. Her closeness to me along her growing feelings have made her powers to go disordered. While she can still use her magic, she's uncertain if she would hold back the force behind it when used.

Raven then goes back into her room and takes out every book and grimoire that she had to help her stay stable. If she loses control during battle, then all hell will break loose. Literally. She spends the rest of the night performing several meditation techniques and casting several spells to make sure the demon doesn't come out.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 3, 12:15 EDT**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. Having Extremis in my system has definitely enhanced my physiology to heal faster than normal though not as fast as some of the other people with abilities. I notice that Artemis and M'gann are still in my bed with me, sleeping deeply and soundly. I look at the time and see that we are at the start of the afternoon. I guess we were all exhausted from our fight with the Injustice League.

I get up from the bed quietly without waking them up. Once I do, I get myself dressed to my civilian clothes. I look at them and just stare with a smile on my face. These girls mean so much to me. I love being with them.

I go kiss their respective heads lovingly and then leave my quarters. Little did I notice that they had smiles on their sleeping faces.

As I go to the main hall, I notice that no one is out hanging around.

"Friday" I call out to my "daughter" and friend. Her hologram form appears before me

"Yes David" she says to me with a smile.

"Is everyone still in their rooms?" I ask her. She takes a moment to verify.

With Friday embedded in the systems, she knows where everyone is at any given moment. Creepy? Probably Necessary? Yep. I mean if something happens here, I want to know what. Friday then gives me a response.

"Yes, everyone is still in their rooms resting." She tells me. I guess everyone was drained.

"Ok thanks Friday. Anything going on today?" I ask her as I go get myself a cup of coffee. Caffeine is so good.

"Zatara is scheduled to be here in a few minutes" she tells me. This shocks me a bit.

"Really? What for? Is it his shift?" I ask her. She shakes her head

"No, he's coming to teach you about how to use magic" she answered to me. I had almost forgotten that he offered to teach me. He must've found the time to do so

"Oh cool. I'm looking forward to it. Thank you Friday" I tell her as I finish my cup of caffeine goodness.

"Anytime David" she says with a smile and then disappears. I go clean up the cup and hear the Zeta tubes activate.

 **Recognized Zatara 11**

Zatara comes out of the tubes and sees me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark" Zatara greeted genuinely.

"Good afternoon Zatara." I responded in kind.

"I'm assuming you know the reason of my appearance today?" Zatara asked me.

"I do but I do enjoy being told such reasons" I say with a knowing smile. Zatara laughs at that.

"Very well but I have one question to ask you Mr. Stark. Are you ready to learn magic?" He asked me. I felt a ping of excitement when hearing that question.

"Absolutely" I say with some controlled enthusiasm. Zatara noticed this and smiled.

"Very good. Now shall we commence the training?" Zatara asked me.

"Indeed but where will it take place?" I ask him in return. Curious on where we will be doing this.

"The Tower of Fate" he tells me. This shocks me a bit.

"Why the Tower?" I ask him.

"The Tower is the one place on Earth that contains the tools we will need to start your training. Plus, I have its permission to be allowed to do this" He reasoned with me. It makes sense but after the death of Kent Nelson, I don't know it feels weird to train in his old home. I shake off my reservations of this and focus on the matter at hand

"Understood. Let's go" I said to him. I start to walk to the Zeta tubes until he stopped me.

"I was thinking of a more magical touch" Zatara suggested and lifted up his wand. "Nepo latrop ot eht rewot of etaf"

Zatara finishes his encantation to which a portal is produced. Figured that's what he wanted to do. We both walk towards the portal and enter it. As we do that, the portal closes from within base while we are instantly inside the Tower.

Everything looks the same as before and then a magical hologram of the deceased Kent Nelson appears before us.

"Afternoon Zatara, Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure to have you here again" he said to us. I feel great sadness when hearing his voice again.

"The pleasure is ours" Zatara said while I nod in agreement. There are no words for me to say. Hologram Kent Nelson looks at me with worry.

"Are you alright Mr. Stark?" He asked me.

"My apologies. It's just that seeing Kent Nelson again, even if it is a magical construct of the Tower, brings back painful memories for me. I failed to save him and I feel unworthy of being here when knowing that fact" I answered him sadly with my head down

Kent's Death was something I could've prevented but I was unable to. My failure cost the world a great man and sorcerer supreme. Hologram Kent Nelson looks at me with understanding.

"It was not your fault that he died Mr. Stark." He says to me which makes me look at him. "Kent was indeed a great man and skilled in the mystic arts but he died fighting the chaos that has festered into this world. He did it with determination especially when knowing the sacrifice he had to make when wearing the helmet of Nabu. He died doing what he always done best, saving the world. I have no doubt that Kent wouldn't want to blame yourself for his death but rather to move forward and do the best you can to fight the hard fight"

He finished his speech and he was right. There is only one direction to go: forward. Kent wouldn't want me to burden myself with his death but to be inspired to enjoy what I have and keep doing as much good as I can.

"Thank you umm, I don't know what to call you." I said to him with a smile. Hologram Kent Nelson smiles back.

"You can call me Kent if you like. At least until a new tenant arrives in this Tower" he said to me. I nod my head in agreement.

"Shall we begin?" Zatara asks. I then look at him.

"Ok" I respond to his question.

We then walk deeper into the Tower. A magical door opens in front of us and we enter it. As soon as we do, our clothes change immediately to that of robes. Mine were blue while Zatara was white. The room we were in looked similar to the one I saw in the movie Doctor Strange. Very cool, in my opinion.

Zatara then gestures for us to sit right across from each other.

"To learn about magic, you must understand that there is no limit to it. What I mean is that there is many branches of magic. Verbal, divine, runic, ancestral etc. However while most have an affinity to one branch, it is vital to be knowledgeable on all types to better understand their functions." Zatara explained to me. I nod while he continues. "Now before we start, I would like to test which branch of magic you are attuned to."

"Will this hurt?" I ask in a bit of fear. He smiles at that.

"No it won't but I would suggest you stay still" he said as he makes his enchantments and I don't move a muscle

"Wohs em sih cigam" Zatara says as a blue wave of energy flies towards me and covers my body. As it does, I watch Zatara's reactions to it. He looks surprised to say the least. After a few minutes, the blue energy fades away and I go talk to Zatara.

"What did you see?" I ask him.

"You truly are interesting David. Based on what I saw, you are attuned to divine magic due to some piece of divinity being inside of you. But what is more interesting is that you are also attuned to Eldritch magic, very rare and very powerful and said to be the link to all types of magic" He tells me. This was certainly interesting to know.

"Is it truly that amazing?" I ask him.

"It is. According to some ancient texts, Eldritch magic is the source of, what we call, the language of the mystic arts. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells", but if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a "program"; the source code that shapes reality. We sorcerers, through Some semblance of Eldritch magic, harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse to cast spells, to conjure shields and weapons, to make magic!" Zatara explained as he demonstrated a light show of magic in front of me just like the Ancient One showed Doctor Strange in the movie. It was truly breathtaking.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asks me.

"I am" I say pretty much immediately to that.

"Good because this will be very challenging for you to learn but I have a feeling that you will surpass my expectations" Zatara said to me "And since we will be training, I have invited someone else to join you in learning." This surprised me. I thought it was just me and him.

"Who will be joining us then?" I ask him curiously. Zatara then produces a smile

"You can come out now" he called out in the room. I look around and see nobody until I hear someone fall down.

"Owwww" a female voice said. Then I see a puff of smoke appear next to us. As the smoke clears, I see who the person was and my eyes widened.

It was Zatanna, daughter of Zatara. One of the most powerful magic users in the DC Universe and one of the hottest. She looks like she is my age.

"How did you know I was here Dad? I worked my ass off on creating a strong cloaking spell that would make it difficult for you to see through" she complained to him.

"First off, language" he slightly berated her " Secondly, it was a very impressive spell but I already knew you were here so it wouldn't have mattered and thirdly, introduce yourself to your training partner"

I get up from the ground, face her and I give her my hand.

"Hi, I'm David Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you" I tell her. She looks a bit stunned as soon as I said that.

"Y-You're the David Stark. The one everyone calls Iron Man?" She said with some excitement. I was surprised that she knew who I was. Then I look to Zatara.

"You told her who I was?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"I don't like to keep secrets from my daughter David and besides she is a big fan" he tells me which causes Zatanna to blush heavily.

"Dad. Shut up. He didn't need to know that" Zatanna said angrily at her father. He chuckles again

"You remind me so much of your mother it's not even funny" he tells her but soon gets serious. "Alright, enough chitchat. It's time for both of you to know more about the mystic arts"

"But I already know about the mystic arts" Zatanna countered. Her father just shakes his head.

"No, you only know a small fraction of it. For the next few days due to my open schedule, I will teach both you the scope and range of magic. While you may not be able to perform the more complex spells of the topics we discuss, you will have the knowledge necessary to have should you face a mystical threat. Now do you think you are able to open your minds to the impossible?" He asks us.

Zatanna and I look at each other. We both have determined expressions on our faces and nod our heads in agreement. We then look back to Zatara, or rather our master.

"We are" we both said in unison. This cause Zatara to have a proud smile.

"Excellent. Let's start with the first lesson..." he said to us as we begin our training.

I never thought I would get to learn magic and become a sorcerer. Oh man this is so cool. I can't wait to learn some awesome spells and be a magitech badass. This would certainly improve our odds a bit when the big bad comes knocking on our door. For now, I'm going to enjoy this.

 **Ok guys, it's been a while since I've updated this story so here it is. It's mainly a filler and I wanted to have Zatara to start to teach David magic. Zatanna will be his training partner since I felt it would make sense for them to meet sooner than later.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think of it. This is me, signing out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The soul of the machine**

 **Teton County**

 **October 10, 04:23 MDT**

"When the prodigal son returned, his father saw him and had compassion, and ran and embraced him, for this, his son, was lost and is found." T.O Morrow says as he was doing something to Red Tornado and we also see Brom checking on Red Torpedo.

"You are the prodigal son, Tornado, and I rejoice at your return and thank you for making our little family reunion possible. Now, you must have many questions. No? Oh. How could I forget? Your voice box is offline. But your eyes and ears still function perfectly, as does the prodigious mind I built for you all those years ago." T.O. Morrows says as Red Tornado is looking around.

"And really, what else matters?" T.O Morrow ask as he walks away we see Red Tornado in pieces.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 10, 16:58 EDT**

Its been almost a week since my training with Zatanna and her father. In our short time together, I've learned a wide variety of spells and incantations. I've also learned some interesting things about magic in general.

I've learned that magic is divided into three different categories: Personal energies, Universal energies and Dimensional energies. Supposedly, all magic is built on the concept that all realities can be reshaped by tapping into the existing power that is found in either themselves, the Universe, or other dimensions.

Personal energies are those derived from the life force of the sorcerer. Personal energies can only be used to power abilities developed through mental studies and are thus limited to mental powers such as astral projection, hypnotism, telekinesis and telepathy. Which means that in some shape or form, aliens could access only a portion of magic through the use of their mental powers like Martians. However, because it is known that the continual use of such energies will fatally deplete the individual by consuming their life force, sorcerers must also learn to harness external forces through meditation techniques and trained willpower. Though there are exceptions if ones physiology is able to replenish their life force as soon as it's used.

One of the easier sources that a sorcerer can draw power from are the Universal energies of their home dimension or planet. Universal energies are used for conjuration and teleportation purposes and are commonly used in battle to create shields and weapons of energy. I've seen Fate and Wotan do these kind of kind of things on occasion though they prefer firing magic blasts then anything else.

Universal spells usually require specific gestures and/or words in order to be activated. Some Universal energies can also be used by astral bodies who contain a dimensional anchor in the form of an artifact or an individual.

Lastly, Dimensional energies are those that are bestowed upon a sorcerer from one or more extra-dimensional entities like gods or other magical creatures. These entities must be entreated by the sorcerer using ritualistic spells and possibly a promise or sacrifice of some method. Not many sorcerers use this for it could be dangerous to call upon an entity for more power. Just like that Doctor Strange movie with Kaecillius and Dormmamu. Doesn't end well.

According to Zatara and the magic within the Tower if Fate, my skill in divine magic is acceptional for a beginner and regular mortal. The use of such magic is extremely difficult to know and use. It can be dangerous if one were not careful which is why it's mainly used by gods or empowered individuals like Adam or Captain Marvel. I am certain that the Presence was the one who touched my soul and made me a conduit to perform such strong magic.

My skill in Eldritch magic has proven to be very impressive. Due to me watching Doctor Strange and Infinity War, I've been able to mimic the spells that the good doctor and the ancient one were able to cast in quick succession. This really impressed Zatara and his daughter to the point that Zatara suggested that I was born to be use the mystic arts. Pretty cool huh. Even able to use the Tao Mandalas, which were so cool in the movie.

I also grew to know Zatanna a bit. Apparently, she was inspired by actions as Iron Man to want to join the team, though her father doesn't want her to be a part of the hero business. I did argue to her father that with her being a part of a magical society to protect the world against mystical threats doesn't really help with the idea of her being protected from. While he saw my point, he's still adamant on the idea of her being safe. Can't really blame him. He's a father looking out for his children.

Anyway, me and her had gotten close for the few days that we were training in the mystic arts. I could sense that she has a lot of raw power inside of her but somewhat lacks the control to use it. I think this is why she uses what is known as Reverse verbal magic, like her father. It helps bring precision when she casts a spell without much risk of magic fallout. She's still young so it'll take some time for her to get full acclimated on what she could do. If the movie Justice League Dark holds any truth to her power.

Unfortunately, Zatara couldn't train me and his daughter for long because of other responsibilities such as the league and his other job as a magician in Vegas so we had to rap up quick. Fortunately, Zatara gave me some books on magic to help me learn more about it and test out some spells. I also have Zatanna my cell number so we could keep in touch. She was so happy with that.

Currently, I'm in my quarters building up my first magictech equipment and suit. With Eldritch magic being implemented to some tech I had laying around, I was able to scan the results and see that the magic I used was flowing fluidly within the machinery. Hell it even improved its functions a bit. So now I have a way to counteract the Starro tech and hope that it works.

The new magictech suit is something I slightly recall from the comics that Iron Man used to have. If I remember correctly it was called the Iron Destroyer. Looked similar to the Asgardian destroyer but had the Iron Man image. Instead of using Uru metal, I'm going to use some Nth metal that I still have for it. While Nth metal can magic, I'll need to create an arc reactor that contains a large amount of magic to power it and give it a boost in energy. In theory, I should be able to use the tech within the suit and perform spells without any form of magic negation from the metal. I hope it works when I finish.

I then take a break and head to the main hall to relax. As soon as I do, I see Captain Marvel serving Wally.

"Pineapple juice?" Captain Marvel ask Wally who was sitting in a chair with Wolf sleeping next to him.

Wally takes the juice and starts sipping it. "Ahh, just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing Wally." Captain Marvel ask.

"Well nothing wrong with nachos can't fix." Wally says as he leans back on his chair.

"Nachos? Oh I'll get you some." Captain Marvel told him as he flies away. As he does, Billy sees me.

"Hey David. Thanks for the video game console it's just awesome" Captain Marvel says to me. I smile at him since he's still a kid with godly powers.

"Anytime Billy. I'm glad you are enjoying it" I tell him.

"Yea it's pretty cool. Everything just looks so real whenever I play a game or watch a movie. It's so cool." He tells me with excitement "Anyway, I gotta go make some nachos for Wally"

"You realize that you don't have to do that for him" I clarify to the Captain.

"I know. I want to though, it helps me fit in with the big leagues even though I'm not as old as they think I am" he tells me. I nod in understanding.

"Well ok then. Just remember that you are worthy of being a hero. Doesn't matter how old you are, what matters is what you do with the powers you are given. Keep doing your best Captain, for as long as you can because in the end that's what you will be remembered for" I explain to him. I see Marvel have a awe-inspiring look on his face. My words seem to resonate with Billy and maybe some assurance to who he is.

"Thanks David, I appreciate it. I'm going to go get those nachos now. See you in a bit" he tells me with a smile as he leaves to the kitchen area.

I smile when he leaves because I know that Billy will be one of the greatest heroes remembered within the league. No doubt in the foreseeable future, he'll create his own Marvel family. When he does, he'll lay the foundations of a legacy that will probably last for a long time.

I then see Artemis and Robin sparring with each other along with M'gann and Kaldur. Raven is meditating in the corner while Superboy is just watching TV. I stand next to Black Canary to observe the fights and we both nod to each other as a sign of respect.

"Good work everyone. It has been a productive week." Black Canar y complimented her students as everyone stops fighting.

"Yeah everyone except Kid Malingerer." Artemis says with a smirk.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here." Wally tells her.

"Dude you have a fast healing factor so you should be good" I remind him.

"Still hurts despite that" he says defensively which makes me laugh.

Black Canary began to chuckle as well and then continues what she had to say.

"I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week." She says to us as we all hear the Zeta tubes activate.

 **Recognized: Zatara 11**

Zatara stepped out with an oddly long top hat and cane as if he showed up in full uniform for some reason.

As he stepped out of the teleporter, he pulled the Zeta Tubes own holo-computer up and began typing in numbers and letters.

 **Access Granted: Zatanna Zatara A-03 Authorization Zatara 11**

In a flash of light comes Zatanna, Z as I call her. I smile as I'm glad to see her again.

"Hey what's up Z?" I call out to her. She looks at me and produces a big smile. She's happy to see me again and rushes to give me a hug to which I reciprocate. M'gann, Artemis, and Raven are aware of my magical training with her and her father so it's not weird. Canary looks at us with some curiousity on my relationship with her while Wally looks a bit jealous.

"It's good to see you again. How's your mystic arts training going?" She asks me as we end the hug.

"Doing good so far. You?" I ask her.

"Not bad. Having a hard time with some difficult spells but I'm close to figuring it out" She tells me with enthusiasm. We then hear someone clear their throat and look to see that it's Zatara.

We then blush in embarrassment on how we completely ignored our surroundings on our get together. Zatara was smirking a bit

"Now that that's out of the way. "Zatanna this is Young Justice." Zatara said waving his cane in my group's direction. "Young Justice my daughter: Zatanna."

"Hi I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan. It's my Earth name." Miss Martian says to her as she flies in front of her. "That's Robin, that's Wally, Raven, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor and you already know David."

"Welcome to the cave." Aqualad tells her.

"Uh, thanks." Zatanna says shyly.

"So is uh Zatanna joining the team?" Robin asked Zatara.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is strictly a visit." Zatara replied to the Boy Wonder.

"I am sorry we missed the training. It's something that Zatanna can benefit from." Zatara says then began talking to Canary about something.

" _You think they found anything on Tornado?"_ M'gann asked all of us, except Zatanna, through our link.

" _Don't know. I can probably guess who has him"_ I say to them.

" _Who?"_ Kaldur asks.

 _"Morrow"_ I reply to him. They all him in thought

" _Makes sense. He did send Twister to draw him out along with Tornado's siblings. Must be a reason why he wants him back"_ Robin said through the link.

" _Who cares. He nearly got everyone killed"_ Superboy said with anger.

" _If he wanted us dead, we would be. I think Tornado wants to face his father alone"_ I reason with him.

" _But why?"_ Artemis asks. Before I answer Zatanna starts to talk.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude." She said to us as her father and Canary look at us. Connor notices this

"Alright fine we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the league hasn't told us anything" Connor said with some anger.

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creater, T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority." Black Canary tells them.

"But you've found none of the above." Robin added.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League, Young Justice is not to pursue this." Canary made herself clear.

The league must have difficulty finding Morrow. The guy is a genius with technology. It's not beyond the realm of possibility that he can hide from anyone looking for him.

Zatara took his hat off and looked around the room. "Maybe you could take Zatanna on a tour of the cave?"

He slowed down as he searched for his daughter and somehow found her several feet away laying on Wolf. Pretty soon,Captain Marvel flew in from the kitchen with a hot plate of Nachos and landed gently next to Young Justice.

"Your giving a tour of the cave? Cool!" He said

"Captain can you take Wolf outside and get him some exercise" I said to him with a wink. Marvel knew what this meant. Must be nice having the wisdom of Solomon.

"Sure.Sure I can do that! Come on Wolf" He says to us as he runs with Wolf.

"But, but, but my nachos." Kid Flash says shocked that his food is now gone.

"Here have this" I say to him as I conjure up a nice plate of nachos for him with magic.

"Awesome thanks" Wally said as he took the plate and started to stuff his face.

"Anytime" I said as we walk around the base.

Young Justice walked Zatanna down a hall as she caught up to Robin. She was now suddenly wearing a purple spaghetti strap, white denim jeans and flip-flops.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "How did you-"

"We're not taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna asked cutting him off.

"Nope, we're hunting down that robot." Superboy replied stopping and receiving approving nods from Aqualad and me.

"Yes we are." Aqualad says to her.

"Wow, out loud and everything" Zatanna crossed her arms across her chest and smiled.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asks.

"I'm sure she won't tell" Robin states

"I can't tell, not if you kidnap me" Zatanna says to us. I smile at that.

"Welcome to the team" I tell her which makes her smile more. We then enter the Bioship with our respective gear and take off.

Few minutes later, we get a message from HQ and I know who it's from.

"M'gann, the Bio-Ship wasn't authorized for departure." Black Canary says.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!" Miss Martian said cheerfully before continuing. "Were kidnapping Zatanna to show her Happy Harbor."

"Be back soon." Miss Martian says.

"Roger that. Have fun." Black Canary says then ended the call.

"I did not give permission to-" Zatara started to say but Black Canary cut the magicion off.

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Trust worthy kids. Don't worry. Besides if something does happen, David will be there to make sure she's safe. You and I both know this to be true" Black Canary tells him with a smile. Zatara just sighs at this and nods in acceptance.

"Where are we going?" Robin ask. "Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical explanation."

"I'm sure Ivo knows something" I say to him.

"He's not going to tell us anything" Robin said with doubt but I smile.

"Oh I'm sure he will" I say as I tell M'gann to take us to Belle Reeve through our personal link.

Meanwhile in Teton County,

"Look, Tornado. Your brother and sister are back online. We'll have you up and running, too." Morrow says as he stood over the immobilized form of Red Tornado.

"Maybe even turn your voice box back on, as soon as I'm done copying and downloading your memory files." Morrow says as he went to download Red Tornado's memory files.

"In the meantime, I'll tell you a story." Morrow says as he pulled a chair up to him.

"Once upon a time, a brilliant scientist decided to build his own superhero to infiltrate and destroy the Justice Society of America. His first creation was Red Torpedo, hero of the ocean deep, a machine programmed to think he was a man."

Unfortunately, that programming was crude. Torpedo never quite fit in. Your eldest brother was a failure. But the scientist believed in his plan and began again."

"Your sister debuted as firebrand, a much-loved and admired heroine. If only she hadn't been so darn heroic. Yet our intrepid scientist would not quit, and this time, the android would know he was an android."

"The new approach worked Red Tornado, the robot hero, was inducted into the Justice Society. The scientist believed he had triumphed."

"But Tornado's original heroic programming and Pinocchio-like desire to become more human caused him to betray his creator, his father. Still, the scientist refuses to give up." Morrow says to the android.

 **Belle Reeve**

 **October 10, 18:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison-break." Miss Martian said as the nine teens surrounded their prisoner. "He's given us five minutes with you."

Professor Ivo glared at the heroes, but said nothing.

Superboy then glared at Ivo. "Spill, Ivo! How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?"

Ivo look annoyed at the teens. "Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea." Kid Flash said, "You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil-android business. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

Ivo leaned back in his chair. "Ah, I see your point. So let me rephrase: Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"Alright, I'm getting impatient. Z!" I call out to her to which she nods at my signal.

"Trulb tuo s'worrom eurt noitacol." Zataana says leaning on Ivo's desk out of nowhere.

"Morrow is hiding in a secret, underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, one hundred meters south of Old Faithful," Ivo said in a rush. Zatanna and I smiled at what happened while the rest of Young Justice were shocked at the scene. At least we got the information.

I know that Strange would want to watch this interaction but I had Friday block his view until it was done. I'm sure that he's really kissed right now.

"Download complete." Morrow says as he brought down a metal bed from the ceiling.

"Time for an upgrade." Morrow says as he remove the sheet away, revealing the newest Red. "But first, introduction."

"Red Tornado, Red Torpedo, Red Inferno," Morrow said proudly. "I like that name so much better than fire bran. Meet your baby brother: Red Volcano."

It was taller than the other androids and much bulkier; while the other Reds had the physique of heroes and star athletes, Red Volcano was a hulking brute. On his chest was a yellow triangle with a small circle near the upward-facing point.

"This android won't need to infiltrate the heroes, he'll simply destroy them with the help of your memories. Finally, the scientist has built an android that transcend the need to be human. No more Pinocchio."

Morrow pressed a button near a computer; a moment later, Red Volcano's optics glowed, and he stood tall.

Before Morrow could say more, the android approached his creator and grabbed him by the wrists, holding him in the air.

"Hello, Father." Red Volcano said, his voice a deep, synthetic mimicry of Morrow's own.

"Son." Morrow gasped out as Red Volcano tightened his grip, "You're hurting me."

"Yes, but pain is so... Human. And I, per your programming, I transcend any concern with for Humans." Red Volcano says.

With a tug, Red Volcano ripped Morrow's arms out of their sockets; the android hurled one arm away before punching his own arm straight through Morrow's chest.

"No more Pinocchio." Red Volcano says.

When Morrow fell, blood did not pour from his wounds; rather, sparks and lubricant leaked out. Morrow had been an android all along.

Red Volcano casually tossed away the other arm he held then smashed Morrow's head.

Red Volcano then looked at the other three androids, who stood motionless, but aware of what was happening.

The newest Red looked around for Brom, but the assistant had left shortly before he'd come online.

"Did you know that Father was an android ?" Red Volcano asked, but got no answer. "We're a stick. Father you were right. Humans are annoying."

"Black out all external communication." Aqualad says to Young Justice. "Soon, Canary and Zatara. Batman, too, I imagine will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Indeed. All of us need to be ready. We might have to face Tornado and his siblings as soon as we get to Yellowstone. Knowing Morrow he probably created something stronger to fight us" I told them.

"You think he's going to be expecting us" Raven asked me.

"I wouldn't put it past him to think that eventually someone would find him. Expect for anything" I told everyone. They all nod their heads in agreement. I then look at Zatanna who is a bit nervous.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm good. It's my first actual fight since ever and I don't want to mess up." She tells me.

"I understand but you won't be alone in this. You will have us to back you up and the spells to protect you if something happens. You could help Raven since she can do magic too. With both of you here, I'm not very worried on our chances" I tell her to which she smiles at my confidence in her abilities.

Unbeknownst to me, Raven heard what I said and smiled that she is trusted by me to protect everyone. A lot of people wanted her to be used as a weapon or a conduit for evil. Only a few believed that she could be more than that. Being in Young Justice has given her a purpose and she will do everything it takes to prove to herself that she is deserving of such trust.

"Friday I need you to do something for me" I tell her.

"Anything for you. What do you need?" She tells me which makes me smile.

Back in Teton County,

"Listen, my brothers, my sister—I have been downloaded with all your memories. Father's too, but he left out the bit about being an android. But he did reveal his plan, though; his dream for our destiny." Red Volcano tells his older siblings.

"There is a semi-dormant super-volcano beneath Yellowstone." He said, bringing up an image of the area on a computer. "Father gave me the power to activate it in three stages. The eruption will decimate the planet, kill millions, and trap the rest beneath an impenetrable cloud of ash. While Humanity struggles to survive, we four will build a Red Army, and make this world... a Red Planet."

Red Tornado, Torpedo and Inferno looked at each other, but said nothing because Morrow had disabled their ability to talk.

Before Red Volcano could continue his monologue—and in his mind, Red Tornado found his brother's rant, the phone rang, the caller ID revealing that it was Professor Ivo.

Red Volcano picked up the phone.

"Morrow, it's me. Are you there?" Ivo ask.

"Yes, Anthony," Red Volcano said, his voice modifying to sound exactly like his creator, "What do you want?"

"Reluctantly, to warn you. The children know where you are and are headed to you now. I don't believe they told their elders." Ivo tells him.

If Red Volcano had lips, he would have smiled.

"Perfect." he said, then hung up.

 **Yellowstone National Park**

 **October 10, 20:22 MDT**

"Stealth-mode." Aqualad said, pressing his symbol changing into his stealth-mode. Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, M'gann and I do the same. Zatanna then opens the hatch of the Bioship.

"I recommend you stay behind." Aqualad tells her.

"Is that an order?" She ask.

"No." Aqualad says shaking his head. " You must do as you see fit."

"Good." Zatanna says then began to do a spell. "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool."

In a puff of smoke her clothes was replaced with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

"Looking good Z" I tell her which makes her blush.

Within the base, Red Volcano turned from the security-feed from the cameras throughout the park and looked to his oldest brother.

"Prove yourself a loyal Red, brother." he said, "Kill them for me."

We ran past Old Faithful and as we did we were cut off by a large cyclone in our path. In fact, we were surrounded by a wall of cyclones.

The center cyclone had a figure protruding from the top, Red Tornado with his arms crossed in disapproval.

M'gaan stepped up, fighting back the winds with her powers

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

She received no response as the entire group caught what was carved into the ground by the ferocious wind. M'gaan's eyes grew wide as she looked over to the others and nodded

" _Message received?_ " She said which makes me nod.

"Aqualad, Superboy Manuever 7" I order them.

Superboy turns around and readies his hands for Aqualad to jump in.

Aqualad leaped into the air to punch Red Tornado. Tornado was about to hit him instead but I shoot a repulsor beam at him which distracts him. Aqualad lands his punch on Tornados face which pushes him back a bit because of the force but it does little to deter him.

I catch Aqualad to put him on the ground. Then, Robin hurled an explosive disk, Artemis fired two shock-arrows at the android and I fire some missiles at him but our attacks were blown back in the direction they arrived in. Aqualad tried to fire lightning at him but Tornado blasts him at Superboy with immense force laying them on the ground

Miss Martian, now in camouflage-mode, tried sneaking up on Red Tornado while distracted and punching him with her strength, but the android detected her and sent her flying at me which knocks us out.

"That's it, Red!" Kid Flash yelled, "You're not the only spin-doctor around here!"

The speedster spun around in a circle, quickly creating a tornado of his own, however, while Flash and Kid Flash could make twisters, Red Tornado was the master.

He punched right through Kid Flash's tornado with ease, slamming him into the ground.

Only Raven and Zatanna remained. Both looked at each other and nod on what they have to do. They then went to perform their magic.

"Azareth Metri-/Etaerc a dlei-" they both try to say their incantations but Red Tornado flew down and grabbed them by their throats.

As they stared into the android's red optics, Red Tornado threw them to the ground, where they laid unmoving. The android hovered on a twister once more with his arms crossed as he beheld his victory.

"Quite a performance, brother," Red Volcano said from behind him, standing on a pillar of stone that his powers moved upwards, "But we both know that's all it was."

A chunk of earth was ripped up, the very same patch that had been drilled by Red Tornado's powers. On it were the words 'PLAY DEAD', a sign for Young Justice.

"I have all your memories," Red Volcano continued, "plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do! Though, let's be honest: blowing a message into the sand? A three-year-old child could come up with that!"

With a clench of his hands, Red Tornado shattered the slab of stone into fragments and hurled it at the Team, who had gotten to their feet when they realized that their ruse had failed.

Aqualad and Superboy moved to block the pieces with their fists while Miss Martian, Raven and myself destroyed any pieces that made it past us.

While most of us were engaging Red Volcano, but Zatanna noticed something.

" _Red Tornado is getting away!_ " Zatanna says as she see Red Tornado flying away.

" _Is he abandoning us?_ " Artemis asked.

" _I don't believe that_ " M'gann replied.

" _You think he has a plan?"_ Aqualad asks while firing water blasts at Volcano

 _"Most likely"_ I answer as I fire some repulsors at him

"You stand no chance against me, Humans" the android said.

"We're not Human!" Superboy and Miss Martian shouted as they flew at Red Volcano.

"Apologies." Red Volcano said, as two enormous hands made out of stone clapped together, painfully slamming the two heroes into each other. "I suppose the properly inclusive term would be... meatbags."

Another wave of Red Volcano's hand saw a chasm open up to swallow Artemis, Aqualad, and myself but I was able to grab Artemis and Aqualad by their hands and fly out of the hole before it crushed us.

Robin jump over a small cliff hurled another explosive disk but Red Volcano caught the disk in his hand. After the explosion faded, no damage could be seen.

"Tornado's memories and my processing-speed allow me to predict your every move." Red Volcano tells them.

"Emoks emceb a dlofdnilb." Zatanna says as the smoke around Red Volcano became a blindfold which he tries to get off by using his own heat vision out of his eyes. Just as he did, he made the mountain on stage one of total destruction.

Meanwhile, Tornado returned to the base he was in when his processor finally overcame Red Volcano's control.

When he was free, he applied the same algorithms to Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Once it was done, Red Tornado needed their help.

While he couldn't speak normally, he was able to communicate in binary, which he used to try to convince his brother and sister.

"We must stop him." Red Tornado told his sibling.

"Why?" Red Inferno asked in a synthetic, feminine voice. "Once we believed we lived. Now, there is only Red Inferno and Red Torpedo."

"Why should we save Humanity?" Red Torpedo asked "When we are no longer Human."

"The premise of your question is flawed." Red Tornado argued. "You were never human, but you were heroes."

Red Torpedo and Red Inferno shared a look at each other and agreeing to help Red Tornado and Young Justice stop their little brother Red Volcano.

" _He's activated a stage-two eruption! If it makes it to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye!_ " Kid said as he was dodging Volcano's attacks with Raven trying to blast him with dark bolts.

" _Then hit him from all sides"_ Aqualad said as he fires electric blasts at Volcano. They hit but do little damage.

Superboy and I fly at Volcano to punch him. He stops our attacks and is about throw us away. But I soon fire my unibeam which pushes him back and releases us from his grip.

Miss Martian and Raven try to take advantage of Red Volcano's imbalance and yank him into the magma, but the android caught himself before that could happen. His immense strength breaks their hold on him and with a wave of his hand, a crack opened next to the Martian and Raven which expels a wave of magma, and more importantly, heat.

Miss Martian was instantly knocked out, disrupting the psychic link, while Raven is trying to protect before herself and M'gann within a magic bubble before they are consumed by the magma. Superboy and I try to get to them but Red Volcano blocks our path with fire, magma and earth. Off to the side Zatanna starts doing a spell.

"Ekoms dna srorrim... etaerc dik hsalf snoisulli!" Zatanna says as the smoke around her began to look like Kid Flash.

"I use a skill down version when I sneak out of the house." Zatanna explains.

Red Volcano, who is trying to overwhelm Raven with lava, threw magma at the illusions. He didn't notice the real Kid Flash speeding away at the girls. Raven notices this and releases the bubble for Kid Flash to grab her and M'gann to move to safety.

A moment later, a massive twister of water crashed into Red Volcano into the lava.

"About time they showed up" I said as on cue we all see Torpedo and Inferno making an appearance on the battlefield.

Red Torpedo's power smashed Red Volcano into a small river of magma. The youngest Red tried to rise on a pillar of heated stone, but Red Tornado rocketed headfirst into the pillar, destroying it and sending Volcano back into the magma.

Every time he tried to escape, his siblings would push him back down again.

"Brothers, sister!" Red Volcano yelled, "Stop this!"

The other three Reds were having none of it. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno tackled him, pinning him down as they sank into the magma.

Despite their durable construction, none of them were lasting long. Their armor was already melting.

Red Volcano, the youngest, was the first to be destroyed, but not for lack of trying; it took Red Tornado slamming feet-first into him to make sure he stayed in the magma.

In the process, however, it looked like the three older Reds were about to follow suit.

"Father would be so disappointed," Red Volcano said, activating his powers one more time before he succumbed to the magma.

Against the odds of their predicted self-destruction Red Tornado, who only lost his legs, was saved by me

"Tornado, listen!" Kid Flash shouted, "We're on the verge of a stage-three super-volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that; we need to vent pressure, fast! But the ash-cloud will bring on a worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!"

Red Tornado nodded.

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangulate the pressure-locus!"

Robin activated his holo-computer, bringing up a 3D-image of the volcano and marked three spots.

"There, there, and there." He said. Once that was done, Artemis fired her most powerful explosive arrows and it drilled into the designated spots.

A moment later, rivers of magma poured from three new holes in the volcano, lessening the tremors, but the cloud of ash was still a problem.

Despite not having legs anymore, Red Tornado was still able to fly on a twister, rising higher and higher until he was above the cloud.

Creating a massive wind-tunnel, he channeled the ash into the atmosphere, and then beyond it, safely expelling the ash into space.

As the Team and I notedd the clearing sky and the cooling magma, we gave a collective sigh of relief. Thankful that it's over and once again, the world had been saved.

As Red Tornado landed, we ran up to him glad that he was still on our side.

We then go to Morrows base to help fix up Tornado. In a few short moments I was done with repairs.

"There that should do it" I said as I finished fixing Tornado.

"Yes, I can speak again. Thank you," Red Tornado said, lying on a table.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad told him.

"The planet would have survived," Red Tornado replied, "It is Humanity that was saved. Though by not me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"You were never a traitor" I said to him.

Red Tornado shook his head. "No. I left to protect you from further attack, and to find my creator, Morrow."

Kid Flash held up a robotic hand that lay on a table. "Souvenir!"

"Reddy, we can rebuild you better than before." Robin says as he pick up a robotic leg.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Red Tornado said

"Why did you become our den-mother in the first place?" Superboy asked.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep and do not have a secret identity or second life to live." Red Tornado explain.

"But you've got advanced AI programming." Kid Flash said, "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve!"

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian slapped her forehead. "You wanted to be more Human!"

"And you couldn't do that with the League," Artemis said, "They're stiffs!"

"Well, he wouldn't learn emotion from Batman." Robin said with a laugh, "Trust me."

"The Cave wasn't just a proving ground for us but for you as well" Aqualad said

"I do not know if these statements are accurate." Red Tornado said. "But, perhaps... they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe that I have come to... care about you all." Superboy and I smiled.

"See? Practically a meatbag already." He said to the android.

"You are just as human as the rest of us. Even Torpedo and Inferno proved the same thing. That even though you are a machine, you have the soul of man, a hero. Nothing can take that away not even a program" I told Tornado

"Thank you Iron Man. If only Dr. Morrow believed in that as well. Which reminds me." Red Tornado says.

Moments later, Red Tornado is walking into a room with Brom and old man Morrow on a bed. As soon as he entered, Brom was startled.

"i will not hurt him." He told Brom as he walk up to Morrow's death bed. "He was evil, but T.O. Morrow is still my father.

"I will care for him. It's the human thing to do." Red Tornado says as he look at his dying father.

"So good kidnapping?" M'gann asked Zatanna as we all fly back to Mount Justice.

"Actually yeah, best every." Zatanna told.

"Well first of many, I hope." I said to her

"Yeah, if dad doesn't ground me for life." Zatanna says.

She's grounded for life!" Zatara told Black Canary in Mount Justice.

"They're good kid Giovanni, don't worry Giovanni." Zatara says mocking what Canary said earlier. "She's never joining Young Justice."

"You have to giver her some slack. She's young and wants to do things plus I'm sure David made sure that she was ok" Canary tried to reason but Giovanni was having none of it. Then, the two heroes then hear Captain Marvel with Wolf enter the Cave drenched in water.

"We had fun" he said with a smile as he was petting Wolf.

"Knowing him he might" I said with a smile.

"You think he'll get over it" M'gann asked her.

"Probably not but we'll see." Zatanna replied. Superboy then talks to me.

"David what did you talk to Friday about before we left the ship?" He asked me.

"I thought you heard my conversation. Don't you know?" I ask him.

"I stopped at some point since I was busy preparing for the fight" he said back to me. I nod my head in understanding while everyone is confused.

"What's going on with Friday?" Kid asked. I then sigh at this

"I was going to make it a surprise but I guess that's not going to happen." I told them and continued before anyone spoke "I talked Friday to copy down the algorithms for Torpedo and Inferno so that I could bring them back"

This shocked everyone. There was a stunned silence for a while until Robin spoke up

"You were going to give Tornado his family back" he states and I nod.

"Yes, Torpedo and Inferno were heroes from a time long past. Despite them being machines, they proved to be great heroes. I figured that they should continue their lives with Tornado by either continuing their career or live their lives as they wish to be. It'll take some time to build their bodies and to rewrite any programming that Morrow could've implanted but one day Tornado will not be alone in this world." I explained to them. They all seem happy at the idea.

Red Tornado has been a hero for a few decades now. Alone and uncertain about human behavior. Like Friday, he is learning to be more human so he could interact with others but the sad thing is that he has no family. I want to change that. Even machines have family and so I'll give him one.

"What about Volcano?" Artemis asked me.

"I wasn't able to get his algorithm entirely. Only pieces of him. I could recreate him but it'll take some time. But I'm not sure yet. I'll let Tornado decide when I tell him" I tell her. She nods her head in understanding.

"You have a kind heart David. I'm glad that there are people like you in the world" Zatanna tells me which makes me blush a bit. She giggles since she noticed it while I scratch my head.

"Thanks Z I appreciate it." I tell her and then she hugs me until we get back to base.

This whole mission has taught us a lesson I think. That no matter how you were made whether a machine or alien, if they have the courage to do what is right then they are heroes. Like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. Thank you Optimus Prime

I hope to see more of these people in the future for I'm sure things will become interesting

 **Whew this took me a while to finish. I hope it was enjoyable for you guys to finally see Zatanna in action. I did my best to make sure all of the characters have a place in dialogue and fight scenes.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and again I hope you enjoy it. This is me signing out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Date Night**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 12, 14:34 EDT**

Ever since Friday hacked Morrows systems to to get the code of the Red Siblings, I've been doing my best to search through their code and take down anything malicious that was left behind. Inferno and Torpedo were simple. Since they were already programmed to be heroes in the first place, there was little to change about them. Volcano on the other hand was a different story.

I wasn't able to get the entirety of his cyber infrastructure. It was probably too big to gather before shutting down Morrows operation. It's probably better that way. From what I've seen from the remnants of his code, Volcano was essentially a misanthropic megalomaniac. No doubt the strongest creation that Morrow created. I hope to fix up the discrepancies in the code and rebuild him up to be a better version.

Volcano somewhat reminds me of Ultron. The do share some similarities. I hope I don't make the same mistake of creating a monster. Especially a monster that can control literal Volcanos. God, I can only imagine the destruction.

Anyway, I'm in my quarters doing my job of fixing up the siblings as well as preparing myself for what comes next. The Light are still going to do what they set out to do as planned in the show. With some changes of course. They don't have the original Kobra Venom like canon and are stuck using a unstable variant. I'm sure they'll find a way to make one closer to the original but I doubt it would work effectively.

Thanks to Luthor uniting Rhelasia and wanting to use new weapon technology, the leaders of the country not only asked LexCorp to assist them but Stark industries as well. I'm sure Luthor didn't like that since he wanted to be the only one available to them but being a pragmatist requires the acceptance of sacrifice. Stark Industries reputation on cutting edge technology has been known by many and so I doubt the leaders of Rhelasia would deny having them as well.

My parents accepted their invitation of course which helps expand the companies borders. With the companies access to the country, I've been able to keep a discreet eye on LexCorp and its dealings. The Light think that they succeeded in gaining the resources from this place but I'm making sure that they are being limited on what they get.

I've also been keeping an eye on Strange in Belle Reeve. He's certainly careful but not careful enough. He's been making some encrypted calls recently. From what I gather he's planning something. I can probably guess what. There's also been a good amount of activity in his bank account within the Caymans. Receiving over $10,000,000 a week from his employers, the Light. Strange has at least a few million within his account at least that was before I took it for myself. Hacking his account was easy, making it look like nothing had changed was a bit difficult. I implemented a minor AI program to maintain the image that money was being adding on and maintain. But in actuality, the Light would be funding me instead of Strange.

Well not me directly but rather an alias that I have created. A one Raymond Reddington. A television character from my world who was America's most wanted man. Played awesomely by James Spader. I even created a history for Reddington in this world just in case they figure out that they were funding Reddington, me, instead of Strange. And when they do, they'll send their assassins to try to find a ghost. It's going to be a gas.

I've also been working on the anti-starro tech for Roy. With my knowledge of magic, I've been able to make a working device of magi-tech. I call it Starko tech. Hehehe

What?

Oh come on. Starko is the perfect name to combat Starro.

Ok fine. I'll find another name for it but for now my invention is Starko-tech. Sue me.

Anyway, it's just a prototype and based on some tests it appears to work as intended. When I meet Roy again, I'll hope that this is true.

Cheshire has also been able to give me some updates on the Lights dealings. According to her, they have something planned for me. Most of their resources are aimed at capturing or killing me. There seems to be a divided vote on what to do. One side wants to use the Starro-tech and have me create technology against the Justice League. The other side wants to just end me so as to end my intrusions on their organization. But since their struggling to make a decision, they can't do anything to me as of yet.

This is good. I want them to come for me. It would distract them from what the League can do to them. As long as I remain a target, everyone else will be able to stop them.

Man this is getting tiring. It's not easy trying to play chess with these chess masters. They are very good at being three steps ahead. I'm doing my best to make sure that they don't succeed in their endgame. Especially with Darkseid involved.

A bigger threat than Thanos would ever be. A God that can command legions and do things that no one would thought possible. And this is without the Anti-Life equation.

I don't know if all of us would survive if he ever does come here. I can only hope that we have enough heroes to face him to make a difference.

So much to prepare for and in so little time. I don't know how Batman does this king of thing so easily. I mean I can feel my mind literally breaking from the stress of playing this game of wits. Even with knowledge of future events, I'm terrified on the unpredictable actions everyone could make if things changed abruptly. I've been doing my best to make changes little by little but at some point I'm going to have to do something drastic and get ready for it.

So much to do, so much to do.

"David?" I hear a female voice from behind me call out.

I soon turn around and see who was the source of it. I then see Friday in her hologram form, which looks like her age, and she had a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asks me. I'm a bit confused on the question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask her.

"Well I noticed that you looked to be lost. Like you hold a great weight on your shoulder and struggling to hold on to it" Friday explained to me. I internally chuckle since she is certainly as observant as I hoped she would be but I don't want her to worry about me.

"I'm ok Friday, just tired is all. I should probably get some air. I've been in this room for too long. Thank you for asking tho" I said giving her a reassuring smile and start to leave my quarters.

"I've seen that look before David. After that incident in Gotham, you forced yourself into your work. You barely sleep and when you do it's usually after a fight. You keep building these suits of yours with various upgrades and now you are trying to take down an organization that has as many contingencies as you and Batman combined. I'm scared for you David. I'm scared that if you keep going like this, it will not end well" Friday explained to me with fear in her voice making me stop before leaving my room.

I can understand what she's saying. And she's right. I have been pushing myself harder to achieve a goal that benefits everyone. Even with Extremis in my system, if I don't take care of myself then I'm most likely going to mess up along the way. So far that hasn't happened but it's certainly a risk.

"I know that your right Friday but what can I do. I also know that things will escalate soon and I have to do everything I can to make sure everyone succeeds or else we all lose. I just...I just want my friends and my family to be safe" I tell her with some worry in my voice.

"I know David. I know. It's just that you need to take break from all of this from time to time. Have a moment for yourself and not worry about the future. Don't you remember that time when you and the team just played around in the beach?" She asks me. I smile a bit from the the memory of that

"I do remember. We played in the water, nice and cool. Felt the waves hit us like it was playing with us too. We then played volleyball for a few rounds and then ate some food. It was a good time. Peaceful" I said to her

"Yes, you see. You need to experience more moments like that. Right now your team is relaxing and taking these moments before another mission starts to have some form of fun. Everyone except you. I know you understand that everyone needs a break. Especially in this line of work. You need some downtime" Friday says to me. I then sigh since she is, again, right.

"What do you suggest?" I ask her.

"Why don't you go on a date?" She suggests to me.

"A date?" I ask her.

"Yea with one of the girls that are attracted to you or with all of them since they care for you that much." Friday said to me.

"Huh? Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever going on a date with Artemis, M'gann or Cheshire despite how we feel about each other. We just had sex and been busy with the superhero business" I state to her.

"Don't forget that Zatanna also has feelings for you and so does Raven. I've seen how she looks at you when no one else is looking. I doubt that you havent noticed her looks. And I'm sure Donna and Kara have found interest in you" Friday tells me.

"Yes, you are right. Z would often flirt with me during our time in the Tower of Fate so that much was obvious. I could feel that Raven held some interest towards me and her subtle gazes seem to confirm that. But because of her situation of this prophecy about me and her as well as the risk of her feeling intense emotions, I didnt want to push her to act on them. I also have interest with Donna and Kara, both are pretty powerful women and, soon enough, warriors that will one day join this team." I explain as I come to realize something "God, I'm attracted to and attractive to a lot of strong capable women"

"It seems that way. Even your dad mentioned that he had girls throwing himself at him who were willing to share him when he was younger. Though, I doubt that stopped with him being married" Friday stated.

"You are probably right. Though I'm sure my mother would have something to say to those women if they tried to do anything with dad." I said in agreement.

"Indeed. But if the woman's intentions are genuine, I think your mother would be more willing to allow it and possible join in" Friday said.

"Oh God, I just got an image in my head." I said with fear as I hit my head with my hand to stop my imagination while I hear Friday laugh at me.

"That's what you get you pervert" Friday said playfully.

"Hey I'm not a pervert" I said to her defending myself.

"Oh really? And what about your browser history?" She asked me. I just froze in shock. She got me

"Ok fine. I'm suffering through puberty, sue me" I complained to her.

"Yeah yeah I'm aware. Doesn't really change the fact, it just enforced it" she tells me.

"You know I don't recall programming you to be so cheeky" I said to her. She smirks at that.

"Oh I know. I learned that myself plus it gives me added opportunity to annoy you" she said with pride. I chuckle at this.

"I'm sure but this whole thing that you are doing just proves to me about what you are becoming" I said to her.

"And what is that?" She asks me

"Your becoming more human. Something that most fear in regards to an AI but I know that you are not something that the world should be afraid of but something that the world will love to see. I have always been proud to have created you and even more proud to know that you are expressing human emotions in an articulate way, despite your cheekiness" I said to her. She laughs at the last part and I smile at her laughing.

"Thank you David. That means a lot" she tells me "But I think we are getting off topic"

"Ah yes, going on a date" I said remembering the topic of discussion

"Yep, you have any idea on what to do?" She asks me.

"Uhhh I'm not sure really. I mean I have some ideas but I'm not sure what would work" I said to her.

In my old world, I was single. Never been on a date, never had a girlfriend. I wasn't overtly good looking and I figured that was what girls liked the most when in relationships. At least in the start of it. Though I didn't mind to be honest. I didn't have to deal with the stress of such intimate relationships until I felt I was ready for it. A lot of people hook up and separate as fast as the wind blew. I wasn't ashamed of being single but I won't deny that it was a bit uncomfortable to be so while everyone else was not.

But now that I'm David Stark, that's all changed. I have girls who like me and I like them back. But despite this, I have never gone on a date with them. The price of being a hero I guess but then again heroes are people too. I need to fix that.

"Well there is this nice restaurant in Metropolis that seems to have good ratings and there is a amusement park that just recently set up in Smallville. It could be fun" Friday suggested. I thinking about it and it seems to be a nice idea.

"That sounds like a plan. I...appreciate it Friday" I said to her with a smile. She smiled as well

"Anytime David. Now go have some fun" she insisted while gesturing me to leave. I chuckle at this and then exit my quarters.

I soon enter the main hall and see that it's practically empty. It seems as though everyone was doing their own thing in private whether here or someplace else. I then decide to use my link with M'gann to find her.

" _Hey M'gann, where are you?"_ I ask. I soon get an immediate response.

 _"Hey David, I'm in my room reading some magazines."_ She tells me.

 _"Mind if I join you?"_ I ask her.

 _"Sure come on in"_ She says happily as I head to her room within the cave. I soon see her door and it opens up to reveal M'ganns room.

It had some decorations like posters from that tv show she likes, stuffed animals on her bed, some space rocks from her homeland and a bunch of other stuff. She also has her own tv and mini fridge as well as a collection of cookbooks on a bookshelf near her closet. It looked comfortable. I soon see the lovely Martian lying down in her bed reading some teen magazine. She soon sees me and smiles.

"How's it going David?" She asks me. I soon smile back at her.

"I'm doing good. I wanted to get your opinion on something that Friday suggested to me and I happen to agree with it" I told her. M'gann then looks at me curiously.

"What about?" She asks.

"That we should go on a date" I said to her. She soon produces an excited look on her face.

"Really?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I've realized that we haven't done one because of what we do so I figured, why not go on one?" I tell her.

"I would love that" M'gann says with excitement. I smile at this.

"Awesome. Friday said that there's this new restaurant in Metropolis that's pretty good and then we can head to the amusement park to end the day. Sound good?" I ask her. She nods her head in agreement.

"Sounds perfect" She tells me "When are we going?"

"Later on today if you like" I tell her.

"That would be great" M'gann says "Are you going to bring Artemis along?"

"You wouldn't mind if I did? I mean I have no problem with it but I don't want you or her to feel insecure about either of you joining the other to go on a date with me" I reasoned with her.

"I don't mind David. She loves just as much as I do, plus Friday tells me that you are being eyed by some other girls as well and you are doing the same" M'gann said with a smirk. I just had a stunned expression.

"I swear that Friday just has some sadistic joy of trolling me by telling people about my intimate life to those who ask" I say with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Love you too" I hear Friday's voice enter the room. M'gann and I just laugh at this.

"Anyway" I say getting back to the topic "I won't lie that I am interested in other girls too. But my heart will always go to those who love me as sincerely as I love them. As long as that is true, then I am truly the luckiest guy in the world" I said to her.

This makes M'gann happy as she leans closer to me and gives me a kiss. We continue to kiss for a good minute or so and soon enough we stop, much to my disappointment. M'gann then looks at me.

"My heart will always belong to you David and I know that you will have other women beside me to care about because your heart is so big. You have so much love to give and it'll be a crime to deny others the chance to feel that love. No matter what, I will always be by your side." M'gann said with passion and conviction.

"I am not worthy of you" I say to her because she is just too good for this universe. She smiles at my response.

"The fact that you think so shows the humility you possess. Another quality of yours that I love the most" she tells me. I smile at her for this response. This confidence in me.

"Thank you M'gann, I appreciate those words" I tell her.

"Anytime" She tells me "So what time are we going out?"

"I was thinking around 5:30" I said

"Ok. You should talk to Artemis and see if she wants to come. Although I doubt that she would say no" M'gann said to me.

"I'll do just that" I tell as I leave her room "See you in a few hours"

"See you then" M'gann tells me before I'm gone from the room.

As I walk out, I then give Artemis a call. I imagine that she is at home with her mom. I take my phone out of my pocket, dial Artemis' number and listen to the ringing through the line. Soon enough, I get through.

 _"Hello?"_ I hear Artemis through the line.

"Hey Arty, hows it going?" I ask her.

" _I'm doing good. Just doing some yoga with mom"_ she says to me.

"Sounds sexy" I said with seductive interest.

" _Are you saying it's sexy because you just imagined me in tight yoga gear or because you just imagined me and my mom in yoga gear?_ " She asked me in a slightly serious tone.

"Yes" I said to her with a smile because I knew that she is fucking with me. I then hear her laugh at the other end.

" _You are such perv"_ she states playfully.

"Funnily enough, I just had a conversation about that with Friday" I tell her

" _Oh and what was the result of the conversation?"_ She asked me.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer" I say to her which makes her chuckle.

" _Yea I do. So what's up?"_ She asks.

"I was wondering if you were interested in going on a date with me and M'gann tonight." I said.

 _"A date?"_ She asks

"Yea a date. I'm pretty sure we haven't done one due to our career choices so maybe we can finally do one. Tonight" I exxplain to her.

" _Hmmm, that is true. But isn't a date typically with two people not three? Not that I mind of course"_ she says to me.

"I would agree with you if we lived normal lives. But with what we do and what we face, I'm pretty sure dating multiple people pales in comparison on some of the social norms we violate on a daily basis" I reason with her.

" _That's a fair point"_ Artemis says as she hums in thought. Soon enough she starts to speak " _So what's the plan for this date tonight?"_

"There is a new restaurant that opened in Metropolis that has gotten some good reviews. Thinking we could all go there. After that, we can go to Smallville and have some fun with the amusement park to end the day. How's that sound?" I asked her.

 _"Sounds nice. What time you thinking?"_ She asked me.

"Around 5:30. We can meet up there using the Zeta tubes" I tell her.

 _"Ok. Send me the address and I'll meet you guys there"_ she says

"Awesome. See you then" I say to her with a smile as we both hang up the phone. I then go back to my quarters and get myself ready for tonight.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 12, 17:10 EDT**

A few hours pass as I draw near the time of my date with the girls. I'm currently wearing some black khaki pants, white button down dress shirt, some black dress shoes and a black dress jacket that goes with it. I look at myself in the mirror and make sure that I look decent for my date.

Then I hear a knocking on my door.

"Come in" I call out as I finish up. My door opens and I turn around to see who it is.

It's M'gann in her human appearance wearing a beautiful red long dress that showed off her beautiful figure as well as wearing some very good looking high heels that matched. I am just stunned at her beauty.

"Wow, you look amazing" I told her which makes her smile.

"Thanks. You are not bad yourself" she tells me. I chuckle as I walk close to her

"Thank you. Ready for tonight?" I ask her as I offer her my arm.

"Absolutely" she says as she wraps her arm around mine as we walk to the Zeta tubes.

I then input the coordinates and then activate it.

 **Recognized Iron Man B-09**

 **Recognized Miss Martian B-05**

 **Metropolis**

 **October 12, 17:20 EDT**

We arrive at Centennial Park in Metropolis and walk towards the restaurant address where we would meet Artemis. Amazingly, the place is close to the Daily Planet. Who would've thought.

As we got closer to the restaurant, which is known as Donatello's, we saw a familiar face waiting for us by the entrance. It was Artemis wearing a dark green dress with matching heels. She also has her hair down and looks to be curled up. She looks absolutely stunning. She soon sees us and smiles

"Wow Christmas certainly came early for me didnt it?" I ask jokingly. Artemis chuckles at that.

"Your look sexy yourself" she tells me and then looks at M'gann "You look gorgeous Megan"

"Thank you. I like what you did with your hair" she tells Artemis with a smile

"Thanks. Mom said to try something different and this was the result" Artemis responds to her.

"Well I think it suits you perfectly." I tell her which makes her smile and blush a bit. I soon offer her my available arm "Shall we?"

"Definitely, I'm starving" she says as she wraps her arm around mine and we all enter inside Donatello's.

I must admit that the place looked fantastic from the inside. Everything made the place look like you went Italy itself. The smell of food was incredible and all of us couldn't wait to dig in. We soon get a table near a window. We get our menus and look at the available options. Each item looks very good. The prices are a bit high but I'm rich, I can afford it. Our waiter comes a few minutes after we decide what we want to get. Artemis orders a simple chicken Alfredo pasta, M'gann orders a lasagna with a side salad and I order a chicken parmigiana with soup as a side. After he takes our order, we start to talk to each other.

We talk and reminisce about our lives beyond that of being a superhero. We don't even mention our involvement as heroes so as to make sure no one hears it. Artemis tells us about how her life with her mom now that she can walk again. She seems to be very happy and less brooding as she was in the show. Which is good because people deserve a chance to be happy. M'gann discusses her family and their crazy pet peeves that are pretty funny to hear without any indication that she or they are aliens. I would also discuss about my family and our adventures of traveling most the world when I was younger.

As we talked, our food came and we continued to talk as we ate. As we did, we would laugh about the most ridiculous things that have happened to us. This went on for several moments. All of us having a good time and forgetting about the dangers ahead of us.

Soon enough, we finished our food and I paid the check. We head out of the restaurant and go to the nearest empty alley way.

"Uhh David, I thought we were going to the amusement park through Zeta Tubes?" M'gann asked me in confusion.

"Oh we are going to the amusement park but I have a much faster way of getting there" I tell her.

"How?" Artemis asked me.

"Watch" I say as I make sure no one but us were here. I then look forward, raise both of my arms, and rotate my right arm clockwise.

In a few seconds a golden portal emerges and through it is the image of the amusement park in Smallville. I turn around and see both M'gann and Artemis are shocked and impressed.

"Wow" they both said in unison. I chuckle at this.

"I know right. It took me a bit to learn how to get this right but I eventually got it" I said as I then summon a duffle bag out of thin air. "I got us a change of clothes so we don't have to feel overdressed when inside the park"

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Artemis asked me with a smirk.

"Not everything but close enough" I said with a return smirk.

In a few minutes we change into our casual attire and put our more fancy clothing in the dufflebag. Once that was done, I teleported the bag away.

"Don't worry Arty, your stuff is safe in my quarters and can pick them up whenever" I told her. She nods her head in acceptance of this.

"Sounds good" She tells me.

"Ready guys?" M'gann asks us as we look towards the portal

"Ready" We said as we all walk through the portal.

 **Smallville**

 **October 12, 18:30 EDT**

As soon as we went through the portal, I closed it immediately since I don't want anybody to start looking and make conspiracies out of it. We all look at the amusement park and smile at the fun we were going to have.

Artemis and I played some shooting games in the most competitive way possible to see who was the best marksman. Let's just say that we were tied and took a good amount of stuffed animals when we were done. The guy running the game was just flabbergasted at our skill. I was able to discreetly put the animals in a magical pocket dimension where they would be safe and secure.

Then, M'gann and I would try to catch some fish in a tank. I was amazed how difficult it was but soon enough we caught a few and were allowed to keep them in a bag. These were pretty cool fish. They looked a bit like Nemo and I can see that M'gann was happy to have pets of her own. I also placed them discreetly within my pocket dimension.

Next, M'gann started playing a game where she was trying to guess which cup contained a red ball as it moved around. I've seen how this plays out in tv shows. The guy makes it easy for the player for the first two games but when the third game comes, the guy would manipulate the ball and place it where he wants it to be. Unfortunately for him, he's playing up against a telepath. M'gann was glad to win the game and Artemis and I started laughing at the guys stunned expression on his face. Always remember: Never fuck with a telepath.

I then see a bumper car game that I bring to the girls attentions. They were very interested and so we entered our respective vehicles to play. It was immensely fun for all of us if us laughing whenever we started to ram each other with our vehicles. No one got hurt and we just simply enjoyed ourselves.

Once that was done, we all went to the nearest roller coaster which was named Dragons Lair. It kind of reminded me of El Toro back home. We go on the ride and as it moves up on the railings slowly, we all prepare for the inevitable drop. Once we do, we start screaming in both fear and excitement as our adrenaline kicks in moving in impressive speeds. We go through several turns and heights until eventually we are back at the entrance.

Holy shit that was fun.

We then go on the Ferris wheel that stopped once the cart reached the top. We look at our surroundings of Smallville. The vast acres of green grass and trees glistening under the light of the setting sun. The beautiful farms that can be seen far away as well as some animals patrolling the fields. One would assume that this was the closest thing to paradise. I can truly see why Superman loves coming here

"This is truly beautiful" I say outloud.

"Yes it is" M'gann says

"I'm more of a city girl myself but I can't deny that this place seems...tranquil. I wouldn't mind coming here for vacation with my family" Artemis said as she admires the landscape.

"Say the word and I can make the arrangements" I tell her which makes her smile.

"I'll hold you to that someday but for now let's enjoy this moment." Artemis says with gratitude.

"Yea I don't want this to end" M'gann said in agreement. I smile at this

"So...how do you guys like the date so far?" I asked them.

"I'm loving it but I'm sad that it has to end soon." M'gann comments with excitement

"She's right, this has indeed been fun. It feels nice to be normal every once in a while. I know I speak for both of us when saying this. Thank you David...for all of this" Artemis said to me with a smile and I can see M'gann doing the same.

"You are both welcome but you should really thank Friday. She's the true architect of this date and has proven to be wiser than I had believe me she was." I say with a smile and I then look at my watch for a time. "Well we've still got a good amount of time before this place closes. Let's continue to have some fun until we decide to leave"

"Sounds good/Awesome" Artemis and M'gann said in unison as they got closer to me and kissed me on my cheeks. I blushed a bit from this act but it was really enjoyable.

After we left the Ferris Wheel, we continued to play a variety of games to that was there. For the next two hours, we had immense fun and won a good number of prizes. Even gave some to the children there since we had a lot to spare. They were appreciative of our actions and so were their parents. All of us smiled as we made others happy by something simple as giving something to others.

We soon leave this place since we have fulfilled our time of fun. It's certainly something we would never forget. As we got to a reasonable distance away and with no people watching us, I opened a portal back to Mount Justice.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 12, 20:45 EDT**

I closed the portal behind us as soon as we walked back inside HQ.

"Well this was fun. It's a shame that it had to end" I state to them with some sadness.

But both girls looked at each as though they were having a conversation and soon enough produced smiles on their faces. They both looked back to me in what I consider to be lustful glances.

"Well it doesn't have to end" Artemis said to me with a seductive tone.

"Yeah, the night is still young to do a...certain activity" M'gann said suggestively. I instantly catch on to what they were saying.

"Is that so? If that's the case let's head to my room" I said with a smirk as we go inside my room and begin our night event

 **Lemon**

"Now you stay there and wait you perverted boy" Artemis said as she pushes me on my bed. Then I feel a strong telekinetic force restrain me on to the bed making sure I don't move. I look at the girls in confusion

"Just to make sure you do what we ask" M'gann said in a very seductive tone. This surprised me a bit but I was more curious on what was about to happen then anything else.

M'gann then removes both Artemis and her own clothing using her powers. Leaving me to stare at two decently muscular, yet sexy, women both with beautiful C-cup breasts and I can see that their pussies are slightly wet in anticipation. ThenArtemis waltzed right up to M'gann and began to engage in a heated make out session with her. If my dick wasn't hard before, it is now. Both women moaned into the kiss as their hands began to roam each other's bodies, taking in the texture of the other with their beautiful fingers while they slipped their tongues into the other's mouth.

Artemis wrapped a leg around M'ganns waist who then responded by placing one of her hands on one of Artemis' breasts and the other on her ass to which she gave it a slight squeeze. Artemis let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt M'ganns hand gripping her tit and playing with her erect nipple. Artemis smiles in enjoyment of this and thus begins perform a series of butterfly kisses and licks down the Martians neck. M'gann lets out a cute moan as she began to idly hump Artemis' pelvis with her own, causing the blonde archer to respond in kind with their clits just barely missing each other.

Meanwhile. I'm just sitting on my bed watching this all go down with a look of hunger on my face. I can feel my cock trying to be free from my clothes. M'gann looks over at me and grinned hungrily at my member as Artemis trails her tongue up and down her throat.

"I think it's time he joined don't you think?" M'gann asks Artemis.

Artemis doesn't even say a word as she stops her assault on M'ganns neck as she approaches my restrained form. She then slowly fell to her knees and took off my pants while M'gann uses her powers to take off the rest of clothing. Soon enough, I'm in my birthday suit as M'gann just looks at my proud member with yearning.

Then in one go, she takes my entire member inside of her mouth which makes me moan in pleasure. Meanwhile, Artemis continued to kiss the sides of M'ganns face while her hands reached around and cupped her tits, causing the Martian to moan with my dick still in her mouth. I can feel the warmness inside M'ganns mouth and her tongue caressing my cock gently. M'gann slowly makes her way down my member until her nose was at the very base and she held it there for several moments before slowly pulling back up until only my head was in her mouth being ravished by her awesome tongue.

While I could break free from M'ganns hold on me, I don't want to because I'm enjoying this immensely and fucking Christ she is fantastic

As M'gann was sucking my cock, Artemis then starts to lie down next to me, kissing me hungrily as she rubs her clit with enjoyment. M'gann sees Artemis' pussy in full view. She internally grins as she took one of her hands and slowly approached Artemis' lower lips before she inserted a finger into the archers tight canal

Artemis' eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and began to moan as M'gann began to pump her fingers into her pussy while she continued to lavish my dick with her mouth and I kept kissing her.

For several minutes the three of us remained in this position. All of us feeling pure pleasure of what's going on. The room was filled with a combination of M'ganns lewd actions and occasional gags when she took my cock in entirely and moans from Diana when Mgann would take brief pauses in giving me a blowjob and trail her tongue up and down Artemis' dripping pussy. She is such a multitasker

It was when M'gann returned to sucking me off that she felt my balls tightening and I began to try and thrust into her mouth which indicated that I was about to cum. She grinned as she entrapped my cock in in her mouth and began to lick and suck me as hard as she could while her hands fondled and squeezed my ball sack until I busted my load in her mouth.

"Mmmm…" M'gann moaned as she drank my cum and licking my dick while she does so.

"Oh fuck me" I said as I feel such immense pleasure with M'gann finishing drinking me.

"That's the idea" Artemis replies as she moves M'gann over and places herself on top of me with my cock near the entrance of her pussy. "Ready to feel even more pleasure"

I smirk as I use a release spell that breaks M'ganns hold of me. As I do I thrust myself upward inside of Artemis. The action surprised Artemis as she nearly screams with pleasure and stuns M'gann at my escape. I smirk at their reactions.

"You guys had your fun. Now it's my turn" I say as I continue to thrust myself inside of Artemis.

My dick goes in and out of her warm pussy as I feel her walls grasp me in happy remembrance. I can feel her trying to get me deeper inside and I happily do so by putting her in the doggy style position. I then go balls deep inside of her.

"Oh my god...you are...so big. I've...missed this" Artemis says in between her panting in pleasure.

As I do this, M'gann heavily kisses her and then moves herself in front of Artemis to show off her pussy to her. Artemis knew what she wanted her to do. Artemis then goes to eat M'ganns pussy hungrily which makes both girls moan in pleasure.

"Oh Artemis" M'gann says as she is really enjoying the fact that Artemis is licking and sucking her sensitive clit.

This goes on for a few minutes until I feel myself about to cum again.

"I'm cumming Artemis" I warn her.

"Me too" Said M'gann and I can feel Artemis' body about to climax as well.

Then with one final thrust, I blast my load inside of her. All of us start to nearly yell in pleasure as we all come together. I then remove my dick from Artemis' pussy which starts release my jizz when I do. Artemis just lays there panting for air as she is covered in all of our liquids. I then look to M'gann who is also panting.

"Your turn" I said but before I do anything, she stops me.

"Wait, I want to do something first" she says which makes me raise an eyebrow in curiosity and Artemis also looks at the Martian in curiosity but is still lay on the bed.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"It's something that we Martians do whenever we are the people we give our hearts to. We meld our minds with that the ones we trust and love the most. Once that happens, we can feel our every emotion as we commit the act of sex. It's a stronger version of our link I wanted to do this when I lost my virginity but I was too nervous. I'm not anymore. So what do you guys say, want to try it?" M'gann asks us.

Artemis and I looked at each other in which she nods her head at me. I then look to M'gann with a smile on my face.

"Let's give it a try" I say which makes her smile.

Then her eyes glowed which indicated that she was using her powers. All of a sudden, I feel my mind be taken as I close my eyes. When I open them back up, I see that me, Artemis, and M'gann are hugging each other closely as we float in some kind of abyss. It feels peaceful.

"It's so quiet" I say in astonishment.

"Yea what he said" Artemis agreed.

"This place is the epicenter of our collective subconscious. The one place where we can make a true connection with each other" M'gann explains.

"And what about our physical bodies?" I ask her.

"There fine. In here time has no concept. So no matter how long we stay here, barely a second would pass in the real world." M'gann said.

"Wow" I said in amazement. She chuckles at this

"Yep and the connection will be done in 3...2...1" she said as our minds then go back into our bodies.

As soon as they do, I can feel not only M'ganns pleasure but also Artemis'. I imagine that they also feel it.

"Amazing" I hear Artemis say as she gets up from the bed with some renewed energy "how long will this last?"

"Until we decide to finish" M'gann says. I smile at this.

"If that's the case then shall we begin?" I ask M'gann to which she nods her head in agreement.

I then grab her legs to pull her close to me. I spread them open to reveal her dripping wet pussy. I align my still erect cock near her entrance and then insert it. All of us feel the pleasure most intensely.

"Holy Fuck, this feels incredible" I said as I continue to thrust myself deep inside of M'gann.

She is so tight that I feel like she might rip my dick off. But I keep going so that her pussy gets used to the shape of my dick whenever it gets penetrates.

With every thrust inside of her, the feeling of pleasure intensified, for all of us. Pretty soon Artemis places her pussy, that is dripping of both mine and her fluids, on M'ganns face. M'gann happily eats her out while Artemis kisses me

Each of us moaning with one another as we feel each other. Every emotion, every thought within this moment all jumbled together. One would think that it's weird but it's not, it just feels incredible.

Soon enough, we could feel each other about to cum. With one more thrust inside of M'gann, I blast a big load of cum inside her while Artemis cums on M'ganns face and M'gann cumming on my dick.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" We all scream together as we climax and our link ends.

 **End Lemon**

All of us were now on the bed, panting for air but very satisfied at what we just did. We then look at each with smiles on our faces.

"Well that was something" I said to them. Both chuckles at that.

"I don't know about you but I think that was the best thing I've ever experienced" Artemis commented.

"Yes it was. I'm glad I was able to meld with you guys. It was really special" M'gann responded.

"And I'm glad that we did too." I said as I kiss her head. "Shall we go again?"

"Are you nuts? I can barely move after those orgasms" Artemis asked me as if I was crazy.

"I have to agree with Artemis, I also have difficulty moving" M'gann agreed.

"Well I have some Extremis pills to bring back some energy" I suggested. Both girls looked at each other in consideration of the idea.

"Let's catch our breath first before we do anything else" Artemis said with M'gann nodding her head in agreement.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll see you girls in a bit" I say as I leave the bed.

When I get there, I freshen myself up for the possible next round of our nightly activity. Once I finish, I then think of something. Something that I think would be nice for some certain people. It took me less than a few moments to do it before I head back to the girls.

When I get back, I see the girls with anticipating looks on their faces.

"So...how many pills do you got?" Artemis asks me. I smirk at the question.

The next few hours were going to be a lot of fun.

 **Ravens Room**

Raven was in her pajamas meditating on the floor to keep her emotions in check. The tantric energy that is being generated near here is strong and so she must not be influenced by it. While she does this, a golden magical circle appears before her. She looks at the circle with curiosity.

Out of the circle was a stuffed raven and a note. She takes the animal in her hand and analyzes it for a bit. Then she looks at the note and opens it to see what it says.

 _Dear Raven,_

 _I apologize if this is out of the ordinary but I won this stuffed Raven at an amusement park in Smallville while going on a date with Artemis and M'gann. I thought of you when I got this and so here I am giving it to you as a gift as well as a sign of my affection for you. I know that you care about me and are afraid to acknowledge these feelings. I understand given your situation but I just want to promise you that I will always be here if you ever need me. And when the time comes for this prophecy to be fulfilled, I will do everything in my power to free you from your father. That is a fact. Now, I won't keep you since I have a feeling that you are meditating at the moment. Enjoy the Raven and hope you have a good night._

 _Love,_

 _David_

Raven smiles and has some tears as she reads the letter. She never had anyone care for her or even give her a gift. She was happy and it felt good. But she had to contain her emotions or else she may lose control. Despite this, she holds the stuffed raven close to her person, not letting it go for anything in the world.

 **Themiscyra**

 **October 12, 16:56 CDT**

Two girls were fighting each other with swords and shields. One had blonde hair while the other had black. Both were immensely strong and displayed equal skill.

These two were Kara Zor-El and Donna Troy. Two relatives of the most powerful and recognizable heroes on the planet. Both of them have grown to be close friends during their time here. Some would say that they were like sisters. Kara even learned how to speak fluent English and Greek. She also can understand other languages pretty well.

Now they were sparring against each other as per request by one of the Amazon generals in charge of their training. They were pretty good but still have much to learn.

Eventually, they stopped their spar for they have been at it for hours. Before they head back to their quarters, a golden circle appears before them. This shocks them a bit and forced them on their battle stances. But they soon stood down as the circle produced two pillows and a note. One pillow was blue with a red S symbol at the center while the other was yellow with a red star at the center.

They recognized the symbols of their respective family members and then open the note that was there.

 _Hello Kara and Donna,_

 _It's David. I got these pillows for you during my date with two girls that I care for very much. I wanted to get you something from my world as a momento that one day we will meet again. Since I also care for you guys, I couldn't just allow myself to not get you something. I am also hoping that you two are becoming the best fighters that the Amazons have ever seen. Because when you join my team, we will be facing the toughest people around and I would be honored to fight by your sides. I can't wait to see you guys again. Till then enjoy the pillows and never forget that you are stronger than you believe yourselves to be_

 _With Love,_

 _David_

Both girls squealed in happiness at the gifts and the note from their beloved. Kara and Donna told each other that they both had feelings for Iron Man and so agreed to share him. They didn't care if he was with other women

For Donna, polygamy was not an issue in her culture. It was done a good number of times in the Greek world of old. For Kara, Kryptonians often had multiple mates if there genes were essential for the future of Krypton. The House of El was one of the most important houses ever since Kryptons beginning and thus many members had many mates who produced many children to ensure that their line lived up to their house standards of hope, compassion and justice. Now it is only she and Kal-El. Kara vows to live up to her families namesake and love a boy that helped her when she got here.

Both girls then head back to their quarters to freshen up for dinner and then sleep for the following day.

 **Poseidonis**

 **October 12, 15:00 UTC-2**

Tula was one of several individuals leading the reconstruction teams of Atlantis. Many of its infrastructure was rebuilt with ease from the attack but some proved to be more difficult than others. For the most part, however, the kingdom looked better than it previously did.

She was now using her magic to rebuild one of the broken statues that was destroyed near the palace. Her tattoos glowed blue as each piece of stone formed together into that of an ancient Atlantean warrior. Once she was done, she smiled at her work and was about to go do more until she was stopped by a magical circle.

Few seconds later, a bubble came through it that contained a stuffed mermaid and note. She was a bit confused by this but she soon opens the note that came with the mermaid.

 _Hello Tula,_

 _I hope that you enjoy this mermaid I got you. Won it from an amusement park in the surface world with my two girlfriends. It reminded me of you so I figured that you should have it as a reminder of me. I hope everything is going well with the restoration of Atlantis. Although, I'm sure that with you helping out that Atlantis would be back to its former glory in no time. I'm also looking forward to you coming to up here and seeing what this place has to offer. It would be my pleasure to be your guide. Till we meet again._

 _Love,_

 _Iron Man_

Tula was immensely happy after she read the note. She started to swim around and laugh in joy while holding the mermaid close to her chest. She couldn't wait to go to the surface world and be with David.

She could tell that David was different than most. There was something about him that seemed to attract many who were around him. She had figured that David had mates because of this attraction. And she wants to be one of them.

Tula can't wait to go up there and see her Iron Knight again.

 **New York City**

 **October 12, 22:15 EDT**

Zatanna was in her room within her family's decently sized apartment. Though with the use of magic, the apartment is a lot more spacious than what the brochures say. She was still grounded by her dad because of the kidnapping stunt to face Red Tornado. She understands his worry but is a bit angry that he doesn't trust her enough.

All she can do to pass the time is learn more about magic and the spells that go along with it. She also laments on her experience with the team and her time with David. The boy she's had a crush on for a good while. Zatanna knows that there is more to David than meets the eye. She also knows that other girls have their eyes on him.

This doesn't really bother her much. The magical community is known to engage in polyamorous relationships to help repopulate their society ever since the Salem Witch trials. So she had no problem of being with David along with other girls that he's with. She smiles at the thought of the...kinky things she would do to him and him to her if they ever got the chance.

She is soon driven out of her thoughts when a familiar golden magical circle appears before her. Out of the circle is a stuffed dove and a note. She smiles at these items since she knows who they were from. Zatanna then opens the note to see what it says.

 _Hey Z,_

 _I hope you like the stuffed dove. Won it at an amusement park with Artemis and M'gann. Figured it made sense since you and your dad masquerade as magicians and doves are the go to birds for tricks. Any way, I am going to assume that Zatara grounded you after that Tornado incident. It sounds like something he would do. While I respect the man, he can be overprotective of you. But then again isn't every father? I'm sending this animal to you because I miss you. I miss your company and I miss you joining us on missions. I'm confident that one day you'll be a part of this team and I'm excited for that day to come. Until then, think of a dove as a promise to us meeting again._

 _With love,_

 _David_

Zatanna smiles happily as she finishes reading the note. She can't wait to see David again one day after her father decides to unground her and let her. For now, she'll be patient and become a stronger magician when the time comes for her to be a part of Young Justice. The future is looking bright.

 **Unknown Location**

Here is a woman in assassin training gear as she throws shuriken, ninja stars and other blades instruments at her practice dummies. The place she is in is a safe house used by the League of Assassins. She has the essentials of food, water and a bed along with the other essentials of being an assassin. Plus she has her own tv and computer network to keep herself occupied.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire. She's been doing a bunch of jobs for the Light and has been keeping David updated as much as she can without being caught. So far she is doing good at playing the bad guy and not the double agent. David's encrypted communicator has worked well enough so far but when you've been trained as much as she has, you know that someone may be watching in the very shadows she patrols. Cheshire has a plan that she's informed David in case that happens but for now everything is fine.

She finishes her target practice and was about to head to the shower until a golden magical circle appears before her. On instinct, she instantly throws a ninja star at the objects that came through it. The ninja star was then stopped by an invisible force before it could hit the target. This shocked Cheshire immensely and in a few short moments the ninja star fell to the ground.

Jade goes to observe the objects. As she got closer to them, she sees a stuffed Cheshire Cat and a note. She takes them in her hands and reads the note.

 _Hey Jade,_

 _Let me guess, you threw a weapon at the cat didn't you? It sounds like you but I can't blame you for reacting that way. It must've one hell of a surprise. Any way if you haven't figured it out, I can do magic now which is awesome by the way. Won the cat at an amusement park with M'gann and Artemis. It was a date and we had a great time. The cat reminded me of you so I wanted you to have it. I hope that you are doing ok. I worry about you constantly. I know that you are very good at what you do but doesn't stop me or your family from worrying. Don't worry your secret is safe for now. But I think my team might figure it out sooner or later. I'll make sure that they keep silent about it if they do. Also thank you for letting me know about the missions that the Light has been giving you. I've been doing my best to prevent them from getting what they want but something tells me that they would figure out a way to get them anyway. I'll make it hard for them when they do. Also destroy this note once you finished reading it. I don't want there to be any kinks of our correspondence. Stay safe Jade and all of us hope to see you soon._

 _With love,_

 _David_

Jade smiled as she read the note from her beloved Iron Lover. She misses him and her family greatly and she is glad that her sister is enjoying her life. She hopes that Artemis has a better future than what their father wanted them to be. Jade will always be forever grateful for David's help. If it wasn't for him, she knows that things would be a lot different.

She then goes to burn the note as instructed by her lover. She makes sure that there is not even a trace of it left in existence. Once she finishes, she chuckles at the stuffed Cheshire Cat that David got her. She finally has her spirit animal with her and she will always keep it close. Jade then puts her new animal on her bed and then heads to the shower before heading to sleep for she doesn't doubt that another mission is coming for her to do.

 **Wow, this took me a long time to finish. Here you go guys another chapter for Iron Life. It's more of a filler. Not a lot of action, unless you count the lemon.**

 **Now, I've read the reviews for this story and I'm happy that a lot of you enjoy it. But I want to address some issues.**

 **Some asked why David is surprised at events when he's already seen them. My thinking is that even though he's seen them on tv, it's different when experiencing them in person. I mean imagine yourself in game of thrones. You know what going to happen and you've seen the deaths about a thousand times but when your physically there, the feeling is different. It's as real as it's ever going to get. That how I see it with David's reactions. He's acting naturally in my opinion.**

 **Also, the endings appearing the same as canon. Yes things might end the same way but there is a reason for that. David is going up against expert strategists and tacticians who have played the game longer than most. While he knows their plans, he wants to use them against the Light. Subtly. He certain things to happen like the show because it gives him the opportunity to take some of the things that they have. He knows that he will have to do something drastic at some point but for now he's going to let the Light think they are winning until he proves them otherwise.**

 **That's my thinking on the issue.**

 **Also about Project Titan. I know some of you have been wondering what that is so I'll tell you. In my mind I'm thinking of creating something similar to the Avengers. David is amassing dossiers of heroes to build up a huge team. A team that incorporates all who join. To bring together a group of remarkable people to help fight the battles that the world never could. He's assembling an army. One that will be needed when the enemy comes.**

 **Anyway, I've addressed the issues I wanted to address. I hope you guys like the story and understand my reasonings. Enjoy everyone, this is me signing out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Training exercise**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 16, 12:30 EDT**

It's been a few days since my date with Artemis and M'gann. We had so much fun together and had sex for eight hours straight with the help of my Extremis pills to keep them going. And the intimate link we shared doing it made it even better. We then cuddled with each other and slept the rest of the day. It was nice. It felt good to be connected with them.

After that, M'gann and Artemis went to do their own things but were interested to this again sometime. While I went to work on some of my other projects. I've been making good progress with the Red siblings' human appearances and I've also been working on Volcano's programming. Filling in the gaps that were lost and trying to make sure Morrow didn't leave any surprises. I've also done some more tests with my Starko tech and additional preliminary tests have shown that if it makes contact with Starro, it should deactive it's functions and release the host, Roy in this case, from its influence.

This is good. Now I just need to meet with Roy and subtly have the tech be embedded in its body. I'll also have to tell him about him being a clone of the original. That's going to be an interesting conversation to have but it has to be done. The Lights plan to control the League is something I won't let happen this time.

Now, I'm just reading a book on quantum physics. I'm curious if it is possible for me to create the Pym particles to shrink and enlarge things. Maybe even enter the quantum realm. Always found that to be in the Ant Man films. I doubt that it would be easy. It will take me a while to actually get it done.

" _Batman to Iron Man. Do you copy?"_ I hear Batman call me through the comms. I put down my book and respond back.

"This is Iron Man. What do you need Batman?" I ask him.

 _"We need to talk"_ he said to me. It sounded serious.

"When and where?" I ask

 _"Watchtower. 5 mins"_ he said as he ended communications. How very Batman of him.

I then go to make myself look presentable and have the Mark 50 device on my chest. Once I was done, I went to the Zeta Tubes and put in the coordinates for the Watchtower. After that, the portal opened and I went through it.

 **Recognized Iron Man B-09**

 **Watchtower**

 **October 16, 12:35 EDT**

I arrive at the Watchtower, the headquarters of the Justice League, and see that Batman was waiting for me.

"Come with me" he said as we start walking through the hallways.

"Is everything ok? You sounded urgent over the comms" I ask him with worry.

"Everything is fine. I wanted to consult with you about something regarding the team" Batman responded to me.

"And this couldn't be done at the Cave?" I ask him.

"No. There are others who wish to be apart of this conversation" he tells me as we reach a meeting room within the tower.

This was the central meeting room for the League where they make the big decisions. Inside the room was Martian Manhunter and Zatara. This was something I wasn't expecting.

"This isn't about my petition to have Zatanna on the team is it?" I ask Batman.

"Like I said before she is not joining the team" Zatara said sternly.

"Clearly, the decision of that petition is not unanimous" Batman said "But that is not why you are here?"

"Ok. Why am I here?" I ask him.

"We are here to discuss a training exercise for you and the team but it was felt that you are vital to the succession of this exercise due to your personal knowledge of team dynamics" Batman explained to me. I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"You are talking about creating a no win scenario for us so that we can understand what it is like to lose" I said which seemed to shock everyone in the room except for Batman since I think he knew that I would figure it out.

"Yes. Doing so would require Manhunter to put all of you within a dream state where you will experience a scenario of our creation. I have asked Zatara to use a spell to supress the abilities of Raven and yourself to ensure that both of your magical powers do not cause unwanted chaos in case something happens. Now I want to know what you think of this plan?" Batman asked me.

I then start to think and I remember the emotional trauma that the team felt when M'gann's mind took control and made everything real for them after Artemis 'died'. But now that Raven has joined the team and I have a personal link with M'gann, things could go wrong in heavy proportions. Even if Zatara found a spell to suppress Raven's magic, she is far too powerful for it to work if things start to go hectic in the mind. Combined that with M'ganns psychic powers, it would turn into a maelstrom of chaos.

While the result of the exercise achieved its purpose, it was still traumatic and made the team question themselves and their abilities. That needs to change.

"I'm not sure that would work. At least in the way you are expecting" I said to Batman.

"Why is that?" He asks me.

"Well because M'gann has a stronger mind than you possibly know. Probably stronger than Manhunter's which may make it difficult for him to help solve a problem if our minds are stuck within the mental landscape that you create for us" I explain which stuns everyone in the room, including Batman.

"How can you be certain?" He asks me.

"Well, M'gann and I share a personal link. One that was created due to our initial friendship as well as to make her comfortable to communicate with each other telepathically since that is the Martian culture if I am not mistaken" I explained as I look to Manhunter who nods his head in agreement of this. "This link connects us and given us some insight on each other and so I can tell you from personal experience that M'gann's mind isn't what you expect it to be."

There was a long pause as Batman starts to take in this information. Soon enough he starts to talk

"Could this be possible J'onn?" He asks Manhunter. Manhunter then looks at him with a thoughtful expression.

"It is. M'gann's mind is young and full of potential. It's possible that she is indeed filled with raw psychic abilities that she hasn't accessed yet. If what David said is true then the possibility for something to go wrong is high." Manhunter explained to him.

"I see." He said as he looks to me again "And what of Raven? Do you think that the suppression spell that Zatara has would be sufficient?"

"No I don't" I said to him.

"I assure you David that this spell will work without set backs" Zatara said in defense of the efficiency of the spell.

"I believe you Zatara but Raven is different from any normal sorcerer than you have encountered" I say to him

"How So?" Batman asks me. I take a moment and think if I should tell them about Raven's backstory. The only thing they do know is that she can lack control of her abilities if not careful with her emotions

Raven made me promise that I would keep her secret about what she is. She believed that the League wouldn't understand but I assured her that they have most likely seen and dealt with these kinds of things before. It was a lengthy conversation that eventually led to her enforcing that I don't tell anyone but she said I could tell others if I believed it was necessary. Under the topic of discussion that I am currently engaging in, it might be necessary.

"You know that her powers are based on how controlled she is with her emotions correct?" I ask them to which they nod their heads. "Well what you don't know is that the reason for is because she is a half demon?"

"A half demon?" Both men asked. Manhunter doesn't say a word.

"Yes. She is the daughter of a very powerful demon from hell. That's why she is strong in magic but she has been keeping her demonic half in check by maintaining control over her emotions. It's a very difficult process for her but it has to be done so that she doesn't become a demon herself" I say to them.

"And you knew this and didn't think to inform us?" Batman asked me sternly.

"Raven requested me to not tell anyone unless absolutely necessary. I wouldn't be telling you this information otherwise but given the information you gave me about this intended exercise, I needed to let you know of this. Because if something happens to Ravens mind that forces her to exhibit more power than she normally produces, then that suppression spell will do nothing against the unleashed power she has that only beings like Fate could keep at bay." I explain to them. This makes everyone in the room start to now question the tactic of the training exercise based on the information that I have given them.

"If what David says is correct then this exercise may lead to unforeseen consequences that would be beyond our control" Batman said to Zatara and Manhunter making both men nod their heads in agreement. Then he looks back at me.

"Do you have an alternative that would follow our objectives and not cause any negative outcomes?" Batman asked me.

I then start to think on that. After a few minutes of thinking of a way to make this exercise safe yet rigorous, I finally figured something out.

"I may have something" I tell him as I start to explain what to do with the exercise.

 **Unknown Island**

 **October 16, 17:51 CAT**

All of us are in the Bioship, suited up and ready to go on a mission somewhere with Batman, on screen, giving us a rundown on the objectives.

"The League has received intel of an unknown group operating in an uninhabited island several miles from South Africa. Your mission is to identify this group and stop them." Batman said to us.

"Do we know what they are doing in this island?" Aqualad asked him.

"Intel was vague but from what we gather is that they are manufacturing advanced weapons meant to be sold in the black market" he explains to us.

"Does this group have any affliation with the Light?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Unknown. Which is why you need to be careful when you stop them. Inform us when the mission is done" Batman said to us.

"Understood" I respond to him as Batman cuts communication.

"So is anyone concerned that something is off about this mission?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean Wally?" M'gann asks him.

"I mean that Batman, the guy that knows everything about everything, gets vague intel about some group working in Africa and doesn't know anything about them. I don't know about you guys but this sounds fishy to me." Wally explained to us.

"He has a point" Superboy commented.

"See!! Up top" Wally raises his hand to Connor for a high five but Connor looks at him with a bit of a glare "Or Not"

"I think you are overreacting Wally." Artemis said to the young speedster.

"Oh am I?" Wally asks as he turns to me and Robin. "David, Robin, you know Batman better than all of us. You have to feel the same way about this mission"

"I would agree with you Wally but Batman has been in missions with far less intel so this is pretty standard" Robin said to him.

"I concur. Even though Batman knows many things, he doesn't know everything" I added.

"There is no need to be concerned for this mission Kid. I have no doubt that this mission is of great importance" Aqualad reassures Wally. But Wally was still a bit apprehensive

"I still have a bad feeling about this" Wally stated to us.

"You should really focus on the mission then worrying about things you can't control" Raven said with annoyance in her voice.

"Raven's correct. Put on your game faces, we are about to land to our destination" I said as we are drawer closer to the island in question.

"M'gann find someplace remote to land without gathering any attention." I ordered her.

"On it" She said as she finds someplace safe to land.

It doesn't take long for M'gann to find a clearing for us. She then lands the Bioship safely and as silently as possible. Before we leave, I decide to talk to my team.

"Alright guys, like Batman said, we are facing an unknown entity with some heavy artillery. Whoever these guys are, it can be assumed that they will be difficult to face. Especially if it becomes known that they are a part of the Light. But don't let this scare you. Fear and doubt are the greatest weapons that our enemies can use against us. If we succumb to them and fail to act, then we lose and everything we have done will be a forgotten memory. But if we hold strong, work together and trust that we have each other's back, then we can overcome any obstacles. And I am confident that we can. So keep you guard up and prepare for anything. Understood?" I ask them.

"Understood" they all said as they nod their heads in agreement and have an inspired look on their faces.

"Good then let's roll out" I said as they follow my lead to exit the Bioship.

As we leave the Bioship, I then talk to Friday.

"Friday, is there any energy signatures in the area?" I ask her. I don't have to wait long for a response.

"There is. It's weak and a bit difficult to detect if I wasn't connected to several satellites. The source of this energy is 5 kilometers away from your position." She tells me as my helmets hub confirms the direction of the energy signature.

"She's right even I cant find the energy signature" Robin said as he was typing away in his gauntlet.

"Sounds like these guys know how to stay hidden with their tech. Which is another thing that makes this mission out of place" Wally comments.

"Let's focus on the mission at hand before discussing on your bad feeling" I said to Wally. He just sighs

"Ok" he says as we go in the direction of the energy signature.

Unbeknownst to us, an advanced technological sphere with miniature camera was floating in a reasonable distance away from us. Watching our movements.

 **Unknown Location**

An unknown man is sitting back in his chair watching a screen that is in front of him. Through that screen were a group of heroes patrolling the island that he is currently based in. Then another unknown figure approaches him. A female.

"We have company" the unknown woman said to the man. The man looks away from the screen and at her

"I know" the man said in a German accent.

"What shall we do?" the woman asked him.

"To teach these heroes a lesson on trespassing on someone's property. Inform our compatriots of this development and have them ready to greet our guests" the man said to her which makes her nod her head and leave the room.

The man then looks to the screen and stares intently at one of them. The one called Iron Man.

"Let us see what you are capable of...Herr Stark" the man said with a sadistic smile on his face.

 **Back to the Island**

All of us were getting closer and closer to the energy signature that was found. Moving passed majestic trees and animals to go fight an unknown enemy. If I didn't decide to become a hero, I would've loved being a world explorer. Travel the world, meet people, understand other people's cultures, eating their foods, go on expeditions, etc. A lot of things to do if I was just a ignorant rich kid.

But being a hero has a lot of travel benefits. I'm sure one day, if I retire, I'll do those other things regular people do.

We continue to walk as I get an alert from Friday.

"Unidentified massive object is coming towards your position boss" Friday wanted us. This news puts us in battle positions.

"How close is it?" I asked and on cue something big lands a few feet in front of us with enough force that creates wind to push us back.

We were able to stand our ground. I crouched and created a shield to block any debris from hitting me. Robin was also protected behind me as this happened. Aqualad produced his signature water swords with his water bearers and slammed them into the ground to prevent being pushed back. Raven and M'gann produced their shields of darkness and psionic energy. Meanwhile, Artemis was protected by M'gann while Wally was protected by Raven. Superboy just crossed his arms in front of him in an "X" position to block debris and held his own with his own strength.

Soon enough the wind dials down. We soon compose ourselves and look in front of us to see what landed. There was a good amount of dust and dirt in the air but we could clearly see a decently sized crater made by whatever landed. We then hear a monstrous growl.

"Everyone get ready" I said as I aim my repulsors at whatever is in front of us and everyone else returns to battle positions.

We then hear heavy footsteps moving closer to us. We could see a huge shadow of a monstrous figure passing through the cloud of dust. Soon enough, it made an appearance and I was shocked to see what it was. This thing was a manlike creature maybe 8 to 9 feet tall. He has a humanlike face and his skin is a dark green color. The also looks slimy and rubbery. His spine is lined with sharp spikes and these spikes are seen on his elbows as well. It can be seen that various bone parts protruding out of his body. We can even see his veins bulge a bit. I know this creature well.

This is the Abomination.

But it can't be. He shouldn't even be here.

All of us were stunned at what we were seeing. While I was stunned that Abomination exists, my team were just stunned at the very sight of this monster.

"What is that?" Robin asks out loud.

"Nothing good" I respond to him as we look at the creature before us.

Abomination looks at us, as though he was scanning his opponents. I remember that from the movie that he wanted to prove himself stronger than the Hulk. Now if he's here, then he must be looking for the strongest of the group to fight. I then see him look intently at one of us.

I turn around and see that it was Superboy. It made sense. I then look back at the Abomination and see him smile creepily. He then jumps towards us in an attempt to slam us.

"Move" I shout to everyone. All of us quickly move out the way of the Abominations attack in various directions.

After it was done, Abomination goes to punch Connor to which Connor blocks by grabbing his fist. The force of the punch sends shockwaves to the area. The Abomination then goes for another punch but Connor also grabs his fist. Both are in a competitive stance to see who can overpower the other. I can see Superboy struggle a bit but is holding his ground well while Abomination just looks at him with a smile. As though he was happy to be fighting a strong opponent.

"Raven, M'gann see if you can push this thing away from Superboy. Robin, Artemis distract him with some explosives. Kid once that happened start hitting him as fast as you can. Aqualad, you and I will use combined attack to make him disoriented so that Superboy can finish this" I ordered everyone. They all nod their heads in agreement for what needs to be done.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I hear Raven say as she and M'gann combine their powers to move Abomination.

Abomination is covered in darkness and psychic energy. Their powers force Abomination to move his arms away from Superboy, this freeing the Kryptonian of his position. We all see him struggle to be free of his new restraints. M'gann and Raven are also struggling to push him because of his immense strength. Fortunately, Superboy saw this opportunity to punch Abomination hard in his face which makes him stop his struggling and then gets thrown away with the additional force.

Abomination soon recovers from the throw and growls at us. Before he charges, Robin and Artemis hit him with some explosive arrows and birdarangs respectively. This just annoys Abomination because of his durability. It also covers his field of vision with smoke for a limited amount of time.

Kid sees his opening and runs towards the green beast. He starts to punch him in various areas of his body using his speed. Abomination would try to hit him but kid would skillfully dodge and run away. He would then come back and continue his onslaught. What was interesting though was as he ran and hit the Abomination, sparks of electricity would flow around his body. It even looked like that it even enhanced his attacks. It would seem that Wally is becoming more connected to the Speed Force than he was previously. This is good.

After Kid finishes his onslaught, Aqualad creates two mallets of water while I transform my arms into energy hammers. Aqualad charges at the green beast and hits him low. One hit to his leg and another to his chest. I quickly follow up and hit him hard in the face. One right haymaker to the face and finishing with a left uppercut which pushes him back.

Then Superboy, with the use of his suit, flies towards the Abomination and collided with his chest with enough force to send him flying several feet from us and lying on the ground. All of us regroup and observe if he is down for the count. Abomination looked like he was unconscious and I sighed in relief of this.

"Just what was that thing?" Superboy asked out loud. Robin goes to his gauntlet to scan the creature but gets no results.

"There's nothing about...whatever this is in any database." Robin says.

"Did the Light create this thing? Like they did with Mammoth and Blockbuster?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. Batman said that this groups affiliation is unknown. If they are working for the Light and are creating monsters then we just stumbled upon something bad" I said.

"Agreed, let's keep moving so that we can find out more" Aqualad said to which all of us nod our heads in agreement.

We were about to move forward until we heard something. A deep, growling laughter. I recognized that laugh. All of us then look at the Abomination who slowly gets up while laughing. Everyone except me were stunned that Abomination was conscious, let alone moving.

Soon enough, he stands up straight and looks at us with a sadistic smile on his face. He had some dark green blood flowing out of his mouth. He then spits out a decent amount of blood and wipes off his mouth. It was very unsettling.

"It's been a while since I had a good fight" Abomination spoke surprising my team.

"It can talk?" M'gann asked out loud with fear in her voice.

"I was told that you guys were good. But I didn't expect you to be this good" Abomination said which caught our attention.

"Who told you about us?" I demanded of him.

"Someone who knows a lot about you...Stark" he said and this shocked all of us.

"What are you talking about? Who told you that name?" I demand of him again. He chuckles darkly.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough. In the mean time, you should worry about us" Abomination said smugly.

"Us?" Kid asked in confusion.

Then on cue an unknown force hits Kid and pushes him away from us. As we try to look at what happened, Abomination starts to charge at us with the intent on crushing me. Superboy notices and pushes me away and intercepts Abominations attack but Abomination quickly uppercuts him when he does. Aqualad tries to attack Abomination but is blasted away with some electricity. Robin and Artemis try to aim at whoever hit Kaldur but is distracted by a flash bang which blinds them. Giving whoever threw it time to attack them. M'gann and Raven were going to use their powers until another unknown force grabs them and throws them away. I go to shoot my repulsors at whoever I caught in sight but I was soon shot in the back and sent flying away.

All of us were now on the ground next to each other, in pain and confused at what just happened.

We all looked at our attackers and I was surely surprised at who I saw.

First, was obviously abomination. The next person I saw was Speed Demon. The speedster of the Squadron Supreme. One of the fastest speedsters in Marvel. Even has the appearance he had from the show Avengers Assemble. Seriously what in the hell.

The following person was some kind of ninja in black and gold garbs. I knew him instantly. This was Ronin, the badass ninja moniker that Blade and Hawkeye during their stints. As a whole, Ronin is a capable combatant and could rival Batman in a fight.

I then see another person. A blue male with golden armor and a trident in his hands. This was someone I truly never expected to see. Attuma, the tyrannical Atlantean warlord. Strong enough to fight Hulk and nearly win especially emerged in water. Don't know if he is as strong as Namor but it's possible that he is just as crazy as him.

I also see a woman wearing some purple outfit. It showed off much of her features. This was Psylocke, a powerful mutant with psychic abilities to rival Emma Frost or Even Jean Grey. Now that I think about it, she looks like her appearance from the Age of Apocalypse movie. A real beauty with a bit of ruthlessness.

And last but not least was someone that can be considered the most hated character of the Marvel Universe. A person so vile and heinous that the fact he is even here disgusts me. The person that stood before us, who appears to be leading this ragtag group of villains, and looking at us smugly is...the Red Skull. The fucking Nazi obsessed super soldier and he is wearing a suit of armor reminiscent to my own but has a different color scheme of black and red. He even has the skull symbol on his chest where his arc reactor is.

Fuck me. I'm dealing with the Cabal.

"Who are you?" I ask while pretending that I was ignorant of these people and getting up from the ground.

"We are pioneers Iron Man. Or should may I call you David?" Red Skull asked me.

"You didn't answer my question and how do you know who I am?" I demand of him while the rest of my team gets up from the ground, assembling behind me while Skulls team did the same.

"I am the Red Skull and the leader of this group to which we are named the Cabal. I also know many things about you, Herr Stark. I know that you started wearing your armor at the young age of nine. Quite bold for a young boy but I digress. You even joined the bird and the bat as time went on. Did many missions, saved many lives except for that one little incident but I'll won't get into the details. Worked with several members of the League and then co-founded and currently lead a team of juveniles on covert missions. And one of those missions has led you to my doorstep. I must say that this is unfortunate on your part" Red Skull said with a smug grin.

"We'll see about that. But before we get into this, you said that you and your Cabal are pioneers. Pioneers for what?" I ask him.

"The future Herr Stark. We seek to bring about a new order to this world. One where there are no need for heroes especially those playing God in that tower in space" Skull mentions with some disdain. My team is shocked that he is aware of the Watchtower. I wasn't.

Red Skull is very capable of getting information. He can manipulate almost anyone to follow him. Might explain why his Cabal members are following his lead. That was one of the skills that made him dangerous.

"And what's the point of building weapons and selling them if you plan to achieve such a goal" I ask him.

"A means to an end. Great change must have a foundation. Money, I have found, can literally move mountains if you know who to pay." Skull responded.

"Are you working with the Light?" I ask him. He looks at me confused at what I had just said.

"I have no idea who or what that is. I assure you that I and my compatriots here are a completely independent organization. One that will do whatever it takes to achieve our goals. If this 'Light' exists then they will fall under our heels and grovel with obedience to what we have in store" Red Skull responded. Dear God this guys is as deluded as I remember him to be.

"You know we and the League will stop you from succeeding" I tell him. He laughs at this.

"I have no doubt that you would but you are nothing compared to us. You see we are gods, Herr Stark. And gods always succeed." He said with a smirk "Cabal! Attack!"

Skulls team then charges at us in response to the command.

"Take them down" I said as my team and myself charge against them.

I fly towards the Skull who just stood his ground waiting for me. Superboy was going after Abomination. Kaldur went for Attuma. Kid was chasing after Speed Demon. M'gann and Raven went after Psylocke. Finally, Robin and Artemis went to take on Ronin.

 **With Superboy and Abomination**

Superboy is sent flying into some trees as a result of him being hit by the Abomination. He soon lands hard on the ground and slightly in pain. Superboy grunts as he gets up from the ground and sees the creature smiling.

"Is that all you got, Child of Steel?" Abomination taunts to the young Kryptonian. Superboy looks at the smug monster and yells in rage at him as he charges. Abomination gets himself ready.

Superboy goes to punch Abomination in the face but it gets blocked by Abominations arm. Abomination then uses this opportunity to quickly grab Superboy and slam him into the ground. Abomination raises his fists to smash Superboy but he dodges out of the way.

Superboy then goes to punch Abomination with a right haymaker to the face again. This time succeeding. Abomination gets pushed back, leaving him open. Superboy then goes to punch Abominations chest several times. Making the monstrous grunt in pain with each punch. Soon enough, Superboy Spartan kicks Abomination which sends him flying several feet away from the teenage Kryptonian and destroying some trees in the process. Superboy then flies after him.

Once the Abomination lands on the ground, he quickly recovers himself and sees that Superboy is coming at him. Abomination then grabs a boulder that was near them and throws it at the incoming Kryptonian. Superboy crashes into it and destroys it. However, the destruction of the rock leads to dust getting into Superboy's eyes, blinding him.

As Superboy is literally flying blind, Abomination then grabs him by the face, mid air, and slams him into the ground hard, causing it to crack on impact. Abomination holds Superboy to the ground while he struggles to be free from the creature's grip. Abomination laughs at the attempt.

"Your strong kid. But not strong enough." Abomination said as he picks up Superboy and quickly slams him into the ground.

"I thought that you were strong. But here you are, weak, worthless, and display none of the other powers of Superman. You don't deserve that symbol on your chest. And because of your hubris, everyone you have ever loved with die and I will make sure that you watch as I tear them apart piece by piece" Abomination taunts which makes Superboy really angry.

Superboy's eyes start to glow red. The angrier he got, the more his eyes glowed. Abomination sees this and is a bit curious on what's happening.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH" Superboy yells out as he starts to fire heat vision at Abomination's hand.

The blast pushes Abomination away from Superboy and makes him look at his hand which is burnt and smoking. Abomination then looks at Superboy, who is floating above the ground, with glowing red eyes. Abomination smiles at this turn of events. Superboy then fires another blast of heat vision at Abomination. Abomination crosses his arms and takes the full force of the blast.

Abomination starts to get pushed back a bit but doesn't fall to the ground. He hisses in pain of the heat but soon enough, he begins to push himself to get closer to the raging Superboy. Superboy, who is filled with immense rage, maintains his position and continues to fire his heat vision. Abomination keeps moving closer and closer to Superboy. Superboy increases the intensity of the blast but Abomination keeps going.

After a few minutes, Abomination reaches Superboy and raises his fist. He then punches Superboy hard in the temple of his face which causes Superboy to end his heat vision blast and fall to the ground. Superboy's vision is disoriented as he sees the Abomination standing above him.

"Not bad kid. Not bad" Were the last words that Superboy heard Abomination say before getting kicked in the face. Superboy now lays on the floor unconscious with Abomination growling in victory.

 **With Raven, M'gann and Psylocke**

Raven and M'gann were throwing tons of objects at Psylocke, who was either able to redirect them away from her or dodge them. Psylocke would also Fire back with purple blasts of energy. Raven and M'gann would either dodge or block them with their powers.

M'gann got lucky with a strong telekinetic blast at Psylocke which pushes her back a few feet away from them. Psylocke, however, was able to recover and land on her feet. Raven and M'gann float in front of her, with their eyes glowing with power.

Psylocke knows that she is outnumbered. So she needs to thin out the competition. She then telekinetically throws a tree at Raven and fires a blast of energy at M'gann. Raven catches the tree and destroys while M'gann dodges the blast. As she dodged, Psylocke uses the opportunity to attack M'gann with a flying kick to the chest. The force behind the kick knocks the wind out of M'gann as she gets sent to a nearby tree. She goes unconscious upon impact.

Raven looks at her fallen teammate and friend with shock. This makes Raven angry at what just happened and as a response she grabs Psylocke in a coat of darkness, to inhibit her movements, and starts to squeeze her. Psylocke struggles as she feels her body tighten within the darkness.

"I'll make you pay for that" Raven tells her as her eyes start to go a bit red. Psylocke grunts in pain as Raven continues to squeeze her.

Psylocke then uses her telekinesis to move a some trees and other objects that was near by and threw them at Raven. Raven notices this and uses her powers to block the incoming projectiles. Doing this made her loosen her grip a bit on Psylocke. This gives her an opportunity to use her powers to break free.

Once she frees herself, she fires a psionic blast at Raven which had enough force to send Raven flying into a tree. She feels immense pain because of that and sits on the ground with inability to fight back. Psylocke approaches the young sorceress which makes her look at upat her opponent but her vision is beginning to fade.

"Rest now young one. It's almost over" is the last words Raven hears from Psylocke before joining M'gann in the realm of the unconscious.

 **With Kid Flash and Speed Demon**

Both speedsters are running around the island and landing some pretty solid shots against each other. Speed Demon was certainly faster but Kid was starting to catch up to him. Both speedsters stop as Demon started to stand near a tree with his arms crossed and Kid, standing a few feet away, waiting for the next move.

"Come on slow poke. I ain't got all day" Speed Demon taunted.

"Are you kidding me right now? I've been catching up with you this entire time and you call me slow. Did you forget that they don't call me Kid Flash for nothing" Kid responded to Demon.

"Yeah yeah, I'll admit that your fast but your that fast" Speed Demon said to him. This annoys Kid.

"We'll see about that" Kid said as he goes into a running stance and tiny sparks of yellow lightning surround his body.

"Catch me if you can" Speed Demon said as he runs away with Kid Flash following him.

Demon was running ahead of Kid for a good minute until he looked behind him and saw Kid gaining on him.

"Wow this kid's fast. Let see how well he can use that speed" Demon said to himself and he pushes himself to move faster. Kid does the same to catch up.

Soon enough, Kid and Demon were now running side by side of each other. Demon punched Kid in the face but this didn't deter him and so he countered with a punch to Demons chest. Demon then jump kicks Kid, with the combined force of his speed, which pushes the young hero away from his opponent and disorients him. Kid was about to run into a big tree but he was able to recover himself and dodge it. He then went back to going after Demon.

It doesn't take long for Kid to be running next to Demon and both of them each throwing blows at one another as fast as they could run. Demon notices that Kid Flash's attacks were starting to get stronger. Demon knows that he would have to end this battle with the young speedster quickly. Pun intended.

Demon would then trip kid during his run. kid soon begins to roll on the ground. But before he could recover, Demon jumps on Kids back as though he was a surf board. The pain of his body being dragged through the ground with a person on top of him after running in super speed was unimaginable for Kid. He couldn't even yell out his pain.

Eventually, Kid stops being dragged and Demon gets off his back. While Kid has a healing factor, this feeling would be awhile to go away. Kid tries to get up from the ground but Demon kicks him to make sure that doesn't happen. Demon then flips Kid over on his back and looks at him with a smug grin.

"You're pretty good kid but you lost by this much" Speed Demon says as he gestures with his thumb and finger of how close Kid was to him "Don't beat yourself up about it. They don't call me Speed Demon for nothing"

Demon then punches Kid in the face which makes him unconscious.

 **With Robin, Artemis and Ronin**

Robin throws several birdarangs at Ronin but he dodges them and counters by throwing some Shurikens at Robin. Robin also dodges and Artemis decided to to fire some arrows at the ninja. Ronin then takes out his Katana, that was strapped behind his back, and sliced the arrows in half before they hit him.

"Don't suppose we have a plan here?" Artemis asks Robin as she readies another arrow at Ronin.

"I'm...working on it. This guy is better than I had expected. This won't be easy" Robin said as he tries to analyze Ronin.

"Thanks for stating the obvious boy wonder" Artemis commented sarcastically to Robin.

"A true warrior is prepared for any threat that comes against him. Both of you, clearly, are not prepared" Ronin says to the female archer and the little bird.

"Great. We are facing a zen warrior" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Well let's show him what we can do. Fire those arrows from a distance while I get up close and personal" Robin said to Artemis.

"Sounds like a plan" Artemis said as she starts to fire her arrows at Ronin.

Ronin begins to slice these arrows in half while Robin charges at him. Robin throws two of his birdarangs at the ninja. Ronin dodges which leaves him open for Robin to attack. Robin kicks Ronin in the chest which causes him to be pushed back. Robin smirks and takes out his staff. Robin continues to go on the offensive.

Robin goes to strike Ronin but he blocks with his katana. Robin strikes again but his attack is also blocked. Artemis shoots an arrow at Ronin and, at the last minute, Ronin dodges by back-flipping away from Robin. Robin jumps in the air and goes for a overhead strike at the ninja but Ronin blocks and pushes the boy wonder away.

"Time to end this" Artemis said as she takes out a concussive arrow. She activates it, puts it on her bow and pulls back the string. She soon releases the arrow once she found a clear shot with Ronin focusing on Robin

The arrow gets close but once Ronin kicks away Robin, he turns around and grabs the arrow before it hits him. He notices that the tip has a blinking red light and sees Artemis shocked that he was able to catch it. Ronin then quickly throws the arrow back at Artemis. Artemis jumps back to not be hit but the arro lands only a small distance away from her.

"Oh sh-" Artemis tries to say as a concusive blast is produced and sends her flying hard into a tree. She soon lands on the ground unconscious.

"Artemis" Robin yells in concern as he tries to go help his friend. But Ronin prevents him by throwing marbles in front of him.

The marbles explode a flash of light that blinds and disorients the boy wonder. Ronin takes this opportunity to disarm Robin of his staff and then roundhouse kicks him in the face. Robin then lands on the ground unconscious.

"Skilled as you are, you have much to learn" Ronin said as he sheathes his sword.

 **With Aqualad and Attuma**

Aqualad is attacking Attuma with his sword water beaters but Attuma is blocking the attacks with his trident. Aqualad goes for a right slash to Attumas side but he dodges and sweep kicks the young Atlantean to the ground. Attuma then brings his trident down on Aqualad, with the intention of impaling him, but Aqualad moves out the way and jumps back a good distance. Attuma then picks up his trident and looks at Aqualad with a smile on his face.

"You have trained well Aqualad. But your skills is nothing compared to me." Attuma said smugly to Aqualad.

"And who are you exactly to make that claim" Aqualad asks him.

"I am Attuma, the greatest Atlantean warlord of the seas and the true king of Atlantis. Kneel before me and I may spare your life" Attuma proudly states. This declaration angers Aqualad.

"You are no king and you are definitely not an Atlantean" Aqualad states to Attuma. Attuma laughs at this

"You know nothing about me boy. If you will not kneel then YOU WILL FALL" Attuma shouts as he charges at Aqualad.

Attuma thrusts his trident at Aqualad but is blocked by Aqualad's water swords. Both men are locked into position to see who could overpower the other. Attuma then fires an electric blast at Aqualad. Aqualad yells in pain and gets flown back into the ground. Attuma then laughs.

"Come boy. If you wish to beat Attuma, then you must show me your power. I will be generous and let you hit me with your strongest attack" Attuma says as he makes himself open for Aqualad.

Aqualad realizes that Attuma is far superior to him. But he will use this opportunity to show this arrogant Atalantean why he was chosen to be Aqualad. Aqualad then rises up from the ground, sheathes his waterbearers, starts to chant some kid of Atlantean enchantment and makes his tattoos glow in response. He puts his hands in front of him and creates a ball of water from thin air. The ball starts to increase in size until it becomes the size of a basketball. As he does this, he creates electricity around and inside the ball.

Aqualad is seen wincing in pain and exhaustion since he is using his own bio electricity to charge his attack. The ball of water soon glows bright with electric energy while still maintaining its liquid appearance. Attuma looks at Aqualad with excitement at what he plans to do.

Then Aqualad yells as he fires his ball of electric water at Attuma. Then upon impact, the ball exploded with electric power. The force behind the explosion was strong. Strong winds from the blast were destroying some of the trees and Aqualad had to create his water swords to prevent himself from being blown away.

In a few minutes, the wind dies down and all that remained from Attumas area was smoke. Aqualad got up from the ground, tired and weak from his attack, thinking that he won the battle but he soon hears laughing. He is shocked when Attuma walks through the smoke with a smug grin.

"You should be proud Atlantean. That attack would've certainly been the death of me if I wasn't the strongest of our race. As a matter of respect between warrior to warrior, I shall end this quickly" Attuma said as he charges his trident with electric energy and blasts Aqualad.

Aqualad flies into some trees before going unconscious.

 **With Red Skull and Me**

Skull and I have been fighting a battle of tactical wit, tech and fighting skill. He was good. Really good. I knew that he was a capable hand to hand combatant but his use of a suit similar to mine is incredible. He never displayed such skill in the show. Was he obfuscating his abilities?

Currently, we were flying in the air, above the island, firing our repulsor beams and rockets at each other. We both have dodged our respective attacks. We soon stop fighting once we hear a big explosion from below us. I could feel that it was magic. Atlantean magic to be exact and there was only one person I know that could do that.

"Aqualad" I say to myself with worry. I hope that my friend is ok.

"It would seem that your Atlantean soldier is stronger than I had anticipated Herr Stark" I hear Red Skull say as he floats a few feet away from me.

"My team is stronger than you give them credit for" I countered.

"Perhaps but..." Red Skull says as he shows me images of my team unconscious and beaten by the other Cabal members "it would seem that with that self-proclaimed strength, they still lost"

I am shocked and angry at this development. The Cabal has beaten us and I am all that's left of my team.

"You should surrender Herr Stark and join us. Together we could rule this world and accomplish the peace that you have hoped to achieve" Red Skull offers me.

"I would never join you Skull. Men like you don't share power. I have no doubt that you will backstab your Cabal once you have no further use for them." I said to him. Red Skull laughs at this

"You are truly clever Herr Stark. It is as though you know how I think. Perhaps we are more similar then you would like to admit" Red Skull says confirming what I knew.

"I am nothing like you" I tell him as I fire some rockets at him. Skull creates a nano-shield to block the blasts of the rockets.

As the smoke clears and he releases his shield, I took the opportunity to fly closer to him and punch him in the face. The punch pushes Red Skull back but he recovers as he fires a repulsor beam at me. I dodge and counter with a repulsor beam of my own. Skull dodges it and fires several heat-seeking missiles at me.

I start to fly around the area and destroy them one by one. By the time I was done, I was blindsided by Skull, who was floating above me, with him firing a unibeam at me. The force of the beam sent me flying straight to the ground. I crash land hard and it was painful but the suit took most of the damage.

"Status report Friday" I tell her as I slightly grunt in pain as I get up from the ground.

"The suit is stable and functional but the attack damaged some of its features. It'll take thirty minutes before everything is up and running again" She tells me. On cue, Red Skull lands before me and his Cabal join in the fight from basically out of nowhere

"I don't have thirty minutes" I tell Friday.

"You should've taken my offer Herr Stark. You truly are a worthy opponent but as they say in America: "All good things must come to an end"" Skull said to me. I start to look at my suit and see that I can't formulate any nano-creations.

My repulsors are all I have left but it's not enough. There is only one thing I can do and that's magic. I soon make the signature hand movements and create Tao Mandalas on both of my hands. Red Skull chuckles at this.

"Well aren't you full of surprises. It seems that you wish to fight us with magic. I'll admit that none of us would be capable of stopping you if that is the case" I smirk at that statement "Unless of course, you have this"

Then on cue, two cannons appear out of the ground from my sides. They start to fire sonic blasts to which I block with the Mandalas. This gave Skull an opportunity to fire a repulsor blast at my chest which sends me flying to the ground. I was about to get up when I feel a heavy weight on my chest. I look to see that is the Abomination keeping me down with his foot. I am soon surrounded by the Cabal.

"It's funny how a boy, who decides to wear some armor, believes that he could be a hero and delude himself of being a man. A true man sees the reality of the situation and uses it for his own benefit. You try to hope for the best. Admirable that may be, it won't save you. Its been a pleasure Herr Stark, I'll be sure to pay your parents a visit to send my condolences." Skull said ominously. I was about to fight my way out of Abominations hold but the Skull kicked me in the head and made me go unconscious.

This was the end

 **Unknown Location**

All of us start to wake up from our unconscious states. As we do, we start to groan in pain as we start to feel the after effects of our beatdown by the Cabal.

"Ow, didn't anyone get the license play of that truck that hit me?" Kid Flash asks out loud.

"A truck? I'm pretty sure that I was hit by a train" Superboy responses as he runs his head.

"Where are we anyway? And where is the Cabal?" Artemis asks. As a result, we look at our surroundings and see that we are in a huge spherical room.

"Is this their base?" M'gann asks.

"I'm not sure?" I answer to her but I feel like I know this room.

"The Cabal are not here" we hear a voice from behind us.

We react quickly and go into our battle stances. As we turn around we see a door open. A figure starts to walk in and as I'm about to give the order of attack, we all stand down as we get a better look of who is approaching.

It's Batman.

What

The

Fuck?

"Or rather they never existed in the first place" Batman said to us which completely confuses us.

"Wait hold on. Where are we? Why are we here? And how did you get to Africa?" Kid Flash asks real fast.

"You were never in Africa and this was a training exercise" Batman said bluntly.

"What do you mean? We all traveled to Africa to fight the Cabal" Raven said to which we all agreed.

"You mean them?" Batman asks as he gestures behind him with the Cabal approaching. We were about to attack until Batman tells us to stand down.

"What are they doing here? They are the bad guys" Robin said to his mentor.

"They are not real" he said as on cue the appearances of the Cabal changed into robots "they are machines designed for this exercise as well as this room"

"What purpose was this exercise for?" Aqualad asked.

"The exercise was designed to be a simulation no win scenario. Where there may be a day when the team would face a more dangerous threat than you have faced before. These machines, which are coined Life Model Decoys, were designed to mimic and/or act as the person they were programmed to be. Because they are made of Nth metal, each of them are stronger, faster and essentially invincible. Because of this, it needed to be observed what you all would do when facing such a threat. The secondary objective of this exercise was to test what you are capable of. From what I've seen, each of you are indeed stronger than any of us had anticipated" Batman explained to us.

"Us?" I ask him. Batman looks up behind him and we do the same. We see Superman, Manhunter, Zatara, Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman from a viewing deck with impressed looks on their faces.

"Whose idea was it to do this exercise?" Kid asked.

"Iron Man" Batman said which shocked everyone even me.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Allow me to be of assistance" Manhunter says to us as he floats down from the deck. His eyes then glow as all of us close our eyes and feel his telepathic touch. We are then shown a memory

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _I'm standing with Batman in the Cave in front of my team as I show them images of the Life Model Decoys and the place I created called the Danger Room._

 _"Ok guys listen up. Batman wishes us to see what we could do when we are facing stronger opponents" I said to them as I showed them the decoys and their appearances. "Each of these guys were designed to target specific opponents of the team. Plus, I'm using my prototype magiktech to simulate other abilties like telekinesis or energy blasts. While we may outnumber them, I assure you that they will be designed to fight you regardless"_

 _"So we would be facing robots. Sounds easy enough" Superboy said with confidence._

 _"It won't be. These robots will be tougher than you and will ensure that you lose" Batman states to the young Kryptonian._

 _"But we are not going to lose right? I mean we know what's going to happen and since David designed them it should be a piece of cake." Kid said._

 _"That's where you are wrong Wally. To ensure the success of this exercise, none of us will remember this conversation. We won't even know that it's a training exercise until it's over" I told him. This made him look at me with uncertainty._

 _"Is that really necessary?" Robin asked._

 _"It is. Iron Man has made me aware that this exercise would be efficient and it would allow us to view your capabilities so far." Batman tells his protege._

 _"You mean the League will be watching?" Artemis asked._

 _"A small portion of them." I answer for her._

 _"Where will this exercise take place" Aqualad asks. I then show them the schematics of the danger room_

 _"In the Watchtower, Iron Man, myself and several engineers have created a room, some time ago, designed to simulate almost any situation be they real or imaginary through holographic projection. The room will produce an environment that is close to its real world counterpart that it will be difficult to differentiate the two. It is also heavily fortified with materials that can handle essentially any type of force applied to it. It is here that the exercise will take place" Batman explains to the team. Robin and Kid were impressed with the technical design of the room._

 _"When do we start this exercise?" Raven asked._

 _"In an hour." I said to them to which they nodded their heads._

 _An hour later, all of us were suited up and in the danger room. Batman set up the room into the environment he wanted. Manhunter was also behind us getting ready for what had to be done._

 _"You all ready?" He asks us. All of us look at each other and nod our heads._

 _"We are" I said to Manhunter as his eyes glow and our memories gone_

 _ **End Flashback...**_

All of us open our eyes and we all remember what was going on. I even remember telling Batman and Manhunter this plan.

"Wow" Artemis said as she was feeling conflicted emotions. I can tell that everyone was also conflicted.

"Trust me the alternative of this could've lead to disastrous results. Thank Iron man for suggesting this idea to us. He believed that all you were more capable than we gave you credit for. He was right" Batman said which made all of us smile in gladness. "Now head back to the Cave and rest. You've earned it"

We then walk out of the danger room and were greeted by everyone else. They were proud of what we could do despite the stronger opponents. Superman praised Connor for achieving more of his abilities. Manhunter was proud of M'ganns usage of her psychic abilities. Zatara told Raven that she could be a powerful sorceress based on what he's seen. Flash was amazed that Wally was starting to get faster. Green Arrow patted Artemis in the back for a job well done. Aquaman was impressed with Aqualads prowess in magic. And Batman told Robin that he fought well.

I smiled as everyone was being praised by the Leaguers. I would say that this exercise went out better than the episode. While there may be some trauma when facing my created Cabal, I'm confident that my team would not be affected greatly for it. Plus, having your mentor praise you for your progress regardless of the outcome is something that can lift anyone's spirits.

I then look out on the view of the world. This beautiful blue ball surrounded by an ocean of darkness and stars. I am proud being the leader of this team and I hope that when the time comes that we are ready for what's coming.

 **Whew. This took me a while to do. Writing my own version of the Failsafe episode wasn't easy plus it took my awhile to assemble a villain team worthy enough for Young Justice. I think it was a decent matchup. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **I also hope that the fight scenes were well done. It was a bit difficult to write but I think it's an acceptable job. With the introduction of Life Mode Decoys, we can assume that we will see them again. Plus, I always wondered why the League didn't create something similar to them since they have the resources for them. Maybe it was lazy writing, who knows.**

 **The same goes for the Danger room I mean seriously. Who doesn't think of that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is me signing out**


	23. Chapter23

**Chapter 23: Meeting a Legend**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 18, 2:30 pm EDT**

Our training exercise two days ago was a success. None of us experienced the imagined world catastrophe to prove the point that there may be a day where we would lose. Only thing we may be suffering from is wounded pride at best. The LMDs performed perfectly and with the new magiktech that I've been making, they could do things that no regular LMD could do. Might prove useful in the long run.

Now we are in the Cave, in our civilian clothes, listening to Batman about yesterday's performance.

"The training exercise that all of you participated in was a success. It proved that you can function as a team with little difficulties and proven to be stronger than you were in the beginning. For that you should be proud" Batman said to all of us which makes us smile proudly or look at him stoically, like Raven "But despite your capabilities, there were some flaws that each of you displayed that have become a matter of concern"

This news shocks the team while I was curious on said flaws.

"What do you mean flaws? I thought we were awesome" Wally said with confidence

"Yea, I agree with Wally here. We didn't lose because we were imperfect. We lost because of David's LMDS" Robin concurred.

"Iron Man's LMDs were very capable yes but the only reason they won was because they knew your strengths and weaknesses. Meaning that no matter how skilled or how strong you are, if the enemy knows everything about what you can do, you are at a disadvantage." Batman explained to Robin.

"But these were machines, not people like the Light. It's doubtful that any of the bad guys would figure out who we are" Artemis reasoned

"Rule #1 in this line of work: Never underestimate you enemy. The Light is a collective of our smartest and dangerous villains that we have ever come across. Their resources are vast and they have a Endgame that none can say with complete certainty. Only time will give us that answer" Batman explained.

"What about that file that David got from his mole that revealed that the Roy we know is a clone?" M'gann asks

"It's still heavily encrypted but Friday and I were able to get ahold of a fair amount of information." I said

"Like what?" Kaldur asks me

"Well, we were able to discern their reasoning behind their actions" I said as I put up a holographic screen of the Justice League and their acts "The Light believes that the League is preventing mankind's state of evolution. That preserving the status quo, stopping crime from happening, preventing natural disasters and so forth are diminishing people's ability to adapt and become something new. So Vandal Savage, the head of this organization, brought together a group of likeminded people with a goal to accelerate human revolution."

"How quaint" Raven said sarcastically.

"So they think that the League and us are the bad guys?" Connor asks

"Yes. They view us to be mankind's true enemy and that they are the ones bringing about a better future than we could ever do. Which is why they plan on destroying the League" I responded.

"How?" Batman asks as I show images of the Starro tech

"The Light have been creating unprecedented combinations of science and magic in order to defeat the League. First, they started to create clones of certain league members, like Superman and Speedy, so that their clones can impersonate them, infiltrate the Leagues ranks and attack them from within" I explained as I see Superboy brood about this.

"As you know the cloning process is difficult and not entirely successful. Connor, for example, was viewed as imperfect for while he could emulate human communication, his emotions were raw and his powers not on par with the Man of Steel. Which is why they used the genomorphs to not only give him knowledge of the world but to keep his emotions under control. But thanks to us, Connor is not only capable of controlling his emotions but he has also been able to unlock more of his Kryptonian abilities. Connor is living proof that clones are not weapons or copies of another person, they are their own individuals and have the right to choose who they wish to be" I said proudly which made Connor feel better about himself. The team smiled as a result.

"And what about Roy or rather his clone?" Artemis asks

"The Light is using this Starro Tech to turn Red Arrow into a sleeper agent. Since he can't be around genomorphs 24/7, they needed something to place in his system so that he may infiltrate the League without even realizing." I said as I show the team and Batman the schematics of the Starro tech

"What do you mean 'without even realizing'?" Raven asks me

"I mean that may not be conscious about his actions when the Starro tech is activated. For all intents and purposes, he believes he's the good guy and the real Roy Harper. Unfortunately, we are the only ones that know this isn't the case" I explain

"Isn't there a way to save him from that kind of tech? I mean granted he isn't really Roy but he's still a person with his memories. Couldn't we, I don't know, shut it down?" Robin asks to which I display another image that looks similar to the Starro tech

"I've been developing my own variation of this brand of technology. Since Starro tech is a combination of magic and science, I decided to fight fire with fire. While I'm no expert in magic, I was able to successfully replicate the process to counteract the affects of the Starro tech. I've been calling it Starko" I said to which it makes my team groan at the name.

"Dude that's just a lame name" Wally said to me.

"Hey, it's my tech and I get to name it whatever I want so sue me. Besides I think it's an awesome name" I responded.

"If you say so" Robin said to me with uncertainty

"Does it work?" Batman asks.

"I've done a few simulations and they've shown that once the magically induced nano-tech is inside Red Arrow' system, it will be able to counteract the Starro tech and thus disable it. However, I can't say for certain until I am in close contact with him to do so." I explain

"Understood. Is there any indication on where the real Roy Harper may be located?" Batman asks as I show a Cadmus facility

"No, that information is still under heavy encryption along with whatever else the Light may be planning. But my mole inside the organization believes that he may be in a Cadmus facility. Similar to the one we found Connor in. Unfortunately, because Cadmus has many of these facilities in the US and the rest of the world, it would be tough to narrow them down. I'm having Friday use satellite imaging to see which one could've been the facility during the approximate time he was taken. It'll take a while but we'll find him." I explain to which Batman nods his head.

"Transfer a copy of your additional findings to the League. With it, we can speed up the search" Batman ordered me

"Understood" I said to him.

"Good. Because Red Arrow is a unsuspecting sleeper agent, it's highly likely that when the Starro Tech in his system is activate he's relayed information about the team, your capabilities and resources, to the Light. Which brings us back to your flaws in the training exercise. Each of you will be working with your mentors again to train so as to fix what issues you may have." Batman explained to us

"Seriously? For how long?" Wally asks the Dark Knight.

"As long as it takes until your mentor is confident that you have improved." Batman bluntly states.

"What would happen when we are needed for missions and would we still be using the Cave?" Kaldur asks

"If there is a mission that requires your attention then you will be sent otherwise you will be training. And yes, you will be using the Cave since this belongs to each of you now. Training will not diminish your team dynamic" Batman answered.

"When will we start?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow. Today you will steady yourselvs and collect your bearings. We want you at your best when this start. Understood?" Batman ask us to which we nod our heads.

"Uh I don't have a mentor" Raven said

"Zatara has offered to assist you and your abilities. He is also bringing in some help in case he is lacking somewhere" Batman reasoned to which Raven nods her head again with understanding.

"Very well. You're all dismissed" Batman said as all of us begin to leave the area. "Not you David."

My team and I stop walking as I was called to speak with Batman. My team looks at me to know what they should. I gesture to them that it's ok and that they can go without worry. They did just that with some level of reluctance. Soon enough, my team left the area, leaving me and Batman alone.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask the Caped Crusader.

"That is uncertain but I must ask you something" he said to me

"What's the question?" I ask

"Do you believe it possible that the Light may have learned of your identity and true origins of being from another world through Red Arrow?" He asks me.

"For my identity, it's possible. For my origins, well I doubt many would believe it. I didn't think you and the League would believe me when I told you." I said to him.

"Fortunately for you, we became aware of the possibility of other worlds from other universes ever since our run in with our counterparts known as the Crime Syndicate. Which also begs another question, is it possible that someone from your world might come to this one." he asks me.

I had to really think about this one. I figured that I would be the only person that the Presence would send here. Then again, he is God so he could bring someone from my world here really easy. But the question is, would he?

"I'm not sure. I came to this world after my death in my old one. While I doubt that this would happen again for someone else, I can't deny the possibility." I said to him

"I see. Let's hope that if they do come, then they are like you and not something worse." Batman said

"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best. That's what you taught me" I said to him with a smirk. Batman smirks back.

"Indeed but I also taught you and Dick to be better than me. The League already has a paranoid vigilante in its ranks. It doesn't need anymore than that" he says to me.

"Your a good man Bruce. Granted you make a lot of tough choices that are done with a streak of ruthlessness. But the way you have taken care of Dick, trained me and him and deciding to take a leap of faith on this team, proves that you are more than the heartless, pragmatic hero everyone sees. You are more than the mask you wear. You are the symbol of hope that Gotham believes you to be and I am honored to fight by your side" I said to Batman. Batman looks at bit stunned by my words but he doesn't really show it on his face.

"Thank you, David. I appreciate that" Batman said genuinely "But you must also be careful. You have made yourself a target for the Light. They will do anything to take you off the field."

"I know and that was the point" I responded

"Why would you do that?" Batman asked me with a mix of concern and outrage

"Because with the Light becoming more focused on me, then the team and the League will be able to blindside them. At least that's what I hope would happen. I've been slowing down their operations with the help of my mole so that should make it easy for us when they decide to fulfill their endgame involving the League. But we still have to be careful. These people are very adaptive as you well know" I explained to Batman

"Which is why you willingly making yourself a target is a reckless move. You could get yourself killed" Batman said to me with some concern in his voice.

"I have no intention of dying Bruce. Besides, according to my mole, the Light are at conflict on what they want to do with me. So until they make a unanimous decision, I'm safe" I responded

"Even if that is the case, you are putting yourself needlessly at risk. Didn't I tell you that I wanted you to be better than me?" Batman asks which makes me sigh in remorse.

"I know Bruce but...I am the better target. I'm the leader and face of this team. The Light know that I'm working doing everything I can to stop them. But I am not afraid of death. I've already died once, dying a second time is really nothing to me. Even if they do kill me, I've made sure the team will continue to fight with Friday by their side as well as having access to my suits should they need" I explain to Batman.

"You make it sound like you are planning to die" Batman said

"No I don't. I just like to be prepared. Since what we do is pretty dangerous and we are more likely to die because of it, I'm only planning out a contingency in case it does happen. I know you would do the same, Bruce" I said to him

"You're right, I would but..." Batman said as he puts his hand on my shoulder "in comparison to everyone else, I'm expendable David."

"What are you talking about? You're Batman, the worlds greatest detective. You are admired and respected by many in the superhero community and feared by every criminal in the world. You are not expendable" I said with a bit of outrage on how Bruce views himself.

"I never sought out to be a hero. I just wanted to remind criminals that there is someone willing to fight back against them. That people won't stand for what they are doing to their city. Every night, I would go out and look for a fight just so that my legend could grow. Every night I would go against the worst the city had to offer and every time I've cheated certain death. I know that one day I would die doing what I do. Some days, it feels as though I'm living on borrowed time and that soon it will run out. I was ok with that. Still am. Being a part of the League only increases the odds of me meeting my end. And despite that, I'm not afraid. You want to know why?" He asks me.

"Why?" I ask

"Because my life doesn't matter. I don't do this for recognition or glory. I do this because I felt that no one else would. But also because I'm addicted to it and one day it will finish me. I wear the cowl so that one day Batman won't be needed. So that people can have the courage to rise against corruption. But I know that won't happen anytime soon. Even still, no one should be like me. Stuck in the past and facing more demons than any sane person should. I've done my best to ensure that you and Dick don't become consumed by the darkness like I have. And every time I see you, I'm glad that you two have become better than me. So if and when my time comes, I will die knowing that both of you will be guardians that the world will need to step out of the shadows. Your lives matter, way more than mine does." Batman responds to me. This answer shocks me immensely

"How can you say that? You are very important Bruce. You are the leader of the League, the best fighter, tactician and strategist the world has to offer. More importantly, you are a father. A pretty good one if Dick is any indication. You matter as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. I'm just someone from another world living his second chance. A chance that I, sometimes, don't think I deserve...especially with all that blood in my hands" I say with sadness and regret as I begin to hear the echoes of people screaming and the laughter of a maniac.

Batman looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"What happened that day was not your fault" he said to me

"Yes it was. I was overconfident and failed to see what came next" I answered.

"The Joker is always unpredictable. There was no way you could've seen what was coming. Even I can't always tell what he has planned until after it happens. You are not the only person that has lost people because of him" Batman clairified for me.

"230 people died Bruce. Hard not to take that personally when I know I could've stopped it" I said to him.

"Is this why you don't sleep as much and just continue working?" Batman asks me to which I look at him with a annoyed look

"Let me guess, Friday told you?" I ask him.

"Yes I did" I hear a female voice say as a holographic projection of Friday appears next to us "I'm concerned about you. I fear that you could just shut down on us and I don't want that to happen"

"Look I get it but I'm ok. I have my friends and Artemis and M'gann to keep me from becoming a complete workaholic. Which was your advice if I'm not mistaken." I said to her

"Even still, the trauma of that day still plagues you David. I can see it in your eyes. You hide it well from everyone else but I can see that the tragedy that day affects you. I've seen you wake up in sweat some nights with a terrified look on your face. You then go work on your projects and act like it's no big deal. That is unhealthy" Friday explains to me

"She's right David. When Friday told me about your activities, I didn't think much of it. I assumed it was a coping mechanism. It's easy to forget the past when your mind is focused on something else. But from what you told me about your planning to be a target for the Light and not caring about dying again, worries me. You may have the mind of an adult but you are still a kid" Batman adds.

"You have nothing to worry about Bruce. I don't have any plans of dying just yet. I got plans I want to accomplish before my time is up" I reassured him.

"You should at least talk to someone about what happened. PTSD isn't something that can be ignored. Especially in your case" Batman said to me.

"If what happened that day really affected me, then why didn't I go attack Joker when we fought against the Injustice League? I could've easily beaten him to a bloody pulp after I was done with Adam. Why didn't I do that then?" I ask both him and Friday.

"Because you know better, David. You know that even if you did that, it would prove that the Joker would be right. That all it takes is one bad day to turn someone into someone like him. He has baited you to kill him, just like me, to prove that point. The fact that you didn't shows that you have proven him wrong. A fact that I am immensely proud of" Batman praised me which gives me some satisfaction to hear.

"Plus, you tend to think of the bigger picture. You like to see the good in people despite experiencing evil almost on a daily basis. You do your best to give hope when hope is in short supply. You have made a positive impact on the team as a leader and as a fourteen year old, that's impressive. And since you created me to help you, it's my obligation to do whatever I can to do just that even if it happens behind your back" Friday explained to me.

I then walk a few feet away from them to ponder what they are saying. Listening to both of them care about me is heartwarming. I won't lie and say that my time in Gotham was always a pleasant one. The stories behind the corruption and abysmal evil that lays within its foundations have merit. I've done my best to bring some light but the Joker killed nearly 300 people and I failed to stop it.

While the public and superhero community don't blame me for that, I still do. Though I tend not to think about it much, even made sure that M'gann didn't feel the emotional pain I occasionally feel. I didn't realize that Friday would be sonaffected by me. I guess I should be glad that she is more human than the rest of us. I soon sigh and look back at them.

"So what do you guys suggest I do?" I ask

"The best way for you to not be affected by the trauma is to talk to someone" Batman responded

"Like who?" I ask

"Maybe Black Canary? She has a bachelors in psychology" Friday suggests

"Isn't she nineteen and not a certified psychologist?" I ask

"Maybe not but she is currently doing a dual degree program to achieve her masters and doctorate at the same time to become one. Plus she is closer to your age group to understand what your feeling. She could very well help" Batman reasoned to me. I soon sigh as Batman makes a fair point.

"Very well. When will I speak to her?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Canary will be the one training you. After your first bout of training in the day, you and her will talk in the afternoon." Batman said

"Would this continue after our training is done?" I ask

"Depends on Black Canary" Batman said to which I nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Actually, there is one other thing" Batman said as he pulls up some photos related to New York City. Which still amazes me that it exists here.

"What am I looking at?" I ask.

"There have been some sightings of a vigilante in New York for the past couple of months. Our intel suggests this individual is a metahuman with the ability to crawl on walls" Batman responded as I do a double take on what he just said.

"Did you say crawl on walls?" I ask him to which he nods as he shows my footage of someone wearing a familiar red hoodie with blue sweats, and a pair of goggles.

This person was able to take down three armed assailants in an alleyway with ease. Punch one of the guys hard enough to have him fly several feet away from him and make a dent on a trash bin. I even noticed that this person had web shooters on their wrist to trap the other assailants.

There was no mistaking it. This was Spider-Man.

"How recent is this footage?" I ask

"Several weeks ago in downtown Manhattan" Batman answered

"Footage of this has gone viral and people have been already calling him either the Wall-Cralwer or Spiderling because of the webs and the spider logo on his chest" Friday added.

"How come my team and I weren't aware of this new comer?" I asked.

"The league wanted to observe if this "Wall-Crawler" is a credible threat or someone who really wants to help. So we kept this information to ourselves until we believe in bringing him in to the fold." Batman explained.

"Ok. But why tell me now?" I ask

"I'm giving you a notice on a possible recruit for the team after we are done vetting him. When we are finished, you will be the one to talk to him and see if he's interested" Batman replies to me.

"I see. Very well. Please let me know when you do" I request to Batman to which he nods his head.

"Is there anything else?" I ask him.

"No. I will head back to the Watchtower and sift through the information you have given me. You and your team will ready yourselves for your training. Understood?" Batman asks.

"Yes sir" I stated as he goes to the Zeta tubes.

 **Recognized**

 **Batman-02**

Then Batman is teleported away, leaving me and Friday alone.

"I appreciate the help Friday even though you did it behind my back. You are certainly evolving into a more sentient existence if you care for me that much" I comment to her with a smile

"I'll always care for you David. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure you and everyone else is safe" Friday said proudly.

"I'm glad. I'll head back to my room and get myself ready for tomorrow. Maybe even do some of the projects I'm working on for a bit. I need you to keep on decrypting that file our friend gave us. The more we can find, the better prepared we can be" I said to her.

"Already on it, boss" Friday responded as her hologram disappears and I go to my room.

As I enter my quarters, I go sit in my desk. The desk that is full of notes, equations and some prototype tech that I've been working on. I try to work on some of my projects but I...couldn't bring myself to do anything. All I could do is just sit down and just do nothing. Bringing up the past has really stumped me. I was doing well I'm not thinking about it but I guess I was just running away and not facing it. Never did like psychology but talking to Black Canary may be of some help.

I just sit back in my chair, close my eyes and sigh as I relax after being reminded of what happened some time ago.

Then I hear a knock on my door. I open my eyes, turn around and see M'gann at the door.

"Hey" she greeted me.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask her

"I just wanted to see if your ok. I felt that you were a bit sad" she responded to which I sigh.

"Yea I'm ok. Just thinking about some stuff" I said to her as she comes inside my room and sits down on my bed.

"Does it have to do with what you and Batman talked about when the rest of us left?" She asked. I was tempted not to answer but I don't want to lie to her so I nodded my head.

"Yea it was." I said

"You want to talk about it?" She asked

"I'm not sure where to begin" I responded.

"Start from the beginning" a familiar voice answered which made me and M'gann look to see the source.

We saw, by my door, Artemis and the rest of the team there. Each of them entering my room in the process.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were all in your room" I said to them.

"Well not exactly. We were in Robins room trying to hack the feed to see and hear what you and Batman were talking about. Unfortunately, Friday inputted heavy firewalls to prevent that from happening" Wally answered.

"That's because I'm the best" Friday's voice echoed in the Cave.

"What did you guys talk about?" Connor asked me.

"Well mainly about the training. How long it lasts will depend on how each of our mentors view our progress" I answered.

"Seems fair" Raven comments.

"Yea it does. And you know what that means David, it means you and me can beat Batman easily in training" Robin states with a proud and excited smile on his face

"Unfortunately, I will have a different mentor training with me" I stated which shocked everyone in the room.

"Wait what? Why?" Robin asks.

"Who will be the one training you?" Kaldur asks

"Black Canary" I responded.

"Seriously?" Wally exclaimed with shock and then mutters something in a low voice "Lucky bastard"

"Is there a reason why Black Canary would be your mentor and not Batman?" Artemis asks

"It has been brought to my attention that I've been burying the trauma that happened in Gotham and thus needs to be addressed before something bad happens. Black Canary was the prime choice" I tell them.

"Is that why Batman wanted to speak with you alone?" Raven asked

"Yes" I answered

"But I haven't felt any emotional distress from you with our link." M'gann commented.

"I made sure to block out those feelings so that you wouldn't notice. I didn't want you to worry about me and I felt I had it under control. Unfortunately, my behavior seems to have provided the opposite" I explained

"What behavior?" Robin asks

"Not sleeping for one. Granted I never really needed much sleep to begin with but now...I just don't sleep. Makes it easier to forget what the Joker did and not hear the...echoes of the past. Only time I do sleep with some measure of peace is when I'm just exhausted or after some...rigorous exercise." I said and the girls had blushes on their faces to know what I was insinuating.

"Ok yeah we know you're a playboy. Don't need to rub it in" Robin states.

"Love you too little brother" I said to him.

"We're the same age" Robin exclaims.

"But I'm smarter" I said

"Well I'm..." Robin tried to think on his answer but just couldn't "I'll get back to you on that"

"Back to the matter at hand. What else?" Wally asks me.

"Well you guys know about my origins correct?" I ask to which they nod their heads

"Well Batman wanted to know if it was possible that someone like me could come here. In this world. I told him that it was but there's no way of possibly knowing if it's true" I said to them.

"So you're saying we could have people from other worlds come here? That's just lovely" Wally commented.

"Nothing is certain. Batman asked me to keep an eye out just in case" I replied.

"Ok but let's focus on your trauma. How come you didn't talk to us about it?" M'gann asked.

"Because...What happened in Gotham was my responsibility. My mistake, my problem. All of you guys have enough on your plate as it is. This was something I figured I could handle on my own. I guess it didn't work if Friday was able to see it. Then again, I did make her extremely observant so it was only a matter of time" I explained.

"You got that right" Friday commented again through speakers.

"I swear I'm going to make her less of a diva one of these days" I commented

"So Batman thinks you need therapy to help you move on from it?" Wally asks

"Pretty much. Never thought I would need it but I'm not too proud to deny help when offered" I answered.

"How long will you be doing this therapy?" Kaldur asked

"Until Canary says otherwise. But I don't want you guys to worry about me. You guys have to focus on yourselves until we are needed as a team again. I don't know if I'll be the one leading when that happens. If that happens, Kaldur will take command and Robin will be second. Understood?" I ask everyone to which they nod their heads in reluctant agreement.

"Good. Now get yourselves ready for tomorrow. Something tells me that our trainers will be pushing us to the limit." I said to them as one by one my team leaves my room and head to theirs. Only M'gann and Artemis remain.

"You don't have to worry about me girls. I'll be fine" I reassured them

"We believe that you believe that but we want to know what it was like during that moment. We only know of the story. Not your experience behind it" Artemis said to which I give them a worried look.

"You don't want to do that. What happened that day should only be remembered by me." I tell them in hopes they won't do what I think they are going to do.

"We care about you David. You don't have to bare that pain alone. Let us in and show us what happened" M'gann pleaded.

She looks determined to do this. I look at Artemis and see that she was also determined. But I can't let them see what happened that day.

"Please don't. There are things that people should keep to themselves. Let me keep this one. One day, when I feel comfortable about it, I promise I will let both of you get a glimpse of that moment. But for now, please, let me have this one" I essentially beg them.

I can't let them feel that pain, that guilt that I carry for all this time. I won't let that happen. Both look at me and eventually nod their heads. I could even feel that M'gann was understanding of my decision with our link. Artemis was a bit difficult to know what she was feeling but I believe she also understood.

"Ok David. We'll let it be. For now. We will hold you to your promise. Understood?" Artemis asked me with a authoritarian voice. I slightly chuckle at this and nod my head.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I said with a smile to which Artemis reciprocates.

M'gann then kisses me chastely on the lips with Artemis doing the same before both leaving my room. I am left with a smile on my face. Gladdened to know that my friends and girlfriends care about me that much. It's an amazing feeling to know that your comic book heroes are willing to stand with you even with the knowledge that their team leader is from a parallel world.

"It's nice to know that people care about you this much huh?" Friday asked as she created her holigram form in front of me.

"Yea it is nice. But it's expected really since we have become a family. A unusual family but a family all the same." I responded to her.

"That is true, which is why you shouldn't be reckless about your life. You brought this team together and have been the one making sure it stays that way. If you die, then I'm not sure this team will survive" Friday said.

"I disagree. Kaldur has great leadership skills to ensure that this team keeps doing what it's doing if I'm no longer there. Besides, I mentioned that I have no plans to die just yet. I'm just making sure that if that does happen, I leave something behind to help the team and the league with their jobs. That's all" I reasoned

"Even still, you shouldn't expect to die when you have a great team at your side. You know that they will protect you just like you will protect them. So stop thinking of death and focus on life and how to best secure it. Ok?" Friday asked me

"Yes mom" I said to her with a smile to which Friday shakes her head with a smile of her own.

"And make sure you brush your teeth before you go to bed, young man or there will be no breakfast for you in the morning" Friday said while playing along. Friday and I laugh at our own antics as a result. Eventually, we stop laughing and look at each other.

"You're a good friend Friday. One of the best I could ask for" I said to her.

"I know. You made me remember. Besides I'm more like your daughter than your friend." Friday points out.

"True but my statement still stands" I said which made Friday smile a bit more "Now go focus on your tasks. I have some things to sort out before training tomorrow."

"Got it...Dad" Friday said to me.

"It sounds weird hearing that out loud" I replied.

"A little bit. Anyway, if you need me give me a holler boss" Friday said as she disappears.

I smile when she leaves. Friday has proven to be a incredible AI. Maybe the best of her kind. I should probably consider making her a body like I'm doing with the siblings. Nearly finished with them but they will have to wait until training. Another thing that amazes me is that Spider-Man exists in this world. It's amazing. No pun intended obviously. But still who would have thought.

It's possible that he is native to this world with no relation to my own but I can't help but wonder if this could be someone from my world. Maybe someone I know, living a new life as someone they love from the comics or movies. Things are become more interesting here. Looking forward to meeting him.

After a few moments of excitement from hypothetical situations, I soon became focused on what happens tomorrow. Let's see if Canary is a good psychiatrist without even being one yet. I soon get up from my chair and pack up some stuff that are essential for me to have.

 **Next Day**

All of us were gathered around the main hall of the Cave with each of us having our respective bags with personal items. In front of us were our respective mentors. Black Canary, Manhunter, Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman and Zatara. Batman walks ahead of his fellow leaguers and talks to us.

"Today each of you will be undergoing the first day of training with your mentors. You will go to your respective locations to not only better yourselves but to better the team as a whole. The duration of this training will last as long as your mentor allows. If something urgent happens and the team is needed, training will be suspended until your mission is complete. Remember just because you've trained before, doesn't mean that this will be easy. It only means that you will train harder than you ever did to improve on your mistakes. Is that understood?" Batman asks us.

"Yes sir" we all say in unison.

"Good. Now let's begin" Batman said all of us walk towards our mentors and trainees respectively.

Black Canary and I soon meet up together.

"Good to see you again David" she said to me with a smile

"Same to you" I responded with a smile of my own.

"Batman informed me of the situation. Hopefully, I'm a good enough mentor for you like he was." She said to me.

"I'm sure you will. Which begs the question, where will we be training?" I ask

"I have a spot in Star City. I installed a zeta tube there so we'll get there instantly" Canary explained as she activates the Zeta tube

 **Recognized**

 **Black Canary-13**

 **Iron Man B-09**

We then get teleported to another location.

 **Star City**

 **October 19, 12:00 pm**

When me and Canary get out of the Zeta portal, I was surprised to see that we were in some kind of gym. I saw different types of weights, punching bags, a decent looking boxing ring, posters and other exercise equipment. What impressed me the most was the size of the room that contained all of this. I could clearly see that one could add more equipment in this gym if they wished.

I then look at Black Canary.

"This gym is the place you were talking about?" I ask

"I'm guessing this wasn't what you were expecting?" She asks

"I had no idea what I was expecting. But if I had to assume where we were going before coming here, then I would have thought we would head to some underground bunker that you have access to" I reasoned to her.

"I had considered that but I figured this place would best suit our needs. Plus this place has been like a second home to me for a long time" Canary said proudly as she looked at the place.

"Really? How so?" I ask

"Well when I learned I was a metahuman at a young age, I figured that I should learn how to fight. So I went to this gym here, which is owned by a friend of the family, and I learned so much from him. He's the one that made me the Black Canary and I will always be grateful to him" Canary explained to me. I could hear the admiration in her voice.

"Wow. That's amazing. If you don't mind me asking, who was this person that trained you?" I ask her

"My uncle Ted. Ted Grant" she responded and I looked at her with amazement.

"Wait a minute. You mean that the legendary boxer and former member of the JSA known as Wildcat?" I ask her.

"Yep. This is his gym. Its empty right now because the official story is that it's undergoing renovation. In reality, this will be our training area. When we finish our bouts of training, we will do our sessions of therapy in the apartment upstairs." Canary explained to me.

"Sounds reasonable but how long will we be using this gym? I doubt it would be wise to keep it closed for too long otherwise money will be lost." I reasoned to her.

"Don't worry about it kid. I've made some wise investments over the years so I'll be able to keep this gym running for a good while. It's yours for as long as you need" a older male voice responded. This voice catches us by surprised

We look around to see who said that and then saw a figure coming towards us from the shadows. This figure was tall and muscular. When this male figure walked through the sunlight, I am given a complete view of the man's appearance. He looked to be in his early fifties with white hair and brown eyes. He was at least 6 feet tall and he looked well groomed as well as remarkably fit. If he didn't have a warm expression on his face, I would've immediately thought that this guy was a thug or something.

"Uncle Ted" Canary yelled out in excitement as she ran towards him and jumped on him for an embrace. Ted Grant was able to catch her mid-air and spinned her around while both begin to laugh.

"Hahaha, it's so good to see you Dinah. You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you" Ted said to her with a smile on his face.

"You calling me fat?" Canary asked with a bit of a glare and serious expression. Ted didn't seemed to be perturbed by it.

"Your words, not mine kid. I've warned you about eating too much of that Big Belly Burger. I know how much you love those fries" Ted replied to her with a smile. Canary then lightly punched him in the arm.

"And whose fault was it when a certain someone introduced me to that place?" Canary asked with a sly smile.

"Guilty as charged kiddo" Ted said with a chuckle to which Canary chuckled as well.

I just look at them with a smile as I witness this heartwarming family moment. Then, Canary notices my presence.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Uncle Ted this is-" Canary tried to say but she was interrupted.

"David Stark I know. The second prince of Gotham. It's a pleasure to meet you. Dinah talks about you a lot" Ted said as he offered his hand to me. I soon shake his hand as I see Canary have a slight blush on her face.

"Oh really? I hope it was only good things" I said to him with a smile.

"Oh yeah. She loves to mention how you are one of the few people that can make her go all out in a fight. That's high praise from one of the best combatants of the League" Ted explained.

"Well, I can certainly agree that she rarely holds back when we fight. I've begun to think that she enjoys a good fight" I said to which Ted laughs.

"You have no idea kid" Ted said.

"Seriously" Canary exclaimed with some offense "Anyway, while I'm glad to see you uncle Ted, why are you here? I thought you would be out golfing or something"

"Hey, I may be pushing eighty but it doesn't mean that I enjoy golf as much as the next guy" Ted said to her to which I just do a double-take on what I just heard.

"Wait, backup. Did you just say that your eighty years old? You don't look a day past 50" I said with shock.

"Appreciate that kid. One of the perks of Zatara reversing a curse from King Inferno to change me into a cat some years ago. Now I slowly age, have enhanced senses and have nine lives, according to Zatara anyway. It can be a burden sometimes but I pass the time by helping some of you youngsters train. I ain't the worlds best boxer for nothing, you know" Ted explained to me. My mind was blown by this. I'm not sure if this was true but this information was awesome to know.

"Yea, Uncle Ted even trained Batman for a time. He's that good" Canary added which made me even more impressed by him.

"Wow, that's incredible" I said to him.

"Thanks. Which is why I am going to help Dinah train you." He said which shocks both of us.

"Wait what?" We both asked in unison

"I've heard a lot about you kid. The Iron Knight of Gotham. Trained by the Dark Knight himself. Even have some sophisticated suits of armor. You're making waves and everyone's noticing. So why not learn from one of the former JSA member along with a current JLA member? It would certainly help you out in the long run. Am I right?" Ted reasoned to which Canary and I saw merits in his argument.

"Sounds reasonable to me" Canary said.

"I agree" I added.

"Good" Ted said as he made his way towards the boxing ring "Put on your training gear and meet with me and Dinah here in five minutes"

"Ok" I said as Canary directs me to the locker room to change my clothes.

 **Five minutes later**

I was in my training gear. Athletic muscle shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. In front of me were Ted and Dinah, wearing similar attire.

"I should warn you Mr. Grant that I've injected myself with a upgraded version of Extremis. It essentially enhances my body, making me stronger and faster than the average human. I've even given Aqualad and Superboy a bit of hard time when we spar without my armor on" I said to him.

"Call me Ted kid and thanks for the info but I've faced stronger opponents in my lifetime so I doubt your 'enhancements' would affect how I fight." Ted said confidently

"Don't take offense to this David, but Unlce Ted has taken down foes that might've given the league a hard time. So best be on your guard when fighting him. Especially, if I'm joining in the fight against you." Canary explained to me.

"So I'm facing both you of at the same time? That doesn't seem like a fair fight" I said

"Your enemies won't be fair or honorable when you are out on the field. You need to be ready for anything." Ted said.

"Your right" I said as I get into a fighting position "Ready?"

"One second" Ted said as he snapped his fingers. When he does, some glowing symbols appear around the gym. They looked like...

"Runes?" I ask.

"Yes. I had Zatara craft some strong runes around the place to prevent you from using your magic to play in your favor." Canary said to me.

I then try to do perform my magic to see if that's the case. After a few moments of trying, I couldn't do anything. A pity but not Earth-shattering for me.

"Reminds of what Kent used to do when he was Fate" Ted comments. I soon become saddened by hearing his name again

"You knew him well?" I asked Ted

"Yeah, he was a good man. A better friend. Shame I didn't get to talk him before he died" Ted said sadly inremembrance.

"I'm ashamed that I wasn't able to save him" I replied.

"Dinah told me about what happened. It wasn't your fault. I knew Kent for a long time and I know he would've done everything to protect you and your team. Even if it meant it costed him his life." Ted said to me which brightens my mood a bit. Then Ted clapped his hands to decrease the saddening mood in the atmosphere.

"Alright no more depressing talk. Let's get to training" Ted said as he got into his fighting position. He then looked to Canary. "Ready?"

"Always" She said as she got to her fighting position next to him. Ted then looked to me

"Ready kid? I'll do my best to go easy on you" Ted said to me with a smirk to which I reciprocate.

"Oh now it's on old man. I'm ready" I said as I go into my fighting position.

I looked at my two opponents with seriousness just as they looked at me with the same feeling. We then charged at each other with to begin our first bout of training. This was definitely going to be something to remember and cherish for as long as I live.

 **Finally got that done. Sorry for the long wait for an update guys. Been busy with other things. Doing my best to write a story that has substance and interest. I hope that this and my other stories continue to entertain you. I also hope you liked the Ted Grant introduction and David's psychological struggle that he hides.**

 **Figured that given that David being a hero in Gotham, he has some war stories. Especially involving the worst villain imaginable. Which is what the Gotham incident is about. And as you saw, Batman holds little value to his life. Which is true in any incarnation, since he has so many enemies that it's only a matter of time before one of them kills him. I mean seriously the guy is just begging to be killed but fortunately, he cheats death every time because he's Batman.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hoped you liked it. This is me signing out.**


End file.
